Will I Be Okay
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Draco selalu merasa kesepian, tapi ia lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya. Kehidupannya begitu monoton, seakan-akan ia hanya penumpang dalam mobil kehidupannya. Ia kesepian, tapi ini jalan yang ia inginkan, jalan yang ia pilih, akan lebih baik ia sendirian dan kesepian daripada kemudian berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya dan kemudian kehilangan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 1 : Old Life.**

 **Senin, 2 Oktober 2006**

Draco mengerang keras, lagi-lagi laporan keuangan perusahaannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, mereka lagi-lagi mengalami defisit untuk triwulan ketiga di tahun ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang yang bekerja dikantornya semakin hari semakin bodoh.

Apa yang salah dengan perusahaannya? Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang ini?

Tahun 2005 Malfoy Inc. menjadi perusahaan terbaik di dunia sihir dan juga mulai dikenal di Muggle London. Di dunia sihir Malfoy Inc. menjadi perusahaan yang memperkenalkan barang-barang elektronik Muggle ke dunia sihir, memodifikasinya menjadi barang-barang yang bisa digunakan meski tanpa listrik.

Di dunia Muggle perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan investasi besar.

Hanya saja sekarang permintaan barang-barang elektronik di dunia sihir semakin tinggi, hampir setiap rumah dan apartement menginginkan telepon, televisi, mesin cuci pakaian, mesin cuci piring, pendingin ruangan, penghangat ruangan, penyedot debu dan lain-lain.

Mereka punya bagian produksi yang dengan mudahnya memodifikasi barang-barang tersebut agar bisa sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi dunia sihir, tapi masalahnya sekarang jika perusahaannya hanya membeli barang-barang tersebut lalu memodifikasinya, keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan tidak begitu besar.

Padahal Draco memiliki banyak rencana besar untuk perkembangan perusahaannya. Dua atau tiga tahun kedepan ia bahkan berharap bisa membawa kendaraan bermotor ke dunia sihir.

Draco berencana untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang langsung memproduksi barang-barang elektronik, bukan pihak kedua apalagi pihak ketiga untuk membuat margin keuntungannya lebih besar.

Draco menghabiskan dua tahun setelah pertarungan Hogwarts mengasingkan diri ke dunia Muggle, dan jujur, mereka tidak begitu buruk. Para Muggle berkembang dengan pesat hanya dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan kerja keras mereka, tanpa sihir.

Di dunia Muggle perusahaannya bergerak di bidang investasi, ia perlu banyak uang Muggle untuk membeli barang-barang elektronik, jadi Draco juga memutar uangnya di dunia Muggle.

Sekarang perusahaannya mengalami masalah dalam memenuhi permintaan produk perusahaan mereka.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk." Draco berseru.

"Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Grant, asisten pribadinya masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Rapat dimulai lima belas menit lagi, anda masih bisa makan siang jika mau." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. Ia masih sempat makan siang jika mau. Draco ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri tapi menahan dirinya agar tidak dianggap gila.

Draco menggunakan teleponnya dan meminta agar makan siangnya diantar keruangannya sekarang.

Setelah makan siang terburu-burunya, seperti biasa, ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan rapatnya.

.

 **Jumat, 22 Desember 2006**

"Aku tidak bisa mate." Draco berseru di telepon.

"Kenapa?" Blaise di sebrang sana bertanya padanya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan." Draco memberitahu lagi, tentu saja ia berbohong, siapa yang bekerja di malam natal?

"Pekerjaan macam apa? Kau bisa berbohong pada orang lain tapi tidak padaku bodoh!" Blaise berseru kesal.

"Maaf Blaise, tapi aku tidak bisa." Draco memberitahu. "Sudah dulu, aku ada pekerjaan." Draco menutup teleponnya.

Ia lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, menolak undangan pesta dari Blaise, kali ini pesta malam natal, tentu saja sebenarnya ia bisa datang, tapi ia hanya tidak mau.

Ia tahu kebanyakan orang di dunia sihir masih menganggapnya sebelah mata, mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelahap maut yang beruntung karena Harry Potter bersaksi untuknya di pengadilan.

Banyak orang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, meledeknya bahkan menertawainya jika berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Dan Draco jelas tidak bodoh, jadi ia tahu akan lebih baik untuknya dan semua orang agar ia tidak sering muncul di depan umum.

Teleponnya berbunyi lagi. Draco mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Mr. Grant?" Draco bertanya.

"Ibu anda menelepon, haruskah kusambungkan?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Iya, sambungkan saja, terimakasih Mr. Grant." Draco menunggu sebentar dan kemudian suara ibunya terdengar.

"Draco." Narcissa berseru.

"Ada apa Mother?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Apa kau sudah melihat sampul depan _Witch Weekly_ edisi spesial natal?" Narcissa bertanya dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Sudah." Draco berseru. Mr. Grant menunjukkan majalah itu tadi pagi padanya, dan ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran-pikiran perempuan-perempuan itu.

Fotonya yang sedang duduk di taman di dekat kantor Muggle-nya terpampang disana. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, _The Most Eligible Bachelor Of The Year_.

Harry Potter memegang gelar itu sampai tahun 2002, kemudian ia menikah dengan Ginny Weasley, dan gelar itu berpindah tangan ke Ronald Weasley hanya untuk tahun 2003, kemudian Cormac McLaggen dan Blaise Zabini mendapatkannya tahun 2004 dan 2005.

Ia tahu perempuan-perempuan di luar sana merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya. _Bad Boy Vibe._ Menurut Pansy, perempuan-perempuan punya tendensi untuk menyukai lelaki-lelaki yang disebut _Bad Boy._ Ia tidak habis pikir dengan hal ini, siapa yang _Bad Boy_? Ia bahkan sudah tiga tahun tidak keluar dengan perempuan kecuali ibunya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ada beberapa orang yang menghubungi Mother." Narcissa memberitahu lagi. "Apa kau mungkin mau bertemu dengan satu atau dua dari anak-anak teman Mother?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu Mother." Draco berseru lagi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan yang hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya, perempuan-perempuan yang hanya menginginkan uangnya.

"Kau selalu menggunakan alasan ini, kau tidak punya waktu, kau tidak sempat, selalu seperti itu." Narcissa mengeluh.

 _"I'm sorry Mother."_ Draco memberitahu lagi.

Giliran Narcissa yang menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau akan pulang saat malam natal? Atau saat natal?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco panik, ia belum memikirkan alasan apa yang harus digunakannya untuk menghindari ibunya lagi kali ini. "Aku sudah janji untuk datang ke pesta Blaise saat malam natal." Draco berbohong.

"Tanggal dua puluh lima aku ada acara di Muggle London." Draco berbohong lagi. Ia hanya perlu menyebutkan kata-kata Muggle dan ibunya akan kehilangan ketertarikan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi ibumu ini?" Narcissa memulai, terdengar seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya.

"Aku akan datang tanggal 26 atau 27." Draco berseru, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengunjungi ibunya, hanya saja, terkadang, menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan ibunya bisa membuatnya tertekan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memag baru bisa datang tanggal segitu, Mother bisa bilang apa? Jaga kesehatanmu Son." Narcissa memberitahu lagi.

Draco menutup teleponnya, sekarang sudah jam lima sore dan seharusnya ia sudah bisa pulang. Seseorang mengetuk pintunya, ia tahu itu pasti Mr. Grant.

"Masuk." Draco memberitahu.

"Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Grant berseru. "Aku pulang dulu." Johnson Grant memberitahu.

Draco megangguk dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Selamat Natal Draco." Johnson Grant berseru, tersenyum pada Draco.

"Selamat Natal Uncle." Draco menjawab.

.

 **Senin, 25 Desember 2006**

Draco terbangun. Ia mengerang kesal dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Ia lupa menutup tirai jendela kamarnya dan sekarang sinar matahari masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya.

Draco mengambil tongkatnya di _nightstand_ di samping kasurnya lalu menutup tirai jendelanya dan berusaha kembali tidur. Ia mulai berhitung dalam kepalanya, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…20…30…40…50…60…70…

Draco mengerang, ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Ia bangun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar, menuju ke dapur berharap sarapan paginya sudah siap. Ia melihat ke jam besar di ruang tamunya dan menyadari kalau sudah jam sepuluh pagi, Draco berjalan ke ruang makannya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain keranjang berisi buah.

Sial.

Draco baru ingat ini hari natal.

Draco benci natal. _Well_ , mari kita katakan saja kalau ia benci semua hari raya yang membuat ia mau tidak mau meliburkan karyawannya. Libur natal-tahun baru, _thanksgiving,_ paskah, apapun itu.

Jika hari libur tiba, ia harus memberikan karyawannya libur, mulai dari juru masaknya, petugas kebersihannya, supir pribadinya, sampai sekretaris pribadinya. Ia harus membuat atau paling tidak membeli makanannya sendiri, ia harus bertahan beberapa hari dengan debu yang mulai muncul di meja atau di sofanya, ia harus berjalan kaki atau ber-apparating ke tempat tujuannya, dan yang paling parah adalah rasa kesepiannya semakin menjadi-jadi pada saat seperti ini.

Draco selalu merasa kesepian, tapi ia lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya pada siapapun. Kehidupannya begitu monoton, seakan-akan ia hanya penumpang dalam mobil kehidupannya.

Ia kesepian, tapi ini jalan yang ia inginkan, jalan yang ia pilih, akan lebih baik ia sendirian dan kesepian daripada kemudian berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya dan kemudian kehilangan hal itu.

Sekarang, ia tidak menemukan makanan apapun di meja makannya, tentu saja kulkasnya penuh, hanya saja ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat sandwich dan Draco tidak ingin makan roti dengan isian daging mentah.

Ia mengambil satu apel hijau yang ada di mejanya memakannya untuk mengganjal perutnya sebentar kemudian mandi dan memutuskan untuk membeli makanan keluar. Tidak lama Draco keluar dari gedung apartement miliknya dan berjalan tidak jauh, menuju satu-satunya toko makanan yang buka pada hari natal.

Tadi ia melihat dari jendela apartementnya bahwa ada satu restoran yang buka di sekitar jalan apartementnya, beberapa orang keluar masuk sesekali, mungkin mereka adalah orang-orang yang sama menyedihkannya dengannya di hari natal ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan disana.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan restoran yang sepertinya juga merangkap sebagai toko kue yang dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik natal, lampu-lampu, dan hal-hal yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Perutnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar jadi ia segera masuk kedalam.

"Selamat Siang, selamat Hari Natal, ada yang bisa saya… bantu?" Suara perempuan yang dikenalnya menyapanya.

Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arah konter itu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca, ia berjalan ke arah konter memerhatikan menu yang terpasang tinggi di depannya.

"Aku ingin makanan, apa saja tidak masalah." Draco berseru pelan, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Hermione Granger di tempat seperti ini.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 2 : New Life.**

 **Minggu, 24 Desember 2006**

"Hermione, bisa kau pegang James sebentar?" Ginny bertanya.

"Sure." Hermione berseru, Ginny kemudian memberikan James ke pangkuan Hermione yang duduk di sofa.

Hermione bermain dengan James sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang yang bertanya padanya.

Hermione tersenyum.

Padahal ia ingin menangis.

Tentu saja seperti biasa Burrow penuh dengan semangat natal, Hermione makan bersama dengan keluarga besar Weasley, mereka bernyanyi, melihat kembang api, tertawa, bercanda, bercerita. Selalu seperti natal-natal tahun sebelumnya.

Hermione hanya ingin pulang. Ke apartement busuknya, berbaring dikasurnya dan menangis di bawah selimut.

Hermione melihat jam besar di ruang tamu keluarga Weasley saat jam itu berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh ia kemudian menggendong James dan membawanya ke Molly yang duduk di depan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Harry bertanya begitu melihat Hermione mengambil jacketnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Hermione memberitahu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau harus bekerja besok." Ginny tiba-tiba berseru.

Hermione berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus, tapi yang muncul diwajahnya hanya senyuman seadanya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan besok." Hermione memberitahu.

Ron langsung menyenggol Ginny pelan dengan tangannya.

Molly meletakkan James digendongan Ginny kemudian menarik Hermione ke dapur.

"Ugh, dimana aku meletakkan kotak makanan itu?" Molly bergumam.

"Molly, tidak perlu, aku masih punya banyak." Hermione memberitahu.

Molly tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?" Molly bertanya, ia kemudian dengan cepat bergerak dan memasukkan banyak makanan ke dalam kotak untuk dibawa Hermione pulang.

.

Hermione tidak yakin sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya hari ini. Langit gelap dan tidak begitu banyak orang disekitarnya, ia berdiri di atas jembatan di atas sungai Thames.

Hermione mengeluarkan rokok dari saku jacketnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling dan menyalakan rokok itu dengan sihir. Ia menghisapnya kemudian mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya sekaligus menghela nafasnya kencang-kencang.

Orang-orang pasti sekarang sedang berada di rumah mereka masing-masing, dengan keluarga mereka, dengan sahabat, dengan orang yang mereka cintai, bersenda gurau, menyanyikan lagu natal, atau menonton acara televisi dibawah selimut yang hangat.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi dan kali ini selain asap rokok ada uap yang keluar dari mulutnya, udara terlalu dingin dan ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang masih dilakukannya diluar sini.

Haruskah ia melompat saja?

Ia pernah membaca kalau mereka yang mati tenggelam, akan mengalami proses kematian paling menyakitkan, paru-parunya akan dipenuhi air, kemudian organ-organ lainnya juga. Bagaimana jika airnya air dingin? Kematian yang menjemput seseorang yang tenggelam di air dingin pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Haruskah ia mencari orang untuk meng- _avada_ -nya saja?

.

 **Senin, 25 Desember 2006**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia ingin menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya ini, kenapa ia terus-menerus menghela nafasnya? Ia sudah membuka toko dari tadi pagi dan hanya ada satu dua orang yang sepertinya sama menyedihkannya dengannya, membeli makanan dari luar pada hari natal.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangannya di atas konter, berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan ia bisa pulang, tidur dan menangis di bawah selimutnya.

Hermione bosan, sudah hampir dua jam tidak ada yang masuk ke toko tempatnya bekerja, ia baru akan mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celananya saat ia mendengar suara bel diatas pintu yang berbunyi saat ada orang yang masuk.

Suara itu membuat Hermione kembali menegakkan badannya dan menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat Siang, selamat Hari Natal, ada yang bisa saya… bantu?" Hermione menyapa dengan suara ramah khas pelayan-pelayan restoran yang sudah dikuasainya, tapi kemudian Hermione tercekat begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki toko kue tempatnya bekerja.

Draco Malfoy berjalan mendekat ke arah konter, berdiri di depan Hermione "Aku ingin makanan, apa saja tidak masalah." Draco berseru pelan, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Hermione Granger di tempat seperti ini.

Draco berusaha menahan rasa kagetnya begitu ia melihat Hermione Granger berdiri di depan mesin kasir dan bertanya apa pesanannya.

Hermione mengangguk, berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan pria di depannya. "Berapa porsi?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco kemudian berpikir sejenak, paling tidak ia butuh makanan sampai makan malam hari ini. "Empat porsi." Draco berseru, untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya ia memesan empat porsi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa anda perlu makanan yang tidak mudah basi?" Hermione bertanya, hampir semua orang yang datang ke restoran biasa pada hari natal adalah mereka-mereka yang tidak punya kegiatan atau jamuan makan atau pesta natal untuk dihadiri dan otomatis mereka perlu makanan paling tidak sampai besok, sampai beberapa toko-toko beroperasi normal lagi.

Draco yang kali ini mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau bisa, apa ada makanan yang mudah dipanaskan?" Draco bertanya lagi, ia baru ingat kalau ia bisa memanaskan makanannya dengan _microwave_ Muggle yang ada di apartementnya, lagipula seandainya ia lupa ia bisa memanaskan makanannya dengan sihir.

Hermione mengangguk. "Ada lagi?" Hermione bertanya pelan, masih menunduk memandangi mesin kasirnya.

"Dua kopi panas." Draco memberitahu, menambah pesanannya.

Hermione mengangguk lagi. Ia kemudian menyelesaikan transaksi Draco. "Semuanya jadi 15 _Galleon_ , 12 _Sickle_." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menyerahkan dua puluh _Galleon_. "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terimakasih banyak, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian mulai menyiapkan pesanan Draco dengan cepat, berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata sama sekali dengan pria yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dalam restoran itu.

Tidak lama Hermione datang ke meja yang diduduki Draco dengan baki meletakkan pesanan Draco yang sudah dibungkus di meja dimana Draco duduk. "Ini pesanan anda, silahkan, terimakasih sudah berkunjung." Hermione berkata cepat, ia kemudian baru akan beranjak pergi saat Draco memanggilnya.

"Granger."

Hermione menarik nafasnya, memasang senyuman kemudian berbalik badan. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia menarik nafas lalu menunjuk kursi di depannya "duduklah Granger" Draco Malfoy berseru.

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco yang juga tidak melihat matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione masih diam ditempatnya.

Draco meletakkan satu buah kopi di depannya dan kopi lainnya di seberangnya. "Duduklah." Draco berseru lagi. Hermione akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Draco Malfoy.

.

 **Selasa 2 Januari 2007**

Hidup tidak selalu sesuai dengan keinginan. Terkadang sesuatu yang sudah kau rencanakan, bahkan sebelum kau bisa mengucapkan _Alohomora_ tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan.

Hermione berdiri di depan kaca kecil dikamarnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar? Ia memastikan pakaiannya sudah rapih, ia memastikan rambutnya tidak terlihat seperti _masalah,_ dan ia juga memastikan dandanannya tidak terlihat memalukan atau berlebihan.

Draco Malfoy menawarinya pekerjaan.

Bisa kalian percaya itu? Draco _Effing_ Malfoy! Menawarinya pekerjaan.

Hermione yang dulu pasti akan langsung menolak tawaran itu, mengutuk Malfoy atau semacamnya dan lari jauh-jauh darinya.

Tapi Hermione yang sekarang sudah terdesak. Ia butuh pekerjaan yang lebih baik, pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak di malam hari tanpa harus memikirkan apa yang akan dimakannya beberapa hari kedepan? Bagaimana ia akan membayar uang sewanya?

Hermione tidak kembali ke Hogwarts ia tidak mengulang tahun ketujuhnya, dan itu berarti ia tidak punya sertifikat N.E.W.T, ia tidak punya selembar kertas yang membuktikan kalau ia punya kemampuan.

Tidak ada yang mau menyewanya, tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakannya, kementrian tidak bisa menerimanya di posisi selain _Auror_. Ia butuh sertifikat untuk mengikuti pelatihan _Healer_ atau _Mediwitch_ , ia perlu sertifikat untuk melamar di perusahaan besar, dan kebanyakan perusahaan kecil tidak berani menerimanya.

Tidak seperti Harry atau Ron yang dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam program latihan Auror, Hermione terlalu menyayangi nyawanya untuk mempertaruhkannya lagi di medan kerja _Auror_ yang berbahaya. Awalnya ia lebih tertarik menjadi _Healer_ meskipun akhirnya harapannya itu juga pupus.

Orang-orang yang memiliki usaha besar tidak berani mengambil risiko menyewa seorang veteran perang sementara cukup banyak pelahap maut masih beredar di luar sana dan bisa mengancam keselamatan mereka dan keberlangsungan usaha mereka.

Jadi Hermione bertahan tanpa pilihan.

Hermione tentu saja mendapat beberapa tawaran pekerjaan dari teman-teman terdekatnya, George menawarkanya untuk ikut membantu di WWW, Luna menawarinya bekerja di _Quibler_ , Ginny bahkan menawarinya menjadi bagian administrasi di tim _Quidditch-_ nya, tapi ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Awalnya Hermione menolak pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ditawarkan teman-temannya itu karena tahu ia tidak akan cocok dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ditawarkan teman-temannya itu, dan lagipula ia tidak ingin bekerja di tempat yang tidak memerlukan kemampuannya, mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi ia tidak ingin bekerja tanpa _passion_.

 _Yeah, Well_ , bekerja menjadi kasir bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, tentu saja.

Sekarang ia menyesali keputusannya menolak tawaran teman-temannya itu, tapi sayangnya harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi menahannya untuk mendatangi mereka dan meminta pekerjaan yang dulu mereka tawarkan.

Jadi setelah hampir satu tahun bertahan mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan _passion_ dan kemampuannya dan tidak menemukannya, ia menyerah. Hermione bekerja ditempat pertama yang mau menerimanya.

Hermione bekerja dari pukul enam pagi sampai delapan malam, ia bekerja sampai pukul empat sore di restoran Muggle sebagai pelayan atau sebagai kasir, lalu lanjut mengurus pembukuan di toko kue dan beberapa toko kecil lainnya di dunia sihir, selama Hermione tidak menjadi karyawan tetap mereka maka masih ada beberapa usaha kecil yang mau mempekerjakannya, terkadang Hermione mengambil jam lebih saat hari libur atau saat beberapa tempat sedang kekurangan tenaga, seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy di hari natal.

Ia tidak mendapat banyak dari kerja kerasnya yang melelahkan itu, terkadang ia harus meminjam uang dari kedua orangtuanya untuk membayar sewa, dan hal itu terus-menerus membuatnya kuatir. Tentu saja orangtuanya memberikannya dengan senang hati, tapi Hermione tidak bisa terus bergantung pada orangtuanya.

Hermione sempat memikirkan untuk mengambil kuliah di universitas Muggle kemudian bekerja di dunia Muggle, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena di dunia biasa ia tidak terdaftar di sekolah menengah manapun, lagipula seandainya ia bisa melakukan beberapa kecurangan dan membuat dirinya di terima di universitas Muggle, ia akan kesusahan membiayai kuliahnya dan juga biaya hidupnya. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya lagi-lagi menawari untuk menanggung semua kebutuhannya, ia tidak bisa menerima bantuan kedua orangtuanya terus.

Jadi ketika Draco Malfoy menawarinya pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang hampir tiga kali lipat penghasilannya dalam empat bulan, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Tentu saja Hermione tidak langsung bisa mengiyakan tawarannya, sampai Malfoy berjanji ia tidak akan menyuruh Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan atau menjijikkan atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir gelap atau sesuatu yang melanggar hukum.

Hermione memakan serealnya perlahan, ia masih punya lima puluh menit sebelum jam delapan pagi, tentu saja ia tidak ingin datang terlambat di hari pertamanya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin datang terlalu pagi. Ia sudah minta izin selama tiga hari dari tempat kerjanya sekarang, tiga hari untuk paling tidak melihat apa pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Malfoy padanya layak atau tidak.

Hermione memandangi meja makannya, ia harus memastikan memasang mantra penguat di mejanya seminggu sekali, ia juga tidak bisa meletakkan sesuatu yang terlalu berat di atas mejanya atau mejanya akan ambruk.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar berharap bisa menyewa apartement yang lebih layak dari ini, paling tidak apartement dengan jendela yang bisa dibuka dan ventilasi udara yang cukup.

Apartementnya terlalu kecil, dan gedung apartementnya berada di deretan apartement-apartement lain sehingga membuatnya hanya memiliki satu jendela kecil yang bahkan jika dibuka jaraknya tidak sampai satu meter dengan jendela dari gedung apartement lain.

Hermione tidak bisa sering-sering membuka jendelanya karena alasan privasi dan keamanan. Jika diukur-ukur mungkin apartementnya hanya berukuran total dua puluh meter persegi. Hermione sudah berusaha mencari tempat lain yang lebih layak, tapi dengan kemampuan ekonominya saat ini ia tidak bisa mencari tempat yang lebih baik dari ini.

Ia tidak ingin terdengar menyedihkan, tapi itu fakta kehidupannya sekarang.

Hermione terus memikirkan pekerjaan macam apa yang akan diberikan Draco Malfoy padanya. Draco Malfoy sudah berjanji bahwa Hermione bisa memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak pekerjaan yang ditawarkannya setelah mengeceknya terlebih dahulu.

Hermione berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan terlalu pilih-pilih, ia bahkan berjanji akan menerima pekerjaan dari Malfoy meskipun hanya sekedar menjadi petugas kebersihan atau pesuruh biasa. Toh ia tidak dalam posisi untuk memilih sekarang.

Hermione tahu kalau Draco punya perusahaan sukses yang mulai mengembangkan sayapnya ke dunia Muggle, dan tentu saja bekerja menjadi petugas kebersihan disana punya prospek yang lebih baik daripada bekerja dari pagi sampai malam di tiga tempat berbeda.

Hermione menghabiskan sarapannya, meminum kopinya dan kemudian ber- _apparating_ ke _apparation point_ paling dekat dengan _DM company._

.

Draco Malfoy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hal-hal aneh terjadi, meskipun selama ini ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, entah mengapa Hermione Granger tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik perhatiannya.

Ia menemukan saingan masa sekolahnya itu di sebuah restoran atau toko kue atau apapun itu di dekat apartementnya. Ia menemukan Hermione Granger, dengan pakaian bodoh dan celemek bodoh, berdiri di depan kasir bodoh.

Seketika Draco tahu kalau perempuan itu butuh pekerjaan, tentu saja. Hermione Granger perlu pekerjaan yang lebih baik, ia perlu pekerjaan yang bisa menggunakan kemampuannya dengan baik, bukan hanya sekedar berdiri di depan kasir.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia menawari perempuan itu pekerjaan.

Draco memikirkan dimana ia harus menempatkan Hermione Granger, tentu saja ada banyak posisi yang bisa ditempatinya, dan Draco akan dengan mudahnya membuat satu posisi kosong untuknya.

Ia mempertimbangakan untuk meletakkan Hermione di bagian kreatif, mungkin Hermione bisa menghasilkan ide-ide baru untuk perusahaan mereka, atau mungkin di bagian investasi, ia akan dengan mudahnya menganalisa data-data yang ada dan menentukan dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan untung paling banyak, atau mungkin ia bisa meletakkan Hermione di bagian hubungan masyarakat, mempekerjakan anggota _The Golden Trio_ akan sangat menaikkan citra perusahaannya.

Draco bisa memikirkan belasan posisi yang akan sangat tepat untuk ditempati Hermione. Tapi hal itu juga membuatnya ragu memilih bagian mana yang paling tepat untuk Hermione.

Draco kemudian teringat akan sekretaris pribadinya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai.

.

Hermione memasuki gedung besar dengan tulisan DM besar didepannya, ia menghampiri meja resepsionis di lantai satu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis itu bertanya pada Hermione, dari ekspresi wajah dan nadanya Hermione tahu kalau resepsionis di depannya sedang meledeknya dalam hati.

Hermione menyesal tidak menghisap sebatang rokok terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kesini tadi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy." Hermione berkata pelan. Ia tahu pakaiannya benar-benar apa adanya, lagipula selama ini ia selalu menggunakan seragam restoran untuk bekerja jadi ia tidak punya pilihan pakaian yang banyak.

Perempuan di depannya tertawa pelan, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kalau ia sedang menghina Hermione.

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Um, aku ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaan." Hermione memberitahu, terdengar bingung dan ragu-ragu.

" _Well,_ biasanya Mr. Malfoy sibuk saat pagi hari, tapi anda bisa menunggu disana dan aku akan menghubungi bagaian sekretariat untuk mengetahui apa Mr. Malfoy menunggu anda atau tidak." Resepsionis itu memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di arah ruang tunggu yang tidak jauh dari sana, ia duduk dan memperhatikan interior gedung itu. Gedung kantor milik Malfoy itu bukan hanya terlihat mewah dari luar tapi juga dari dalam, sofa yang di dudukinya saja benar-benar nyaman dan jauh lebih nyaman dari kasurnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Hermione kemudian melihat resepsionis tadi menghubungi seseorang, ia kemudia tertawa-tawa di telepon dan menutupnya, kemudian tidak memberitahu apa-apa pada Hermione dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, tidak melirik Hermione sama sekali.

Hermione melirik jam besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Lima menit sebelum jam delapan, mungkin Draco Malfoy belum datang, datang terlambat merupakan hal normal bagi seorang bos perusahaan kan?

Hermione menunduk dan mengeluarkan buku kecil dari tasnya dan memutuskan untuk membaca sampai seseorang memanggilnya. Hermione sesekali melirik ke arah meja respsionis, sekarang sudah ada dua resepsionis disana dan mereka hanya tertawa-tawa sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Hermione.

Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia berharap Draco Malfoy segera datang dan memberikannya kejelasan tentang pekerjaannya.

Banyak orang mulai berdatangan, jam kerja akan segera di mulai dan semua orang menuju ke bagian dan ruangannya masing-masing. Hermione berusaha menahan senyumnya, ia tidak berharap banyak tapi ia akan benar-benar senang jika bisa menjadi karyawan kantoran normal seperti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Hermione benar-benar tidak berharap banyak, jika ia bisa menjadi resepsionis saja ia sudah akan senang sekali.

Hermione tahu kalau ia salah karena menolak tawaran pekerjaan dari teman-temannya di awal, jadi sekarang pekerjaan apapun yang ada di depannya, selama pekerjaannya normal dan masuk akal ia akan mengerjakannya dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang masuk bersamaan dari pintu depan, Hermione berusaha melihat, kalau-kalau ada Draco Malfoy di antara mereka.

Dugaanya benar, Draco Malfoy berada di antara orang-orang yang kemudian Hermione sadari adalah pengawalnya. Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri orang-orang yang berjalan terlalu cepat itu.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Hermione memanggil Draco Malfoy yang baru saja melewatinya.

Draco yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang di teleponnya menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Granger?" Draco bertanya, menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu ia melihat Hermione memanggilnya, berusaha mengejarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di atas?" Draco bertanya.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, atau apa yang harus dikatakannya atau bagaimana responnya seharusnya. "Um, Malfoy, apa kau tidak berlebihan?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menggeleng, ia masih melihat beberapa berkas yang berada didepannya. "Aku tidak ingin mempekerjakan orang yang tidak bisa mengikuti instruksi dengan baik." Draco memberitahu.

Draco Malfoy baru saja memecat dua orang karyawannya. Satu resepsionis dan satu orang bagian sekretariat.

"Jangan salah sangka Granger, aku tidak memecat mereka karenamu, bukan karena mereka sengaja membuatmu menunggu di bawah, tapi karena mereka tidak cakap dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka, dan aku tidak butuh orang-orang seperti itu." Draco menjelaskan lagi.

Draco sudah memberitahu kepala sekretariat bahwa jika seseorang dengan nama Hermione Granger datang maka ia dipersilahkan menunggu di ruangannya, tapi ia menemukan Hermione Granger menunggu di lobby, ia tidak perlu meminta penjelasan dari pihak-pihak terkait dan langsung memecat satu anggota bagian sekretariat yang berhubungan dengan resepsionis tadi dan juga tentu saja respsionis tadi.

"Um, Malfoy, apa kau bisa langsung memberitahu apa pekerjaanku?" Hermione bertanya, terdengar tidak tenang bahkan cenderung panik, matanya terus menerus beralih dari satu objek ke objek lain.

Draco membawanya ke ruangan pribadinya, kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk sementara lima belas menit belakangan ia hanya terus-menerus mengecek berkas-berkasnya, dan hal itu membuat Hermione mulai panik.

"Kau akan menjadi sekretarisku Granger." Draco berseru.

.

Draco Malfoy memberi Hermione waktu tiga hari untuk memberikan keputusan apa ia akan menerima pekerjaan itu atau tidak, apakah Hermione bersedia menjadi sekretarisnya atau tidak?

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, semuanya terasa tidak nyata. Selama tiga hari ini ia akan mengikuti Draco untuk tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya dan berharap dengan mengetahui kurang lebih apa yang harus dikerjakannya ia bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat terkait pekerjaannya ini.

Hermione terus mengikuti Draco kemanapun ia pergi sepanjang hari. Sebenarnya Draco sudah punya satu sekretaris pribadi, tapi beban kerjanya terlalu banyak sehingga butuh satu orang lain untuk membantunya dan orang itu adalah Hermione, lagipula Mr. Grant sekretaris pribadi Draco sudah hampir berusia enam puluh tahun dan selain faktor usia dan kesehatan, alasan regenerasi juga menjadi alasan utama Draco memilih Hermione untuk menjadi _sekretaris dua_ –nya.

Hermione selalu berada di samping Mr. Grant. Sepanjang hari, selain mengikuti Draco ke semua rapat-rapatnya Mr. Grant juga menjelaskan hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan Hermione, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan, siapa orang itu, siapa orang ini, apa pekerjaannya, dan macam-macam hal lain.

Hermione mendengarkan semua arahan dari Mr. Grant sebaik mungkin, ia mencatat banyak hal penting di buku catatannya, Draco juga sesekali menambahkan sesuatu yang penting saat mereka sedang rapat atau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rapat lain.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Hermione cukup terkejut, mereka dua kali rapat dengan perwakilan dari perusahaan Muggle, Hermione tidak yakin seberapa sering perusahaan Malfoy berhubungan dengan perusahaan Muggle.

Bukan hanya itu, cara kerja mereka juga membuat Hermione ingin mengelus dadanya, mereka hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk makan siang, mereka harus benar-benar bekerja dengan efisien dan tepat sasaran, mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghemat waktu dan dikelilingi banyak pengawal untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Hermione mengakhiri harinya dengan lelah. Bahkan lebih lelah dari hari-hari biasanya, tapi anehnya ia menyukainya. Ia benar-benar bekerja, kepalanya bekerja dan ia menggunakan otaknya yang terasa sudah lama sekali tertidur. Pada hari pertama, ia pulang kelelahan, terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar menghisap satu batang rokoknya.

Hermione juga menjalani hari keduanya dengan normal, ia mendapat lebih banyak informasi lagi dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan barunya benar-benar terlihat menantang,

Pada hari ketiga saat ia mendatangi ruangan Mr. Grant dan bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini dan apa saja yang harus ia siapkan Mr. Grant menyuruhnya duduk.

Hermione berdebar-debar, ia takut. Hermione sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tentu saja akan menerima pekerjaan ini, hanya saja sekarang masalahnya adalah apakah setelah dua hari melihat pekerjaannya Malfoy berubah pikiran?

"Duduklah Hermione." Mr. Grant mempersilahkan Hermione duduk di kursi depannya.

Hermione duduk, ia berusaha tetap tenang. Mr. Grant kemudian menyodorkan berkas ke arah Hermione dan tersenyum.

"Hermione, ini kontrak kerjamu." Mr. Grant memberitahu "Pelajarilah, hari ini Mr. Malfoy ada urusan ke luar negeri, dan kau tidak perlu ikut, karena itu kau bisa menghabiskan harimu untuk memeriksa kontrak ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak cocok menurutmu maka kita bisa membicarakannya." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

"Apa ini berarti aku bisa diterima?" Hermione bertanya penuh harapan, ia mulai membaca halaman pertama berkas yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tentu saja." Mr. Grant memberitahu, tersenyum lebar untuk rekan kerja barunya itu.

Johnson Grant kaget sekali saat bosnya memberi tahunya kalau ia akan mempekerjakan Hermione Granger, beberapa orang mungkin sudah melupakan nama itu, tapi ia jelas tidak.

Awalnya ia sedikit skeptis karena kemudian tahu kalau Hermione Granger tidak punya sertifikat N.E.W.T dan tidak punya pengalaman kerja yang berhubungan dengan posisi yang akan ditempatinya, tapi kemudian etos kerja Hermione membuatnya kagum.

Perempuan itu bekerja dengan keras dan baik. Terlepas dari Draco Malfoy yang mempekerjakannya dengan alasan pribadi, Mr. Grant hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Ah, dan jika kau sudah menandatanganinya kau bisa segera menempati apartement khusus karyawan." Mr. Grant menambahkan lagi.

.

Hermione tidak pernah sesenang ini dalam lima tahun terakhir. Ia punya pekerjaan baru yang baik, dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup dan apartement baru.

Hermione menghabiskan akhir pekan pertamanya di bulan pertama di tahun pertamanya bekerja di _DM Company_ untuk membereskan apartementnya, apartemennya yang lama bahkan tidak sampai seperempat apartement barunya. Apartement barunya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, ruang makan, dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang tengah yang sudah diisi dengan perabotan lengkap.

Menurut Mr. Grant tidak banyak orang yang mendapatkan fasilitas apartement, hanya beberapa dengan golongan yang cukup tinggi atau karyawan dengan prestasi bagus, dan meskipun Hermione sedikit merasa tidak enak, ia tetap senang dan mensyukuri nasib baiknya ini.

Ia kemudian mendapat pembayaran gaji di awal untuk bulan ini dan menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk membeli pakaian kerja yang jauh lebih baik dan bagus.

Hermione tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam lima tahun terakhir. Ia mungkin akan mengulangi kalimat ini beberapa kali lagi.

Hermione tidak pernah sesenang ini dalam lima tahun terakhir.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Duduklah Granger." Draco Malfoy berseru._

 _Hermione melihat ke arah Draco yang juga tidak melihat matanya._

 _"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Draco memberitahu._

 _Hermione masih diam ditempatnya._

 _Draco meletakkan satu buah kopi di depannya dan kopi lainnya di sebrangnya. "Duduklah." Draco berseru lagi. Hermione akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Draco Malfoy._

 _Mereka berdua sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat, sama-sama tidak melihat mata satu sama lain._

 _"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya lagi._

 _Draco masih diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, hell, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya meminta Hermione Granger duduk di depannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger?" Draco bertanya._

 _Hermione memutar matanya. "Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja bekerja." Hermione berseru ketus._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger? Kenapa kau bekerja di sini?" Draco bertanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya meskipun hal itu membuatnya terdengar tidak sopan._

 _"Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, untuk informasimu sekarang aku bekerja paruh waktu mengurus pembukuan di restoran ini, dan karena sekarang sedang libur natal dan karyawan tetapnya libur aku membantu disini." Hermione memberitahu, terdengar kesal dan kasar._

 _"Kau ingin bertanya apa yang ku lakukan disini?" Hermione berseru lagi sebelum Draco menjawab, nadanya tinggi dan penuh emosi. "Aku tidak kembali untuk mengulang tahun ketujuhku di Hogwarts dan itu berarti tidak ada N.E.W.T, berarti tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimaku sebagai karyawan mereka. Sudah puas?" Hermione marah._

 _Draco tahu Hermione marah padanya. Tentu saja, jika Draco ada di posisinya dan jika seorang musuh masa kecilmu datang dan bertanya seperti apa yang baru ditanyakannya barusan ia juga pasti akan marah. Tapi biarlah, ia akan menahan amarah Hermione untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai semua pertanyaannya terjawab._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di kementrian?" Draco bertanya lagi._

 _Hermione benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Atau kau ingin meledekku? Menghinaku karena bahkan kementrian sihir tidak mau memberikanku pekerjaan?"_

 _Draco akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin tahu Granger." Draco memberitahu."Aku hanya ingin tahu, benar-benar ingin tahu, kau sendiri yang langsung mengasumsikan hal buruk tentangku."_

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Seperti yang ku katakan tadi Malfoy, aku tidak punya sertifikat N.E.W.T dan itu berarti tidak ada pekerjaan." Hermione memberitahu lagi, berusaha terdengar lebih tenang._

 _Mereka berdua diam lagi._

 _"Aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan." Draco berseru._

 _Hermione tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Pergilah Malfoy, kalau kau hanya mau menginjak-injak harga diriku sebaiknya kau pergi." Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk pintu keluar ia sudah benar-benar marah._

 _"Kenapa kau langsung berasumsi buruk tentangku?" Draco bertanya mulai emosi juga._

 _Hermione tertawa sarkas. "Apa kau percaya aku bisa berasumsi baik tentangmu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?" Hermione bertanya dingin._

 _Draco menghela nafasya. "Aku tahu aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu selama kita di Hogwarts Granger, tapi aku hanya ingin menawarimu pekerjaan tidak lebih tidak kurang." Draco memberitahu._

 _Hermione menyipitkan matanya._

 _"Duduklah Granger." Draco berusaha kembali tenang._

 _Hermione duduk lagi dengan kesal._

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu, sama sekali tidak, tapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak mendapat banyak dari pekerjaanmu kan?" Draco bertanya berasumsi, Hermione masih diam saja._

 _"Aku menawarimu pekerjaan Granger, pekerjaan normal di perusahaanku, aku tidak membutuhkan sertifikat N.E.W.T atau semacamnya, lagipula kau mengalahkanku hampir di semua mata pelajaran selama enam tahun, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan banyak hal." Draco berseru, tanpa sadar memuji kepintaran Hermione didepannya langsung._

 _Hermione menyipitkan matanya, rasanya sulit untuk percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan dan ditawarkan oleh Draco Malfoy padanya tulus._

 _Draco melihat jelas kecurigaan yang ada di wajah Hermione. "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pekerjaan kotor Granger, aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan normal, tidak memalukan, tidak menjijikkan, tidak melanggar hukum, tidak berhubungan dengan sihir hitam dan tidak berhubungan dengan hal-hal buruk lainnya." Draco memberitahu._

 _Hermione tergoda, benar-benar tergoda. Ia benar-benar butuh pekerjaan yang lebih baik._

 _Sekarang Draco bisa melihat kalau Hermione sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan tawarannya._

 _"Granger, aku tidak bermasud kasar, tapi berapa yang kau dapatkan dalam satu bulan?" Draco bertanya lagi, selain karena penasaran ia juga ingin menawarkan gaji yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolaknya nanti._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya kemudian melakukan sedikit perhitungan dalam kepalanya. 200 Galleon. Jika gaji Mugglenya diubah menjadi Galleon dan ditambah penghasilan lain-lainnya, Ia hanya dapat 200 Galleon dalam satu bulan._

 _"Dua ratus." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Dua ratus Galleon?" Draco bertanya, tidak percaya sekaligus memastikan._

 _Hermione mengangguk pelan._

 _"Aku bisa menawarimu tiga ribu lima ratus dalam satu bulan Granger." Draco berseru._

 _Hermione ingin berteriak, ingin melompat, ingin menangis dan ingin langsung memeluk musuhnya yang duduk didepannya itu._

 _Tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya._

 _"Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau pekerjaan yang kau tawarkan kepadaku bersih dan aman?" Hermione bertanya, berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak langsung melompat kegirangan._

 _Draco tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk._

 _"Apa aku boleh mengajukan masa percobaan?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco mengangkat alisnya, ia sungguh ingin tertawa dengan pertanyaan Granger barusan. Biasanya pemberi kerja-lah yang mengajukan masa percobaan, bukan sebaliknya._

 _"Aku ingin melihat pekerjaan apa yang kau berikan padaku sebelum menerimanya." Hermione menjelaskan lagi._

 _"Oh…" Draco mengerti._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _Draco berpikir sebentar. "Tiga hari, kau bisa datang ke kantorku dan mencoba pekerjaan yang kutawarkan padamu selama tiga hari, jika cocok kau bisa melanjutkannya, jika tidak maka kau bisa menolaknya." Draco memberi keputusan._

 _Hermione mengangguk setuju._

 _Draco mengangguk, ia berdiri dan mengambil makanan yang dipesannya, ia juga mengambil satu cup kopi yang ada di depannya. "Datanglah ke kantorku hari pertama kerja bulan Januari Granger." Draco memberitahu kemudian beranjak pergi._

 _Hermione mengangguk, ia kemudian sadar kalau Draco meninggalkan satu gelas kopinya. "Malfoy, kopimu." Hermione berseru sebelum Draco keluar dari tokonya._

 _"Itu untukmu." Draco berseru. "Selamat natal Granger."_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

-To Be Continued-

 **A/N : Halo... This Story is almost finish, jadi aku akan rutin update disini... Dan aku ada grup Line khusus Dramione Shipper yang anggotanya belum terlalu banyak, kalau kalianada yang mau gabung bisa PM aku id Line kalian ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 3 : Just Brilliant**

 **Minggu, 7 Januari 2007**

Hari ini Hermione absen pergi ke Burrow, ia tahu kalau semua orang sudah menunggunya untuk mendengar ceritanya tentang pekerjaan barunya dan sebagainya, tapi ia sudah berniat bahwa hari ini ia akan merapikan apartement _baru-_ nya.

Hari Kamis ia memberitahu Ginny kalau ia pindah apartement dan mulai sekarang surat-surat untuknya bisa dikirim ke tempatnya yang baru, ia juga memberitahu kalau tempat barunya ini didapatkan sebagai fasilitas dari pekerjaan barunya.

Tentu saja setelah itu semua orang bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan barunya? Hermione belum sempat banyak bercerita, lagipula ia tidak tahu bagaimana respon orang-orang terdekatnya nanti jika mereka tahu kalau ia bekerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi Draco Malfoy.

Hari Minggu siang Hermione sudah selesai membuat apartement barunya bersih, rapih dan menjadi lebih nyaman lagi, ia sudah memenuhi hampir setengah lemarinya dengan pakaian baru, ia sudah memenuhi lemari es-nya dengan makanan yang sehat, kebanyakan buah-buahan dan sayuran.

Hermione tidak pernah sesenang ini dalam lima tahun terakhir.

Setelah makan siang ia kemudian mulai merencanakan apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya seminggu kedepan, selain hal-hal yang berurusan dengan pekerjaannya, ia akan menghubungi kedua orangtuanya dan memberitahu mereka kabar gembira ini dan mungkin mengunjungi mereka akhir minggu depan.

Kemudian ia juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Draco, meskipun sekarang status mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan, dan meskipun jika dengan ia memberikan Draco Malfoy hadiah akan membuatnya terlihat tidak etis, Hermione benar-benar ingin memberikan Draco sesuatu sebagai wujud terimakasihnya.

Jadi Hermione pergi ke toko buku Muggle dan mencari buku apa yang kira-kira bisa ia berikan pada bosnya itu.

.

Setelah perang selesai, setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, Hermione tidak begitu sering menghabiskan waktu di dunia sihir, ia jarang pergi ke pusat-pusat keramaian kecuali ada hal-hal mendesak, ia menghindari keramaian, ia menghindari wartawan, ia menghindari Rita Skeeter.

Ia tahu persis kalau Rita Skeeter membencinya, terutama setelah kejadian tempo dulu. Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai nenek sihir itu tahu keadaannya setelah perang, Hermione bergidik membayangkannya, untung saja sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik.

Hermione memasuki salah satu toko buku paling besar dan paling sering dikunjunginya di Muggle London, ia berhenti di bagian depan dan melihat ke katalog buku-buku baru.

Ia melirik salah satu petugas disitu yang wajahnya cukup familiar, petugas itu sudah melirik Hermione dari sudut matanya, Hermione tahu kalau ia memang jarang membeli buku saat datang, dan hari ini, akhirnya, ia bisa keluar dengan kepala diangkat tinggi dan dada membusung.

Hari ini ia akan membeli banyak buku.

Hermione berdiri di bagian sastra saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, Hermione menoleh dan menemukan seorang perempuan baya tersenyum padanya.

Mungkin umurnya sekitar lima puluh akhir atau enam puluh awal, ia menggunakan jacket panjang dan syal berwarna merah.

"Miss…" Perempuan itu berseru.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

Perempuan itu mengulurkan kertas kecil yang ada di tangannya. "Aku sedang mencari buku ini untuk hadiah ulangtahun suamiku, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Hermione melihat buku apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu, sebenarnya ia ingin berkata kalau ia harusnya meminta bantuan petugas yang bekerja disana, tapi ia tidak tega mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan mereka yang bekerja disini, tapi mereka semua memasang wajah galak dan membuatku segan meminta bantuan." Perempuan itu berseru seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di kepala Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kurasa buku ini ada di bagian sana." Hermione menunjuk rak di bagian lain. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah rak yang Hermione maksud.

"Aku sering melihatmu disini." Perempuan itu memberitahu Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu membeli begitu banyak buku." Perempuan itu memberitahu Hermione lagi.

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung, ia hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan.

Hermione kemudian dengan cepat mengambilkan buku yang dimaksud perempuan itu, ia baru akan pergi saat perempuan itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Miss."

Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Apa ada buku lain yang ingin anda cari?" Hermione bertanya.

Perempuan baya itu melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Hermione. "Udara dingin, pakailah pakaian yang lebih hangat." Perempuan itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi ke arah kasir.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu memberikan syalnya untuknya, ia memastikan kalau syal yang diberikan perempuan itu hanya sekedar syal biasa kemudian berjalan lagi mencari buku yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada Draco.

.

 **Jumat, 12 Januari 2007**

"Mr. Grant." Hermione berseru, berdiri di depan meja pria baya yang menjadi rekan kerjanya dua minggu belakangan ini.

"Johnson, Hermione, Johnson, sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk memanggilku Johnson?" Johnson memberitahu Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Hermione menggeleng, ia merasa tidak sopan jika harus memanggil Mr. Grant dengan nama depannya, apalagi Mr. Grant terlihat lebih tua daripada ayahnya sendiri. Akhirnya Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu mengungkapkan apa yang tadi ingin ditanyakannya.

"Mr. Grant, apa Mr. Malfoy sudah selesai?" Hermione bertanya. Ia dan Mr. Grant punya ruangan yang cukup besar di depan ruangan Draco, Hermione sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karena ia sekarang menginvasi sebagian ruangan Mr. Grant tapi Mr. Grant selalu bersikap ramah padanya.

Mr Grant mengangguk. "Seharusnya sudah, kenapa kau ingin pulang?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, belum, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Apa aku bisa bicara sebentar dengannya?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Mr. Grant memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk kemudian kembali ke mejanya, ia mengeluarkan dua kotak dari tasnya, yang satu kecil dan yang satunya berukuran sedang, ia kemudian kembali ke depan meja Mr. Grant dan meletakkan kotak yang lebih kecil di depan Mr. Grant.

"Mr. Grant, aku tahu kita belum lama bekerja bersama, tapi aku ingin memberikan ini padamu karena kau sudah begitu baik padaku, kau sudah banyak membantuku, membantuku beradaptasi dengan pekerjaanku dan lain-lainnya, kau juga begitu ramah padaku." Hermione berseru, tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih banyak Mr. Grant." Hermione memberitahu kemudian pergi dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Mr. Grant bisa menolak pemberiannya.

Mr. Grant membuka kotak kecil itu dan menemukan penjepit dasi. Ia tersenyum, ia benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau Hermione Granger memang dikirim Merlin untuk membantu Draco.

.

Draco lagi-lagi meremak laporan bagian produksi didepannya dengan kedua tangannya, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa merancang produk sederhana saja mereka tidak bisa? Kenapa? Draco kesal, ia membuang kertas yang ada di depannya ke lantai, bagaimana mungkin ia memperkerjakan orang-orang bodoh?

Draco baru akan memanggil kepala bagian produksi untuk dimaki-maki saat pintu ruangannya diketuk. Mungkin Mr. Grant, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Masuk." Draco berseru.

Hermione Granger masuk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru sopan. Dua minggu bekerja menjadi sekretaris _dua_ Draco, mereka berdua sekarang memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan Mr dan Miss.

"Ada apa Granger?" Draco bertanya, berusaha menahan senyumannya, seketika amarah yang belum sampai satu menit yang lalu dirasakannya menguap entah kemana.

Hermione sedikit kaget karena Draco tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Miss Granger seperti biasa.

Draco mencium kekagetan Hermione. "Sekarang sudah bukan jam kerja, dan aku tidak mau memanggilmu Miss Granger." Draco memberitahu, tersenyum kecil.

"Ah." Hermione mengerti, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah meja kerja Draco, dan meletakkan kotak berisi buku yang dibelinya akhir pekan dua minggu yang lalu itu.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, terimakasih sudah memberikanku pekerjaan baru dan hidup baru." Hermione berseru pelan, wajahnya seketika memerah dan ia berbalik badan, dengan cepat pergi keluar dari ruangan itu meskipun Draco Malfoy memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

 **Sabtu, 13 Januari 2007**

Hermione keluar dari apartementnya dan menemukan Draco Malfoy di depan pintunya.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya kaget.

"Oh… Ini apartement-mu?" Draco bertanya canggung, ia berbalik badan kemudian pergi dengan cepat ke arah lift.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia keluar dari apartementnya karena ia mau mengecek kotak posnya di lantai satu kemudian pergi mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan Draco Malfoy di depan pintunya.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione berjalan ke arah lift, menyusul Draco.

Draco yang baru memasuki lift menahan pintu lift itu agar Hermione bisa ikut masuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione masuk ke lift itu. Ia menekan tombol satu. Seketika Draco sadar ia salah menekan tombol, ia bukan menekan tombol ke atas menuju apartement-nya tapi ia malah menekan tombol bawah.

"Aku mau mengecek pos-ku di lantai satu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Memangnya kau tidak menggunakan burung hantu?" Draco bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku menggunakannya, aku menggunakan pos Muggle hanya untuk surat-surat Muggle-ku." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau tinggal di lantai dua puluh." Draco berseru.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa anda juga tinggal di lantai dua puluh?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. "Tidak, aku tinggal di lantai dua puluh tiga." Draco berseru menahan malunya.

"Lalu apa yang anda lakukan disini tadi?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Um, Granger, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, kau bisa memanggilku Malfoy saja atau Draco jika kita sedang tidak di kantor." Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sembari lift yang mereka naikki turun ke lantai dasar.

Hermione tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di lantai dua puluh barusan Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco tahu keputusannya tadi untuk turun ke lantai dua puluh akan merugikan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Um, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyapamu sebentar." Draco berseru jujur.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada akhir pekan." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan mengecek surat, kemudian pergi mengunjungi orangtuaku."

"Ah…" Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan pada akhir pekan?" Hermione bertanya. "Apa ada urusan pekerjaan?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco sekarang punya dua pilihan.

Mengiyakan, lalu ia harus mengarang-ngarang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan atau berkata tidak dan memberitahu Hermione apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan tadi di depan apartement Hermione.

Ting.

Mereka sampai di lantai satu dan Hermione segera keluar, meninggalkan Draco begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

.

"Mom, kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" Hermione bertanya pada ibunya.

Helena tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Mom hanya senang kau datang berkunjung setelah sekian lama, kau terlihat senang, dan sama sekali tidak berbau asap rokok. Apa kau sudah berhenti?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ibunya hanya tiba-tiba tahu kalau ia merokok, padahal setiap sebelum berkunjung, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak merokok terlebih dahulu, ia bahkan yakin kalau tubuhnya tidak bau rokok, tapi ibunya tiba-tiba tahu saja.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. Ia belum berhenti, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sudah dua hari ia tidak merokok.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Pekerjaan baruku membuatku sibuk, aku hanya tidak sempat merokok."

Seketika Helena menunjukkan wajah kuatir. "Kau bekerja dimana sekarang? Apa pekerjaanmu melelahkan?"

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak Mom, bukan pekerjaan seperti itu, aku sekarang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan sihir yang bergerak di bidang elektronik, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih menggunakan otakku daripada tenagaku."

"Jadi kau sudah berhenti di semua pekerjaanmu yang lain kan?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Semoga pekerjaan barumu ini yang terbaik Hermione." Helena berharap.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kemudian menceritakan hari-harinya bekerja di kantor barunya, ia menceritakan apa-apa saja yang dikerjakannya.

 **Minggu, 14 Januari 2007**

"Kau bekerja di DM Company?" Harry bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Hermione, kau pasti bercanda kan?" Ginny berseru dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Ferret itu? Hermione! Kau tidak terlibat masalah atau semacamnya kan?" Ron bertanya, wajah dan telinganya seketika merah.

Hermione menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Iya, aku bekerja di DM Company, aku tidak bercanda, dan aku bekerja menjadi sekretaris Draco Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu, menjawab pertanyaan tiga sahabatnya itu sekaligus.

Selama satu jam Hermione berusaha menjelaskan kepada hampir semua orang yang datang ke Burrow hari itu tentang bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa bekerja di DM Company. Ia berusaha menjelaskan kalau ia tidak terkena masalah apa-apa, ia tidak terlilit hutang atau semacamnya, ia juga yakin kalau pekerjaannya baik-baik saja dan sama sekali tidak ilegal atau semacamnya.

Akhirnya setelah beradu argumen dengan hampir semua orang, mereka setuju untuk membiarkan Hermione bekerja selama satu bulan sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley lakukan.

Jika dalam satu bulan tidak ada masalah maka mereka juga tidak akan membuat masalah, tapi jika Malfoy memberikan Hermione masalah sedikit saja, maka mereka tidak akan tinggal diam.

Setelah makan siang bersama seperti biasa, Hermione duduk di halaman depan Burrow dengan George sambil memperhatikan sisa anggota keluarga Weasley yang sedang bermain Quidditch.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan mereka?" Hermione bertanya, menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa lusuh yang sudah bertengger disana entah sejak kapan, ia selalu kekenyangan setiap mengunjungi Burrow, karena itu ia tidak datang setiap minggu.

"Kakiku terkilir, lagipula jika aku bermain jumlah pemain akan menjadi Ganjil." George memberitahu, semenjak Ginny berhenti bermain Quidditch untuk sementara jumlah squad umum di Burrow menjadi ganjil sehingga biasanya ada satu orang yang rela tidak bermain, dan biasanya orang itu Harry atau George.

"Apa kau juga mau menasihatiku tentang pekerjaanku?" Hermione bertanya.

George tertawa. "Iya."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia dan George memang menjadi dekat, semenjak kepergian Fred semua orang menyadari kalau selera humor George sedikit berubah, dan selera humor George yang baru cocok dengan Hermione.

"Aku tahu belakangan ini memang Draco Malfoy tidak membuat masalah, tapi kurasa kau harus tetap berhati-hati." George memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin banyak memberimu nasihat, lagipula aku tahu kau bisa menilai orang lain lebih baik dariku, tapi berhati-hatilah, kau tahu kan aku peduli?" George ikut menyender disamping Hermione dan meluruskan kakinya yang lebih panjang.

Hermione tersenyum.

.

 **Selasa, 16 Januari 2007**

"Mr. Grant." Hermione berseru pelan pada Mr. Grant yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Mr. Grant bertanya tidak kalah pelan. Mereka sedang berada di ruang rapat, sedang mendengarkan pemaparan bagian pemasaran tentang rancangan produk baru yang siap diluncurkan pertengahan tahun ini.

"Apa aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaan?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Mr. Grant ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hermione barusan. Draco yang duduk di sisi kepala meja, bisa mendengar pembicaraan Hermione dengan Mr. Grant dan ia juga ingin tertawa.

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin Hermione, akan kutanyakan pada Draco saat sesi tanya jawab ya." Mr. Grant memberitahu. Mereka kemudian mendengarkan presentasi lagi.

Sepanjang presentasi, Hermione terus mencatat apa yang dijelaskan, tidak lama lampu yang tadinya dimatikan agar bisa melihat proyektor lebih jelas sudah dinyalakan lagi.

Perempuan muda yang tadi menyajikan materi kemudian memberi kesempatan pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan untuk bertanya, banyak orang dari berbagai bagian langsung bertanya, sesuai dengan kepentingan-kepentingan mereka atau hanya sekedar menanyakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka, dan Hermione masih terus mencatat.

Beberapa kali Mr. Grant dan Draco saling berbisik satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan Hermione dengan Mr. Grant. Tidak lama Mr. Grant memberitahu Hermione kalau ia bisa menanyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, dan setelah semua orang selesai bertanya dan Hermione yakin tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang tersisa ia mengangkat tangannya.

Draco ingin tersenyum, rasanya seperti kembali ke Hogwarts, melihat Hermione Granger duduk tidak jauh darinya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda.

Ketika mereka di Hogwarts, jika ia ingin bertanya atau menjawab pertanyaan ia akan mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi dan penuh percaya diri, tapi kali ini tidak, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya rendah, bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari kepalanya, hanya cukup tinggi untuk membuat penyaji materi didepannya menyadari kalau ia punya pertanyaan.

"Miss Granger? Silahkan." Perempuan yang tadi menyajikan materi mempersilahkan Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin tahu…"

.

Hermione baru selesai makan siang, ia dan Mr. Grant makan siang bersama di ruangan mereka, orang dari bagian kafetaria mengantarkan makan siang mereka dan keduanya makan di meja masing-masing, sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dan sesekali mengobrol.

Selesai makan Hermione menuju ke toilet wanita dan mencuci mukanya, kemudian buang air kecil. Saat ia sedang buang air kecil ia mendengar beberapa perempuan memasuki toilet dan mulai mengobrol.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Seseorang berseru kesal. "Hanya karena Hermione Granger mengajukan pertanyaan tentang produk baru, seluruh bagian produksi sekarang harus mengubah lagi keseluruhan desain produk."

"Dan kami hanya diberi waktu tiga minggu sebelum harus mempresentasikannya lagi." Orang itu berseru lagi, terdengar benar-benar frustasi dan kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia tiba-tiba bisa menjadi sekretaris Mr. Malfoy! Yang ku dengar dari bagian administrasi ia bahkan tidak punya sertifikat N.E.W.T, apa menurutmu ia melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja! Semua orang di kantor ini juga tahu kalau ia tidur dengan Mr. Malfoy, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia bisa tiba-tiba menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah lakunya di kantor ini."

"Bukan hanya kalian bagian produksi yang terkena masalah, bahkan sebelum ia resmi bekerja disini ia sudah membuat satu karyawan sekretariat dan satu resepsionis dipecat, kemudian ia juga membuat masalah dan mengatakan bahwa bagian administrasi tidak bekerja dengan efisien."

"Ah, sudahlah, kepalaku ingin pecah membicarakan perempuan jalang itu."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Setelah yakin orang yang tadi membicarakannya sudah pergi ia keluar dari toilet dan mencuci tangannya sebelum kembali keruangannya.

Hermione yang dulu pasti akan langsung keluar dan menghampiri orang-orang itu begitu ia mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara yang negatif, tapi Hermione yang sekarang hanya bisa diam di dalam toilet, ia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak mau kembali seperti apa yang terjadi padanya di tahun kedua di Hogwarts.

.

"Uncle Johnson, Hermione dimana?" Draco bertanya.

"Ia sedang ke toilet, kenapa?" Johnson bertanya.

"Tidak." Draco memberitahu, ia kemudian kembali ke ruangannya.

Johnson tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tadinya ia bekerja dengan Lucius Malfoy, kemudian ketika Draco mengambil alih perusahaan dan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran, ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa bertahan di perusahaan ini.

Draco bahkan mengubah nama perusahaan yang tadinya hanya _Malfoy Company_ menjadi _DM Company_. Ia membuat perusahaannya berubah menjadi salah satu perusahaan paling sukses dan efisien di seluruh dunia sihir.

Johnson sudah lama menjadi sekretaris Lucius sebelumnya, karena itu jika sedang tidak di depan umum Draco memanggilnya Uncle, karena Draco dan Johnson sudah saling mengenal dari Draco masih kecil.

Tiba-tiba Draco kembali lagi keruangannya. "Uncle, beritahu Hermione untuk keruanganku begitu ia kembali dari toilet." Draco berseru kemudian pergi lagi, ia menghindari tatapan bingung penuh makna Johnson.

Johnson ingin tertawa melihat Draco yang bertindak berbeda semenjak kedatangan Hermione.

Tidak lama Hermione kembali.

"Hermione, Mr. Malfoy memintamu keruangannya." Johnson memberitahu.

"Sekarang?" Hermione bertanya.

Mr. Grant mengangguk.

Hermione menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi ke ruangan Draco. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya itu pelan.

"Masuk."

Hermione kemudian masuk dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja Draco.

"Ada yang kau perlukan Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Duduklah Granger." Draco memberitahu, Ia kemudian duduk di kursi di depan meja Draco.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Perasaannya sedang tidak baik dan ia banyak pikiran dan ini semua karena orang-orang yang membicarakannya di toilet tadi.

Draco sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ada perlu dengan Hermione, ia hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal, kebetulan jadwalnya hari ini sedang cukup lengang.

"Buku yang kau berikan padaku tempo hari." Draco memulai.

Hermione mengangguk, menunggu apalagi yang akan dikatakan Draco padanya.

"Apa ada buku lain dari pengarang yang sama?" Draco bertanya.

.

 **Rabu, 17 Januari 2007**

"Kau pikir aku membayarmu mahal untuk melakukan kecurangan?" Draco berteriak penuh emosi. Ia melemparkan kertas ke depan mejanya mengenai wajah kepala bagian keuangan yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi!" Draco berteriak kesal.

Hermione memberitahunya kalau di laporan keuangan akhir tahun 2006 yang dibacanya sebelum diserahkan ke Draco ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan, ia menandai apa-apa saja yang harus dicek lagi dan begitu Draco mengecek lagi apa yang dikatakan Hermione memang benar.

Ada cukup besar penjualan yang nilainya tidak diakui sebagai keuntungan ada uang yang dilaporkan sebagai bonus karyawan namun jumlahnya tidak masuk akal dan menurut pengakuan karyawan bagian keuangan lainnya mereka memang dipaksa secara halus untuk diam-diam saja mengenai kecurangan ini.

Draco memeriksa secara keseluruhan dan setelah punya cukup banyak bukti, hari ini ia akan memecat kepala bagian keuangannya, masih bagus ia tidak menuntutnya dan memasukkannya ke penjara.

Mr. Grant yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menggeleng, ia tahu mungkin sebentar lagi Draco akan segera melewati batas, ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan terus-menerus memaki-maki orang itu tapi Mr. Grant tahu untuk tidak menahan Draco pada saat-saat seperti ini atau nanti ia yang terkena imbasnya.

.

"Apa Draco memecatnya?" Hermione bertanya pelan saat Mr. Grant berjalan keluar dari ruangan Draco.

Mr. Grant mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Hermione ke ruangan mereka. Mr. Grant seketika tahu kalau Hermione merasa bersalah, secara tidak langsung, lagi-lagi ada orang yang kehilangan pekerjaannya karena Hermione.

"Itu bukan salahmu Hermione." Mr. Grant memberitahu. "Kalau bukan karenamu pasti sampai saat ini kecurangan yang dilakukan kepala bagian keuangan masih belum diketahui."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Mr. Grant menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione. "Sebentar lagi kita akan ke Muggle London, kau bisa siapkan berkasnya kan?"

Hermione mengangguk, ia kemudian menyiapkan berkas yang dimaksud Mr. Grant.

.

Draco, Hermione, dan Mr. Grant sedang dalam perjalanan menuju London, hari ini mereka ada rapat dengan perusahaan Muggle dan hal itu memaksa mereka menggunakan mobil.

Draco sedang membaca berkas-berkasnya tapi sesekali melirik ke arah Hermione dan Mr. Grant yang sedang asik mengobrol. Ia merasa sedikit di acuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

Dari apa yang ditangkap Draco, sepertinya Hermione dan Johnson sedang berencana kabur sebentar saat jam makan siang untuk makan di restoran Muggle kesukaan Hermione yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari perusahaan Muggle yang mereka datangi.

Mereka kemudian tertawa pelan, entah membicarakan apa, membuat Draco makin kesal.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Draco akhirnya bertanya, tidak lagi tahan mendengar Hermione dan Johnson bicara tanpa mengajaknya.

"Tidak." Mr. Grant langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

Hermione langsung pura-pura kembali fokus pada berkas yang dipegangnya.

Draco memutar matanya.

Mereka bertiga disambut dengan ramah di perusahaan Muggle yang sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan DM Company sejak setahun yang lalu. Hermione menyadari ada yang aneh, beberapa orang seperti melihat mereka aneh dan seakan-akan menahan tawa.

Hermione berpikir keras, apa yang salah? Ia melihat ke arah pakaian mereka bertiga dan tidak ada yang salah, tadi sebelum berangkat, Hermione sudah memaksa Draco dan Mr. Grant untuk mengganti baju mereka menjadi pakaian Muggle meskipun mendapat perlawanan keras dari Draco.

Apa ada yang salah?

"Kita akan rapat di lantai 12, silahkan ikuti kami." Seorang perempuan berseru dan menuntun mereka ke lift.

"Mr. Grant, apa yang salah?" Hermione berbisik. "Kenapa semua orang melihat kita aneh?"

Mr. Grant hanya tersenyum tapi kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Hermione kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berusaha melihat apa yang salah, tapi tetap tidak menemukan dimana letak kesalahannya.

Mereka kemudian dipersilahkan duduk di ruang rapat berukuran besar sembari menunggu direktur dari perusahaan Muggle ini.

Seseorang datang dan bertanya pada mereka apa yang ingin mereka minum. Draco dan Mr. Grant langsung melirik Hermione. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Draco membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Air mineral." Hermione kemudian menjawab. Begitu mereka tinggal bertiga di ruangan Hermione tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk bertanya ada apa.

"Mr. Grant, Mr. Malfoy, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa banyak hal yang tidak beres?"

Mr. Grant tertawa sementara Draco menggerutu kesal.

"Dulu, saat pertama kali kami datang kesini, Draco membuat masalah." Mr. Grant memulai. "Kami belum pernah berurusan dengan perusahaan Muggle sebelumnya, jadi ada beberapa hal aneh yang kami alami."

"Kami selalu datang menggunakan pakaian penyihir." Mr. Grant memberitahu. "Dan meskipun aku sudah berkali-kali memaksa Mr. Malfoy untuk menggunakan pakaian Muggle, ia selalu menolak, sampai hari ini tentu saja." Mr. Grant melirik Draco dari sudut matanya.

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan sudah memaksanya untuk hanya meminta air mineral, kopi atau teh, tapi ia terus menerus meminta minuman aneh seperti _Coffee Latte, Espresso_ , dan _Milkshake_." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan tertawa pelan. Ia melihat Draco yang mukanya merah karena malu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Dra.. Ah, maksudku Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco hanya diam.

Tidak lama seorang perempuan cantik datang diikuti beberapa orang.

"Mr. Malfoy." Perempuan itu menyapa Draco dengan sopan dan senyuman yang sangat lebar, memamerkan giginya yang bagus dan putih.

Draco, Hermione, dan Mr. Grant berdiri kemudian berjabat tangan dengan perempuan itu dan orang-orang lain yang masuk keruangan itu.

Hermione sudah diberitahu beberapa hal oleh Mr. Grant, ia sudah diberitahu dengan siapa mereka akan rapat hari ini.

Tiffany Warren. Perempuan pemilik perusahaan Muggle yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi, ia satu tahun lebih tua dari Draco, yang artinya seumuran dengan Hermione. Bukan hanya fakta bahwa ia cantik, kaya, dan juga sukses, fakta bahwa ia pernah memberitahu Draco kalau ia menyukainya membuat Hermione entah mengapa ingin meringis.

Mr. Grant memberitahu Hermione kalau Tiffany melalui asistennya sering sekali ingin membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Draco di luar pertemuan bisnis, ia sering sekali mengajak Draco makan malam bersama, tapi Draco hanya pernah sekali menerima ajakannya. Mr. Grant sambil tertawa memberitahu Hermione kalau Tiffany memberitahu Draco kalau ia menyukainya.

"Ah, aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." Tiffany berseru ke arah Hermione lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Tiffany.

"Ini Hermione, Hermione Granger, ia sekretaris baruku." Draco memperkenalkan Hermione sambil tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

"Ah…" Tiffany langsung melihat Hermione dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Hermione merasa tidak nyaman tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

-To Be Continued-

 _ **A/N : Untuk ms. anonim yang bertanya tentang Galleon, ini penjelasanku, kantor Draco di Muggle london tapi apartemennya tidak, ia berada di apartementnya di dunia sihir dan otomatis restoran tempat Hermione bekerja juga masih di dunia sihir. Dan soal Galleon, ini penjelasanku**_

 _ **1\. J. K Rowling pernah bilang 1 Galleon itu setara kurang lebih 5 Poundsterling, dan biaya hidup di London tahun 2006 itu sekitar 800 sampai 1000 pounds per bulan.**_

 _ **2\. Aku orang ekonomi jadi pas membuat draft cerita ini aku juga sudah menyesuaikan settingnya, jadi aku memperhitungkan inflasi, setting Harry Potter sendiri kan berkisar tahun 1990-1998 jadi kupikir 1000 Galleon tahun 1990-an berbeda nilainya dengan 1000 galleon tahun 2006-2007.**_

 _ **3\. Sama seperti di Indonesia misal gaji PNS di Indonesia sebelum tahun 1998 hanya sekitar ratusan ribu dan setelah milenium jadi jutaan, karena ada inflasi**_

 _ **Begitu penjelasanku, kalau ada pertanyaan atau hal yang masih kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan, kamu pakai akun anonim sehingga tidak bisa saya jelaskan via PM dan terpaksa lewat sini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau mengganggu pembaca yang lain. Terimakasih.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 4 : Nothing's Wrong**

 **Rabu, 17 Januari 2007**

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi satu tatapan dari Tiffany Warren mampu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman sepanjang rapat. Hermione berusaha fokus pada rapat, mencatat hal-hal penting dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik tapi tetap saja, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Hermione yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya, pakaian yang ia gunakan adalah pakaian Muggle yang biasa digunakan para perempuan Muggle yang bekerja di kantoran. Ia menggunakan rok selutut berwarna krem, kemeja berwarna putih dan ia rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya. Hermione juga yakin make-up yang ia gunakan tidak berlebihan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan berusaha fokus pada perdebatan Draco dan Tiffany sekarang.

.

Draco, Hermione, dan Mr. Grant berdiri di depan gedung kantor milik Tiffany Warren dan sedang menunggu mobil mereka dari parkiran. Draco terus melirik Hermione dan Mr. Grant yang terus tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa mengajaknya.

"Kita akan langsung kembali ke kantor kan?" Draco bertanya, sengaja memancing Hermione dan Mr. Grant.

Hermione dan Mr. Grant melihat satu-sama lain.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy, bagaimana jika anda kembali ke kantor duluan, aku dan Hermione ada sedikit urusan." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

Hermione dan Mr. Grant kemudian melihat Draco dengan tatapan penuh harapan, berharap Draco mengizinkan mereka pergi sebentar. Hermione dan Mr. Grant sudah berencana pergi ke restoran kesukaan Hermione yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor Muggle yang mereka datangi.

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak suka mereka berdua meninggalkannya dan menganggapnya hanya sekedar sebagai bos. Draco ingin ia juga bisa dekat dengan Hermione dan Johnson. Ia merasa terabaikan.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua ingin makan siang di restoran Muggle." Draco memberitahu, terdengar kesal. "Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengajakku?"

Hermione bisa mendengar nada sedih dari suaranya.

"Well, jika anda ingin ikut…" Mr. Grant berseru, merasa tidak enak pada Draco, mereka memang tidak kepikiran untuk mengajak Draco karena keduanya tahu betapa antinya Draco pada sesuatu yang berbau Muggle.

Draco melihat Hermione dan Mr. Grant dengan tatapan kesal. Hermione tahu kalau mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan terkena masalah. Mobil yang menjemput mereka sudah berhenti di depan mereka dan Hermione menarik nafasnya lalu menarik tangan Draco dan Mr. Grant agar mereka masuk ke mobil.

Draco dan Mr. Grant tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, begitu mereka berhasil di dorong Hermione masuk ke mobil, Hermione langsung meminta supir untuk jalan ke nama jalan yang tidak mereka berdua kenal.

"Kita makan siang di tempat favoritku." Hermione memberitahu, dan dari nadanya ia tidak mau mendengar sanggahan dari Mr. Grant maupun Draco.

.

Mr. Grant duduk di samping Hermione sementara Draco duduk di depannya, mereka berhasil mendapatkan satu meja di antara pengunjung-pengunjung lain yang memenuhi restoran ini karena sedang jam makan siang.

Mr. Grant duduk sambil memperhatikan menu yang dipegangnya sementara Draco hanya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, masih kesal.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tahu bos-nya masih kesal, jadi ia langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan tiga porsi makanan favoritnya yang juga merupakan makanan paling terkenal di restoran ini tanpa meminta tanggapan Mr. Grant dan Draco terlebih dahulu.

Menurut Hermione, semakin cepat perut mereka kenyang, semakin cepat mood buruk mereka hilang.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Berhentilah cemberut." Hermione memberitahu, dan bukannya berhenti cemberut Draco semakin menarik wajahnya kebawah.

Mr. Grant ingin tertawa melihat interaksi antara dua orang muda di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah cemberut, aku dan Mr. Grant bukan sengaja tidak ingin mengajak anda, kami hanya berasumsi anda tidak akan mau, apalagi makan siang di tempat Muggle seperti ini." Hermione menjelaskan dirinya.

Draco melirik Hermione dan Mr. Grant dari sudut matanya, mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus berhenti merajuk atau tidak. Hermione tersenyum dan Mr. Grant juga, Draco akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan berhenti memasang wajah cemberut.

Begitu wajah Draco kembali normal, Mr. Grant tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

Sekarang giliran Hermione dan Draco yang melihat Mr. Grant dengan tatapan aneh.

"Abaikan saja aku." Mr. Grant memberitahu disela-sela tawanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Draco Malfoy bertindak seperti anak-anak sepanjang mereka bekerja bersama.

Selama ini Draco selalu bertindak profesional dan tidak pernah dengan mudah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, tapi hanya satu kalimat dari Hermione Granger bahkan mampu membuat moodnya berubah.

Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang dan ketiganya makan dengan suasana yang lebih nyaman, mereka membicarakan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan rapat tadi dengan Tiffany Warren dan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan lainnya.

Mr. Grant beberapa kali mengeluarkan lelucon yang membuat suasana semakin cair sampai tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan dan berhenti di samping meja mereka.

"Miss Granger!" Seseorang berseru dengan nada yang begitu melengking sampai Draco menyeringitkan wajahnya dan orang-orang di meja lain melihat ke arah mereka.

Hermione melihat ke arah wanita yang berdiri disamping meja mereka dan seketika tahu hari ini akan jadi hari yang buruk baginya.

"Miss Granger, senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Wanita dengan pakaian berwarna kuning terang dengan rok berwarna hijau berdiri di samping meja mereka, tersenyum ke arah Hermione seperti seorang pemburu yang baru menemukan mangsa gemuk di hutan.

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. "Miss Blake." Hermione mengangguk dan berseru sopan.

"Miss Granger kau berhenti begitu saja dari restoranku dan berkata kau mendapat pekerjaan baru, aku bertanya-tanya pekerjaan apa yang mungkin didapatkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak lulus sekolah menengah." Perempuan itu tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah Draco dan Mr. Grant.

Hermione, Draco, dan Mr. Grant seketika tahu apa yang dimaksud perempuan itu.

"Ternyata…" Perempuan itu menghina Hermione. "Miss Granger, anyway senang bertemu denganmu di restoran saingan-ku."

"Maksud anda apa?" Draco tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan perempuan asing yang baru saja, secara langsung, mengasumsikan kalau pekerjaan Hermione sekarang adalah pekerjaan tidak bermoral.

"Maksudku?" Perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada tinggi yang membuat telinga orang-orang disekitarnya sakit. "Tentu saja maksudku baik, aku hanya ingin menyapa mantan karyawanku, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Draco menarik nafasnya, baiklah kalau begitu. Jika perempuan ini ingin bermain dengan cara seperti ini maka Draco akan menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini.

Draco tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, ia mengeluarkan seringaian terbaiknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada perempuan itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Draco Malfoy, pemilik DM Company, dan aku bos baru Hermione, senang bertemu dengan bos _lama-nya._ " Draco memberitahu, menekankan kata lama dalam kalimatnya.

Draco berseru sopan dan nadanya begitu halus sebagai mana selama ini ia dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang _pureblood_ tapi jika jeli maka ada keangkuhan yang jelas terdengar disana.

Begitu Miss Blake menjabat tangannya Draco langsung melepasnya seakan-akan baru saja menyentuh kotoran.

"Hermione baru beberapa minggu bekerja di perusahaanku tapi ia karyawan hebat dan pekerja keras, aku yakin anda pasti berat melepaskannya." Draco memberitahu.

Miss Blake tercekat begitu mendengar kata DM Company. Kata-kata jahat yang sudah terpikirkan di kepalanya seketika menguap entah kemana.

Mr. Grant ikut menyeringai, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasir, membayar makanan mereka bertiga, ia tahu Draco sudah berhasil membuat perempuan kurang ajar itu kalah dan itu berarti ia tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Well, kalau begitu Miss Blake senang bertemu dengan anda, aku dan karyawanku harus kembali ke kantor." Draco menarik Hermione keluar dari restoran itu.

.

Jika tadi di mobil limousine mereka Hermione duduk bersama Mr. Grant dan Draco duduk sendiri, sekarang posisi mereka terbalik. Hermione duduk sendiri sementara Draco dan Mr. Grant duduk bersama di hadapannya, melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada dan menunggu penjelasan Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Aku bekerja di restorannya sebelum ini." Hermione memulai. "Hari Senin sampai Jumat, mulai pukul enam pagi sampai empat sore aku bekerja sebagai kasir dan pelayan di restoran milik Miss Blake, letaknya tidak jauh dari restoran tadi, hanya beberapa blok."

"Lalu toko kue tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Draco bertanya.

"Setiap malam aku mengurus beberapa pembukuan di toko-toko kecil di dunia sihir, termasuk toko kue tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan anda, sering kali ketika hari libur mereka membutuhkan karyawan untuk bekerja dan aku mengambil jam lebih jika terkadang mereka kekurangan tenaga." Hermione memberitahu, matanya tidak melihat ke arah Mr. Grant ataupun Draco, ia malu.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksudnya dengan sekolah menengah?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione baru akan menjawab saat Mr. Grant tiba-tiba bercerita. "Di dunia Muggle ada kurang lebih tiga tingkat pendidikan dasar yang paling tidak harus dilalui semua orang, _elementary, middle high_ , dan _high._ " Mr. Grant menjelaskan.

"Hampir semua Muggleborn lulus dari _elementary_ sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts dan itu berarti mereka tidak melanjutkan _middle high_ , dan _high school._ "

Hermione mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu banyak Mr. Grant?" Hermione bertanya takjub.

"Istriku seorang Muggleborn." Mr. Grant memberitahu, tersenyum lebar pada Hermione.

.

 **Jumat, 19 Januari 2007**

Draco sedang duduk di ruangannya, hari ini ia harus menentukan siapa yang bisa diangkat menjadi kepala bagian keuangan baru menggantikan orang yang dipecatnya hari rabu kemarin.

Ia sedang mempertimbangkan beberapa karyawan senior yang bekerja di bagian keuangan untuk diangkat menjadi kepala bagian yang baru, tapi masih belum bisa menentukan siapa yang harus dipilihnya.

Ruangannya diketuk.

Draco tersenyum, ia berharap Hermione yang datang, tapi kemudian hanya satu orang dari bagian kafetaria yang mengantarkan makan siangnya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, haruskah ia meminta pendapat Hermione tentang hal ini?

.

Draco mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Mr. Grant dan Hermione, ia ingin masuk tapi sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Draco mendengar Hermione dan Mr. Grant tertawa. Bukan hanya sekedar tertawa pelan tapi tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

Apa mereka membicarakanku? Apa mereka menertawaiku?

Draco mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Draco menarik nafasnya dan membuka pintu ruangan mereka dengan memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin.

Mr. Grant yang mulutnya masih terbuka langsung tertutup begitu Draco masuk. Hermione yang sudah hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena tertawa juga langsung menegakkan lagi badannya.

Draco melirik kedua sekretarisnya itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa lagi, ia menggeleng. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah.." Draco ingat apa tujuan utamanya datang. "Miss Granger, apa kau bisa ke ruanganku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia berdiri dan mengambil buku catatannya lalu mengikuti Draco ke ruangannya.

Mr. Grant meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

.

"Hermione kau sudah selesai?" Mr. Grant bertanya, sekarang sudah malam dan harusnya mereka sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu, tapi pekerjaan keduanya terlalu banyak dan mereka sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Sedikit lagi, aku tinggal mempersiapkan berkas rapat Senin pagi."

Mr. Grant mengangguk.

"Anda sudah selesai? Pulanglah Mr. Grant tidak perlu menungguku." Hermione memberitahu.

Mr. Grant tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Pulang dan meninggalkanmu berduaan dengan Draco?" Mr. Grant bertanya, menggoda Hermione.

"Miss Granger, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan revisi jadwalku minggu depan?" Draco tiba-tiba berseru, entah muncul darimana.

Hermione dan Mr. Grant kaget melihat Draco tiba-tiba masuk, Hermione bertanya-tanya apa Draco mendengar kalimat Mr. Grant tadi?

"Sudah, ada apa Mr. Malfoy? Apa ada perubahan lagi?" Hermione bertanya.

"Bisa kau keruanganku sebentar?" Draco bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Hermione mengiyakan, lalu mengambil buku catatannya dan mengikuti Draco ke ruangannya. Mr. Grant hanya bisa menahan senyumnya, ia tahu Draco pasti punya maksud lain.

"Apa kau bisa mengosongkan jadwalku hari rabu?" Draco bertanya begitu mereka berdua berada di ruangan Draco.

Hermione melihat catatannya. "Well, kurasa itu bisa diatur, tidak ada rapat penting pada hari rabu, hanya ada dua rapat internal." Hermione memberitahu sambil mencatat sesuatu dibukunya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Draco berseru.

"Apa anda ada urusan?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku harus ke Manor."

"Ah…" Hermione mengerti. "Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak." Draco memberitahu. "Terimakasih Hermione." Draco memberitahu.

"Sama-sama Mr. Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan Draco.

Belakangan ini Draco sering kali meminta Hermione datang keruangannya, ia ingin memastikan beberapa hal yang membuatnya kuatir.

.

 **Selasa, 23 Januari 2007**

"Ah, Hermione kau sudah kembali? Mr. Malfoy memintamu ke ruangannya." Mr. Grant memberitahu begitu Hermione kembali dari toilet.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya ia baru kembali dari toilet karena perutnya sakit sekali, ia berjalan ke mejanya, mengambil buku catatannya lalu pergi ke ruangan Draco.

Mr. Grant tertawa begitu Hermione keluar dari ruangan mereka dan pergi ke ruangan Draco, belakangan ini kerja Draco hanya meminta Hermione pergi ke ruangannya, dan Mr. Grant salut padanya karena ia masih belum kehabisan alasan untuk meminta Hermione pergi keruangannya.

Mr. Grant tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua sewaktu mereka masih di Hogwarts, ia tahu kalau Draco memperlakukan Hermione tidak baik, ia cukup lama menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga Malfoy untuk tahu bahwa Lucius selalu memastikan bahwa Draco membuat kehidupan Hermione tidak menyenangkan.

Dan sekarang sepertinya karma sedang bekerja. Mr. Grant hanya bisa berharap takdir bekerja dengan baik kepada keduanya.

.

Draco, Hermione dan Mr. Grant sedang berada di dalam ruang rapat. Draco tidak benar-benar mendegarkan apa isi rapat mereka kali ini, ia hanya menunggu Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan atau apapun yang menurutnya kurang pas.

Tapi sampai akhir rapat Hermione hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa Hermione hanya diam saja?" Draco bertanya pada Mr. Grant, berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Mr. Grant hanya menggeleng, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Hermione berbisik pada Mr. Grant kemudian berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan rapat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya pada Mr. Grant.

Mr. Grant menggeleng. "Apa mungkin ia sakit?"

.

Draco yakin ia sudah menitip pesan pada Mr. Grant untuk menyuruh Hermione keruangannya, tapi sudah lebih dari satu jam Hermione belum juga ke ruangannya.

Draco tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya dan akhirnya hanya mondar-mandir menunggu ruangannya di ketuk. Draco menghela nafasnya, ia menelepon ke ruangan Mr. Grant dan Hermione tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Draco akhirnya pergi ke ruangan mereka, apa kedua orang itu pergi makan tanpa mengajaknya? Menyebalkan.

Draco pergi keruangan sekretarisnya dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong, ia menggerutu, menendang pintu lalu berjalan lagi keluar.

Beberapa orang berlarian dari arah lift ke arah toilet di ujung lorong.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya pada salah satu orang yang berlari.

"Mr. Grant meminta pertolongan, katanya ada yang pingsan di toilet."

Draco langsung berlari begitu mendengar kata pingsan dan toilet.

Ada empat orang pria di toilet perempuan itu, mereka dengan beberapa orang lainnya sedang mengelilingi Hermione Granger yang jatuh di depan wastafel.

"Mr. Grant!" Draco berseru panik. "Ada apa?" Draco berjalan dan berjongkok di depan tubuh Hermione di samping Mr. Grant.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku hanya mengecek karena Hermione tidak kunjung keluar dari toilet, jadi aku mengeceknya dan dia pingsan." Mr. Grant memberitahu juga terdengar panik.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?" Draco berteriak kencang, ia kesal, kenapa mereka hanya berkerumun saja.

"Kami tidak bisa mengangkatnya dengan sihir." Seseorang memberitahu, mereka sudah mencoba mengangkat Hermione dengan sihir, dengan berbagai mantra tapi tidak bisa.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia memosisikan tubuhnya lalu berusaha menggendong Hermione Granger, berjalan keluar dan menggunakan saluran floo terdekat pergi ke St. Mungo diikuti Mr. Grant.

.

Draco duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di lorong St. Mungo sementara bicara dengan Healer yang memeriksa Hermione.

Draco membawa Hermione ke St. Mungo berteriak-teriak di unit gawat darurat meminta seseorang menangani Hermione segera atau dia akan membeli St. Mungo dan memecat mereka semua.

Hermione kemudian ditangani oleh seorang Healer sementara Draco dan Mr. Grant diminta menunggu.

Draco melihat ke arah Mr. Grant dan Healer yang sedang bicara di depan ruangan Hermione beristirahat, tidak lama Mr. Grant mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya pada Healer itu lalu berjalan ke arah Draco.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata Healer itu?" Draco bertanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik dari suaranya.

"Katanya Hermione hanya kelelahan, ia mengalami sedikit malnutrisi dan ususnya infeksi, tapi sudah ditangani dan ia bisa pulang besok." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi keluarganya?" Draco bertanya ke Mr. Grant.

.

Hermione terbangun dan sadar kalau ia ada di salah satu ruangan St. Mungo, ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan menemukan Draco juga Mr. Grant berada di samping kasurnya sedang mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Grant?" Hermione berseru.

Mr. Grant langsung mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat panjang berisi nasihat kepada Hermione, kenapa ia tidak makan dengan benar? Kenapa ia tidak menjaga kesehatan? Kenapa ini? Kenapa itu?

Draco hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Mr. Grant. Setelah Mr. Grant selesai dengan sesi nasihatnya Draco juga memulai sesi nasihatnya sendiri.

Hermione yang berbaring di kasur hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali mengiyakan perkataan keduanya, sesekali menanggapi, ia merasa seperti seorang anak yang sedang diomeli kedua orangtuanya.

Orangtua.

Hermione tiba-tiba teringat orangtuanya.

"Kalian tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa mengenai hal ini kan?" Hermione bertanya panik.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Belum." Mr. Grant memberitahu. "Tadinya aku dan Draco bingung harus memberitahu siapa, kami hampir menghubungi Mr. Potter tapi belum sempat." Mr. Grant memberitahu lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, jika Harry sampai tahu maka ia akan habis. Jika Harry tahu maka kemudian seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley juga akan tahu, mereka lalu pasti akan memperlakukannya berlebihan, mereka akan panik, membuat keributan disana-sini dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Bukan berarti Hermione tidak suka mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka, hanya saja terkadang hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa terbebani.

"Tidak perlu beritahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, aku baik-baik saja lagipula Healer yang tadi bilang kalau aku bisa pulang besok kan?" Hermione berseru.

Mr. Grant mengangguk.

"Orangtuamu juga tidak perlu dikabari?" Draco bertanya memastikan.

Hermione menggeleng.

.

 **Rabu, 24 Januari 2007**

Mr. Grant menguap lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, hari ini Hermione masih belum masuk, ia mungkin baru keluar dari St. Mungo hari ini dan Draco memberinya izin untuk beristirahat sampai akhir pekan ini.

Hermione sendiri bilang ia akan kembali kerja besok meskipun Mr. Grant dan Draco sudah memaksa agar Hermione beristirahat dulu.

Mr. Grant hari ini mendapat banyak keluhan. Selama ini memang jika orang-orang punya keluhan ke Draco mereka akan menyampaikan keluhan itu lewat dirinya. Tapi kali ini keluhan yang masuk nyaris semuanya tentang Hermione. Sepertinya semua orang tahu kalau Hermione tidak datang hari ini, jadi mereka merasa ini hari yang tepat untuk menyampaikan keluhan mereka atas Hermione.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah atau siapa yang salah? Menurutnya Hermione bekerja dengan baik, tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya, sikap dan kepribadiannya juga baik dan tanpa cela, jadi ketika orang-orang banyak mengeluh ia tidak yakin siapa yang salah.

Mr. Grant sudah tahu dari awal kalau keberadaan Hermione sekarang di posisinya akan membuat banyak orang membicarakan Hermione dan Draco dengan nada negatif. Mereka akan menganggap Draco sebagai pria yang dengan mudahnya memasukkan kenalannya atau temannya di posisi penting perusahaan, dan meskipun Mr. Grant tahu Draco bukan tipe orang seperti itu, ia tidak bisa membelanya karena buktinya ada di depan mata mereka.

Mr. Grant tentu jelas tahu kalau Hermione Granger disebut sebagai penyihir paling pintar di generasinya, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana cara kerja otaknya. Awalnya ia menunggu-nunggu untuk melihat bagaimana kepintaran Hermione Granger dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan ia tidak kecewa.

Hermione Granger jelas-jelas salah satu orang paling pintar yang pernah ditemuinya. Hanya saja kemudian reputasinya sebagai Gryffindor yang pemberani dan tidak benar-benar terbukti.

Hermione punya jalan pikiran yang tidak biasa, Mr. Grant sudah menyaksikannya menemukan begitu banyak celah dan kekurangan dari sebuah rencana yang menurut orang-orang sempurna, ia juga melihat etos kerjanya yang begitu efisien dan efektif.

"Uncle Grant!" Draco berteriak dan masuk ke ruangannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Mr. Grant bertanya bingung, ia melihat ke arah jam dinding dan seharusnya sekarang Draco sudah berangkat ke Manor untuk mengunjungi ibunya.

"Jika Mother datang, katakan kau tidak tahu dimana aku berada." Draco memberitahu, ia lalu pergi lagi dengan cepat dan menghilang entah kemana.

.

Draco sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Sampai tadi pagi ia masih berencana untuk datang ke manor dan mengunjungi ibunya, tapi kemudian sekitar pukul jam sembilan ibunya mengirim memo yang kurang lebih memberi tahunya kalau Astoria Greengrass juga menunggunya datang saat makan siang.

Tentu saja Draco lebih baik memeluk Voldemort dari pada menemui Astoria Greengrass.

Jadi sekarang ia pergi, melarikan diri lebih tepatnya.

Tapi anehnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Kenapa ia melarikan diri ke depan apartement Hermione Granger.

Draco sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Hermione Granger selama dua puluh menit dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mondar-mandir seperti idiot.

Draco menarik nafasnya lalu berdiri tepat di depan pintu, menguatkan dirinya untuk menekan bel.

Draco baru akan menekan bel saat tiba-tiba pintu didepannya terbuka.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Hermione." Draco tersenyum.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya, berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Um… aku tinggal disini." Draco berusaha memberi alasan.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Anda memberitahuku kalau anda tinggal di lantai dua puluh tiga, dan setahuku sampai beberapa detik yang lalu ini masih lantai dua puluh."

Draco tersenyum canggung.

"Anda mau mengunjungiku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mempersilahkan anda masuk, tapi aku harus pergi ke mini market." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ah…" Draco mengerti.

"Apa anda mau menunggu di dalam?" Hermione bertanya. "Atau mungkin ikut denganku? Aku hanya sebentar."

Draco terdiam dan berpikir.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku ikut denganmu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

.

Apartement milik DM Company ini berada di perbatasan dunia Muggle dan dunia sihir, jadi Hermione dengan mudah mengakses dunia muggle, terutama kedai kopi dan minimarket.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan pelan dalam diam, mereka harus keluar dari gedung apartement kemudian berjalan sekitar seratus meter sampai ke ujung jalan kemudian mereka akan tembus di jalanan Muggle yang sepi. Jalanan itu punya _Fidelius Charm_ dan _Muggle-Repelling Charm_ yang membuat jalanan itu tidak pernah di dekati Muggle.

"Mr. Malfoy, bukankah kau seharusnya mengunjungi ibu anda?" Hermione bertanya, teringat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Draco memintanya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari rabu siang.

"Bisakah kita tidak bicara terlalu formal di luar kantor?" Draco bertanya, benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan cara bicara Hermione padanya.

Hermione tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, ia kemudian merapatkan jacketnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu kalau akan sedingin ini di luar.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione dari atas sampai bawah, ia menggunakan sweater dan jacket yang cukup tebal, tapi ia hanya menggunakan celana jeans biasa, kaus kaki dan sendal yang terbuka.

"Kakimu tidak dingin?" Draco bertanya.

"Dingin, tentu saja dingin." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan tongkatmu dan menghangatkan kakimu?"

"Aku tidak membawa tongkatku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya histeris. "Granger, kau pasti bercanda kan?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Hermione tertawa, ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, aku memang meninggalkan tongkatku di apartementku." Hermione memberitahu, berusaha menahan tawanya karena ekspresi wajah Draco.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Draco bertanya, berhenti berjalan, tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan Hermione barusan dengan akal sehatnya.

Hermione yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Draco mundur lagi dan berdiri di hadapan bosnya itu. "Salahnya dimana? Aku hanya berencana pergi ke mini market kemudian kembali, seharusnya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit, apa yang bisa terjadi?"

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang bisa terjadi? Banyak!" Draco setengah berteriak. "Bagaimana jika ada perampok di mini market yang kau datangi? Bagaimana jika ada mantan pelahap maut di jalan? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Kau penyihir Granger! Apa kau gila?"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Hermione mendesis, takut di dengar orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Draco menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kau tidak bisa mondar-mandir tanpa tongkatmu Granger!" Draco berkata tegas.

Giliran Hermione yang menghela nafasnya. Ia mengangguk "Baiklah-baik, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membawa tongkatku kemanapun, bahkan ke kamar mandi." Hermione berseru.

Tidak lama mereka berjalan lagi ke arah mini market yang sudah terlihat di ujung jalan.

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?" Draco bertanya.

"Beberapa kebutuhan kecil." Hermione memberitahu.

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki minimarket, disapa oleh perempuan yang berdiri di depan mesin kasir. Hermione mengambil keranjang belanja dan berjalan ke arah rak yang paling ujung.

"Granger." Draco berseru.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, mulai memasukkan beberapa barang di rak ke dalam keranjang yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa kasir itu melihatku aneh?"

Hermione tertawa. "Karena kau menggunakan pakaian yang mungkin tidak lazim ia lihat."

Draco melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri, ia masih menggunakan pakaian kantornya, ia menggunakan jas hitam, celana hitam, kemeja putih dan jubah yang tidak begitu panjang.

Jubah seperti yang digunakannya bukannya tidak pernah di lihat di dunia Muggle, hanya saja sedikit tidak lazim.

"Haruskah aku melepas jubahku?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Draco melepas jubahnya kemudian melipatnya dan memegangnya sambil terus mengikuti Hermione.

"Apa kau selalu pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" Draco bertanya, memperhatikan rak-rak di sekelilingnya yang terlalu sempit untuk seleranya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Bukankah ada tempat yang lebih besar dari ini?" Draco bertanya.

"Supermarket?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin.

"Terlalu ramai." Hermione memberitahu.

"Ah…" Draco mengangkat bahunya lagi.

Draco melihat keranjang Hermione yang mulai penuh dan sepertinya terlihat berat, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil keranjang itu dari tangan Hermione.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Draco berseru dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Hermione kaget tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sebenarnya hari ini ia keluar hanya untuk membeli pembersih wajah dan pembalut, tapi ia ia merasa tidak enak jika nanti Draco masuk ke rumahnya dan tidak punya apa-apa untuk disuguhkan, jadi ia membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman.

"Draco, kau pernah mencoba minuman keras muggle?" Hermione bertanya saat mereka berdiri di depan kulkas besar berisi banyak minuman kaleng termasuk bir.

Draco menggeleng.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir favoritnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dipegang Draco.

"Apa minuman ini bagus untuk perutmu?" Draco bertanya curiga, ia tahu minuman keras tidak baik untuk perut, terutama perut orang yang sedang mengalami infeksi.

Hermione tersenyum canggung kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Draco bertanya. Ia membuka kulkas yang ada di depan mereka lalu mengembalikan lagi semua bir yang diambil Hermione.

Draco kemudian pergi ke arah kulkas lain dan mengambil dua kardus jus dan dua kardus susu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, kemudia berjalan kembali ke arah Hermione.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau kau beli?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng.

Draco kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir dan meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya di atas meja kasir.

"Ini saja?" Kasir perempuan itu bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk.

"Iya, itu saja." Hermione memberitahu dan mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku jacketnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya.

"Membayar, memangnya apa lagi?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Kau mau membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang?" Draco berseru, ia lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berwarna hitam dari saku celananya, membukanya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dalamnya dan mengulurkannya pada kasir di depannya yang sedang menunggu pembayaran.

Hermione melihat Draco aneh, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Jangan protes." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia merasa tidak enak karena belanjaannya dibayar oleh Draco, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat keributan karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang antri di belakang mereka.

"Granger." Draco berseru pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya ketus.

Kasir di depan mereka memberikan kembali kartu Draco. "Anda pasti bekerja di perusahaan yang bagus." Kasir itu berseru dan tersenyum. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat kartu _unlimited._ "

Hermione menganga.

Draco sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataan kasir itu karena ia sedang fokus pada barang yang ada di rak kecil di bawah meja kasir.

"Granger, ini apa?" Draco bertanya, mengangkat barang yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Hermione melihat apa yang dimaksud Draco.

.

"Granger!" Draco berseru.

"Granger!" Draco berseru lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Granger!" Draco berseru dan sengaja mempercepat jalannya, ia menyusul Hermione dan menarik tangannya. "Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali? Kau dikejar dementor?"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafasnya kemudian melotot ke arah Draco Malfoy.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Memangnya barang apa yang tadi itu?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, barang yang tadi kau angkat dan tanyakan padaku itu adalah kondom. K.O.N.D.O.M." Hermione mengejanya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Oke, nama benda itu kondom, aku sudah tahu, tapi lalu apa? Kenapa kau bertindak seperti aku menyentuh bom?"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang plastik belanjaan dan meremas udara di sekitarnya.

Hermione bisa mengerti kalau Draco tidak mengenal kondom, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia yang harus menjelaskan apa guna kondom pada pria di depannya.

"Itu alat kontrapsesi Muggle." Hermione berusaha memberitahu Draco dan tenang.

"Well…" Draco berseru canggung.

"Well apa?"

"Kau hanya tinggal memberitahuku kalau itu alat kontrapsesi Muggle, kenapa kau harus marah?" Draco bertanya, mulai sewot.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau benar, kenapa aku harus marah?" Hermione bertanya kemudian kembali berjalan.

Draco kembali mengikuti Hermione dari belakang sambil berpikir. Tidak lama mereka kembali di jalanan dunia sihir dan gedung apartement mereka sudah terlihat.

"Granger." Draco berseru lagi.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan K.O.N.D.O.M?"

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 5 : Practically Sick**

Hermione berdiri di depan kompor, ia sedang memasak air untuk teh yang akan disuguhkannya pada Draco Malfoy yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Granger, kau butuh bantuan?" Hermione mendengar suara Draco dari ruang tamu, bosnya itu sedang melihat-lihat barang-barang miliknya yang ia letakkan di ruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi tehnya siap." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco berusaha untuk duduk diam di sofa, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu melihat-lihat barang-barang rumah seseorang bukan hal paling sopan yang ia bisa lakukan.

Ada banyak barang-barang Muggle yang ia kenali, ada televisi, ada pendingin ruangan, ada penghangat ruangan, ada barang-barang elektronik lainnya yang diberikan dari kantornya untuk karyawan yang menempati apartement milik perusahaannya, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ada satu bagian di dinding yang dipenuhi dengan foto-foto Hermione. Foto sihir yang bergerak ataupun foto Muggle yang mematung. Selain Hermione ada beberapa orang yang juga dikenali Draco di foto itu, kebanyakan hanya Potter dan anggota keluarga Weasley dan beberapa Gryffindor.

Ada foto Hermione dengan dua orang yang menurut asumsinya adalah kedua orangtuanya, ada juga Hermione dengan kumpulan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi ada satu foto yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Ada foto Hermione, yang kemungkinan besar diambil belum lama, ia berdiri di bawah pohon yang besar sekali, foto itu diambil dari samping dan Hermione memandang ke arah lain, ia menggunakan sweater berwarna merah dan jeans biasa. Anehnya Draco harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil frame foto itu, membukanya dan menyelipkan selembar foto Muggle itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Apa ada yang menarik?" Hermione bertanya, membuat Draco berbalik dan kembali ke sofa.

Hermione meletakkan dua gelas teh dan beberapa cemilan di meja ruang tamunya.

"Silahkan." Hermione berseru. Draco mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminum teh yang disuguhkan Hermione. "Jadi Draco…" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya mengunjungi Mrs. Malfoy? Kau sendiri yang minta agar aku mengosongkan jadwalmu siang ini."

"Ah… itu…" Draco tersenyum. "Mother tiba-tiba ada urusan, jadi ia membatalkan janji kami." Draco berbohong dengan mudahnya.

"Oh…" Hermione mengangguk-angguk, percaya begitu saja. "Tapi kemudian apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya lagi. "Apa jika karyawanmu yang lain sakit kau juga akan mengunjungi mereka?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco berpikir, apa pertanyaan Hermione barusan ditanyakannya karena ia sekedar penasaran atau ada maksud lain di balik pertanyaan itu?

"Well, aku mengunjungi beberapa karyawan yang cukup dekat denganku." Draco memberitahu.

"Contohnya?"

"Mr. Grant, kau, um…"

"Hanya aku dan Mr. Grant." Hermione menyimpulkan.

"Apa jika Miss Warren sakit kau akan mengunjunginya?" Hermione seketika menyesali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, apa maksudnya?

"Tidak." Draco menjawab terlalu cepat.

Keduanya diam.

Suasana terasa amat canggung.

"Apa kau mau pindah ke ruang tv?" Hermione bertanya, berusaha memecah kesunyian.

"Boleh."

.

Untungnya setelah mereka pindah ke ruang tv, suasana menjadi lebih cair. Hermione mulai bicara panjang lebar, menjelaskan acara Muggle yang sedang mereka tonton.

Draco mendengarkan dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang sering kali membuat Hermione naik pitam, tapi tentu saja ia menahan dirinya, tidak lucu kan kalau pulang dari apartementnya Draco Malfoy mendapat luka memar disana-sini.

Mereka juga membicarakan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

"Kurasa jika kita membangun pabrik di China biayanya akan jauh lebih murah." Hermione memberitahu, ia mengutarakan pendapatnya pada Draco.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi Tiffany tidak sependapat, ia lebih memilih membangun pabrik di Inggris." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Jika kita ingin menekan biaya produksi seminimal mungkin, maka pembangunan pabrik di Eropa atau di Amerika bukan pilihan."

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tahu hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berusaha membujuknya? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikeras membangun pabrik di Inggris, apa dia benar-benar seorang pengusaha?" Hermione berseru ragu.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali dan ia tetap keras kepala, tidak mau membangun pabrik di China." Draco berseru frustasi.

"Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya dengan cara lain."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya.

"Haruskah kita mengimperiusnya?" Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa. "Dan kemudian kau harus mengurus perusahaanmu dari balik penjara."

Draco ikut tertawa.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Mr. Grant bilang padaku kalau Miss Warren menyukaimu, tidak bisakah kau menggunakan itu?" Hermione bertanya, seketika menyesali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

"Aku tahu aku terdengar tidak proffesional, maaf." Hermione minta maaf.

Draco terdiam.

Sebenarnya Draco sudah memikirkan untuk melakukan apa yang disarankan Hermione. Ia sudah memikirkannya dari pertama kali Tiffany membuat segalanya lebih rumit, ia memikirkan untuk mengiyakan satu atau dua ajakkan makan malamnya, kemudian mereka bisa berkencan beberapa minggu sampai kontrak diselesaikan lalu mereka akan putus. Selesai. Habis perkara.

Tapi sekarang ide itu tidak lagi menarik untuknya.

"Maaf." Hermione berseru lagi, merasa tidak enak.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin kita bisa mencari jalan keluar lain, apa kau tidak bisa memikirkannya? _Gryffindor know-it-all?_ " Draco berseru, menggoda Hermione.

Hermione tahu Draco bercanda karena ia tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya yang putih.

Hermione tersenyum sombong, jika Draco Malfoy ingin bermain dengannya maka ia akan meladeninya. "Well… aku yakin kau menggajiku sebagai sekretaris, bukan konsultan."

Draco tertawa.

.

 **Kamis, 25 Januari 2007**

Hermione, Mr. Grant, dan Draco berada di ruangan Draco. Mereka duduk di sofa di sisi lain ruangannya yang besar, ketiganya sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat Tiffany Warren setuju untuk membangun pabrik di China.

Mereka akan rapat lagi senin depan, dan waktu mereka tidak banyak

"Mungkin anda bisa meyakinkannya dengan cara lain." Mr. Grant berseru, menyarankan sesuatu yang ambigu.

 _"Uncle Johnson!"_ Draco berseru kesal begitu mengerti apa maksud perkataan Johnson Grant barusan.

Mr. Grant dan Hermione tertawa-tawa sementara Draco memerah.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kalian semakin sering mem _bully_ -ku?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Hermione tertawa dan Mr. Grant juga tertawa semakin keras.

Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, melirik garang pada Hermione dan Mr. Grant yang masih tertawa.

.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, kepalanya berputa-putar, ia duduk di mejanya dan menggenggam lengan kursinya sampai tangannya putih.

Draco dan Mr. Grant sedang menghadiri rapat di lantai lima dengan bagian produksi, Hermione berkata ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya dan ia tidak bisa ikut rapat.

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Ia tidak ikut rapat dengan bagian produksi dikarenakan dua alasan. Satu, ia tahu hampir semua karyawan bagian produksi tidak menyukainya karena masalah tempo hari, dua, kepalanya sakit dan rasanya ia hampir pingsan.

Hermione bisa mendengar suara Mr. Grant dan Draco bicara di depan pintu, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai rapat. Hermione baru akan berdiri dan berjalan keluar menghampiri mereka saat tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Draco berteriak kencang, membuat Hermione yang baru saja mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung benar-benar sadar.

Hermione melihat kesekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau Draco bukan berteriak kepadanya.

"Hermione, kau sudah sadar?" Mr. Grant bertanya pelan.

Draco yang sedang memaki-maki Healer yang tempo hari mengurus Hermione langsung melihat ke arah Hermione dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya.

Draco berdiri menjulang di samping kasur yang ditiduri Hermione, ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kalian tidak menghubungi orangtuaku atau Harry atau keluarga Weasley kan?" Hermione bertanya panik.

Mr. Grant dan Draco menghela nafas mereka lagi.

.

Hermione sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Ia paling tidak harus di rawat tiga hari sebelum bisa pulang.

Draco baru saja memaki-maki lebih dari lima Healer. Diagnosa yang diberikan Healer beberapa hari yang lalu pada Hermione kurang tepat. Ia bukan hanya mengalami infeksi usus.

Hermione mengalami infeksi usus dan malnutrisi, bukan hanya itu ia mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah di tulang belakangnya dan membuat kaki kirinya sakit.

Draco marah-marah karena menurutnya bagaimana mungkin seorang Healer yang sudah dimintanya mengecek kesehatan Hermione secara keseluruhan tidak mengetahuinya.

Infeksi ususnya memang sudah ditangani, tapi malnutrisinya belum, dan penyempitan pembuluh darah di punggungnya harus mendapat perhatian khusus, jika Hermione dibawa ke rumah sakit Muggle maka ia harus di operasi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu kedua orangtuanya?" Mr. Grant bertanya pada Draco.

Draco menunjukkan wajah bingung pada Mr. Grant.

"Bagaimana jika ia marah?" Draco bertanya.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya.

"Uncle, bagaimana jika kau punya anak perempuan dan anak perempuanmu sakit dan menyembunyikannya darimu karena tidak ingin kau kuatir?" Draco bertanya.

Mr. Grant berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo kita hubungi orangtuanya."

.

Helena Granger menangis di samping kasur Hermione, sementara Jonathan Granger sedang menasihati Hermione habis-habisan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Hermione, bagaimana mungkin kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami? Untung kau mengenal dunia sihir, kalau tidak kau harus di operasi. Hermione! Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau tahu kan kalau di dunia kita yang mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah adalah orang-orang yang sudah berumur, bagaimana mungkin kau mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Jonathan terus-menerus bicara, menasihati, memarahi, mengungkapkan rasa frustasinya pada anak perempuannya itu.

"Iya Dad, iya, aku minta maaf." Hermione berseru setelah ayahnya akhirnya diam.

"Hermione." Helena menangis lagi, padahal tadi air matanya sudah reda.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hermione diketuk dan Draco Malfoy masuk.

"Ah.. Draco.." Hermione berseru pelan dan tersenyum penuh makan pada bosnya itu.

Draco menelan ludahnya, ia bisa melihat kalau Hermione sepertinya sudah siap menelannya habis-habisan karena ia dan Mr. Grant memberitahu kedua orangtuanya kalau ia sakit.

"Selamat malam." Draco menyapa kedua orangtua Hermione, ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan pada kedua orangtua Hermione, berkata kalau ia adalah atasan Hermione di kantor, tapi tidak memberitahu kalau ia pemilik perusahaan.

"Hermione, Mr. Grant sudah kembali ke kantor tadi sore." Draco memberitahu. "Aku pamit dulu." Draco pamit pada Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Terimakasih Draco." Hermione berseru, Helena dan Jonathan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih mereka pada Draco.

Helena dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan melihat Hermione dengan tatapan penuh makna.

"Apa ia Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy yang selalu kau ceritakan karena kesal saat masih di Hogwarts?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione seketika tahu apa yang ada dipikiran ibunya.

"Dia hanya atasanku Mom." Hermione memberitahu.

"Jonathan, bukankah Draco tampan sekali?" Helena menanyakan pendapat suaminya.

"Tampan tapi terus apa?" Jonathan berseru ketus.

Helena tersenyum, ia baru akan menggoda Hermione lagi saat tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Hermione, apa nama perusahaan tempat-mu bekerja? Mother lupa."

"DM Company Mom." Hermione berkata sambil lalu.

Helena dan Jonathan melihat Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"DM? Draco Malfoy?" Jonathan bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan pada kedua orangtuanya, menyadari kesalahan yang baru ia lakukan..

.

 **Jumat, 26 Januari 2007**

Hermione benar-benar bosan. Kedua orangtuanya sedang pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan beristirahat, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu ditemani tapi mereka berdua bersikeras.

Sekarang Hermione benar-benar bosan, ia baru mendapat perawatan untuk masalah tulang belakangnya dan ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak.

Hermione menyalakan televisi di depannya dengan tongkatnya, tersenyum begitu menyadari kalau merk yang digunakan DM.

Hermione tahu sebelum ini memang ada masalah dengan kaki kirinya, kakinya selalu sakit setiap waktu, saat duduk, saat berdiri, apalai saat berjalan. Tapi tentu saja ia mengabaikannya.

Hermione selalu berdiri saat bekerja sebelum ini, ia berdiri lebih dari sepuluh jam setiap harinya dan ia tahu hal itu yang membuat kakinya sakit hanya saja Hermione tidak tahu hal itu disebabkan oleh tulang belakangnya.

Jika ia tidak mengenal dunia sihir dan mengalami masalah dengan pembuluh darah di tulang belakangnya maka mau tidak mau ia harus di operasi. Mereka harus mengikis tulang yang membuat pembuluh darahnya tertekan, tapi untungnya dunia sihir bisa membuat dirinya tidak harus berbaring di meja operasi.

Healer yang tadi mendatanginya menjelaskan kalau ia harus melakukan terapi selama tiga bulan untuk benar-benar sembuh. Tiga hari ini ia akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif dan kemudian datang setiap sekali seminggu selama tiga bulan.

Ia juga mendapatkan daftar diet yang harus dipatuhinya untuk membantu proses penyembuhan ususnya dan memperbaiki kondisi malnutrisinya.

Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan penyakit-penyakitnya. Bagaimana mungkin anak sepasang dokter – bagaimanapun juga dokter gigi juga tetap seorang dokter- mengalami masalah gizi di umurnya yang masih muda.

Bukan hanya orangtuanya, Hermione juga menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan.

Helena bahkan sempat memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah lagi. Dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan kalau Hermione sudah makan makanan yang sehat.

Hermione sedang mengganti-ganti saluran televisi didepannya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk." Hermione berseru.

Pintu terbuka dan Draco Malfoy memasukkan kepalanya, mengintip ke dalam. "Orangtuamu tidak ada?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Mereka akan kembali setelah makan siang." Hermione memberitahu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Draco?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco tersenyum kemudian masuk ke kamar Hermione, mengangkat plastik yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kau disini Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya lagi dengan nada formal yang dibuat-buat. "Siapa yang menjaga perusahaan?" Hermione berseru kemudian tertawa mendengar bercandaannya yang tidak lucu.

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Kau baru sebentar disini dan sudah bertindak aneh." Draco berjalan kemudian meletakkan plastik berisi buah yang dibelinya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menarik kursi dan duduk di samping kasur Hermione, ia mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione melirik jam dinding, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, ini baru jam sembilan pagi dan bosnya sudah kabur dari perusahaannya sendiri. "Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Mr. Grant kalau kau kesini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menggeleng, menyeringai.

Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng lagi.

.

 **Minggu, 28 Januari 2007**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, akhirnya ia berhasil menyuruh kedua orangtuanya pulang agar ia bisa beristirahat di apartementnya, ia baru keluar dari St. Mungo dan kedua orangtuanya bersikeras untuk menemaninya pulang.

Hermione tertawa-tawa sendiri. Mulai dari hari Jumat, Draco selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap jam sembilan dan pulang setengah satu siang sebelum kedua orangtua Hermione datang.

Hermione yakin seratus persen kalau Draco pasti lupa kalau ia pulang hari ini, ia pergi meninggalkan St. Mungo pukul delapan pagi, dan seharusnya sebentar lagi pria itu akan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartementnya.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bagaimana ini?

Sepertinya ia menyukai Draco Malfoy.

Jam sembilan lewat empat puluh menit tepat, bel apartementnya dibunyikan berkali-kali, dan pintunya di gedor-gedor. "Granger! Apa kau di dalam? Granger!" Drac berteriak-teriak dari luar.

Hermine tertawa dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, kakinya sakit.

"Sebentar." Hermione berseru.

Hermione membuka pintu dan menemukan Draco Malfoy di depan pintunya, berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan rambut yang berantakan, seperti baru berlari sangat kencang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang?" Draco bertanya, masih terengah-engah.

"Kukira kau tahu kalau aku hanya dirawat tiga hari." Hermione memberitahu menahan tawanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia datang ke rumah sakit dan ruangan tempat Hermione berada sudah kosong, saat ia bertanya pada perawat disana mereka bilang kalau Hermione sudah dijemput keluarganya pulang. Draco sempat kuatir kalau Hermione akan pulang ke tempat orangtuanya bukan ke apartementnya.

"Kau mau berdiri di luar atau masuk?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco memutar matanya dan langsung mendorong Hermione masuk ke dalam.

.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tidak tahu seorang perempuan bisa mengeluarkan lelucon konyol dari mulutnya. Ia sedang mendengarkan cerita Hermione tentang beberapa pelanggan bodoh yang pernah ditemuinya saat bekerja menjadi pelayan dan kasir di restoran Muggle.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Hermione.

"Aku membuat makanannya bergerak sendiri dan membuatnya dianggap gila oleh teman-temannya." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa lagi.

Mereka berdua sedang makan malam bersama. Sekitar jam tiga sore Draco pulang dan kemudian datang lagi dua jam kemudian dengan membawa makanan yang berada di daftar diet Hermione dan sekarang mereka duduk bersama di meja makan Hermione.

Hermione tentu saja kaget sekali ketika bosnya itu datang dan membawakannya makanan. Draco berdalih kalau ia mendapat laporan dari Healernya kalau kesehatan Hermione benar-benar parah, jadi ia sebagai bos yang baik datang berkunjung untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi Hermione tahu lebih dari itu.

Draco memperhatikan bagaimana Hermione makan, ia bisa melihat kalau Hermione benar-benar berusaha menghabiskan makanannya, lagipula mereka berdua sudah menakar berapa banyak yang harus dimakannya, tapi ia terlihat seperti sangat kesusahan.

"Berhentilah jika kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku bisa menghabiskannya." Hermione memberitahu. Ia meminum air mineralnya untuk menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, ia benar-benar harus menaikkan berat badannya dan ia akan berusaha dengan baik.

Draco tidak tahu apa ia harus tersenyum melihat kerja keras Hermione atau sedih karena melihatnya berjuang untuk menelan satu sendok makanan.

Mereka kemudian membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk pertemuan pertama mereka di restoran pada hari natal itu. Draco memberitahu Hermione kalau ia tidak suka hari libur, ia tidak suka –atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa- memasak sendiri, ia tidak suka jika ada banyak debu di tempatnya.

Hermione kemudian tertawa dan memberitahu Draco kalau ia _neatfreak._

Hermione kemudian memberitahu Draco kalau ia suka sekali makan ayam panggang di kantin perusahaan mereka, tapi di daftar dietnya ia hanya bisa makan ayam dua kali seminggu. Ia juga memberitahu Draco kalau ia ingin punya uang banyak dan membuka restorannya sendiri.

Mereka bicara dan bicara, sampai lampu otomatis di ruang tamu Hermione mati, menandakan kalau sudah jam sepuluh malam.

"Kurasa itu tanda aku harus pulang." Draco tertawa.

"Sepertinya." Hermione juga tertawa.

.

 **Senin, 29 Januari 2007**

"Berhentilah melihatku seperti itu Mr. Grant." Hermione berseru tidak nyaman dari kursinya.

Mr. Grant yang duduk dikursinya di sebrang meja Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir.

Draco yang duduk di atas meja Mr. Grant juga menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan pingsan lagi." Hermione berseru, berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya meskipun Mr. Grant dan Draco memperhatikannya seperti elang yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Saat ia tiba tadi pagi sudah ada begitu banyak laporan menumpuk di mejanya dan meja Mr. Grant, bagaimana mungkin ia enak-enak beristirahat di rumah sementara Mr. Grant bekerja keras sendirian disini.

Draco melompat turun dari meja Mr. Grant, mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahlah, semoga kau tidak pingsan lagi hari ini." Draco berseru lalu kembali keruangannya.

.

Hermione hampir terjatuh saat seseorang menyenggol bahunya kencang. Seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya membantunya, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka sedang berada di lift dan orang tadi keluar di lantai lima dan sepertinya sengaja menyenggol Hermione.

"Miss Granger, anda baik-baik saja?" Orang disampingnya bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih banyak." Hermione memberitahu, untung ia sudah tidak menggunakan heels lagi, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah terjatuh tadi.

Hermione tiba di lantai satu, ia akan pulang dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang tersenyum padanya.

Ia baru akan keluar dari pintu depan gedung kantor DM Company saat tiba-tiba seorang resepsionis memanggilnya.

"Miss Granger!" Resepsionis itu berseru dari mejanya dengan telepon masih menggantung di telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya, berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis itu.

"Aku baru ditelepon Mr. Malfoy, anda diminta kembali ke atas." Resepsionis itu memberitahu, mengulurkan telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Hermione.

Hermione menerima telepon itu, mendengarkan apa kata Draco kemudian dengan cepat kembali ke lift.

Malam ini Draco dan Mr. Grant seharusnya bertemu dengan Miss Warren lagi untuk memastikan kontrak akhir pembangunan pabrik. Dan Mr. Grant tiba-tiba tidak enak badan dan benar-benar tidak bisa menemani Draco, jadi Hermione diminta ikut dengan Draco.

"Hermione." Draco berseru, ia sudah menunggu di depan ruangannya.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione berseru terengah-engah. "Apa kita sudah terlambat?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menggeleng. "Kita masih punya sekitar lima belas menit, tapi kita tidak mungkin menggunakan mobil."

"Kita harus ber- _apparating_?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Kita bisa berapparating tidak jauh dari restoran tempat perjanjian." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku ambil buku catatanku sebentar." Hermione memberitahu lalu masuk ke ruangannya dan tidak lama keluar lagi.

"Kenapa Mr. Grant tiba-tiba sakit?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah, lagipula memang belakangan ini ia tidak begitu fit." Draco memberitahu. "Mungkin karena faktor usia."

"Ah…" Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Hermione ber- _disapparating_ bersama _._

 _._

Hermione dan asisten pribadi Tiffany Warren menunggu di luar ruangan sementara Draco dan Tiffany berada di dalam ruangan tertutup, sebenarnya ini salah satu alasan Draco tidak suka bertemu dengan orang di luar kantor.

Ia berusaha terus fokus pada pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan sementara Tiffany berusaha terus membicarakan masalah pribadi. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang panjang, keduanya dipisahkan oleh deretan makanan yang tidak akan mungkin mereka berdua bisa habiskan.

Draco mulai lelah dan akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran, Tiffany terus-menerus menghindari topik pekerjaan mereka. "Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan rencana pembangunan pabrik di China, maka sebaiknya perusahaan kami mencari partner lain." Draco berseru.

Tiffany tersenyum menggoda, ia melepas jepitan rambutnya dan membuat rambut panjangnya yang lurus dan indah tergerai kebawah. "Well, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menemukan perusahaan lain yang mau berinvestasi pada proyek ini Draco." Tiffany menyebut nama Draco dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Draco diam, berusaha menahan emosinya, ia memang tidak bisa menemukan investor lain sekarang, tapi ia bisa saja meng- _imperius_ perempuan di depannya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Draco bertanya dingin.

Tiffany tersenyum, ia tiba-tiba mendorong kursinya sedikit kebelakang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Tiffany berseru, tangannya bergerak ke arah blazernya dan melepas blazernya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Tangan Tiffany mencapai blouse-nya dan mulai membuka kancingnya blouse-nya perlahan.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Tiffany terus tersenyum dan terus membuka kancing blousenya, memamerkan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna hitam dan hanya menutupi sedikit bagian payudaranya yang besar.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku celananya di bawah mejanya. _"Imperio."_ Draco bergumam pelan.

"Kancing lagi bajumu." Draco memberi perintah. Tiffany yang matanya kosong dengan cepat mengancing lagi bajunya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione memasuki ruangan.

.

Hermione sedang mengbrol kecil dengan asisten pribadi Tiffany, mereka sedang membicarakan beberapa hal saat Hermione tiba-tiba bisa merasakan sihir di sekitarnya, dan itu berarti Draco menggunakan sihir.

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco di dalam, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, bagaimana jika Draco meng- _imperius_ Tiffany?

Ia, Draco dan Mr. Grant beberapa kali menjadikan hal ini bahan lelucon, mereka bisa meng-imperius Tiffany untuk menyetujui kontrak pembangunan pabrik di China, tapi ia tidak percaya Draco benar-benar melakukannya.

Hermione panik jadi ia dengan cepat masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa yang terja…di?" Hermione kaget bukan main melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tiffany Warren sedang membuka kancing kemejanya dan ia bisa melihat tangan Draco memegang tongkat di bawah mejanya.

Hermione sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah mundur lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 6 : We're Doomed**

"Hermione! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Draco berseru, mengejar Hermione keluar dari restoran itu. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia hanya tahu kalau ia harus segera pergi, ia takut.

Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan, ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa kalau ia harus lari, ia takut dan ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia takut. Ia terus berlari sampai keluar dari restoran itu, ia berlari dan terus berlari.

"Hermione! Hermione Granger! Berhentilah!" Draco berseru saat Hermione sudah berlari ke arah jalanan sepi dan gelap. Draco mengumpat dalam hatinya, sebentar lagi perempuan itu pasti menghilang.

Dan dugaannya benar, Hermione sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

" _Shit_." Draco mengumpat kesal.

.

Hermione tidak tahu kenapa ia berlari. Ia melihat Draco mengangkat tongkatnya dan Tiffany Warren sedang membuka kancing bajunya. Hermione hanya takut, benar-benar takut.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak ikut campur dengan urusan bosnya itu, tapi jika Draco melakukan hal yang salah maka ia tidak boleh diam saja.

Hermione ber- _apparating_ ke apartementnya dan mengunci apartement-nya dari dalam kemudian memasang begitu banyak _ward_.

"Hermione! Hermione Granger! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Buka pintunya! Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu, itu bukan seperti yang kau lihat!" Draco memberitahu.

Beberapa orang keluar dari apartement mereka dan melihat keluar, siapa yang berteriak-teriak pada malam hari. Tapi begitu mereka melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri disana mereka kembali masuk lagi dengan tenang.

Gedung apartement ini memang milik Draco, semua penghuninya tahu itu, ada cukup banyak apartement yang diberikan untuk karyawan tertentu dan lebih banyak lagi yang disewakan kepada orang umum.

Draco terus-menerus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartement Hermione, frustasi, berharap perempuan itu mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Hermione bukan siapa-siapanya, apa urusannya? Ia tidak harus memberitahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya pada perempuan itu.

Tapi Draco tahu ia harus memberitahu Hermione yang sebenarnya, menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang pasti sekarang sudah menjadikannya lagi-lagi orang jahat yang tidak bermoral di mata Hermione.

Draco tipe orang yang malas, ia malas menjelaskan dirinya pada orang lain, ia membiarkan orang-orang salah paham padanya, salah paham mengira kalau dirinya orang jahat, salah paham mengira kalau ia tidak punya perasaan, salah paham mengira dirinya _playboy._

Anehnya, Draco tidak ingin Hermione salah paham padanya.

Hermione bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja di kamarnya, ia benar-benar takut, ia duduk dan memeluk kedua kakinya, ia takut.

Pertama, ia takut kalau ternyata Draco Malfoy belum berubah, ia takut kalau ternyata Draco masih tetap orang sama dengan Draco Malfoy yang dulu. Ia tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi antara Draco dan Tiffany, tapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi hampir menjelaskan semuanya. Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Tiffany, dan mata Tiffany kosong seperti sedang di- _imperius._ Kenapa Draco melakukannya? Selama ini ia bilang ia tidak menyukai perempuan itu, tapi kenapa sekarang ia melakukannya?

Kedua, ia takut dengan perasaannya. Begitu ia berlari, Hermione tahu ia salah. Ia seharusnya tidak berlari begitu saja.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Draco di pintunya.

.

Draco mengetuk, menggedor, bahkan menendang pintu apartement Hermione, berharap ia membukanya.

"Hermione, buka pintunya." Draco berseru putus asa, tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Draco menyerah dan duduk diam di depan pintu apartement Hermione Granger. Ia bisa saja masuk, toh gedung apartement ini miliknya dan ia bisa masuk kemana saja ia mau. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Hermione pasti sekarang sedang ketakutan dan kemungkinan bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya. Hermione yang dulu dikenalnya akan langsung marah padanya di restoran tadi, langsung memaki-makinya sampai kupingnya merah karena menggunakan _Imperius_ pada seorang Muggle, tapi Hermione yang sekarang tidak.

Hermione yang sekarang?

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan dari balik pintu.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru, berdiri dari duduknya yang menyedihkan.

"Kau masih disana?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hermione, _please, please_ , kau harus mendengarkanku, kau salah paham." Draco berseru putus asa. Draco bisa mendengar suara kunci dibuka dan pintu apartement Hermione akhirnya dibuka sedikit.

"Maaf." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Maaf?" Draco bertanya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang berada di pikiran perempuan di depannya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak pergi begitu saja, lagipula hubunganmu dengan Miss Warren bukan urusanku." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia membuka pintu yang memisahkan mereka lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam. Draco menutup pintu apartement Hermione lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hermione.

"Aku memang meng- _imperius-_ nya." Draco berseru, melihat langsung ke mata Hermione."Aku memang meng- _imperius_ -nya, dan hal itu yang pasti membuatmu merasakan ada sihir di sekitarmu dan membuatmu masuk ke dalam kan?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak _meng-imperius-nya_ untuk membuka kancing bajunya, ia yang membukanya sendiri, aku justru _meng-imperius-nya_ untuk mengancing bajunya kembali." Draco menjelaskan penuh rasa frustasi.

Hermione terdiam.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih sama seperti Draco Malfoy yang kau kenal di Hogwarts? Apa aku masih pria brengsek yang sama?" Draco bertanya, kecewa, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Hermione.

Draco bisa melihat keraguan di mata Hermione.

Hermione menelan ludahnya. "Maaf." Hermione berseru pelan, ia menggerakkan bahunya dan seketika Draco melepaskan tangannya dari sana, keduanya sadar kalau mereka berdiri terlalu dekat dan keduanya sontak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

Draco seketika tahu. "Kau ragu." Ia menyatakan.

"Maaf." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Apa hanya kata maaf yang bisa kau ucapkan? Bagaimana agar kau percaya? Haruskah kau menggunakan _Legilimency_ padaku? Hah?" Draco berteriak kesal.

Hermione mundur lagi beberapa langkah. Ia takut Draco terlalu emosi dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terbayangkan olehnya. Bagaimana jika Draco memukulnya? Bagaimana jika Draco _meng-imperius-nya? Crucio?_ Atau hal-hal mengerikan lain?

" _Shit_." Draco bergumam begitu ia melihat ketakutan di mata Hermione. Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia berbalik dan keluar dari apartement Hermione begitu saja.

Tidak tahu bagaimana berurusan dengan perasaan seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

 **Selasa, 30 Januari 2007**

Mr. Grant bisa mencium sesuatu yang amis.

Ada yang salah di antara Draco dan Hermione, apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka semalam? Ia terus-menerus bertanya-tanya akan hal itu, ia sudah bertanya pada Hermione, tapi Hermione hanya menggeleng. Ia juga sudah bertanya pada Draco, tapi Draco malah meliriknya galak.

Padahal ia sudah berpura-pura tidak enak badan agar mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Akhirnya ia menghubungi asisten Tiffany Warren.

Namun bukannya mendapat penjelasan, ia malah diberitahu kalau Tiffany menyetujui keinginan Draco untuk membangun pabrik di China.

Aneh.

Amis.

Mr. Grant sedang menjelaskan ke bagian legal, apa-apa saja yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk persiapan kontrak dengan perusahaan Tiffany saat tiba-tiba Draco masuk ke ruangannya dan Hermione.

Hermione yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya tidak melihat ke arah Draco, mendongakpun tidak.

"Mr. Grant, bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" Draco bertanya.

"Kenapa anda tidak menelepon?" Karyawan bagian legal yang berdiri di depan meja Mr. Grant bertanya.

Draco melotot padanya.

Mr. Grant bicara sesuatu pada karyawan itu kemudian pergi ke ruangan Draco untuk bicara apapun yang ingin ia bicarakan. Tentu saja ia tahu Draco tidak menelepon karena ia ingin melihat Hermione.

Dulu sebelum ada Hermione Granger diruangannya, Draco akan selalu menyuruhnya ke ruangan pribadinya dengan telepon jika ada perlu. Tapi sekarang ia lebih memilih langsung datang ke ruangan sekretarisnya. Terlepas ada sesuatu yang salah di antara Draco dan Hermione, sepertinya keduanya sudah terlanjur sama-sama terlibat dalam urusan perasaan.

"Ada apa Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Grant bertanya, sengaja memancing Draco, jika ia memanggilnya Mr. Grant maka mereka akan membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, tapi jika Draco memanggilnya Uncle, maka mereka akan membicarakan masalah pribadi, masalah Hermione.

"Apa Hermione sudah makan siang?" Draco bertanya pelan, menghindari tatapan mata Uncle Johnson.

Johnson tersenyum kecil, ia duduk di kursi di depan meja Draco. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Miss Warren setuju untuk membangun pabrik di China?"

Draco menghela nafasnya lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hermione malam tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Uncle? Granger tidak lagi percaya padaku, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padaku." Draco bertanya frustasi, berharap mendapat nasihat yang baik dari pamannya itu.

"Kenapa kepercayaan Hermione penting bagimu?" Johnson bertanya.

Draco diam. Kenapa?

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kami bekerja bersama, dan kepercayaan adalah hal penting dalam pekerjaan, seperti kita berdua saling percaya selama ini." Draco berbohong.

Mr. Grant tersenyum. "Draco, apa kau menyukai Hermione?"

.

 **Rabu, 31 Januari 2007**

Hermione dan Draco masih belum bicara satu sama lain. Mr. Grant harus menahan dirinya agar tidak mendudukkan mereka berdua dan mengomeli mereka habis-habisan sesuai dengan perannya sebagai orangtua.

Mr. Grant menahan dirinya, jika sampai besok mereka berdua masih saling mendiamkan dan menghindar maka ia akan bertindak.

"Mr. Grant, asisten Miss Warren menghubungiku barusan, dan ia bertanya apa akhir pekan ini Miss Warren dan Mr. Malfoy bisa mengunjungi tempat yang direncanakan menjadi pabrik di China?" Hermione bertanya, telepon masih menggantung di telinganya dan tangannya memegang pena yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Kurasa bisa, lagipula Mr. Malfoy ingin proyek ini segera berjalan, lebih cepat lebih baik, akan kutanyakan dan hubungi lagi ia satu atau dua jam lagi." Mr. Grant memberitahu Hermione.

Hermione memberitahu asisten Tiffany Warren itu kalau ia akan menghubunginya lagi satu atau dua jam lagi untuk kepastiannya, lalu menutup teleponnya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya lagi.

"Hermione." Mr. Grant memanggilnya.

"Pergilah ke ruangan Draco dan tanyakan apa ia bisa pergi akhir pekan ini ke China dengan Miss Warren." Mr. Grant berseru.

Hermione terdiam, tangannya yang dari tadi sebentar menulis, sebentar mengetik di depan komputer juga terhenti.

"Aku?" Hermione bertanya.

Mr. Grant mengangguk sambil lalu, dan pura-pura sibuk dengan berkas yang sebenarnya sudah selesai ia periksa. "Aku sedang sibuk dan ini tidak bisa ditinggal." Mr. Grant beralasan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." Ia berdiri, mengambil pena dan buku catatannya lalu pergi ke ruangan Draco.

Hermione menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya itu.

"Masuk." Draco berseru dari dalam, Hermione masuk dan seketika udara di sekitar mereka terasa sangat canggung.

"Oh, Miss Granger, ada apa?" Draco bertanya, berusaha terdengar proffesional.

Hermione berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan menyalakan tombol _Proffesional Mode : On_ di kepalanya. "Asisten Miss Warren baru saja menghubungi dan bertanya apakah anda bersedia untuk mengecek lokasi di China dengannya akhir pekan ini."

Draco berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mengerang kesal, apa lagi yang ada di pikiran Tiffany Warren kali ini? Ia sudah menduga kalau dibalik persetujuannya dengan rencana DM Company untuk membangun pabrik di China pasti ada sesuatu.

"Bagaimana Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya lagi, ketika Draco cukup lama tidak merespon.

"Yah.. terserahlah." Draco akhirnya menjawab sekenanya.

Hermione mengangguk, ia mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu asisten Miss Warren kalau anda bersedia pergi ke China akhir pekan ini. Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak Mr. Malfoy, permisi." Hermione berseru sopan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ia baru akan membuka pintu itu dan keluar saat Draco tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Granger."

Hermione berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

.

 **Kamis, 1 Februari 2007**

Mr. Grant duduk di ruang rapat besar. Draco duduk di kepala meja, sementara Mr. Grant duduk di sisi kanan meja dan Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

Hermione dan Draco masih saling bertindak aneh satu sama lain. Mereka bersikap canggung satu sama lain, menghindari satu sama lain semaksimal mungkin.

Seseorang sedang menjelaskan keseluruhan rencana pembangunan pabrik di China sementara orang-orang lain mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, hari ini mereka mendapatkan kunjungan dari perwakilan perusahaan Tiffany dan seperti biasa, semua orang bertindak seperti Muggle.

DM Company sudah terlalu sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Muggle dan karena hal itu semua karyawan juga tahu kalau mereka harus bertindak seperti Muggle jika kedatangan kunjungan dari para Muggle.

Bahkan karyawan yang baru masuk mendapatkan pelatihan agar bisa bertindak normal di depan para Muggle. Kecuali para _Muggle-born_ tentunya.

Tiffany sendiri tidak datang karena ada urusan lain. Begitu tahu hal itu dari Mr. Grant, Hermione dan Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lega dari wajah mereka.

Draco sudah meminta Mr. Grant memastikan keadaan Tiffany, dan menurut penyelidikan rahasia Mr. Grant yang diingat Tiffany hanya ia membuka pakaiannya kemudian Draco langsung pergi dari ruangan mereka bertemu, jadi semuanya seharusnya baik-baik saja.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Pria yang sedang memberikan pemaparan bertanya, tanda materi yang dijelaskannya sudah selesai.

Draco diam, ia mengantuk sekali pada rapat hari ini, ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan pemaparan barusan. Draco melirik ke arah Hermione, berusaha agar perempuan itu tidak sadar kalau ia memperhatikannya.

Hermione hanya menulis di jurnalnya, sepertinya ia juga tidak begitu memperhatikan pemaparan hari ini. Draco kemudian menyadari kalau Hermione lagi-lagi melepas sepatunya.

Dulu minggu-minggu pertama saat ia menggunakan heels, Draco bisa mengerti kenapa ia melepas sepatunya. Sekarang ia tidak lagi menggunakan heels dan kenapa ia masih melepas sepatunya?

Beberapa orang mulai mengajukan pertanyaan tentang pemaparan yang baru saja disampaikan. Hermione dan Mr. Grant sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Draco berusaha menguping tapi ia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Begitu selesai bicara dengan Hermione, Mr. Grant menggeser kursinya sedikit dan bicara pada Draco.

"Tanyakan soal pembuangan limbah dan pengelolaan lingkungan hidup." Mr. Grant memberitahu Draco.

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Apa ini pertanyaan Granger?" Draco bertanya.

Mr. Grant mengangguk.

"Suruh ia tanyakan sendiri." Draco berbisik.

"Kau mau ia dimusuhi satu kantor ini?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, lalu menanyakan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Mr. Grant padanya.

.

Hermione dan Mr. Grant sedang mengobrol sambil makan siang di ruangan mereka, keduanya duduk di meja masing-masing dan membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Hermione." Mr. Grant memanggil Hermione, belakangan ini Hermione tidak lagi makan makanan dari kantin kantor mereka tapi ia selalu membawa makanan sehat dari rumah.

"Ada apa Mr. Grant?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Apa kau ada acara akhir pekan depan?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?" Hermione bertanya setelah mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Aku mengadakan acara ulangtahun pernikahanku dengan istriku, apa kau bisa datang?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kapan dan dimana?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kami hanya membuat jamuan makan siang sederhana di rumah." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

"Ah…" Hermione mengerti. "Beritahu saja alamat anda, aku akan datang." Hermione memberitahu, tersenyum.

Hermione dan Mr. Grant semakin dekat. Bahkan jauh lebih dekat daripada Mr. Grant dengan Draco, dan meskipun Hermione merasa senang, ia tetap merasa tidak enak pada Draco, seakan-akan Hermione mengambil Mr. Grant dari Draco.

Tiba-tiba Draco muncul di depan ruangan mereka, terlihat panik ia berjalan menghampiri meja Mr. Grant, ia membungkuk lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mr. Grant terburu-buru.

"Baiklah." Mr. Grant memberitahu, mengiyakan apa yang diminta Draco tadi. Draco segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya begitu Draco pergi.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya hal biasa." Mr. Grant memberitahu sambi lalu dan kembali fokus pada makanannya dan pembicaraannya dengan Hermione.

Tidak lama, begitu selesai makan Hermione dan Mr. Grant kembali bekerja, mereka berdua sedang fokus saat tiba-tiba seseorang kembali masuk ke ruangan mereka tanpa mengetuk.

"Mr. Grant, kenapa Draco tidak ada di ruangannya?" Narcissa Malfoy bertanya, berdiri di depan pintu kerja mereka, berdiri dengan elegan meskipun kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Mr. Malfoy baru keluar." Mr. Grant berdiri dan menghampiri Narcissa Malfoy dan mereka berjabat tangan.

Hermione kaget bukan main, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia berdiri di tempatnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ugh, anak itu, beraninya ia terus-menerus menghindar." Narcissa berseru kesal, ia kemudian menyadari kalau ada orang lain di ruangan yang tadinya hanya di tempati Mr. Grant.

Hermione berjalan pelan ke arah Narcissa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione berseru ramah, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Narcissa menyadari siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Hermione Granger?"

.

Tadinya Draco sudah berencana untuk pergi ke Manor dan bertemu dengan ibunya, mereka cukup jarang bertemu tapi biasanya Draco tetap menyediakan waktu paling tidak satu atau dua kali dalam sebulan untuk bertemu dengan ibunya.

Apalagi minggu lalu ia sudah membatalkan rencananya mengunjungi Manor karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang kita sama-sama tahu apa.

Begitu juga hari ini. Draco sudah berencana untuk datang dan mengunjungi ibunya saat makan siang hari ini sampai tiba-tiba surat dari Astoria Greengrass muncul di meja makannya. Surat itu memberitahu Draco kalau hari ini mereka akan bertemu di Manor, karena Narcissa Malfoy mengundangnya.

Dan Draco mengikuti instingnya untuk lari.

Ia baru saja meminta Uncle Johnson untuk memberitahu ibunya kalau ia sedang pergi keluar.

Dan sekarang ia berada di toko buku Muggle. Bersembunyi.

Ia tidak mungkin bersembunyi di apartementnya karena ibunya pasti akan mencarinya kesana kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Draco kabur dua kali, jadi ia berencana pergi ke tempat Muggle sampai Uncle Johnson memberitahunya kalau semuanya sudah aman terkendali.

Draco memutuskan untuk mencari buku lain dari pengarang yang sama dengan buku yang diberikan Hermione tempo hari padanya.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia lebih sering menunduk dan memperhatikan kepalan tangannya dibanding menatap Narcissa Malfoy yang duduk di depannya.

Hermione memaki dirinya sendiri, kemana perginya rasa percaya dirinya yang dulu?

Mereka duduk di ruangan tunggu tamu di lantai 20, ruangan tunggu yang biasa digunakan untuk tamu-tamu penting.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya, berusaha terdengar ramah.

"Baru satu bulan." Hermione memberitahu.

Narcissa mengangguk-angguk. "Mr. Grant sudah bekerja dari waktu Lucius masih memegang perusahaan, dan kurasa memang sudah waktunya ia pensiun." Narcissa berseru, ia tahu Draco pasti bermaksud untuk menyiapkan seseorang sebelum Mr. Grant pensiun dua atau tiga tahun kedepan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu selama ini?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Lancar-lancar saja." Hermione menjawab pelan.

"Sebelum ini kau bekerja dimana Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya penasaran.

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia jujur dan memberitahu kalau sebelum ini ia bekerja sebagai pelayan dan kasir? Bahwa ia mendapatkan pekerjaannya hanya karena Malfoy merasa kasihan padanya?

Narcissa menunggu jawaban Hermione, ia ingin tahu sebelum ini Hermione bekerja di perusahaan mana? Tapi kenapa Hermione hanya diam?

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Sebelum ini aku bekerja di beberapa restoran sebagai pelayan dan kasir." Hermione berseru.

Narcissa kaget mendengar jawaban Hermione. Bukankah ini Hermione Granger? Otak dari _The Golden Trio_? Anak perempuan yang selalu diceritakan Draco setiap ia pulang liburan dari Hogwarts karena selalu mengalahkannya hampir di semua mata pelajaran kecuali terbang? Perempuan yang dengan kepintarannya bisa membodohi goblin-goblin di _Gringotts_ dan menyamar sebagai Bellatrix? Perempuan yang terkenal karena kepintarannya?

Hermione bisa melihat Narcissa kaget karena jawabannya. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Oh…" Narcissa akhirnya berseru. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang kemudian membuat Draco mempekerjakannya disini? Tanpa pengalaman kerja yang baik, tapi ia menahan dirinya, pertanyaan itu akan ditanyakannya nanti pada Draco.

Ia tahu anaknya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, mungkin Draco mempekerjakan Hermione untuk menaikkan pamor perusahaan mereka, atau mungkin karena sekarang DM Company banyak berurusan dengan Muggle ia butuh seseorang yang mengerti banyak hal tentang Muggle.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Draco berada?" Narcissa bertanya. "Aku tahu Mr. Grant pasti sudah bersekongkol dengan Draco."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Narcissa mengangguk, sepertinya Hermione benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. "Senang bertemu denganmu, tolong bantu Draco dengan baik." Narcissa memberitahu.

Hermione menjabat tangan itu pelan, mengangguk.

Narcissa baru akan keluar pintu saat ia berbalik badan lagi.

"Ah, Miss Granger, apa belakangan ini Draco terlihat dekat dengan perempuan?" Narcissa bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Setahuku tidak ada." Hermione memberitahu.

Narcissa mengangguk. "Tolong beritahu aku kalau dia dekat dengan perempuan."

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

"Ah…" Narcissa teringat satu hal lagi.

"Tolong batasi hubunganmu dengan Draco sebatas hubungan kerja." Narcissa berseru.

Hermione merasa seperti ditampar.

Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja Mrs. Malfoy."

.

"Ibuku sudah pergi?" Draco bertanya pada Mr. Grant.

"Sudah." Mr. Grant memberitahu. "Dan kau lebih baik mengunjunginya segera sebelum ia datang lagi."

Draco melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana Granger?"

Mr. Grant mendengus menghina. "Berhentilah bertanya dimana dia! Atau apakah Hermione sudah makan atau belum! Atau apapun!"

Draco tidak mengerti maksud Mr. Grant, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Uncle Johnson marah padanya. "Uncle, apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya maka katakan, dan jika tidak maka berhentilah memberinya perhatian, kau tidak tahu apa yang ibumu katakan hari ini padanya sementara kau bersembunyi kan?" Mr. Grant berseru kesal.

"Apa yang Mother katakan padanya?" Draco bertanya, wajahnya seketika kuatir.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya.

Saat Narcissa tiba-tiba berkata ingin bicara dengan Hermione, seketika Mr. Grant tahu kalau pasti Narcissa akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Narcissa Malfoy bukanlah orang paling ramah yang bisa ditemui, _sure_ ia memang terkenal sangat menyayangi Draco, tapi orang lain? Diperlakukan lebih baik daripada peri rumah saja sudah syukur.

Jadi Mr. Grant mengikuti keduanya ke ruangan dimana mereka bicara dan mendengarkan dari luar. Ia tahu persis apa kalimat terakhir Narcissa pada Hermione, dan jika Hermione juga Draco memang menyukai satu sama lain maka beberapa hal akan sulit bagi mereka.

"Apa yang Mother katakan padanya?" Draco bertanya lagi.

.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang sedang membereskan meja kerjanya.

Hermione mengangguk, sedikit kaget karena Draco tidak terbiasa mengetuk pintu saat masuk.

Draco memasuki ruangan itu, Mr. Grant sedang di toilet dan sekarang sudah setengah jam lewat dari jam pulang kerja mereka.

"Apa yang ibuku bicarakan denganmu?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione mendongak, ia baru memasukkan berkas terakhir ketasnya untuk diurus sebentar nanti malam sebelum tidur.

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan biasa." Hermione menjawab.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Hermione berbohong? Apa yang dikatakan Narcissa padanya?

"Ia tidak bertanya atau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kan?" Draco bertanya, berusaha memancing Hermione agar memberitahu apa yang dikatakan Ibunya, Mr. Grant tidak mau memberitahunya apa yang dibicarakan Hermione dengan Ibunya, dan ia tidak ingin bertanya pada ibunya, jadi ia hanya bisa berharap Hermione memberitahunya apa yang dikatakan Narcissa sebenarnya.

Hermione tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, anda tidak perlu kuatir."

"Aku tahu ibuku mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan? Katakan Hermione! Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres!" Draco setengah berteriak, berseru frustasi pada Hermione yang bersikeras mengatakan kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

Hermione terkejut, sudah beberapa kali Draco berteriak padanya karena masalah pribadi mereka, dan ia masih tidak terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Maaf, maaf aku berteriak padamu." Draco menyesal, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika berada di sekitar Hermione. Jika kesal ia akan langsung marah, jika senang ia akan langsung tersenyum, seperti idiot.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

"Terserahlah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu apa yang kau dikatakan ibuku padamu, tapi jika ia membuatmu tidak nyaman atau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tenanglah Mr. Malfoy, ibu anda tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, hanya beberapa pesan untuk bekerja dengan baik dengan anda dan Mr. Grant." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Draco seketika tahu ada yang berbeda, dari cara bicara Hermione dan nada bicara. Biasanya jika mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang personal Hermione akan memanggilnya Malfoy, atau terkadang Draco, bukan Mr. Malfoy.

Draco mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke luar.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione memanggil Draco sebelum Draco keluar ruangan. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja." Draco menjawab, berusaha tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik? Kenapa kau membantuku? Kenapa?" Hermione berseru, akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan terbesarnya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Draco terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

.

 **Jumat, 2 Februari 2007**

Hermione terbangun satu jam sebelum jam seharusnya ia bangun. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi apapun yang ia coba lakukan. Jadi Hermione bangun dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan juga makan siangnya hari ini.

Ia sedang berdiri di dapur saat tiba-tiba burung hantu yang dikenalnya mengetuk di jendelanya. Surat Mugglenya akan diletakkan di lantai satu sementara surat sihirnya akan datang dengan cara biasa.

Hermione membuka jendela dan menyapa burung hantu milik Harry lalu memberi snack untuk burung hantu itu kemudian mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki kanan burung hantu itu.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Apa kabarmu? Apa Malfoy membuatmu terkena masalah? Jika iya beritahu aku dan aku akan membuat rambutnya yang terlalu bagus untuk ukuran seorang pria itu dengan cepat menghilang dan tidak kembali lagi._**

 ** _Anyway, Hermione aku punya seorang teman untuk dikenalkan padamu, aku tahu kau tidak sesibuk dulu dan selelah dulu dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang, jadi aku ingin kau datang sabtu ini ke kedai kopi di samping WWW dan bertemu dengan temanku ini pukul sembilan pagi._**

 ** _Tidak ada kata tidak._**

 ** _Kecuali dalam beberapa minggu kita tidak bertemu kau tiba-tiba punya kekasih._**

 ** _Ginny_**

Hermione membaca surat itu berkali-kali, takut ia belum benar-benar bangun dan ini hanya halusinasi. Apa Ginny Potter baru saja mengiriminya surat dan berkata bahwa ia menyuruhnya datang kencan buta?

Hermione tertawa. Tertawa karena hal ini terasa absurd.

Ia dengan cepat membalas surat itu.

 ** _Ginny,_**

 ** _Kau pasti sudah gila!_**

 ** _Aku tidak akan pergi, apa kau tahu betapa sibuknya aku sekarang? Aku wanita karir sekarang dan akhir pekan ini aku sudah berencana untuk beristirahat._**

 ** _Jadi tidak._**

 ** _Tidak._**

 ** _Dan TIDAK._**

Hah, yang benar saja, ia tidak punya waktu untuk pergi kencan buta, ia terlalu malas untuk pergi, keluar rumah di hari sabtu? Hermione lebih suka berbaring di kasurnya dan membaca buku yang belum sempat dibacanya.

Lagipula akhir pekan ini Draco dan Mr. Grant harus ke China dan itu berarti jumlah pekerjaan yang harus dibawanya kerumah lebih banyak dari biasanya, ia mengambil alih bagian Mr. Grant.

Hermione bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor tiga puluh menit lebih cepat dari jam biasa ia berangkat. Ia bahkan pergi ke pantry untuk membuat kopi untuknya dan Mr. Grant.

Saat sedang menunggu kopinya selesai seseorang memasuki ruangan pantry itu. Hermione menoleh dan menemukan salah satu karyawan bagian produksi yang tempo hari memberikan presentasi, Hermione tidak tahu namanya dan apa maunya, tapi ia berjalan masuk dan mendekat.

"Pagi." Hermione berusaha menyapa, menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya, untuk apa karyawan bagian produksi datang ke pantry di lantai atas? Bukankah ada pantry di setiap lantai?

"Miss Granger." Karyawan perempuan itu tersenyum menghina dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Bukankah ada pantry di lantai lima?" Hermione bertanya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya, ia mengambil dua buah gelas dari lemari di atasnya.

"Miss Granger, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja." Hermione berusaha tidak terdengar gugup.

Perempuan itu bisa melihat Hermione sedikit gugup, ia tersenyum penuh kesombongan."Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memukulimu atau menjambak rambutmu." Perempuan itu memberitahu. "Aku melihatmu datang dan karena ini masih cukup pagi aku pikir ada baiknya kita bicara." Perempuan itu memberitahu.

Hermione diam saja, ia menuang kopi yang sudah jadi ke dalam gelas dan mulai mengaduknya.

"Miss Granger, cara apa yang kau gunakan? Bagaimana kau berhasil menggoda Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengaduk kopi di depannya.

"Banyak sekali karyawan yang sudah berusaha menggoda Draco dan berharap ia jatuh ke pelukkan kami, tapi tidak. Satupun tidak. Akhirnya kami berpikir kalau mungkin Draco hanya _bemain_ dengan perempuan yang satu level dengannya."

"Tapi kau tiba-tiba datang dan menjadi sekretarisnya, posisi yang diinginkan sembilan dan sepuluh perempuan di kantor ini dan di luar kantor ini, padahal kau bahkan tidak punya sertifikat N.E.W.T."

Hermione meletakkan dua gelas kopi itu ke baki, ia hanya tinggal pergi dari sini. Kepalanya sakit mendengar omongan perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Draco Malfoy mau tidur denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan Mr. Malfoy." Hermione menjawab pelan namun terdengar kokoh dan jelas.

"Miss Granger." Draco berseru dari depan pintu. Ia mengenali karyawan perempuan yang berdiri di samping Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Draco kemudian pada Hermione. "Aku hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Miss Granger. Iya kan?" Perempuan itu bertanya pada Hermione.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia mengangkat baki itu kemudian berjalan keluar pantry itu begitu saja.

Ia tahu orang-orang membicarakannya di belakang karena hal ini. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang mempertanyakan apa yang ia lakukan sampai tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy mempekerjakannya disini tanpa sertifikat dan pengalaman apa-apa. Hermione tahu kalau fakta ia bahkan tidak punya sertifikat N.E.W.T sudah menyebar dan menjadi rahasia umum di kantor ini.

Belum lagi beberapa orang yang kehilangan pekerjaannya dalam waktu satu bulan ini secara langsung dan tidak langsung berkaitan dengannya.

Ia tahu betapa buruknya orang-orang di kantor ini memandangnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang datang dan langsung melemparkan hal itu ke depan wajahnya.

.

"Apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu padamu?" Draco bertanya, mengikuti Hermione masuk keruangannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Hermione berbohong.

"Katakan Granger! Kenapa kau terus menghindar dan melindungi orang lain?" Draco berseru frustasi, ia tahu perempuan itu pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa satu dua patah kata dari mulut perempuan didepannya bisa membuat pembawaannya yang sedingin es meleleh dengan cepatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mr. Malfoy, hanya pembicaraan kecil." Hermione berseru, ia meletakkan kopi di meja Mr. Grant dan dimejanya.

Hermione melihat jam tangannya. "Anda ada perlu? Kenapa tiba pagi sekali?" Hermione bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

Draco mondar-mandir di ruangannya seperti setrikaan Muggle. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"Kalau kau menyukainya maka katakan, dan jika tidak maka berhentilah memberinya perhatian, kau tidak tahu apa yang ibumu katakan hari ini padanya sementara kau bersembunyi kan?"_

Kalimat Mr. Grant terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Apa ia menyukai Hermione Granger?

Draco berhenti dan memandang ke kaca jendelanya yang besar.

Iya.

Tentu saja.

Ia menyukai Hermione Granger.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Draco melihat ke jam tangannya, sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam dan sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat ke China dan baru kembali hari Minggu sore bersama Mr. Grant, orang-orang kantornya dan juga orang-orang perwakilan perusahaan Tiffany.

Ia berlari keluar ruangannya dan menuju ruangan Mr. Grant dan Hermione. Mr. Grant masih disitu dan sedang mengecek beberapa berkas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kopernya.

"Apa Hermione sudah pulang?" Draco bertanya.

Mr. Grant mengangguk. "Ia sudah pulang dari jam enam tadi, ada apa? Apa kau sudah siap? Jam tujuh kita harus ke bandara dengan mobil."

Draco berpikir, ia terlihat panik, dan sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan beberapa hal sekaligus.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum jam tujuh, jika aku belum kembali kalian berangkat saja, aku akan berusaha tiba di bandara sebelum pesawatnya berangkat." Draco berseru kemudian berlari ke arah saluran _floo_ di ruangannya.

"Draco! Kau mau kemana?" Mr. Grant berteriak mengikutinya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Menemui Hermione." Draco berseru sebelum ditelan api hijau.

.

Draco keluar dari saluran _floo_ apartementnya kemudian dengan cepat ber- _apparating_ ke depan pintu apartement Hermione. Ia menekan bel dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sekuat tenaga.

"Hermione! Hermione! Apa kau di dalam? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Draco berseru.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka. Hermione berdiri disana, ia sudah melepas ikatan rambutnya dan bajunya yang biasa ia masukkan ke dalam roknya keluar, kancing kemejanya yang biasa hanya ia buka satu dari atas terbuka dua.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya bingung. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia mendorong Hermione masuk lalu menutup pintu, kemudian mendorong punggung Hermione ke pintu dan menciumnya.

Hermione mengerang karena kepalanya terantuk pintu.

"Sorry." Draco bergumam tapi tetap mencium sekretarisnya itu.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kedua tangan Draco berada di pipinya dan menciumnya sungguh-sungguh. Hermione meletakkan tangannya di lengan Draco, mencengkram erat dan akhirnya membalas ciuman Draco.

Draco tidak membuang-buang waktunya, begitu Hermione membalas ciumannya ia memaksa Hermione membuka mulutnya dan semakin menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Draco tahu ia harus berhenti atau ia akan terlambat.

Hermione tahu mereka harus berhenti dan ia harus bertanya apa yang dilakukan Draco disini?

Hermione tidak bisa menarik dirinya karena tubuhnya sudah terdesak di pintu, ia juga tidak ingin mendorong Draco menjauh, benar-benar tidak ingin.

"Draco…" Hermione bergumam tidak jelas karena mulutnya terus-menerus dilumat oleh pria didepannya.

"Hmm?" Draco juga bergumam.

Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Hermione kemudian menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak bergerak. "Bukankah kau harus pergi ke China? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya sambil menarik nafas.

Mereka berdua lupa kalau bernafas lebih penting.

Keduanya terngah-engah, Draco melihat jam tangannya, ia hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum Mr. Grant berangkat dari kantornya menuju bandara.

 _"Granger! Listen to me! Listen to me carefully!_ " Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Hermione. "Aku menyukaimu. _Hell_ , aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang dan baru kembali Minggu sore, jadi aku ingin kau berpikir. Pikirkan apakah kita bisa memulai sesuatu atau tidak dari sini. _Hell_ buat daftar pro kontranya kalau perlu dan aku akan menunggu jawabanmu begitu aku kembali dari China."

Hermione diam, mulutnya terbuka, apa maksud Draco Malfoy barusan?

"Bagaimana?" Draco bertanya

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

Draco tersenyum lalu mencium Hermione lagi.

Hermione sadar Draco akan terlambat begitu tangannya menyentuh pinggang Hermione pelan dan menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya.

 _"You're gonna be late."_ Hermione berseru, mendorong Draco perlahan.

Draco melihat jam tangannya, lalu mengangguk.

 _"I like you Granger, and I want you, only you till the bloody sun explode."_ Draco bergumam, mencium kening Hermione kemudian membuka pintu dan pergi begitu saja.

Hermione menutup pintu, kakinya lemas dan ia terduduk di lantai.

 _Aren't they doomed?_

 **-To Be Continued-**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 7 : I'm Sorry**

 **Minggu, 4 Februari 2007**

Hermione berkali-kali melempar remukkan kertas ke dalam tong sampah di sudut kamarnya. Ia sedang menulis surat untuk Draco, tapi tidak ada satupun dari kertas-kertas itu berakhir dengan baik.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merangkai kata untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikan pada Draco Malfoy kalau mereka sebaiknya tetap berada dalam batas hubungan profesional?

Ia sudah berpikir. Hermione menghabiskan hari sabtunya untuk menentukan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Draco begitu bossnya itu kembali dari China.

Iya atau tidak?

Jawabannya jelas tidak.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya ketika mereka berdua terlalu berbeda untuk bersama.

Apakah Hermione menyukai Draco? Iya, jawabannya iya.

Apakah Draco menyukainya? Iya, Draco sudah memberitahunya sebelum ia pergi ke China.

Apakah dua orang yang saling menyukai satu sama lain harus menjalin hubungan? Tidak.

Hermione bahkan membuat list pro kontra untuk menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan dalam sekejap sisi kontra sudah jauh lebih banyak dari sisi pro.

Hermione tahu jika ia dan Draco memulai hal ini maka akan banyak hal yang terjadi, akan ada banyak masalah yang muncul, masalah yang sepertinya tidak setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang akan mereka dapatkan jika memulai hubungan.

Mungkin masalah kantor dan masalah Narcissa Malfoy dan Klan Weasley belum apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dengan masalah harga diri Hermione?

Hermione tahu seharusnya ketika ia sudah menerima banyak dari Draco, ia tidak lagi berani bicara tentang harga diri. Kalau dari awal ia menjunjung harga dirinya begitu tinggi, apa mungkin ia menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Draco dulu?

Tapi Hermione ingin memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau ia masih punya sedikit harga diri tersisa. Bagaimana dirinya yang sekarang bisa berdiri di samping Draco Malfoy sebagai seseorang yang statusnya lebih dari sekedar bawahan? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi dunia jika dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ia menjadi kekasih Draco?

Hermione tahu ia tidak layak.

Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Hermione meremak lagi kertas kesekian yang gagal di baris kedua, ia menyerah dan memutuskan akan lebih baik memberitahu hal ini pada Draco secara langsung.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" Mr. Grant bertanya pada Draco yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua ada di pesawat kelas satu, penerbangan Beijing menuju London.

Draco mengangkat bahunya dan melihat ke arah jendela, ia tahu di Beijing sudah gelap, tapi di London belum, setelah ini ia akan langsung menemui Hermione.

Mr. Grant melirik Draco aneh. "Aku penasaran, apa yang kau katakan pada Hermione sebelum pergi memangnya?"

Draco hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

Mr. Grant menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir.

"Anak muda." Gumamnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur Draco!" Mr. Grant memberitahu lagi. Dari Beijing ke London butuh waktu 20 jam jika tanpa transit, dan mereka paling-paling baru sampai besok Senin siang waktu London.

Mr. Grant sebenarnya ingin beristirahat dulu di China, tapi Draco bersikukuh ingin pulang. Seluruh karyawan DM Company baru tiba Sabtu malam waktu Beijing, mereka beristirahat semalam kemudian sepanjang hari Minggu mengecek lokasi dan melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukan untuk mempercepat pembangunan.

Beberapa karyawan masih tinggal karena masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal kecil, seluruh perwakilan perusahaan Tiffany, termasuk Tiffany sendiri masih bertahan beberapa hari.

Tapi Draco sudah tidak tahan untuk pulang.

Ia bahkan hampir memaksa untuk menggunakan _portkey_ internasional tapi Mr. Grant berhasil meyakinkannya kalau mereka akan membuat perwakilan perusahaan Tiffany curiga.

Jadi akhirnya mereka pulang dengan pesawat.

.

"Iya, ibumu baik-baik saja." Jonathan Granger memberitahu Hermione lewat telefon. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini Helena Granger sering mengeluh tidak enak badan, jadi tadi siang mereka pergi ke dokter untuk melakukan pengecekkan.

Untuk sementara hasilnya tidak ada masalah, kata dokter ibunya hanya sedang terkena dampak perubahan hormon, ia terkena menopause, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan pengecekkan secara keseluruhan untuk memastikan tidak ada masalah yang serius, dan hasilnya baru keluar minggu depan.

"Aku tidak menyangka waktu akan berjalan secepat ini, bagaimana mungkin Mom sudah menopause." Hermione berseru sedih dan menghela nafasnya.

"Karena itu, sering-seringlah berkunjung Hermione." Jonathan memberitahu lagi.

"Iya Dad, aku akan sering datang." Hermione berjanji.

"Dan sebaiknya kau cepatlah mencari pasangan." Jonathan menambahkan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi.

"Dad, sudah dulu ya." Hermione berseru.

"Iya, kau baik-baik ya _dear_ , Dad akan menghubungimu jika hasil pemeriksaan Mom sudah keluar." Jonathan memberitahu.

Begitu menutup teleponnya dengan ayahnya, Hermione berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sebentar." Hermione berseru, ia membuka pintu, kemudian menyesal.

.

 **Jumat, 9 Februari 2007**

"Jadi kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Miss Granger ?" Mr. Grant duduk di depan meja Draco

Draco hanya diam, ia berpura-pura fokus pada tumpukkan kertas didepanya, mengabaikan Mr. Grant yang terus-menerus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama semenjak hari Senin.

Hari Senin, dimana ia datang setelah makan siang ke kantor dengan wajah ditekuk, rambut berantakkan, dan bahkan salah mengancing kemejanya.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya, ia mengangkat bahunya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

Ia baru akan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Draco saat Draco tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

 _"Uncle…"_

"Ya?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Draco ingin bertanya bagaimana Granger? Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana ia berperilaku? Normal Atau tidak?

Mr. Grant hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat Draco lagi-lagi hanya diam.

 _"She's fine."_ Mr. Grant menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ditanyakan Draco, lalu berjalan kembali keruangannya.

Mr. Grant tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, _hell_ , semua orang pasti juga tahu kalau mereka berada di antara Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy lima hari belakangan ini.

Keduanya menghindari satu sama lain seperti menghindar dari penagih utang kartu kredit. Draco tidak lagi mampir ke ruangannya dan Hermione, ia meneleponnya lagi seperti dulu jika ada perlu.

Hermione selalu berusaha menghindar dari rapat yang biasa mereka datangi, ia akan sibuk atau terkadang terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

"Mr. Grant bagian keuangan sudah memberikan laporannya tadi, ada di meja anda." Hermione memberitahu begitu Mr. Grant memasuki ruangan bersama mereka.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Mr. Grant membersihkan tenggorokkannya. "Hermione, Draco memintamu ke ruangannya." Mr. Grant berbohong.

Hermione kaget, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Draco sekarang, bahkan untuk urusan pekerjaan sekalipun.

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, meluruskan roknya kemudian memakai sepatunya yang dilepasnya, ia berjalan keluar menuju ke ruangan bosnya itu.

Mr. Grant diam-diam melirik Hermione lalu mengikutinya keluar.

Hermione mengetuk pintu, begitu mendengar instruksi untuk masuk ia masuk ke dalam dan Mr. Grant menempelkan telinganya tepat di depan pintu.

.

Draco tidak fokus, sama sekali tidak fokus, sudah lima hari dan ia masih tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Draco membalikkan kursinya dan menghadap ke kaca transparan yang besar dibelakangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilihatnya di luar sana, ketika yang ada di kepalanya hanya Hermione Granger.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk."

"Mr. Malfoy? Anda memanggil saya?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco membalikkan kursinya dan melihat Hermione berdiri tidak jauh dari mejanya.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan.

"Mr. Grant bilang anda mencari saya." Hermione berseru bingung.

Draco menghela nafasnya, dasar pria tua, serunya dalam hati.

Seketika Hermione tahu kalau Draco tidak mencarinya, ia menggerutu.

"Ah.. kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke ruangan." Hermione memberitahu, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Hermione baru akan membuka pintu itu dan keluar saat tangan Draco mencegahnya, ia memegang gagang pintu itu dan menahannya agar tidak dibuka.

"Kita harus bicara." Draco berseru.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione membuka pintu apartementnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang._

 _"Hermione." Draco berbisik, tersenyum dan menatap ke mata cokelat yang menatapnya aneh._

 _"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru pelan dan seketika Draco tahu kalau terburu-burunya ia kembali dari China tidak ada gunanya._

 _"Anda sudah kembali?" Hermione berseru pelan._

 _Draco diam saja, senyuman dari wajahnya menghilang._

 _"Anda mau masuk? Minum teh mungkin?" Hermione bertanya canggung._

 _"Kau tidak menginginkanku." Draco berseru, menyatakan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Hermione diam, tiba-tiba ia kedinginan._

 _Draco berbalik dan baru akan berjalan pergi saat Hermione memanggilnya._

 _"Mr. Malfoy."_

 _Draco berbalik, melihat Hermione dengan tatapan kosong._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hermione dan Draco hanya duduk berhadapan di sofa. Draco menatapnya tajam sementara Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tapi tidak berhasil, ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya berkali-kali, mulai dari memandangi lantai, meja, pintu, bahkan rak buku yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menolakku." Draco memutuskan kalau ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya.

Hermione bimbang. Haruskah ia jujur? Atau berbohong?

"Aku ingin kau jujur Granger, kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

 _"Liar."_

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

Mereka berdua diam saja.

Draco dan Hermione menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau merasa nyaman membohongi dirimu sendiri." Draco berseru dingin.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi." Hermione berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Draco Malfoy.

.

Mr. Grant sedang bersiap untuk pulang, ia sedang memasukkan beberapa hal ke dalam tasnya, tapi tidak dengan berkas-berkas.

Besok adalah hari ulangtahun pernikahannya dengan istrinya, dan mereka akan membuat acara makan siang sederhana dengan mengundang beberapa keluarga dan sahabat.

"Hermione." Mr. Grant memanggil Hermione yang juga sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Iya?"

"Jangan lupa besok acara di rumahku." Mr. Grant mengingatkan.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu, aku akan datang."

Mr. Grant baru akan berjalan keluar ruangan saat lagi-lagi ia merasa harus mencoba peruntungannya dengan Hermione dan Draco.

"Oh iya, Hermione, sebelum kau pulang apa kau bisa mengecek Mr. Malfoy sudah pulang atau belum? Aku tidak yakin apa ia sudah meninggalkan ruangannya atau belum, tolong ya." Mr. Grant berseru lalu pergi dengan cepat.

.

 **Sabtu, 10 Februari 2007**

Hermione tersenyum dan memandangi kedua orangtuanya, mereka bertiga sedang makan siang bersama, Hermione memutuskan mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya, apalagi ia tahu kondisi ibunya sedang tidak baik.

Ibunya mengalami menopause dan Hermione juga ayahnya sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan dan kesehatan Helena Granger.

"Apa hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar?" Hermione bertanya.

"Pihak rumah sakit bilang kalau mereka akan menghubungi jika hasilnya sudah keluar." Jonathan memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

"Hermione ceritakan pekerjaan barumu." Jonathan meminta, tersenyum pada anak perempuannya itu.

Hari ini Hermione datang dengan aura yang berbeda, pakaiannya jauh lebih bagus, ia menggunakan pakaian yang hangat tapi terlihat cukup bagus, bukan lagi jacket-jacket tebal yang didapat saat obral, tapi coat panjang yang terlihat modis. Ia terlihat lebih sehat dan bahkan membawakan kue yang mahal dari toko kue tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakan tentang bosmu." Helena mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione tersenyum pada kedua orangtuanya, ia baru akan menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya saat tiba-tiba telepon rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang angkat." Hermione memberitahu kemudian berjalan ke arah pesawat telepon mereka.

.

"Terimakasih sudah datang Draco." Mr. Grant menyapa Draco Malfoy yang baru saja memasuki saluran _floo_ rumahnya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kemudian menyodorkan botol anggur dari tangannya ke Mr. Grant.

"Dimana Mrs. Grant?" Draco bertanya.

"Ia di dapur sedang menyiapkan makanan." Mr. Grant memberitahu. Draco kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya ada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dari kantor, ia juga menemukan anak-anak Mr. Grant, tapi perempuan yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan.

Hermione Granger tidak ada dimanapun matanya memandang.

"Hermione belum datang." Mr. Grant memberitahu seakan-akan tahu isi kepala Draco.

"Aku tidak mencarinya." Draco menyangkal.

Mr. Grant tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco dan beralih ke tamunya yang lain.

Draco menghela nafasnya, baguslah jika perempuan itu tidak datang.

.

"Tidak apa Hermione, pergilah ke tempat Mr. Grant itu, tidak sopan jika kau tidak datang, bagaimanapun juga ia seniormu kan? Sepulang dari sana kau masih bisa kesini, sepertinya pemeriksaan ibumu akan lama." Jonathan memberitahu Hermione.

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya berada di rumah sakit Muggle. Rumah sakit tempat Helena memeriksakan dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu menelepon dan berkata mereka harus melakukan pemeriksaan ulang karena ada hasil yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Pihak rumah sakit curiga kalau Helena Granger mengidap sirosis.

"Tidak apa Dad, aku disini saja." Hermione berkata sedih.

"Pergilah Hermione, setelah dari sana kau bisa kembali kesini. Pergilah sebentar, kau harus sopan, bagaimanapun juga Mr. Grant itu seniormu, dan lagipula menurut ceritamu ia sudah sangat baik padamu." Jonathan memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ayahnya ada benarnya.

Sebaiknya ia pergi kesana sebentar lalu pulang duluan.

.

Draco sedang memperhatikan jam dinding besar di ruang tamu keluarga Grant, lima belas menit lagi, lima belas menit lagi dan ia akan pulang duluan.

Ia bosan sekali, tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menghiburnya disini, mereka semua membosankan.

Draco terus menunggu dan memperhatikan jam besar yang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi dan artinya ia akan pulang. Draco baru akan berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya saat tiba-tiba saluran floo berkobar dan Hermione Granger melangkah keluar dari sana.

"Hermione." Mr. Grant langsung berdiri dari sofa di samping istrinya lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione.

"Kau datang juga, kenapa terlambat?" Mr. Grant bertanya tersenyum, saat Hermione balas tersenyum Mr. Grant seketika tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Hermione memberitahu.

"Makanlah dulu." Mr. Grant memberitahu, ia kemudian memberi isyarat pada istrinya. Istrinya datang, mendekat dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hermione, ini istriku, ia sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu denganmu." Mr. Grant memperkenalkan istrinya

"Miss Granger." Mrs. Grant menyapa Hermione ramah, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Anda?" Hermione kaget. Perempuan yang tempo hari ditemuinya di toko buku adalah istrinya Mr. Grant.

Mrs. Grant tersenyum. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu secara resmi Miss Granger. Apa kau sudah makan?" Mr dan Mrs Grant kemudian membawa Hermione ke arah ruang makan yang sudah cukup kosong karena kebanyakan orang sudah makan dan sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Hermione, ada apa?" Mr. Grant bertanya saat istrinya sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Hermione.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mr. Grant hanya ada sedikit masalah." Hermione memberitahu.

"Oh iya, aku tidak bisa memberikan kalian sesuatu yang berharga tapi.." Hermione mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jacketnya lalu mengulurkannya pada Mr. Grant.

Mr. Grant membuka kotak kecil yang diberikan Hermione padanya, isinya adalah dua buah liontin sederhana berwarna silver.

"Aku memasang _protean charm_ pada dua kalung itu untuk anda dan istri anda agar kalian bisa berkomunikasi kapan saja." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak Hermione." Mr. Grant tersenyum. "Tapi kau yakin tidak ada masalah?" Mr. Grant bertanya lagi sekali lagi, ia tahu Hermione sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi kalau memang ia tidak atau belum mau bercerita maka ia tidak bisa memaksanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Miss Granger ayo silahkan makan." Mrs. Granger datang dan kemudian mempersilahkan Hermione makan.

Mr. Grant baru akan kembali ke tamu-tamunya yang lain saat ia menemukan Draco berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan sedang memperhatikan Hermione lekat-lekat dengan matanya.

Mr. Grant berjalan ke arah Draco dan menariknya menjauh, sepertinya mereka harus bicara dan Hermione tidak boleh mendengarnya.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hermione?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

"Tidak!" Draco berseru kaget.

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Hermione sepertinya punya masalah besar?"

"Mana ku tahu! Aku tidak peduli dengannya! Untuk apa aku membuang-buang tenaga untuk membuatnya terkena masalah?" Draco berseru, berusaha terdengar cuek dan dingin.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya.

.

 **Rabu, 28 Februari 2007**

Hermione tidak tahu kesalahan macam apa yang dilakukannya dikehidupan dulu. Kenapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini sekarang?

Ibunya benar-benar terkena sirosis hati dan hal itu membuat Hermione dan juga ayahnya tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Hermione sudah berjanji akan mencoba mencari informasi di dunia sihir, kalau-kalau pengobatan penyakit ini mungkin lebih maju dan lebih ampuh di dunia sihir dari pada di dunia muggle.

Jadi hai ini ia izin untuk tidak masuk kantor dan pergi ke St. Mungo.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang sedang menunggu untuk bisa bicara dengan kepala bagian organ dalam mengenai kemungkinan pengobatan yang bisa diterima oleh ibunya.

Hermione melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah setengah dua belas siang dan sepertinya masih belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan dipanggil untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Hermione sudah disana dari jam delapan pagi dan ia tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi.

Hermione berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk lalu berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis.

"Iya?" Resepsionis itu bertanya pada Hermione yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala bagian organ dalam, dan aku sudah menunggu dari jam delapan? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Resepsionis itu melihat buku catatan di depannya, dan ia kemudian melihat ke arah Hermione lagi.

"Harusnya sebentar lagi ia sudah bisa ditemui, anda bisa menunggu lagi sebentar." Resepsionis itu memberitahu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu kembali ke kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

Hermione menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu lagi sampai pukul dua belas, ia baru akan berdiri dan kembali menghampiri resepsionis itu saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Granger!"

Hermione seketika tahu kalau itu Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Granger, apa penyakitmu kambuh?" Draco bertanya cemas.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan apa?" Draco bertanya curiga.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bagian penyakit organ dalam dan membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Membicarakan apa?" Draco bertanya lagi, tidak lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ibuku terkena suatu penyakit dan aku ingin tahu apa dunia sihir memiliki pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkannya atau tidak." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Apa kau sudah menemui orang yang ingin kau temui ini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk, aku sudah menunggu dari jam delapan pagi dan sepertinya ia masih belum bisa ditemu."

Draco melirik resepsionis di dekat mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

Draco berjalan ke arah resepsionis itu. "Dimana ruangan kepala bagian organ dalam ini?" Draco bertanya dingin.

"Di ujung lorong ini, pintu sebelah kanan, tapi anda tidak bisa menemuinya, ia sedang sibuk!"

Draco tidak mendengarkan lagi, ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang dimaksud lalu membukanya begitu saja sementara Hermione berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Draco membuka pintu dan menemukan seseorang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran dengan santai.

.

 **Jumat, 2 Maret 2007**

Hermione berdiri di depan ruangan Draco, menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya itu tapi tidak bisa.

Ia baru mengulurkan tangannya dan baru akan mengetuk tapi tidak bisa. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Hermione sadara sebentar lagi jam pulang dan ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya jika tidak sekarang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, menguatkan dirinya dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk." Draco berseru dari dalam.

Hermione membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan.

"Oh, Miss Granger, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Draco bertanya, ia sedang memakai jasnya dan sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Hermione berseru pelan, tidak berani menatap mata bosnya itu.

Draco duduk lagi di kursinya, lalu mempersilahkan Hermione duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya setelah tiga menit duduk dan mereka berdua hanya diam.

Hermione menarik nafasnya lalu mulai bicara.

"Aku tahu aku belum lama bekerja disini dan aku tahu kalau seharusnya aku bersyukur atas banyak fasilitas yang sudah diberikan kantor padaku dan seharusnya membayar hal tersebut dengan bekerja keras dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi perusahaan."

"Apa kau ingin berhenti?" Draco bertanya tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Hermione, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikkan dari suaranya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu. Sama sekali bukan."

"Lalu?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku ingin pinjam uang." Hermione menutup matanya dan menyebutkan kalimat yang sudah dilatih untuk diucapkannya itu semalaman.

Draco melihat Hermione dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Berapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Empat ratus ribu Galleon." Hermione memberitahu, masih menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Malfoy.

Suasanya sunyi.

Sunyi sekali sampai-sampai Hermione tergoda untuk membuka matanya dan memastikan kalau Malfoy masih di situ dan belum ber- _disapparating_ meninggalkannya seperti idiot.

"Baiklah."

Hermione kaget. Ia membuka matanya dan mendongak melihat ke arah Draco Malfoy yang sepertinya, menurut pendengarannya baru saja mengatakan _baiklah._

"Baiklah?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminjamimu empat ratus ribu Galleon Granger." Draco berseru.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya, tersenyum lebar, tidak percaya nasibnya begitu baik hari ini.

"Dengan satu syarat."

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **A/N : Hallo... karena banyak permintaan aku akan update cerita ini rutin satu minggu sekali setiap hari Jumat malam... Keep reading and review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 8 : Be Damned**

 **Rabu, 28 Februari 2007**

Draco duduk diam di ruangannya, ia sedang mengurus beberapa berkas tentang pembangunan pabrik di China. Hari ini ia lagi-lagi harus bertemu dengan Tiffany dan hal itu membuatnya malas.

Apalagi hubungannya dengan Hermione sedang tidak baik. Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk menuju ruangan Hermione dan Mr. Grant.

"Dimana Hermione?" Draco bertanya saat hanya ada Mr. Grant di ruangan itu, ia melihat ke arah meja Hermione dan mejanya terlalu rapih untuk ukuran ditinggal ke toilet.

"Ia izin pergi ke St. Mungo." Mr. Grant memberitahu sambil lalu, ia tidak melihat Draco yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Ia masih merasa sepertinya murungnya Hermione beberapa hari belakangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco.

"Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" Draco bertanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panik dari suaranya.

Mr. Grant masih berpura-pura fokus pada berkasnya, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Belakangan ini sepertinya ia memang tidak enak badan." Mr. Grant mengompori. "Sepertinya ia juga banyak pikiran, semoga kesehatannya tidak semakin memburuk."

"Apa dia sudah minta izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini?" Draco berpura-pura tidak suka.

Mr. Grant mengangguk. "Ia datang tadi pagi dan wajahnya pucat sekali, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke St. Mungo dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Apa dia benar-benar sakit?" Draco mulai terdengar kuatir.

Mr. Grant mengangguk.

Draco kembali ke ruangannya, lupa kalau ia awalnya ingin meminta Mr. Grant menyiapkan berkas untuk rapat dengan perwakilan perusahaan Tiffany. Sementara Mr. Grant tersenyum sendiri karena Draco Malfoy terkadang terlalu mudah untuk diperdaya.

Begitu Draco kembali ke ruangannya ia memakai jasnya dan menggunakan saluran floo lalu menuju ke St. Mungo tanpa pikir panjang.

.

Draco tiba di lobby St. Mungo dan langsung menemukan rambut keriting Hermione di salah satu kursi, ia berdiri dan sepertinya akan berjalan ke meja resepsionis.

"Granger!"

Hermione berbalik dan melihat Draco kaget.

"Mr. Malfoy? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Granger, apa penyakitmu kambuh?" Draco bertanya cemas.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan apa?" Draco bertanya curiga.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bagian penyakit organ dalam dan membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Membicarakan apa?" Draco bertanya lagi, tidak lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ibuku terkena suatu penyakit dan aku ingin tahu apa dunia sihir memiliki metode pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkannya atau tidak." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Apa kau sudah menemui orang yang ingin kau temui ini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk, aku sudah menunggu dari jam delapan pagi dan sepertinya ia masih belum bisa ditemu."

Draco melirik resepsionis di dekat mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Apa masuk akal seseorang sesibuk itu? Padahal di sekitar mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Draco berjalan ke arah resepsionis itu. "Dimana ruangan kepala bagian organ dalam ini?" Draco bertanya dingin.

"Di ujung lorong ini, pintu sebelah kanan, tapi anda tidak bisa menemuinya, ia sedang sibuk!"

Draco tidak mendengarkan lagi, ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang dimaksud lalu membukanya begitu saja sementara Hermione berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Draco membuka pintu dan menemukan seseorang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran dengan santai.

Seorang Healer pria botak dengan kacamata kecil di ujung hidungnya sedang asik membaca koran dengan kaki yang diangkat ke atas meja.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Healer botak itu kaget melihat Draco, ia kemudian tersenyum dan melipat korannya, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Draco dan Hermione yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mr. Malfoy, selamat siang apa yang membawa anda kesini?"

Resepsionis tadi setengah berlari menuju ke ruangan Healer botak ini dan terengah-engah. "Saya kan sudah bilang kalau Healer Steinbart sedang sibuk."

"Oh tidak, aku tidak sibuk untuk melayani Mr. Malfoy." Healer Botak itu berseru. "Mr. Malfoy ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di depan meja Healer Steinbart mereka sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Healer itu tentang pengobatan apa yang kemungkinan besar bisa dijalani ibu Hermione.

Begitu Draco melihat Healer Steinbart ternyata hanya bersantai-santai sementara Hermione sudah menunggu dari tadi pagi, ia meledak seperti bom.

Draco mulai memaki-maki Healer Steinbart dan resepsionis itu, ia meneriaki mereka berdua karena keduanya tidak profesional, tidak tahu diri, bagaimana mungkin bisa mereka membiarkan Hermione Granger, pahlawan perang, bagian dari _The Golden Trio_ menunggu berjam-jam?

Draco bahkan mengancam keduanya kalau ia akan dengan mudah membuat mereka kehilangan pekerjaan.

Setelah setengah jam sesi kemarahan Draco Malfoy yang berakhir dengan mengancam akan menarik semua sumbangannya di St. Mungo akhirnya Draco berhenti dan Healer Steinbart meminta maaf tanpa henti pada Draco dan Hermione.

Akhirnya mereka duduk dan Hermione memberitahu apa masalahnya. Ia memberitahu Healer Steinbart kalau ibunya di diagnosa menderita sirosis dan menjelaskan kalau pengobatan penyakit itu di dunia Muggle belum terlalu maju dan bertanya apa mungkin ada cara lain mengobati ibunya di dunia sihir.

Healer itu kemudian menjelaskan apa yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan di dunia sihir.

"Secara umum, pengobatan yang bisa dilakukan di dunia sihir tidak berbeda jauh dengan pengobatan Muggle. Kami memang bisa melakukan perawatan yang lebih intensif dan memperlambat kerusakan hati agar jauh lebih lambat dibanding jika hanya dirawat dengan cara Muggle, tapi donor hati tetap diperlukan, dan semakin cepat semakin baik."

Hermione dan ayahnya sudah membicarakan hal ini, ayahnya juga berharap banyak dengan pengobatan di dunia sihir, karena masalah utama yang mereka hadapi adalah donor hati.

"Aku masih harus membicarakan hal ini dengan kedua orangtuaku." Hermione memberitahu. "Bagaimana kemungkinan mendapatkan donor hati di dunia sihir?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Kemungkinannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dunia Muggle, anda bisa mencari donor di dunia sihir ataupun di dunia Muggle." Healer Steinbart memberitahu.

"Berapa lama perawatan yang harus di jalani?" Draco bertanya. Ia memperhatikan Hermione yang terdiam cukup lama karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dan mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

"Tergantung seberapa cepat kita mendapatkan donor hati." Healer Steinbart memberitahu. "Semakin cepat donor hati didapatkan semakin cepat proses pemulihan."

"Berapa lama ibuku kira-kira bisa bertahan jika tidak mendapatkan donor hati?" Hermione bertanya lagi pelan.

"Kalau memang menurut anda, penyakit ini baru terdeteksi maka kita masih punya waktu cukup lama untuk mencari donor hati. Jika ibu anda mendapatkan perawatan di dunia Muggle, ia mungkin punya waktu sekitar enam bulan sampai satu tahun tapi jika mendapatkan perawatan intensif di dunia sihir maka ibu anda bisa bertahan lebih lama."

Hermione mengangguk. Sepertinya pengobatan di dunia sihir akan lebih baik dari pada di dunia Muggle.

"Berapa kira-kira biaya yang diperlukan untuk merawat ibuku di dunia sihir?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Miss Granger, ibu anda tidak memiliki darah sihir dalam tubuhnya kan?" Healer Steinbart bertanya memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Menurut pengalaman pasien-pasien sebelumnya, biaya yang diperlukan 300.000 Galleon, tapi kami harus memodifikasi beberapa ramuan dan mantra agar cocok pada ibu anda sehingga mungkin biayanya membengkak menjadi sekitar 500.000 Galleon, diluar uang yang diberikan sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada keluarga pendonor hati."

Hermione terdiam, seketika otaknya berpikir keras, dari mana ia bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Hermione menutup matanya dan merasakan bahunya ditepuk-tepuk Draco pelan.

.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Draco, Hermione langsung menuju ke rumah orangtuanya.

Saat ia sampai di rumah kedua orangtuanya suasana sepi sekali. Hermione tahu kedua orangtuanya tidak praktik, mereka kemungkinan besar sedang berada di kamar, berpelukkan di kasur sambil membicarakan masa lalu.

Hermione tersenyum getir, setidaknya ia tahu kedua orangtuanya memiliki satu sama lain.

"Mom! Dad! Aku datang." Hermione berseru, ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar kedua orangtuanya lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk Hermione." Hermione mendengar suara ibunya.

Hermione membuka pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya dan menemukan mereka berdua sedang duduk di karpet di samping kasur dengan banyak tumpukkan album foto, ada gelas teh yang sudah kosong.

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hermione bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya.

Helena tersenyum. "Kau tidak kerja hari ini?" Helena bertanya dan menandakan agar Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Apa kau dari St. Mungo?" Jonathan bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Helena dan Jonathan melihat Hermione dengan tatapan serius.

Hermione kemudian menjelaskan hasil kunjungannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

.

Hermione sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga mereka, membicarakan beberapa hal dengan ayahnya sementara ibunya beristirahat di kamar.

"Aku dan ibumu punya tabungan di bank." Jonathan memberitahu. "Jika diubah ke Galleon mungkin bisa mendapat sekitar 200.000 Galleon." Jonathan memberitahu.

"Aku mungkin bisa meminjam pada Harry." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

"Jika kita menjual rumah ini dan tempat praktik mungkin kita bisa mendapat seratus atau dua ratus ribu lagi." Jonathan memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak Dad, kita tidak bisa menjual rumah ini ataupun tempat praktik." Hermione memberitahu.

"Bagaimana jika menggadaikannya ke bank?" Jonathan bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. Kebanyakan saat ini bank hanya menerima pengajuan pinjaman jika akan digunakan untuk membuka usaha. Tempat praktik dokter gigi kedua orangtuanya berada di tempat yang sangat strategis di London, dan jika mereka menggadaikannya ke bank mereka mungkin akan mendapat harga yang bagus, tapi dari mana mereka akan melunasi utang tersebut?

Hermione dan ayahnya sedang berpikir lalu tiba-tiba telepon rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Biar Dad yang angkat." Jonathan berseru kemudian berjalan ke arah telepon dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hallo." Jonathan berseru, ia kemudian mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang itu di telepon itu dengan seksama, membuat Hermione penasaran siapa yang menelepon.

"Siapa Dad?" Hermione bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Mereka menemukan donor untuk Mom."

.

 **Jumat, 2 Maret 2007**

Pihak rumah sakit Muggle tiba-tiba memberitahu keluarga Hermione kalau mereka baru mendapat donor hati.

Sebenarnya ibu Hermione berada di daftar tunggu. Ada lima orang diatasnya yang didahulukan untuk mendapat donor hati, tapi tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan hati itu.

Menurut data awal dari rumah sakit, kemungkinan Helena Granger cocok dengan hati itu sekitar 70%, mereka melakukan pengecekkan hari Kamis untuk memastikan lagi dan hasilnya sangat baik. Sekarang masalahnya hanya tinggal bagaimana mencari dana.

Hermione mendapatkan pinjaman dari Harry. Hermione berusaha setengah mati dan berkata berulang-ulang kalau itu pinjaman meskipun Harry berkata kalau Hermione tidak perlu mengembalikan uang itu.

Hermione berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan mengembalikkan uang itu.

Seratus ribu dari Harry, dua ratus ribu dari tabungan kedua orangtuanya, ia masih perlu dua ratus ribu untuk biaya pengobatan dan uang untuk keluarga pendonor.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, menghadapi Draco Malfoy, menebalkan wajahnya dan menguatkan dirinya untuk meminjam uang dari bosnya itu.

"Aku ingin pinjam uang." Hermione menutup matanya dan menyebutkan kalimat yang sudah dilatih untuk diucapkannya itu semalaman.

Draco melihat Hermione dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Berapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Empat ratus ribu Galleon." Hermione memberitahu, masih menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Malfoy.

Suasanya sunyi.

Sunyi sekali sampai-sampai Hermione tergoda untuk membuka matanya dan memastikan kalau Malfoy masih di situ dan belum ber- _disapparating_ meninggalkannya seperti idiot.

"Baiklah."

Hermione kaget. Ia membuka matanya dan mendongak melihat ke arah Draco Malfoy yang sepertinya, menurut pendengarannya baru saja mengatakan _baiklah._

"Baiklah?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak meminjami Hermione uang sementara ia tahu kalau Hermione membutuhkannya. Ia ada di sana saat Hermione bicara dengan Healer Steinbart ia tahu keadaan Hermione sebelum ini, dan meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tua Hermione, ketika ia bisa membantu kenapa tidak?

"Aku akan meminjamimu empat ratus ribu Galleon Granger." Draco berseru.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya, tersenyum lebar, tidak percaya nasibnya begitu baik hari ini.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Draco punya satu syarat dalam kepalanya yang tinggal ia beritahu pada Hermione. Satu syarat yang setelah ini akan mengubah segalanya. Syarat yang dengan jelas akan memberitahu Hermione orang seperti apa Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya.

Syaratnya adalah meminta Hermione tidur dengannya. Menjadikannya pria paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Pria kurang aja yang tidak tahu diri, pria yang sudah tahu kalau perempuan di hadapannya sedang kesusahan tapi malah mengambil manfaat tanpa belas kasih.

Jika ditanya kenapa ia tega mengajukan syarat tidak bermoral seperti ini, jawabannya sederhana. Ia menginginkan Hermione Granger. Bagaimanapun caranya, barang sekali saja.

Hermione sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, terlepas dari bagaimanapun perasaannya sesungguhnya dan Draco tahu kalau ia tidak bisa memaksa Hermone menerimanya jika memang ia tidak mau, tapi sekali saja, sekali saja ia ingin merasakan bagaimana mendekap perempuan itu, memeluknya dan menjadi satu dengannya.

Tapi apa Draco tega melakukan hal sejahat ini? Memaksa perempuan yang tidak berdaya itu tidur dengannya hanya untuk uang empat ratus ribu Galleon?

Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Hermione jika Draco mengatakan syarat ini? Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan kalau ia meminta Hermione tidur dengannya? Apa ia akan marah? Memakinya? Menyihirnya menjadi _ferret_? Atau mungkin mengiyakan? Terkadang seseorang akan melakukan apapun jika terdesak.

"Apa syaratnya Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, awalnya ia sudah senang sekali, ia nyaris melompat kegirangan dan memeluk pria di depannya, tapi kemudian Draco berkata kalau ia punya syarat.

Bermacam-macam syarat jahat mulai terlintas dipikiran Hermione, bagaimana jika Draco marah padanya karena menolaknya tempo hari? Bagaimana jika Draco ingin balas dendam padanya dan memintanya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

Draco melihat Hermione, ia mempertimbangkan syaratnya sekali lagi. Apa ia akan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pria jahat?

"Lupakan saja, tidak jadi." Draco berseru pelan.

Hermione terdiam.

 _"What is it Malfoy?"_ Hermione bertanya, menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Draco menggeleng. "Lupakan saja. Aku akan mentransfer uangnya ke rekeningmu, rekening Muggle atau Gringotts?" Draco bertanya, langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Hermione memasukkan tangannya ke tempat ia menyimpan tongkat, haruskah ia menggunakan _Legilimency_ pada Draco? Mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Draco darinya.

Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya lalu mengarahkannya dengan cepat ke Draco.

" _Legilimens_."

Wajah Hermione di restoran saat pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi, kaki Hermione saat Draco pertama kali melihat ia melepas sepatunya, Hermione yang ketakutan karena ia mengira Draco menggunakan _Imperius_ untuk hal yang tidak-tidak, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, rambut cokelat keriting.

Kemudian situasi yang tidak dikenalnya muncul, dari keadaannya sekeliling ingatan itu ia seketika tahu kalau itu mimpi. Ia berada di bawah Draco, mereka berada di kasur yang begitu luas dan besar, ada tirai putih dan sinar matahari menyinari mereka dari luar.

Hermione menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, mereka bergerak-gerak bersama, seirama.

Hermione terlempar dari pikiran Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione berseru pelan.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang Granger." Draco berseru ketus.

"Draco…"

"Keluar sekarang!" Draco berseru penuh emosi. Membuat Hermione langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

 **Jumat, 9 Maret 2007**

Hermione dan ayahnya sedang bicara dengan beberapa Healer di St. Mungo hari ini Helena Granger akan menjalani operasi transplantasi hati. Mereka tidak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi karena hati yang didonorkan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, dengan sihir sekalipun.

Hermione dibantu Harry dan beberapa karyawan kementrian sihir bisa mengurus perpindahan hati yang di donorkan dari rumah sakit Muggle ke St. Mungo.

"Operasi akan dimulai jam tiga sore, kami akan membius Mrs. Granger sebentar lagi." Salah satu Healer itu memberitahu Hermione dan Jonathan Granger.

Hermione mengangguk. Jonathan berkata padanya kalau ia akan bicara sebentar dengan Helena dan masuk ke kamar istrinya. Hermione menunggu sebentar di luar dan duduk di salah satu kursi disitu.

Hermione hanya berharap yang terbaik bagi ibunya. Hermione tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, meskipun Healer memberitahu kalau kemungkinan gagalnya operasi hanya sekitar 5% ia tetap saja kuatir.

Draco sudah memberikan uang yang dijanjikannya minggu lalu, terlepas mereka berdua belum bicara sama sekali semenjak hari Jumat lalu Hermione berencana menemuinya setelah ini untuk berterimakasih.

Mr. Grant dan istrinya datang tadi pagi untuk memberi dukungan padanya dan kedua orangtuanya. Beberapa teman-teman Hermione juga datang mengunjunginya.

Jonathan memberitahu kerabat dan keluarga mereka kalau Helena akan di operasi di luar negeri sehingga mereka tidak mungkin berkunjung.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, setelah ini hanya tinggal bagaimana ia mencari uang untuk membayar utang-utangnya.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy berdiri didepannya.

"Malfoy?" Hermione kaget, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mereka berdiri berhadapan, terlalu dekat.

"Ibumu sudah masuk ruang operasi?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Hermione menggeleng. "Belum, sebentar lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Draco menutup matanya. "Aku hanya sedikit kuatir." Tentu saja ia kuatir. Ia sudah seminggu tidak bicara dengan Hermione, dan Mr. Grant sama sekali tidak mau memberitahunya tentang keadaan ibu Hermione atau keadaan Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Draco mengangguk pelan. Seminggu tidak bicara dengan Hermione Granger rasanya begitu menyiksa, seperti ia sudah tidak minum air seminggu, ia haus.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan ibuku?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Draco. Pria di depannya selalu tampan seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya ia sudah beberapa hari tidak mencukur janggutnya.

"Apa kau memberitahu kedua orangtuamu kalau aku memberikanmu uang?" Draco bertanya curiga.

"Meminjamkan." Hermione memperbaiki perkataan Draco. "Tentu saja aku memberitahu mereka. Ibu dan ayahku sangat berterimakasih padamu, jadi mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu langsung." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Sebaiknya aku tidak menemui mereka." Draco tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menghadapi kedua orangtua Hermione dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kenapa? Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

Draco dan Hermione diam.

"Kau sudah disini, kenapa tidak?" Hermione berseru.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Draco berseru, ia baru akan pergi saat Hermione menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau minum kopi?" Hermione bertanya. "Masih ada sekitar satu jam sebelum ibuku masuk ruang operasi."

Draco menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menahan dirinya? Ia sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan bicara duluan pada Hermione, tapi kemudian ia menyerah dan mendatangi perempuan ini ke St. Mungo.

"Ayo kita minum kopi di bawah." Hermione menarik tangan Draco dan mereka berjalan ke arah lift.

"Maaf seminggu ini aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan optimal." Hermione berseru saat mereka berdiri menunggu lift.

Draco mengangguk, ia mengerti.

Lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka di hadapan mereka. Penuh.

Hermione dan Draco berusaha masuk tapi begitu mereka masuk lift itu berbunyi karena terlalu penuh.

"Sebaiknya kita menggunakan tangga." Draco berseru lalu menarik Hermione keluar dari lift itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke arah tanggan di ujung lorong. Mereka berada di lantai sembilan dan turun ke lantai satu sepertinya sangat melelahkan.

Hermione dan Draco berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga seirama, mereka berjalan bersampingan dan keduanya hanya bisa diam.

"Bagaimana rapat dengan perusahaan Miss Warren?" Hermione bertanya.

"Awal bulan depan pembangunan akan dimulai dan aku harus ke China lagi untuk peletakkan batu pertama."

"Oh…" Hermione berseru. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Miss Warren?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya setelah kejadian tempo hari ia merasa ada yang aneh, jadi dia mulai menjaga jarak denganku."

Hermione ikut tertawa pelan, mereka sudah sampai di lantai delapan kemudian suasana kembali sunyi. Mereka berdua diam sampai di lantai tujuh.

"Granger." Draco berseru pelan.

"Iya?"

"Yang kau lihat di pikiranku tempo lalu…" Draco memulai.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. "Iya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihatnya?" Draco bertanya pelan, ia ingin tahu.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, Draco sudah turun satu anak tangga dan sadar kalau Hermione berhenti diatasnya.

"Kenapa Granger?" Draco bertanya, berbalik.

Terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang. Hermione kuatir akan banyak hal, mulai dari keadaan ibunya, lalu bagaimana ia akan membayar utangnya setelah ini, tapi yang membuatnya setiap malam susah tidur adalah apa yang dilihatnya di pikiran Draco Malfoy tempo hari.

Setelah melihat isi kepala Draco tempo hari, ia tahu dan yakin kalau Draco Malfoy benar-benar punya perasaan padanya, dan hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Kenapa ia harus berpura-pura tidak menyukai pria yang ia sukai? Terlebih lagi pria itu juga menyukainya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku Draco?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco melihat Hermione bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia bergerak dan melingkarkan tangannya lalu memeluk Draco dan menciumnya.

 _Narcissa Malfoy be damned._

Draco menahan dirinya agar mereka tidak terjatuh, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan membalas ciumannya.

 _"I'm sorry Draco."_ Hermione berseru. Draco sudah mengatur posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Hermione bersandar di tembok sementara Draco menciuminya.

 _"Sorry for what?"_ Draco bertanya, memindahkan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione ke lehernya.

 _"Sorry for letting you down."_

Draco tersenyum, ia menarik bibirnya dari leher Hermione dan memandang Hermione.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi kekasihku sekarang?" Draco bertanya meledek, menyeringai.

"Jika tawaranmu masih berlaku." Hermione menjawab, tersenyum, pipinya merah.

Draco mencium Hermione lagi. Mereka tidak yakin berapa lama mereka berdua berciuman di tangga, tangan Draco mulai bergerak ke tempat-tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia sentuh.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di dada Hermione, menyentuhnya perlahan, perlahan kemudian meremas dada kanan Hermione, membuat Hermione mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Draco menyeringai.

Hermione mendesah saat tangan Draco merayap di pahanya, hari ini Hermione menggunakan rok berbahan katun yang tidak ketat seperti rok kerjanya, tangan Draco dengan mudahnya menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Draco." Hermione berseru, ia menutup matanya dan tangannya masih menggenggam bahu Draco erat.

"Kita masih punya waktu Hermione." Draco berseru, tangannya menggeser _panty_ Hermione dan memasukkan jarinya kesitu, menyentuh tempat yang membuat Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah seperti wanita jalang.

"Mendesahlah Hermione, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kita." Draco berseru, tanganya terus bekerja membuat Hermione semakin tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini, ia bahkan lupa namanya siapa.

"Draco…" Hermione mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

Draco bergerak semakin cepat, membuat Hermione merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menarik bibirnya, menciumnya dan membuat desahannya tertahan.

"Draco!" Hermione setengah berteriak saat ia nyaris sampai di puncak.

 _"Come Love!"_ Draco berbisik di telinga Hermione dan akhirnya Hermione datang.

.

Hermione mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya. "Mom, Dad, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk Hermione." Jonathan berseru. Hermione membuka pintu kamar ibunya dan masuk bersama Draco.

"Apa Mom sudah dibius?" Hermione bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi, kami menunggumu dulu."

Hermione berjalan ke arah kasur ibunya lalu duduk di sampingnya, Draco berdiri di samping sana dan tersenyum pada kedua orangtua Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Helena berseru.

"Selamat sore." Draco menyapa Helena, ia berjabat tangan dengan Helena kemudian Jonathan.

"Terimakasih sudah datang Mr. Malfoy." Jonathan berseru. "Dan terimakasih sudah membantu kami,"

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku senang bisa membantu." Draco berseru.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih padamu." Helena berseru, ia menarik tangan Draco ke dalam genggamannya dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Draco." Draco berseru.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih Draco?" Helena berseru.

"Mom!" Hermione berseru panik saat ibunya bertanya seperti itu.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku baru resmi menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

"Ah… Sayang sekali." Helena berseru. "Padahal Hermione sudah cukup lama tidak berhubungan dengan seorang pria"

"MOM!" Hermione berseru, mulai merasa ibunya berlebihan.

Jonathan berdiri dari kursinya di sisi lain kasur Helena. "Mr. Malfoy aku sangat bertermakasih, setelah ini kami akan berusaha membayar pinjaman Hermione secepat mungkin." Jonathan berseru.

"Umm…" Draco berseru pelan. "Sebenarnya aku memberikannya dengan tulus pada Hermione, tapi ia terus bersikeras kalau itu pinjaman, jadi kurasa kalian tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

Jonathan menggeleng. "Kami akan mengembalikannya."

Hermione dan Helena mengangguk setuju. "Kami akan mengembalikannya." Hermione berseru.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Ruangan mereka diketuk dan dua orang Healer dan beberapa perawat masuk.

"Mrs. Granger kami akan membius anda sekarang dan memindahkan anda ke ruang operasi." Salah satu _mediwitch_ berjalan mendekat membawa baki berisi obat-obatan.

Hermione mencium kening ibunya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja Mom."

Jonathan juga mencium istrinya kemudian _mediwitch_ itu mulai membius Helena Granger.

"Semoga operasinya berhasil Mrs. Granger." Draco berseru pelan.

.

Jonathan Granger duduk di depan ruang operasi, ia duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di lorong yang lampunya hanya menyala berberapa.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di kursi lain. Jonathan mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan keduanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita disini?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco melirik jam tangannya. "Hampir dua jam. Kenapa? Kau lapar? Haruskah aku menyuruh seseorang untuk membawakan kita makanan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Jangan bercanda."

Mereka berdua diam lagi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Draco berseru, mencium kekuatiran dari Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri ayahnya. "Dad, kau mau makan sesuatu? Atau mau kopi?" Hermione bertanya pelan pada ayahnya.

"Hermione, apa perempuan yang dimaksud Mr. Malfoy baru menjalin hubungan dengannya itu kau?" Jonathan bertanya curiga.

Hermione mengangguk pelan pada ayahnya.

Jonathan tersenyum. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Hermione mengangguk, wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Pergilah minum kopi dengannya. Sepertinya operasinya masih lama."

Hermione mengangguk lagi. "Kami akan turun sebentar, Dad mau sesuatu?"

"Bawakan Dad roti dan kopi saja."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kembali."

Hermione kemudian berjalan ke arah Draco dan mengajaknya turun ke kafetaria.

"Dad tahu tentang kita." Hermione berbisik saat mereka tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangan Jonathan.

"Bagaimana responnya?" Draco bertanya tegang.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Ia hanya tertawa dan menyuruh kita minum kopi."

-To Be Continued-

A/N : Aku menepati janjiku, new chapter at friday. And by the Way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 9 : First Lie**

Hermione sudah duduk sekitar lima jam di depan ruang operasi. Ayahnya dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir, sudah tidak bisa duduk tenang. Draco duduk di sampingnya dengan sabar dari tadi.

"Apa memang operasi sirosis selama ini?" Draco bertanya.

"Harusnya hanya sekitar tiga sampai empat jam." Hermione memberitahu, mulai kuatir.

Draco tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan menemui seseorang, kau tunggu disini sebentar." Draco berseru lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Kemana Mr. Malfoy pergi?" Jonathan bertanya begitu sadar Draco Malfoy tidak lagi duduk di samping anak perempuannya.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin mencari kopi lagi."

Tidak lama Draco kembali diikuti oleh beberapa pria tua yang dari perawakannya terlihat seperti Healer yang jam terbangnya sudah tinggi.

"Miss Granger." Salah satu dari pria tua itu menyapa Hermione. "Kami minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi, harusnya operasi sudah selesai dari sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Biar kami cek dulu apa yang terjadi di dalam."

Dua Healer itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Siapa mereka?" Hermione bertanya pelan pada Draco.

Draco hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hermione.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian beberepa Healer keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Granger, Mr. Malfoy kami mohon maaf karena ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi, ada sedikit masalah tadi tapi sekarang sudah selesai." Salah satu Healer yang paling tua meminta maaf pada Draco, Hermione dan Jonathan.

"Sebentar lagi Mrs. Granger akan dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa dan kami akan mengecek lagi keadaannya."

.

"Kau pulang saja." Hermione memberitahu Draco.

"Tidak apa, aku disini." Draco memberitahu.

Helena Granger sudah berada di ruangan biasa namun masih belum sadarkan diri. Jonathan Granger berada di dalam ruangan sementara Hermione dan Draco duduk di depan ruangan, memberi privasi pada kedua orangtua Hermione.

"Ini sudah malam, apa tidak masalah kau tidak kembali lagi ke kantor?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa kau begitu ingin aku pergi dari sini?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku berharap hari pertama kita tidak dihabiskan di rumah sakit." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat begitu kondisi ibumu membaik."

 _"Is it promise Mr. Malfoy?"_ Hermione berseru.

Pintu ruangan ibu Hermione terbuka dan Jonathan Granger keluar. "Hermione, kau pulang saja, datang lagi besok pagi. Biar Dad yang jaga Mom malam ini."

Hermione melihat ayahnya ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa, kau pulang saja dengan Mr. Malfoy dan kau bisa datang lagi besok. Lagipula menurut _Healer_ ibumu baru akan bangun besok dini hari."

"Baiklah." Hermione memberitahu, ia masuk ke kamar ibunya, mencium ibunya sebentar lalu mengambil tasnya, ia baru akan keluar saat ia mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan Draco.

"Apa kau ada hubungan dengan kedua orang tadi? Mereka petinggi St. Mungo kan?" Jonathan bertanya.

"Aku pernah ada beberapa urusan dengan mereka sebelum ini."

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuasaanmu disini Mr. Malfoy, tapi aku sungguh berterimakasih atas bantuanmu." Jonathan berseru.

"Jangan sungkan, _sir,_ dan anda bisa memanggilku Draco."

"Terimakasih Draco."

Hermione tahu sebentar lagi sepertinya ayahnya akan membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Draco, jadi sebelum mereka mulai bicara Hermione sebaiknya segera keluar.

"Dad." Hermione berseru. "Aku pulang ya."

Jonathan mengangguk, Hermione mencium ayahnya kemudian pulang dengan Draco.

.

"Kau pulang saja." Hermione memberitahu Draco saat mereka tiba di lobby St. Mungo.

Draco tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Biasanya perempuan-perempuan yang punya kesempatan berdekatan denganku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Granger, dan hari ini kau sudah berkali-kali menyuruhku pulang, aku ragu apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Giliran Hermione yang tertawa.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu." Draco berseru.

"Aku tidak begitu ingin keluar." Hermione berseru, ia hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat, ia lelah dan ingin besok pagi bisa fit saat kembali ke rumah sakit menjenguk ibunya.

Draco bisa melihat wajah Hermione yang sepertinya kelelahan. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Draco memberitahu.

"Apa kau lupa kita tinggal di satu gedung yang sama?"

Draco tertawa, ia meggandeng tangan Hermione dan mereka pergi ke arah saluran floo.

.

Hermione tidak yakin berapa banyak ia tertawa seperti orang bodoh hari ini, padahal apa yang ditertawakannya dengan Draco sama sekali bukan hal yang lucu.

Draco mengantarnya tadi sampai depan pintu, mereka berciuman sebentar lalu Hermione menguatkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi di tangga akan dengan mudahnya membuat pipinya merah. Setelah kejadian di tangga tadi ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dulu sebelum kembali ke kamar ibunya.

Hermione berbaring dikasurnya, di bawah selimutnya dan tersenyum seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali berpacaran.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apalagi jika Narcissa Malfoy tahu kalau ia dan Draco menjalin hubungan. Hermione bergidik membayangkan wanita itu datang ke kantor dan memarahinya, tidak, salah, Narcissa Malfoy tidak akan memarahinya, ia akan meliriknya garang dan berkata dengan dingin untuk menjauhi anaknya.

Hermione merasa semakin kecil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya sendiri merasa cukup berharga bersanding dengan Draco?

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tidak lama ia tertidur.

.

 **Senin, 2 April 2007**

Hermione harusnya sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang ia berada di salah satu gedung di Diagon Alley untuk wawancara pekerjaan. Jika Draco tahu mungkin pria itu akan langsung memaki-makinya, pria itu perlu pergi ke psikiater untuk memperbaiki sikapnya yang tempramental.

"Miss Granger, silahkan masuk." Seorang perempuan meminta Hermione masuk untuk wawancara.

Hermione melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi asistant lab untuk bekerja Sabtu dan Minggu. Ia sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk membayar utangnya, secepat mungkin. Ibunya masih harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif di St. Mungo dan dalam dua hari ini kemungkinan sudah bisa pulang.

Hermione sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada ibunya. Ayahnya sudah mulai praktik lagi sejak minggu lalu, ia juga harus tetap bekerja, sehingga mereka tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungi Helena Granger di rumah sakit. Tapi Helena mengerti dan ia selalu berkata tidak apa-apa dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Hermione dan ayahnya sudah berjanji bahwa dalam tiga tahun mereka berdua akan melunasi utang Hermione, bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena itu Hermione sekarang melamar pekerjaan lain di akhir pekan. Ia melihat lowongan itu di salah satu toko ramuan di Diagon Alley dan memutuskan untuk melamar disana.

.

Hermione bisa merasakan ada seseorang di apartementnya begitu ia membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu, ia juga seketika tahu kalau orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Hermione berjalan perlahan dan menemukan Draco duduk di sofa ruang tv-nya sambil membaca buku.

"Kau kemana? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" Draco bertanya curiga begitu melihat Hermione.

"Ada urusan sedikit, aku harus mampir di suatu tempat." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kemana?" Draco bertanya lagi. Hermione tahu Draco tidak akan berhenti sampai ia memberitahu kemana ia pergi. Terkadang sikap Draco yang terlalu dominan dan posesif membuat Hermione lelah, ia juga mudah marah dan terlalu tempramental.

"Aku ke toko obat sebentar." Hermione memberitahu, mengeluarkan obat dari tasnya yang memang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Kau masih sakit?" Draco bertanya, beberapa waktu belakangan ini berat badan Hermione sepertinya sudah naik menjadi normal, kantung matanya juga sudah berkurang.

"Terkadang kakiku masih sakit." Hermione memberitahu lalu duduk di samping Draco, melepas jacketnya dan meletakkannya di sofa yang lain. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan meluruskan kakinya ke atas paha Draco.

"Aku akan ke China besok." Draco memberitahu, menyentuh jari-jari kaki Hermione perlahan.

"Aku tahu, aku yang memesan tiketmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku tahu ibumu masih sakit dan belum pulang dari rumah sakit." Draco berseru. "Tapi apa kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Hermione menutup matanya dan merebahkan badannya di sofanya lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia dan Draco seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, sudah hampir satu bulan mereka bersama, ia tahu Draco menginginkan lebih tapi ia tidak siap. Kejadian tempo hari di tangga adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untuk mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pelukkan dan ciuman.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa Draco." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kenapa?" Draco langsung bertanya, nadanya meninggi.

Hermione ingin bilang kalau ia belum siap. "Ibuku akan pulang dari St. Mungo dua hari lagi dan aku ingin ada disana." Hermione menjadikan ibunya sebagai alasan.

"Oh.." Draco berseru, alasan Hermione bisa diterimanya.

"Maaf." Hermione berseru, duduk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Draco menarik Hermione ke pelukkannya. Hermione mengerti kalau Draco pasti ingin sesuatu yang lebih, ia tahu selama sebulan ini Draco tidak melihat ataupun menyentuh perempuan lain dan bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pria normal yang punya kebutuhan.

"Kapan kau pulang dari China?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sabtu malam rencananya aku sudah disini."

Hermione mengangguk, mungkin mereka bisa bertemu Minggu sore atau Minggu malam, bagaimanapun juga Hermione berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai asisten lab dan bisa mulai bekerja akhir pekan ini.

"Apa kau akan menyambutku?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa. "Kemungkinan tidak, tapi kalau kau mau kita bisa bertemu hari minggu malam."

Draco tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu Minggu malam, di apartementku." Draco berseru.

"Kenapa harus di apartementmu?" Hermione bertanya. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin bertemu di luar?"

Tiba-tiba Draco sadar kalau mereka belum pernah pergi keluar bersama, apa karena itu Hermione masih merasa canggung berada di sekitarnya? Apa karena itu Hermione masih menahan dirinya?

"Hermione?" Draco berseru pelan.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Draco bertanya, ia ingin Hermione memberitahu tentang perasaannya, apakah selama ini Hermione merasa Draco sengaja menyembunyikannya?

Selama ini setiap Draco mulai dekat dengan perempuan, perempuan-perempuan itu akan segera memaksa untuk diperkenalkan pada publik, pada ibunya, pada teman-temannya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Hermione, ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, ia tidak pernah meminta untuk dikenalkan pada publik, pada teman-temannya, atau pada orangtuanya dan Draco juga lupa untuk melakukannya, ia terlalu menikmati waktunya dengan Hermione sehingga ia lupa kalau ada orang-orang lain di dunia ini.

Mr. Grant bahkan sepertinya tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, karena keduanya hanya bersikap normal satu sama lain saat ada Mr. Grant, apa Hermione mengira kalau ia malu akan hubungan mereka.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru saat Hermione hanya diam.

"Draco, apa kau sudah makan?" Hermione mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Aku bisa membuat sesuatu." Hermione berdiri dari sofa, ia baru akan beranjak pergi saat Draco menahannya.

"Hermione, apa kau mau bertemu dengan ibuku hari minggu ini?"

.

 **Sabtu, 7 April 2007**

"Miss Granger, anda baru satu hari bekerja disini dan bantuan yang anda berikan sudah memberi kemajuan yang berarti bagi penelitian kami." Salah satu karyawan di laboratorium itu memuji Hermione sebelum mereka pulang.

Hermione tersenyum. "Senang jika memang aku bisa membantu."

"Tapi kenapa anda hanya melamar untuk menjadi asisten di hari sabtu dan minggu?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain dari Senin sampai Jumat."

"Ah…"

Beberapa orang kemudian mulai membereskan peralatan laboratorium, memastikan tidak ada hal-hal yang mungkin menimbulkan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hermione juga mulai merapikan catatan-catatan dan hasil-hasil percobaan mereka hari ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kepala Laboratorium itu berseru sebelum mematikan lampu dan mengunci laboratoriumnya.

Hermione sudah mulai bekerja hari ini, dan ia menikmatinya, benar-benar menikmatinya. Jika di DM Company ia bekerja dengan berkas, berkas, dan berkas, di sini ia bekerja dengan ramuan, dengan percobaan-percobaan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan.

Haruskah ia berhenti dari DM Company dan menjadi karyawan tetap disini? Hermione kemudian ingat ia perlu sertifikat untuk menjadi karyawan tetap, sehebat apapun kemampuannya.

Tapi jika nanti hubungannya dengan Draco semakin serius tidak akan etis jika mereka terus bekerja bersama.

"Miss Granger? Apa kau makan malam bersama kami?" Salah seorang bertanya. Hermione berpikir sebentar, apa ia harus menerima ajakan ini? Bagaimana jika Draco sudah pulang dan menunggunya? Tapi ini hari pertamanya, tidak sopan menolak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Boleh… jika aku tidak mengganggu." Hermione akhirnya menjawab.

Akhirnya Hermione dan semua karyawan yang bekerja hari itu makan malam bersama di restoran sederhana yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor mereka. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan menceritakan kehidupan pribadi mereka secara singkat, salah seorang bertanya pada Hermione tentang dirinya, ia memberitahu kalau ia seorang Muggle-born –yang tentu saja sudah diketahui semua orang-, dari Senin sampai Jumat ia bekerja menjadi karyawan kantoran biasa, ia bekerja lagi karena butuh uang untuk perawatan kesehatan ibunya.

Hanya itu, ia tidak memberitahu kalau ia bekerja di DM Company dan berhubungan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Mereka kemudian mulai membicarakan tentang rencana riset yang diharapkan sebelum akhir tahun ini sudah selesai.

Beberapa orang mulai pamit pulang begitu waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan, Hermione juga berdiri dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri Hermione?" Adler Sacker, kepala laboratorium mereka bertanya pada Hermione.

"Tentu." Hermione memberitahu, ia hanya minum satu gelas bir tidak ada masalah dengannya, ia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Apa perlu kuantar?" Adler bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, terimakasih banyak. Semuanya aku pulang duluan." Hermione berseru.

"Hati-hati Hermione." Adler berseru lagi.

Hermione keluar dari restoran itu kemudian berjalan ke _Apparation Point_ terdekat. Ia hanya berharap Draco tidak menunggunya di apartement.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hermione, apa kau mau bertemu dengan ibuku hari minggu ini?" Draco bertanya, menahan tangan Hermione sebelum ia pergi ke dapur._

 _"Apa?" Hermione refleks menjawab tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco padanya._

 _"Kau tahu... datang ke manor dan mungkin minum teh bersama, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan ibuku kan? Aku berpikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkanmu pada ibuku, sebelum orang lain atau sebelum media mengetahui hubungan kita."_

 _Hermione menutup matanya. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Draco?_

 _"Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Hermione berseru, tentu saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, dan tidak akan pernah ada waktu yang tepat dalam situasi mereka yang seperti ini._

 _Draco berpikir sebentar. "Tentu saja, maafkan aku." Draco berseru, ia sadar sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, ibu Hermione masih belum pulih dan ia pasti banyak pikiran, bagaimana mungkin ia menambah beban pikirannya?_

 _"Maaf." Hermione berseru._

 _Draco tersenyum, berdiri dan memeluk Hermione erat. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku tidak memikirkan keadaanmu sebelum bertanya."_

 _Hermione ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Draco, bagaimana mungkin ia berbohong pada pria didepannya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hermione tiba di depan apartementnya, ia menarik nafasnya dan menguatkan dirinya, semoga Draco Malfoy tidak ada di dalam. Hermione membuka pintu apartementnya, ia menyalakan lampu dan langsung mengecek seluruh apartementnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya lega begitu ia yakin tidak ada Draco Malfoy dalam apartemennya. Hermione mencuci wajah, tangan dan kakinya, ia menyikat giginya, dan begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal ia langsung tertidur.

.

 **Senin, 9 April 2007**

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Mana berkas yang kuminta tadi pagi Miss Granger?" Draco bertanya dingin.

Hermione meletakkan map yang dibawanya ke meja Draco.

Baiklah jika Draco ingin bermain apa dengannya. "Aku permisi Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar, saat ia yakin posisinya sudah tepat Hermione menjatuhkan penanya dan merunduk untuk mengambilnya.

 _"Alrgiht Granger! You win!"_ Draco berseru frustasi.

Padahal Draco sudah berencana untuk marah dalam waktu yang lama kepada kekasihnya itu, tapi tidak bisa.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Sabtu malam begitu ia kembali ke Inggris ia mengecek Hermione dan ia sudah tidur, jadi ia kembali begitu saja ke apartementnya, tahu kalau ia harus menahan dirinya. Minggu pagi Hermione sudah tidak ada di apartementnya saat Draco datang ia mengecek ke tempat-tempat yang meungkin dikunjunginya tapi tidak ada, nihil, Hermione tidak ada dimanapun ia mencari._

 _Menyerah, Draco akhirnya menunggu Hermione di apartement perempuan itu. Jam tujuh malam akhirnya Hermione pulang._

 _"Draco?" Hermione berseru kaget begitu melihat Draco duduk di sofanya._

 _"Kenapa Granger? Kau kaget melihatku?" Draco bertanya kesal._

 _Hermione diam saja, ia tahu dari nada bicaranya kalau Draco marah padanya._

 _"Kau pergi kemana seharian? Kau tidak ada di rumah orangtuamu, dan kau juga tidak ada di St. Mungo, kau tidak ada di Burrow dan kau juga tidak ada di rumah Potter." Draco berseru kesal._

 _"Kau mengecekku ke rumah orangtuaku, Burrow dan rumah Harry?" Hermione bertanya panik, ia juga kaget karena Draco melakukan hal sejauh itu hanya untuk mengetahui keberadaannya._

 _Draco mengangguk, ia punya informan dan beberapa orang yang bisa digunakan untuk mendapatkan informasi seperti itu._

 _"Jawab aku Hermione! Kemana kau?" Draco berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione yang masih berada di dekat pintu._

 _Hermione melepas sepatunya dan melepas jubahnya kemudian berjalan ke dapur, berusaha menghindari Draco yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan marah besar padanya._

 _Ia belum memikirkan hal ini, ia belum memikirkan apa alasan yang akan diberikannya pada Draco jika kejadian macam ini terjadi. Jika ia mengatakan kalau ia ada urusan saja Draco pasti tidak akan percaya padanya._

 _Hermione memasak air dan mengambil gelas untuk membuat teh._

 _"Kau mau minum teh?" Hermione bertanya, masih memunggungi Draco._

 _"Jawab aku Hermione." Draco bersikeras._

 _"Aku ada sedikit urusan." Hermione menghindar._

 _"Urusan apa?"_

 _"Hanya urusan kecil."_

 _"Urusan kecil apa yang membuatmu keluar rumah satu harian dan tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Draco, kau mau teh? Atau kopi?"_

 _"Berhentilah menghindar Granger dan jawab pertanyaanku sekarang!" Draco berseru, suaranya mulai kencang._

 _Hermione berbalik dan menghadap Draco yang sepertinya benar-benar marah padanya. Hermione menutup matanya dan memikirkan alasan macam apa yang harus ia berikan pada Draco agar setelah ini mereka tidak bertengkar dan agar Draco tidak curiga padanya._

 _"Aku hanya keluar cari angin, aku hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan di Muggle London."_

 _Seketika wajah Draco yang marah berubah sedikit lebih tenang. Ia menghela nafasnya._

 _"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Draco berseru lalu pergi begitu saja._

 _-End of flashback-_

Hermione menyembunyikan senyumannya lalu berbalik lagi menghadap Draco. "Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya polos.

Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Hermione, mendesaknya ke arah pintu, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Hermione.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, tersenyum pada Draco.

Draco rasanya ingin tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Draco berbisik. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa berlama-lama marah. Apa kau tahu Granger? Kau baru saja memecahkan rekor sebagai orang tercepat yang bisa membuat seorang Draco Malfoy tidak lagi marah padanya."

 _"Do something with your temper!"_ Hermione memberitahu, ia merasa kalau Draco harus melakukan sesuatu pada emosinya.

 _"Like what?"_ Draco bertanya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hermione.

"Entahlah, kau bisa pergi ke psikiater atau semacamnya." Hermione memberitahu, terkadang ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perubahan emosi Draco yang benar-benar kontras. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya berpikir untuk… ah, lupakan saja.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku karena emosiku?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya Draco, tapi jika kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik kenapa tidak?"

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Hermione dan menutup matanya. Hermione kemudian memeluk Draco erat.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Hermione berbisik, menghirup aroma _cologne_ Draco yang belakangan ini baru disadarinya begitu ia sukai.

" _How could I?_ Bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa marah padamu ketika kau memamerkan bokongmu padaku?" Draco berbisik. "Aku mungkin akan segera mengeluarkan larangan untuk karyawan wanita menggunakan rok mini di kantor ini Granger."

Hermione tertawa pelan kemudian mendorong Draco menjauh.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku sebelum Mr. Grant mencariku."

 _"Screw him."_ Draco berseru, mendorong Hermione kembali ke pintu dan mulai menciumnya.

Hermione baru akan meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco saat tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar, membuat mereka berdua jatuh.

"Oh _Shit_." Draco berseru, cepat-cepat bangun dari atas tubuh Hermione.

"Awww…" Hermione berseru kesakitan karena kepalanya terantuk lantai

"Ehmm..Ehmm…" Mr. Grant membersihkan tenggorokkannya sekeras yang ia bisa. "Kurasa kalian berdua harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian melakukan ini padaku? Bagaimana kalian melakukan ini pada pria tua seperti ku?" Mr. Grant bertanya, bersikap berlebihan. "Kalian sudah berkencan sebulan dan tidak memberitahuku? Apa kalian tahu kalau aku mengkuatirkan kalian? Ugh, rasa kuatirku sia-sia."

Hermione memasang wajah bersalah sementara Draco hanya tertawa pelan mendengar respon Mr. Grant yang berlebihan.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan Uncle." Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Aku dari awal sudah tahu kalau kalian pasti menyukai satu sama lain." Mr. Grant mulai bicara panjang lebar tentang pemikirannya dan perkiraannya tentang hubungan Hermione dan Draco, mereka kemudian membicarakan kesehatan ibu Hermione dan beberapa masalah perusahaan.

Hermione kemudian kembali ke ruangannya dengan Mr. Grant.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Draco tentang pembicaraanmu dengan Mrs. Malfoy tempo hari?" Mr. Grant bertanya saat mereka tiba di ruangan kerja mereka.

Hermione menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya beritahu Draco, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu jika nanti Narcissa Malfoy tahu tentang hubungan kalian."

Hermione terdiam. Ia tahu waktunya pasti akan datang, begitu Narcissa Malfoy tahu kalau ia dan Draco menjalin hubungan sesuatu pasti akan terjadi.

"Jika kau memberitahu Draco, setidaknya kalian tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Narcissa Malfoy, lebih baik berjaga-jaga Hermione." Mr. Grant menasihati.

"Apa yang mungkin dilakukan ibuku?" Draco bertanya dari depan pintu

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 10 : Another Lies**

"Apa yang mungkin dilakukan ibuku?" Draco bertanya dari depan pintu.

Hermione kaget, ia melihat Mr. Grant meminta pertolongan dengan matanya. Mr. Grant melihat ke arah Draco kemudian Hermione, kemudian Draco lagi, dan kemudian Hermione lagi.

Mr. Grant sadar kalau Draco dan Hermione adalah dua orang dewasa yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, ia tidak seharusnya terlalu banyak ikut campur, tapi bekerja dengan mereka berdua membuatnya tahu kalau keduanya bisa sangat keras kepala dan melakukan semuanya sesuka hati mereka.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya.

"Ibumu mungkin datang lagi kesini mencarimu, jadi sebaiknya kau rutin mengunjunginya." Mr. Grant berbohong. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang ibumu mungkin lakukan kan?" Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan mulai bekerja.

Hermione tersenyum pada Draco kemudian juga kembali ke mejanya dan mulai bekerja. Draco tidak pergi kembali ke ruangannya tapi ia malah duduk di atas meja Hermione dan mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau masih makan obat-obatanmu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Menurut Healer ini bulan terakhir aku harus makan obat, berat badanku sudah naik jadi setelah ini tidak perlu makan obat lagi."

Draco mengangguk, ia mengambil salah satu pena yang ada di meja itu kemudian memainkannya, ia meletakkannya di rambut Hermione, menyangkutkannya di bagian Hermione mengikat rambutnya.

"Jangan!" Hermione berseru pelan memukul tangan Draco pelan.

Draco tertawa. "Aku tidak ada urusan hari ini, haruskah kita pergi makan malam bersama?" Draco bertanya, tersenyum pada Hermione yang tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Hermione ingin sekali pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Draco, pergi makan malam keluar seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya, tapi jika mereka pergi makan malam bersama pasti hal itu akan membuat hubungan mereka diketahui orang-orang dan itu berarti hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Narcissa Malfoy mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione hanya diam dan terlihat berpikir.

Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Hermione, ia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Draco dan memegangnya di bawah meja agar Mr. Grant tidak melihat mereka.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita makan di restoran Muggle?" Hermione bertanya. "Ada restoran yang ingin kudatangi." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco yang sudah berpikir Hermione tidak ingin makan malam dengannya tersenyum lebar. "Haruskah kita pulang duluan?"

"Berhentilah!" Mr. Grant berseru dari mejanya.

Hermione dan Draco tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat setelah jam kerja." Draco berseru kemudian melompat turun dari meja Hermione dan mencium keningnya lalu kembali keruangannya.

.

"Hermione." Mr. Grant berseru sebelum pulang.

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya, ia sedang merapikan mejanya dan bersiap untuk pergi bersama Draco.

"Aku bisa melihat kalian bahagia bersama, Draco tidak tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu pada semua orang. Sebaiknya kalian berdua membicarakan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat." Mr. Grant berseru kemudian terseyum pada Hermione berjalan keluar ruangan. "Ah.." Mr. Grant teringat sesuatu. "Jangan terlalu terlambat besok pagi."

Hermione memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Mr. Grant, kenapa mereka harus terlambat besok pagi? Memangnya mereka akan melakukan apa?

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Draco tentang ini.

"Hermione." Draco berdiri di depan pintu.

Hermione memasukkan jurnal kecilnya ke dalam tas kemudian berjalan menghampiri Draco yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Semakin Hermione mendekat Draco tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia tersenyum dan melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Hermione tertawa pelan kemudian memeluk Draco yang sudah menunggunya.

 _"I miss you."_ Draco berseru, memeluk Hermione erat.

Hermione tersenyum, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Draco, menghirup aromanya. Apa parfum yang digunakan kekasihnya ini? Apa mereka menjualnya dalam bentuk pengharum ruangan?

"Memangnya kau baru pergi kemana? Berapa lama? Kenapa sudah rindu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco hanya mempererat pelukkannya. Baginya tidak melihat Hermione satu detik saja rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Ayo.. nanti kita tidak dapat tempat." Hermione berseru, ia melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya, mencium bibirnya cepat kemudian menariknya keluar, sebelum mereka melakukan hal-hal lain.

Draco dan Hermione ber- _apparating_ ke jalanan sepi di kota London, mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah restoran yang Hermione maksud.

Berjalan dengan Hermione di muggle London membuat Draco teringat sesuatu "Hermione."

"Iya?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku bagaimana cara menggunakan alat kontrapsesi Muggle itu? Apa namanya? Kondom?" Draco berseru sambil lalu.

Hermione memukul lengan Draco kencang. Ia tidak tahu Draco benar-benar ingin tahu atau sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk membuatnya malu.

Draco tertawa kemudian menggandeng Hermione lebih erat, saat mereka mulai memasukki jalan yang ramai.

Mereka berjalan sebentar kemudian tiba di restoran yang Hermione maksud. Draco langsung mengambil alih, ia membuka pintu untuk Hermione, memesan meja untuk dua orang, ia juga menarik kursi untuk Hermione.

"Kau sering datang kesini?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione saat mereka duduk dan menunggu pesanan datang.

"Beberapa kali dengan orangtuaku, aku ingin datang sering-sering tapi kedua orangtuaku tidak begitu suka keluar rumah dan aku tidak ingin datang sendirian." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum. "Kita bisa datang kesini sesering yang kau mau." Draco berseru, ia tahu kenapa Hermione menyukai tempat ini, restoran ini tidak terlalu ramai, lampu-lampu menyala redup, dinding-dindingnya dicat dengan warna-warna yang hangat dan membuat orang-orang betah berlama-lama.

Hermione terseyum mendengar perkataan Draco. Dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan pria seperti ini?

Tidak lama makanan mereka datang dan keduanya mulai makan sambil mengobrol. Saat Draco sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rumah istirahat keluarganya di Maldives ia menyadari kalau Hermione sepertinya tidak fokus dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Hermione sudah memikirkan hal ini beberapa kali, haruskan ia dan Draco melakukannya? Haruskah mereka tidur bersama malam ini? Ia tahu Draco pasti sudah menahan dirinya berkali-kali, ia pria normal dan tampan yang pasti akan dengan mudahnya menemukan perempuan yang bersedia memenuhi kebutuhannya, tapi fakta kalau ia menahan dirinya untuk Hermione membuat Hermione benar-benar menghargai hal itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Draco bertanya, membuat Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah lebih baik, ia masih harus pergi ke St. Mungo seminggu sekali."

Draco mengangguk, ia ingin Helena Granger sehat lebih cepat, dengan begitu ia bisa datang berkunjung dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Hermione.

"Beberapa minggu lagi…Jika ibumu sudah lebih baik…. Apa aku bisa datang kerumah orangtuamu dan memperkenalkan diriku…" Draco berseru canggung.

Hermione menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Draco setelah itu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, jadi Hermione tersenyum padanya.

"Memperkenalkanmu? Untuk apa? Memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai apa?" Hermione bertanya, menahan senyumannya.

Draco memutar matanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengatakannya kan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa.

"Memangnya kau apa?" Draco bertanya. "Siapa kau Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku kekasihmu." Draco berseru, berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap tenang.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhentilah tertawa Granger!" Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione tertawa terus.

"Berhentilah tertawa Granger! Atau aku akan.."

"Akan apa?" Hermione berseru disela-sela tawanya.

Draco sudah memikirkan puluhan hal yang ingin dilakukannya pada Hermione. "Habiskan makananmu." Draco berseru.

Setelah tawanya reda Hermione berpikir untuk memesan makanan penutup untuk mereka berdua tapi kemudian sesuatu terlintar dipikirannya. "Aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan penutup disini, kau mau ke tempatku? Aku punya kue di kulkasku." Hermione memberitahu, berusaha tidak terlihat seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Draco mengangguk sambil lalu. "Sure."

Draco kemudian membayar tagihan mereka, ia lalu menggandeng Hermione keluar dari restoran dan mereka berjalan ke tempat tadi mereka datang untuk ber- _disapparating_ ke gedung apartement mereka.

"Aku dari dulu selalu penasaran, kenapa perusahaanmu memberikan begitu banyak fasilitas untuk karyawanmu?" Hermione bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di gedung apartement dan berjalan ke arah lift.

Draco mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione ingin tertawa lagi, tapi sepertinya Draco akan marah padanya jika ia tertawa lagi malam ini. Ia tahu dari Mr. Grant apa alasan Draco, tapi ia hanya ingin mendengar jawabannya dari mulut Draco.

Mereka sampai di depan apartement Hermione, Hermione membuka pintu lalu keduanya masuk. Draco langsung melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya asal di dekat pintu, ia menyalakan lampu lalu dengan cepat pergi ke toilet.

Hermione hanya menggeleng, ia meletakkan sepatu Draco di rak sepatu, melepas sepatunya kemudian pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan makanan penutup mereka.

"Draco, kau mau Wine?" Hermione berseru.

" _Sure_." Draco berseru dari toilet. Tidak lama ia keluar dan menghampiri Hermione di dapur.

"Duduklah di ruang tengah, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Hermione berseru, ia kemudian membawa kue dan wine yang dimaksudnya ke ruang tengah lalu meletakkanya di meja.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar." Hermione berseru. Ia setengah berlari ke kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, baju apa yang harus ia gunakan?

Hermione pergi ke depan kaca, memastikan wajahnya baik-baik saja, ia melepas ikatan rambutnya kemudian menjepit bagian atasnya dengan jepitan. Ia melepas pakaian kantornya dengan cepat sambil berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

Pakaian dalam? Tidak, Hermione tidak punya pakaian dalam mahal yang hanya dipenuhi renda dan bahan transparan yang biasa digunakan model-model di majalah pria dewasa, lagipula badannya tidak bagus seperti model-model itu, ia juga tidak punya baju tidur merangkap lingerie atau gaun tidur dan semacamnya, jadi ia hanya punya sedikit pilihan.

Hermione melepas pakaian dalamnya kemudian mengambil celana pendek miliknya dan jersey bola milik ayahnya yang dua kali ukurannya, membuat ujung jersey itu mencapai pahanya dan membuat bahunya mudah terlihat jika ia sedikit miring. Hermione memastikan dirinya sekali lagi di depan kaca kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Draco duduk di sofa dan televisi sudah menyala, ia duduk dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Hermione menarik nafasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di samping Draco, mengambil kue bagiannya yang ada di meja.

"Apa nama saluran yang menyiarkan acara hewan-hewan itu Hermio…?" Pertanyaan Draco terpotong saat ia melihat Hermione yang duduk di sampingnya, memasukkan kue keju penuh krim ke mulutnya dengan pakaian yang tidak pernah dikiranya bisa terlihat begitu… menggoda.

"National Geographic?" Hermione bertanya balik, memastikan apa yang dimaksud Draco.

Draco tidak menjawab, pandangannya tertuju pada paha putih Hermione yang ada di depan matanya.

"Draco."

"Apa kau selalu tidur seperti ini?"

Hermione berpura-pura bingung, ia kemudian mengangguk, menunjukkan wajah tidak mengerti apa maksud Draco.

Draco mengangkat tongkatnya, dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya jersey yang digunakan Hermione berubah dari jersey sepak bola menjadi jersey Quidditch miliknya. Berwarna hijau dengan beberapa ornamen silver di lengan dan dan di bagian leher, bertuliskan Malfoy dengan nomor 8 di punggungnya.

Hermione memutar badannya, berusaha melihat bagian belakang jersey yang sekarang digunakan, begitu ia tahu kalau itu adalah jersey milik Draco, ia mulai tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, setidaknya jika ia masih belum bisa memilki Hermione sepenuhnya ia bisa memiliki Hermione dengan cara seperti ini. Panggil ia posesif tapi memang ia seperti itu.

Hermione menghabiskan kuenya, kue bagian Draco sudah habis dari tadi, Draco sedang fokus pada acara hewan-hewan yang tadi dimaksudnya, beberapa kru sedang mengintai seekor beruang berwarna cokelat besar di dalam hutan yang sepertinya ada di Amerika.

Hermione mulai berpikir, kenapa Draco hanya fokus pada acara tv, mereka bahkan tidak bersentuhan sama sekali, haruskah ia memulai duluan. Ugh. Hermione mengambil gelas kosong di meja ia menuangkan wine setengah gelas kemudian meneguknya sampai habis.

Ia menarik nafasnya pelan kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang sepertinya lebih tertarik pada beruang daripada padanya.

Hermione mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Draco dan menempelkan tubuhnya erat kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Hermione." Draco berseru.

"Hmm?"

"Apa di Inggris ada beruang seperti itu?" Draco bertanya.

"Mana kutahu." Hermione berseru ketus, ia sudah mengira Draco ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya omongan tentang beruang.

Draco diam lagi lalu kembali fokus pada acara tv didepannya.

Hermione berpikir lagi, ia sengaja memosisikan badannya agar bagian dadanya menyentuh lengan Draco yang ada di tangannya. Apakah ia bisa merasakannya, merasakan Hermione yang tidak menggunakan bra di balik jerseynya.

"Umm… Hermione?" Draco berseru lagi.

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya penuh harapan, ia benar-benar berharap Draco akan mengatakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang selama ini menjadi gossip-gossip di Hogwarts dan di _Witch Weekly._

"Bagaimana para Muggle itu mengambil gambar beruang di tengah hutan? Apa mereka tidak takut? Ugh."

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi, sekali lagi, sekali lagi jika tidak berhasil maka ia akan langsung menendang Draco keluar dari apartementnya.

Hermione menurunkan kakinya yang tadinya ia lipat di sofa, ia meletakkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya, membuat paha kirinya yang mulus terlihat jelas, ia memperhatikan arah pandangan Draco.

Draco melirik kaki mulus yang panjang yang ada dihadapan matanya, ia menelan ludahnya kemudian kembali memperhatikan beruang yang sepertinya menyadari kalau ia diawasi dari berbagai sudut pandang kamera.

"Draco, sebaiknya kau pulang." Hermione berseru putus asa, ia sudah kembali tegak dan menggeser duduknya sehingga ada jarak diantaranya dan Draco.

"Apa? Tapi Granger, aku bahkan belum menyentuh wine-ku." Draco berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas lain yang ada di meja lalu menyodorkannya pada Draco. "Minum wine-mu, kemudian pulang."

Giliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya, ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Hermione padanya lalu meletakkannya di meja. _"I know."_ Draco berseru.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha menggodaku Granger, kau berusaha merayuku kan? Kau sengaja datang dengan baju kebesaran, aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya. Kau sengaja tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya. Kau sengaja memamerkan kakimu yang panjang, aku tahu, aku memperhatikannya."

Hermione terdiam, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting, sepertinya ia terlalu berpikiran kedepan dan terlalu banyak berasumsi sendiri, bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia berpikiran kalau Draco sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengira Draco menginginkannya seperti itu? Draco mungkin tidak tertarik padanya dalam hal itu, lagipula ia tidak memiliki badan sebagus mantan-mantan kekasihnya, ia terlalu kurus di banyak tempat, kemungkinan tidak nyaman untuk dipeluk atau semacamnya, dan dadanya juga kecil.

Tapi, kejadian tempo hari di tangga? Apa namanya jika Draco tidak menginginkannya?

Hermione merasa malu sekali, ia merasa seperti remaja perempuan yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pria tapi kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah.

Hermione menggeser duduknya semakin jauh, ia menempel ke ujung sofa dan berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terlihat dengan bantal sofa yang ada didekatnya.

"Hermione!" Draco berseru kencang begitu ia sadar apa yang dipikirkan Hermione sekarang dikepalanya.

Hermione hanya diam dan memandangi motif bantal diatas pahanya yang tiba-tiba sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan cepat berlutut di hadapan Hermione, ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu Hermione mengangkatnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengira aku tidak menginginkanmu?" Draco bertanya pelan, memandang langsung ke mata cokelat yang diimpikannya setiap malam.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya sedikit karena ia benar-benar malu kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh Hermione." Draco berseru kemudian menarik Hermione berdiri bersamanya kemudian memeluknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, aku tahu kau berusaha menggodaku, dan demi Merlin aku benar-benar tergoda, dari pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan jersey bodoh itu aku sudah memikirkan posisi macam apa yang kemungkinan paling kau nikmati?" Draco berseru, Hermione masih diam saja jadi ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan payudaramu Hermione, dan demi Merlin aku tidak ingin payudara perempuan manapun setelah ini, aku bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya dadamu dan nyaris kehilangan kendali. Kemudian kau memamerkan kakimu, apa kau tahu berapa banyak mimpiku yang melibatkan kakimu? Melingkar dipinggangku saat aku bercinta denganmu? Dikasur, di tembok, di meja kerjaku?" Draco kemudian mengerang.

Hermione memerah, ia tidak tahu kenapa Draco bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu vulgar dan bukannya marah atau memukulnya hal itu semakin membuat kupu-kupu, tidak, kelelawar mutan di perutnya berterbangan tidak terkendali.

"Aku terus-menerus berusaha fokus pada beruang bodoh itu karena aku ingin menahan diriku, aku bersumpah demi Merlin Hermione kalau aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, hanya saja tidak sekarang. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar, kau bukan perempuan-perempuan lain yang akan kutiduri hanya setelah makan siang bersama atau minum kopi bersama. Kau lebih dari itu, kau spesial, aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar untukmu." Draco berseru panjang lebar, mendekap Hermione lebih erat dan mencium aroma shamponya.

Hermione hanya diam.

"Hermione." Draco berseru setelah ia tidak lagi tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Benarkah?" Hermione akhirnya berseru, mendongak dan mencari mata silver Draco untuk mencari kepastian disana.

Draco tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia mencium bibir Hermione pelan. "Kau lebih dari sekedar kekasih untukku Hermione, kau mungkin akan lari setelah mendengar ini, tapi aku ingin hal lebih tentang hubungan ini, dan aku menginginkannya denganmu, jadi aku tidak akan merusak kesempatanku mendapatkan hal terbaik dalam hidupku." Draco berseru, memandang lekat-lekat ke mata cokelat yang hangat itu, masih ada sedikit keraguan disana.

 _"I'll do this right Hermione._ Aku ingin kau memperkenalkanku pada kedua orangtuamu sebagai kekasimu terlebih dahulu, memberitahu orang-orang di kantor kalau kau adalah kekasihku dan memberitahu ibuku kalau ia kemungkinan besar harus bersiap menghadapi Hermione Granger sepanjang sisa hidupnya, kemudian aku akan menunjukkan padamu betapa aku mencintaimu."

Hermione tersenyum, ia tersenyum tapi sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti maniak. Sudah jelas berarti, ia tidak akan pernah tidur dengan Draco Malfoy? Kenapa? Karena Narcissa Malfoy tidak akan pernah menerimanya, jangankan sepanjang sisa hidupnya, satu haripun tidak.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian berjinjit dan mencium Draco tepat di bibirnya.

"Tidurlah disini malam ini, hanya tidur. Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukkanmu." Hermione berbisik.

.

 **Jumat, 20 April 2007**

Hermione baru pulang dari rumah ibunya, ia izin pulang lebih cepat dua jam kemudian berkunjung ke rumah kedua orangtuanya. Draco dan Mr. Grant pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghadiri semacam konferensi dan baru akan kembali Minggu siang.

Hermione benar-benar lega karena seakan-akan dunia membantunya menyembunyikan pekerjaan sampingannya dari Draco. Akhir pekan lalu Draco harus membantu ibunya menjadi tuan rumah pada pesta di Malfoy Manor dan Hermione bisa bekerja dengan tenang, minggu ini Draco ada konferensi, dan kalau jadwalnya tidak salah Draco dan Mr. Grant masih sibuk sampai tiga bulan kedepan sehingga paling tidak ia bisa bernafas lega untuk sementara.

Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Draco tahu kalau ia memiliki pekerjaan sampingan apalagi tujuan dari pekerjaan itu adalah untuk membayar utangnya.

Draco mungkin… Ugh. Hermione tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

Hermione tersenyum dan membuka kunci apartementnya, ia tersenyum karena keadaan ibunya sudah membaik, ibunya sudah jauh lebih baik, frekuensi kunjungannya ke St. Mungo sudah bisa dikurangi menjadi satu bulan sekali, lebih cepat dari perkiraan seluruh Healer.

Hati yang gembira adalah obat. Jonathan Granger berhasil membuat istrinya selalu senang sepanjang waktu, ditambah Hermione yang sesering mungkin berkunjung dan mengirimi ibunya surat-surat singkat berisi hal-hal kecil yang baru saja terjadi padanya, membuat Helena selalu senang dan proses penyembuhannya semakin cepat.

Hermione masuk ke apartementnya, ia bergumam menyanyikan lagu dan meyalakan lampu.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak ada di kantor?" Draco bertanya tiba-tiba, sudah duduk di sofa dengan punggung menghadap ke arah tv yang tidak dinyalakan.

"Draco!? Astaga Draco! Kau membuatku kaget!" Hermione berseru kaget, meletakkan tangannya didadanya karena jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku mengecek ke kantor dan kau tidak ada Granger, kemana kau pergi? Dan kenapa kau bersenandung seperti itu? Apa kau baru menemui pria lain?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Aku sudah izin pada Mr. Grant untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini, aku pergi kerumah orangtuaku dan mengunjungi ibuku." Hermione memberitahu, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sofa lain, tidak di samping Draco seperti biasa.

Ekspresi wajah Draco yang tadinya dingin dan tegang mulai mencair.

"Kenapa tidak besok atau hari minggu saja?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Ayah dan ibuku sedang berada dalam masa-masa yang indah di pernikahan mereka, jadi keduanya ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan berduaan minggu ini, dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengunjugi ibuku hari ini." Hermione berbohong.

Draco mengangguk dan bahunya yang tadi tegang melemas, ia bersender dengan santai dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya agar Hermione duduk disampingnya.

Hermione tidak duduk disamping Draco, ia melompat kepelukkan pria itu dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?" Hermione bertanya.

"Konferensinya sangat membosankan, tidak ada orang yang seumuran denganku atau paling tidak lima tahun diatasku, hanya dipenuhi pria dan wanita tua, aku bosan jadi aku meninggalkan Uncle Grant disana. Pria tua untuk acara tua dikelilingi orang-orang tua." Draco bergumam.

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Lagipula sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu." Draco berseru.

Semenjak malam itu mereka nyaris selalu tidur bersama kecuali saat Draco sedang di Manor Sabtu malam, hanya tidur, benar-benar hanya tidur. Terkadang sambil berpegangan tangan atau sambil memeluk satu sama lain erat.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia mencium tengkuk Draco pelan. "Apa kau tidak bosan tidur di kamarku terus?"

"Tidak." Draco menggeleng. "Bantal dan kasurmu tercium seperti shampomu. Shampo apa yang kau gunakan? Apa mereka menjualnya dalam bentuk pengharum ruangan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa pelan kemudian memberitahu Draco kalau ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang parfume yang ia gunakan.

Jam dinding besar di ruang tamu Hermione berbunyi sudah jam sebelas malam.

"Aku mandi dulu." Hermione berdiri dari pangkuan Draco. "Kau juga kembalilah ke apartementmu, mandi dan ganti baju tidur, aku akan menunggumu sebelum tidur." Hermione berseru.

Draco berdiri, mengangguk, mencium Hermione dua kali di bibir kemudian menghilang ke apartementnya.

.

 **Sabtu, 21 April 2007**

Hermione lupa kalau ia harus bekerja Sabtu pagi, dengan mudahnya ia tidur dengan Draco tadi malam seperti biasanya. Begitu ia terbangun paginya ia kelabakkan seperti kucing disiram air.

Hermione bangun dari kasurnya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Draco, mandi dengan cepat dan memasang silencing charm di kamar mandinya agar Draco tidak mendengar suara airnya, lalu memakai bajunya dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan pesan yang menyatakan kalau ia ada urusan penting dan baru akan kembali malam.

Ia tahu begitu ia pulang Draco pasti akan marah padanya, marah karena pergi begitu saja dan marah karena tidak memberitahu apa yang dimaksudnya dengan urusan penting.

Tapi Hermione tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus berangkat sebelum terlambat bagaimanapun juga ia masih baru dan hanya karyawan yang bekerja pada akhir pekan, tidak baik jika ia datang terlambat.

Hermione tiba di laboratorium tempat ia bekerja dan memulai pekerjaanya tepat waktu seperti karyawan-karyawan yang lain.

"Hermione, apa kau bisa membantuku?"Adler Sacker mendatangi Hermione yang sedang menyortir beberapa bahan untuk diolah menjadi ramuan.

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya, kepala laboratorium mereka tidak seperti yang orang bayangkan tentang kepala laboratorium, ia memiliki gelar Master Ramuan padahal masih muda, mungkin umurnya baru sekitar tiga puluh tahun, rambutnya berwarna cokelat, lebih gelap dari warna rambut Hermione dan hebatnya matanya biru, jarang sekali hal itu terjadi.

"Aku…" Adler tiba-tiba terdiam melihat Hermione yang sedang mengekstrak cairan dari _Sophoporus Bean._

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya, menunggu apa yang bisa dibantunya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau mengekstrak _Sophoporus Bean_ bukan dipotong tapi ditekan dengan pisau?" Adler bertanya, wajahnya terkesima.

"Well…" Hermione bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, hampir semua buku yang beredar sekarang memberitahu kalau caranya adalah dengan dipotong terlebih dahulu baru kemudian diperas, tapi ia tahu dari buku ramuan milik Harry atau lebih tepatnya miliki Snape kalau _Sophoporus Bean_ harusnya ditekan bukan dipotong.

"Tentu saja kau tahu!" Adler berseru senang, ia tersenyum lebar. " _Brightest Witch of Her Age."_

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kami tidak salah menerimamu disini."

Adler kemudian memberitahu bantuan apa yang diperlukannya dari Hermione.

.

Hermione sudah membereskan meja kerjanya, ia tinggal pulang, hanya saja apa yang menunggunya di apartementnya sekarang membuatnya sedikit takut. Iya, takut. Draco Malfoy terkadang bisa sangat menakutkan.

Pria itu harus belajar mengontrol amarahnya.

"Hermione."

"Iya Mr. Sacker?" Hermione bertanya saat namanya dipanggik bosnya itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu."

"Umm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar, bisa?"

"Tentu saja." Hermione berdiri dan mengikuti Adler ke bagian depan laboratorium yang sedikit sepi.

"Aku tahu kau bekerja di kantor lain pada hari biasa dan akhir pekan disini, tapi apa kau mungkin punya waktu minggu depan?" Adler bertanya.

"Untuk apa?" Hermione berseru bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi."

Hermione mengerti sekarang. Ia tersenyum pada Adler. "Oh, Maafkan aku Mr. Sacker, tapi aku…"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Adler bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Adler tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku yang minta maaf. Maaf Hermione, aku tertarik padamu, tidak setiap hari aku bisa bertemu dengan perempuan yang begitu mahir dalam ramuan."

Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Tidak masalah."

.

Hermione memasuki apartementnya dengan penuh rasa was-was. Ia benar-benar berharap Draco ada urusan dan semacamnya sehingga harus pergi dan tidak menungguinya disini.

Hermione menyalakan lampu dan menemukan rambut pirang milik kekasihnya itu di sofa di ruang tengah. Hermione menarik nafasnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima amukkan naga.

Hermione menghitung dalam hatinya dari satu sampai lima, tapi Draco tidak juga berteriak atau marah padanya. Hermione berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco diam saja, Hermione berjalan ke arah depan dan berdiri di hadapan Draco yang hanya duduk diam memandang ke arah televisi yang tidak menyala.

"Draco?" Hermione memanggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Draco tidak diam, ia mendongak dan memandang wajah Hermione dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti saja Hermione."

 **-To Be Continued-**


	11. Chapter 11

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 11 : At Bay**

Hermione memasuki apartementnya dengan penuh rasa was-was. Ia benar-benar berharap Draco ada urusan dan semacamnya sehingga harus pergi dan tidak menungguinya disini.

Hermione menyalakan lampu dan menemukan rambut pirang milik kekasihnya itu di sofa di ruang tengah. Hermione menarik nafasnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima amukkan naga.

Hermione menghitung dalam hatinya dari satu sampai lima, tapi Draco tidak juga berteriak atau marah padanya. Hermione berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco diam saja, Hermione berjalan ke arah depan dan berdiri di hadapan Draco yang hanya duduk diam memandang ke arah televisi yang tidak menyala.

"Draco?" Hermione memanggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Draco tidak diam, ia mendongak dan memandang wajah Hermione dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti saja Hermione."

Hermione berdiri mematung di depan Draco Malfoy yang sepertinya baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

Hermione mundur beberapa langkah kemudian duduk di sofa yang lain, kakinya lemas, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Draco tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apa itu artinya mereka akan putus?

"Kukira kau menyukaiku, ku kira kau percaya padaku, tapi tidak." Draco berdiri, berseru dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan dingin.

"Draco, apa maksudmu? Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu Granger." Draco berseru, ia tersenyum menghina. "Saat aku bangun dan menemukan pesanmu aku langsung mencari tahu keberadaanmu, aku menggunakan orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari keberadaanmu, ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kukira kau berselingkuh atau semacamnya, tapi tidak, kau tidak menemui pria lain, kau bekerja sebagai asistant lab di sebuah laboratorium bodoh."

Hermione diam.

"Untuk apa Granger? Untuk apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku…" Hermione ingin menjawab tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau apa?" Draco berteriak penuh emosi.

"Aku ingin membayar utangku!" Hermione berseru kencang.

Draco tidak percaya apa yang baru di dengarnya. "Kau pasti sudah gila kan? Aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau kau tidak perlu membayar, tapi kau bersikeras! Aku setuju menjadikan itu sebagai pinjaman tapi bukan berarti kau harus membayarnya secepat kilat! Kau bisa membayarnya nanti kalau kau sudah ada tabungan, kalau ayah dan ibumu sudah kembali bekerja! Ada apa denganmu Granger! Demi Merlin! Aku kekasihmu bukan rentenir!" Draco berseru penuh emosi.

"Bagaimana jika kau ada di posisiku Draco?" Hermione bertanya. "Aku sudah tidak punya harga diri tersisa, aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal tapi aku menahan diriku karena kita tidak setara! Kau tahu kan betapa menyedihkannya keadaanku sebelum kau memungutku?!" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menyeringit mendengar kata memungut.

"Aku hanya veteran perang tanpa sertifikat yang menjadi pelayan restoran! Aku menahan rasa maluku dan menerima pekerjaan darimu! Apa kau tahu berapa orang yang mempertanyakan kemampuanku di kantor? Bahkan setelah ide-ide yang kuberikan pada mereka, mereka masih melihatku sebelah mata! Apa kau kira aku masih punya harga diri tersisa untuk bersama-sama denganmu?" Hermione berteriak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menumpahkan kesedihannya, rasa sakit hatinya yang selama ini hanya ia tahan dan simpan seorang diri.

"Draco, kau dan aku tahu kita begitu berbeda, sekarang orang-orang tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kemurnian darah, tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang tahu kita menjalin hubungan? Mereka akan mulai menelusuri apa saja yang terjadi padaku setelah perang berakhir, mereka akan tahu betapa menyedihkannya diriku sebelum ini! Apa kau tahu tempat macam apa yang kutinggali sebelumnya? Apartementku yang dulu bahkan hanya sebesar kamar tidur apartementku yang sekarang!"

"Aku harus membayar utangku secepat mungkin Draco! Ayahku juga sudah kembali bekerja! Kau pikir aku masih punya harga diri tersisa jika aku berhutang begitu besar padamu? Kau pikir ayahku akan baik-baik saja jika kau datang berkunjung sebagai kekasihku padahal ia tahu kalau kami berhutang uang begitu besar padamu?"

"Aku harus membayar utangku Draco, aku ingin berdiri setara denganmu." Hermione berseru pelan, menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipinya dengan lengan bajunya.

Draco menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menjelaskan pada Hermione kalau ia tidak peduli dengan uang itu.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus bekerja di akhir pekan Hermione! Kau bisa menabung dua atau tiga bulan kemudian menginvestasikan uangnya, membuka usaha kecil-kecilan atau apapun selain bekerja! Apa kau lupa berapa kali kau nyaris pingsan selama ini? Apa kau bahkan sudah makan siang? Sudah makan malam?"

"Hermione! Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa berdiri dan mondar-mandir terlalu lama karena kakimu, tapi kau melamar sebagai asistant lab! Berapa lama kau berdiri di depan ramuan-ramuan yang sedang di buat hari ini? Apa kau bahkan tahu kenapa mereka membayarmu mahal? Karena itu berbahaya Hermione! BERBAHAYA!" Draco berteriak.

"Bagaimana jika kau terkena cairan panas? Cairan berbahaya? Bagaimana jika kau terpapar sesuatu? Bagaimana jika kau mandul? Apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang mandul setelah terlalu lama bekerja di depan ramuan? Ramuan di dunia sihir sama seperti nuklir di dunia Muggle Granger! Itu berbahaya bagi kesehatanmu!"

Hermione menghela nafasnya ia duduk di sofa lalu berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia tidak terbiasa melakukan ini, ia tidak suka berteriak dengan orang yang disayanginya, tidak dengan orangtuanya, tidak dengan sahabatnya, tidak dengan Draco-nya.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti detik ini juga." Draco berseru.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco padanya.

"Aku memberimu pilihan Granger, pekerjaan bodohmu itu atau aku?" Draco bertanya dingin.

Hermione menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco padanya.

"Tapi… tapi kenapa Draco? Kenapa kau memaksaku berhenti? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tetap bekerja dan tetap bersamamu?" Hermione menangis lagi. "Kenapa kau tega memaksaku memilih Draco?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja? Kalau kau bekerja di akhir pekan lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus menunggumu dari pagi sampai malam? Begitu? Kau egois Hermione!"

"Aku egois? Kau yang egois! Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau ini satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan harga diriku! Aku harus bekerja keras dan mengganti seluruh uangmu!"

"Untuk apa Hermione? Untuk apa? Kalau kita menikah juga semua uangku menjadi uangmu! Kau tidak perlu membayar uang bodoh itu!" Draco berseru.

Hermione membelalak, menikah? Apa Draco berpikir untuk menikah dengannya?

Draco sadar sepertinya ia baru saja mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya pada Hermione.

 _"Shit!"_ Draco mengumpat dan menendang sofa terdekat dengan kakinya.

Hermione terdiam.

Draco melihatnya, menunggu responnya setelah ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu sebelum aku membayar utangku!" Hermione berseru kukuh.

Draco menghela nafasnya, "Sudah jelas kalau begitu, kau lebih memilih pekerjaan bodohmu itu dibanding diriku." Draco mengambil jasnya yang ada di lengan sofa kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Selamat tinggal Granger!"

.

 **Selasa, 29 Mei 2007**

"Apa kau bodoh?" Draco berteriak kencang. Ia sedang memaki seseorang yang menjadi penanggung jawab proyek pembangunan pabrik di China, Hermione dan Mr. Grant yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa menahan diri dan menjaga agar kuping mereka tidak sakit.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memenangkan kontraktor yang bahkan tidak punya izin di negaranya sendiri?" Draco emosi sekali.

Proyek pembangunan pabrik mereka di China mengalami masalah, pembangunan sudah berlangsung tapi kemudian terhenti karena pihak berwenang disana menyegel pekerjaan mereka, kontraktor yang mereka sewa tidak memiliki izin.

"ARRGHHH! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA AKU MEMPEKERJAKAN ORANG-ORANG BODOH!" Draco berteriak, memukul meja kemudian keluar dari ruang rapat dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku akan coba bicara pada Draco, Hermione tolong handle situasi sementara." Mr. Grant memberi arahan pada Hermione cepat lalu mengejar Draco ke ruangannya.

Jika saja Draco dan Hermione masih bersama, Mr. Grant pasti akan meminta Hermione yang bicara pada Draco, menenangkannya, sementara ia yang mengatur hal-hal lain, tapi karena mereka sekarang sudah berpisah ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mr. Grant mengikuti Draco ke ruangannya sambil menghela nafasnya, Draco dan Hermione sudah berpisah selama sebulan lebih dan Draco semakin hari semakin buruk. Dalam sebulan ini saja ia sudah memecat lima orang karyawan dan memaki-maki ratusan lainnya, bahkan hanya karena ia tidak suka mendengar bunyi nafas mereka di lift.

Kenapa tempramennya semakin parah?

Jelas.

Hermione Granger.

Mr. Grant sudah berusaha berkali-kali menyatukan mereka, tapi Hermione hanya akan menggeleng sedih padanya sementara Draco meliriknya garang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, mereka berdua orang dewasa, tapi jika Draco semakin hari semakin berbahaya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Draco." Mr. Grant berdiri di depan meja Draco.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya ketus.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya. "Beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan Hermione!" Mr. Grant berseru tegas.

Draco memutar matanya. "Bukankah seharusnya Uncle bertanya tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang pabrik di China?"

"Hal itu bisa menunggu. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini Draco? Dengan kecepatan seperti ini di akhir tahun semua karyawan perusahaan ini akan kau pecat atau berhenti karena tidak tahan denganmu." Mr. Grant berseru.

Draco hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

Mr. Grant menunggu.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Hermione.

Mr. Grant mendengarkan, ia sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian berdua bertengkar hanya karena itu?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

"Hanya karena itu? Uncle! Itu masalah besar!" Draco berseru.

"Kau terlalu egois dan Hermione terlalu berlebihan! Kalian baru berhubungan sebentar tapi sudah menjadikan hal kecil sebagai masalah besar." Mr. Grant menjawab. "Bagaimana setelah ini? Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian? Kau harus berhenti bertindak egois! Uang memang bukan segala-galanya Draco, kau memilikinya begitu banyak dari kecil jadi hal itu tidak ada nilainya di matamu, tapi orang-orang menganggap hal itu penting Draco. Aku merasa Hermione memang sedikit berlebihan dengan masalah ini, tapi aku sedikit banyak bisa mengerti perasaannya Draco."

"Kalian harus berkompromi! Ia ingin tetap bekerja di laoratorium itu bukan berarti ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari padamu. Apa kau tahu betapa sedihnya Hermione? Setiap aku bertanya tentang hal ini? Ia hanya akan menggeleng dan tersenyum sedih. Aku ragu kau benar-benar menyayanginya." Mr. Grant berseru lagi.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya.

"Kau mau bicara dengan Hermione? Aku akan coba bicara dengannya dulu." Mr. Grant berseru.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku akan bicara dengannya jika aku sudah lebih tenang." Draco berseru.

Giliran Mr. Grant yang menghela nafasnya. "Draco, aku tidak mau kau melampiaskan emosimu tidak jelas pada orang lain, itu tidak adil bagi mereka." Mr. Grant menasihati Draco.

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku akan memanggil lagi orang-orang yang kau pecat, boleh?"

Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan coba lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk masalah di China." Mr. Grant berseru, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan Draco untuk mencari Hermione dan mendengar cerita versinya.

.

Hermione duduk di atas penutup closet di toilet perempuan di lantai dasar, ia sedikit senggang hari ini dan memilih makan di kantin perusahaan daripada menunggu makanannya diantar ke ruangannya seperti biasa. Ia bosan terus-menerus makan ditemani berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya.

Setelah makan sendirian di salah satu meja dengan menerima tatapan aneh dari banyak orang ia pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan mulutnya, tapi kakinya sakit dan akhirnya ia terpaksa duduk di sana sebentar.

Apa yang dikatakan Draco benar, ia terus berdiri di akhir pekan, seharian ia mondar-mandir mengantar bahan-bahan ramuan, memastikan ramuan yang sedang dibuat di _cauldorn-cauldorn_ berproses dengan baik.

Dan sekarang kakinya sakit.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, melepas sepatunya dan menempelkan plester hangat di betisnya, lututnya, juga mata kakinya.

Hermione merindukan Draco, ia menghela nafasnya dan menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes lagi. Bermalam-malam ia hanya bisa berbaring dikasurnya sambil menangis, merindukan hangat tubuh Draco yang sudah terbiasa tidur disampingnya tiap malam.

Mereka sudah terbiasa tidur bersama, Hermione merasa aman dan nyaman di dalam pelukkan Draco yang hangat, ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya dan ditengkuknya, sesekali menggelitiknya dengan rambutnya yang liar dipagi hari.

Draco selalu memberinya ciuman selamat malam dan selamat pagi, tidak peduli mulut mereka berdua masih bau di pagi hari. Draco akan mandi di tempatnya kemudian kembali lagi untuk sarapan bersama dan mereka berangkat bersama ke kantor.

Pulang kerja mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sofa sambil makan malam bersama, menonton acara hewan-hewan di alam liar yang begitu disukai Draco.

Hermione mulai menangis. Ia menahan agar tangisannya tidak terdengar dari luar, ia menghapus air matanya dengan tissu toilet yang ada di sampingnya, tapi air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, ia ingin berlari ke ruangan Draco dan melompat kepelukkannya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa mendatangi Draco karena pria itu pasti akan memintanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya di laboratorium.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu toilet yang dipakai Hermione. "Permisi, apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda sudah dua puluh menit di dalam dan belum keluar juga, ada masalah? Apa anda sakit? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seseorang bertanya dari luar.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Hermione menghapus air matanya lagi lalu keluar dari toilet itu.

"Miss Granger?" Orang itu berseru kaget menemukan Hermione di dalam dengan mata sembab dan tangan dipenuhi tissue.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, ia membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, mengeringkannya dengan tissue kemudian kembali menuju ruangannya.

.

 **Sabtu, 9 Juni 2007**

Hermione sedang makan siang di ruang karyawan dengan beberapa karyawan yang lain saat Adler tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum jam kerja selesai, apa kau bisa mengunci lab? Biasanya kau datang paling pagi setelahku jadi lab tetap bisa dibuka pagi."

Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Jika boleh bertanya, memang anda akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku diundang menghadiri suatu acara, dan ibuku sudah memperingatkanku berkali-kali agar aku datang, jadi tidak enak jika tidak datang." Adler memberitahu.

Apa mungkin, apa mungkin Adler menghadiri pestar ulang tahun Draco?

"Oh…" Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Hermione kembali ke makan siangnya. Tanggal Lima Juni adalah hari ulang tahun Draco. Tentu saja ulang tahun Draco Malfoy diadakan besar-besaran di Malfoy Manor.

Hermione diundang, tentu saja, Mr. Grant memberikannya undangan beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia tidak datang. Tidak, untuk apa?

Draco mungkin tidak ingin melihatnya disana.

Hermione kembali bekerja sampai pukul setengah tujuh seperti biasa, ia kemudian mengunci laboratorium dan kembali ke apartementnya.

"Hermione!" Mr. Grant berseru, ia dan Mrs. Grant berdiri di depan apartement Hermione.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya panik berjalan lebih cepat ke depan apartementnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang juga ke Malfoy Manor? Acara sudah dimulai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kau tidak juga datang jadi aku dan istriku kesini untuk menjemputmu."

"Mr. Grant aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan datang." Hermione memberitahu, ia membuka pintu apartementnya lalu mempersilahkan Mr. Grant dan istrinya masuk.

"Kenapa Hermione? Kenapa kau tidak mau datang?" Caroline Grant, istri Mr. Grant bertanya pada Hermione.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Kurasa kalian sebaiknya kembali kesana. Mr. Grant anda kan orang penting disana, kembali lah ke manor."

"Aku dan istriku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak ikut dengan kami Hermione." Mr. Grant memberitahu, duduk di ruang tamu Hermione dan melipat tangannya.

"Hermione, dimana kamarmu? Apa kau punya pakaian pesta? Kita bisa memodifikasi pakaianmu menjadi pakaian pesta." Caroline berseru.

"Maafkan aku Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant tapi aku tidak akan pergi." Hermione juga duduk di ruang tamunya dan melipat tangannya, bersikeras seperti Mr. Grant.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Draco begitu menyukainya." Caroline berseru sambil tertawa pelan dan masuk ke kamar Hermione begitu saja.

Hermione menghela nafasya.

"Ayolah Hermione, kau bisa datang dengan kami, hanya sebentar, sebelum jam sembilan kau sudah bisa pulang, aku berjanji." Mr. Grant berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Hermione, kau baru membeli baju ini?" Caroline bertanya, keluar dengan gaun merah panjang ditangannya.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak membeli baju itu."

"Tapi baju ini ada di dalam kotak di atas kasurmu." Caroline berseru.

Hermione berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ia melihat kotak putih besar di atas kasurnya. Ia membukanya dan selain gaun berwarna merah yang dipegang Caroline ada sepasang sepatu, kalung berlian dan kertas kecil berisi pesan.

 ** _Come._**

"Astaga." Caroline berseru sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ini pasti dari Draco, ia pasti ingin kau datang Hermione. Ayolah, pakai gaun ini dan aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap." Caroline kemudian memberikan gaun itu pada Hermione dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Caroline keluar dari kamar Hermione dan memberi tanda oke pada suaminya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membantu Hermione bersiap-siap."

Mr. Grant mengangkat jempolnya pada Caroline dan menunggu mereka dengan tenang.

.

Draco sudah memohon sekuat tenaga pada ibunya untuk tidak mengadakan pesta besar bodoh, tapi ibunya tetap melakukannya, ia tetap mengadakan pesta bodoh di Malfoy Manor dan mengundang semua wanita single yang dikenalnya dan menurutnya cocok untuk menjadi pasangan Draco.

Draco sekarang hanya berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan Blaise dan Theo di salah satu meja sambil sesekali minum. Beberapa orang datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, beberapa perempuan datang dan memperkenalkan diri mereka kemudian juga mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Draco tidak nyaman disini, ia hanya ingin duduk di sofa di ruang tv Hermione dan menonton acara hewan-hewan liar itu sambil merasakan tubuh Hermione yang bersandar padanya.

" _Seriously Mate,_ kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis ini?" Blaise bertanya sambil melihat-lihat, mencari perempuan yang tepat untuk diajak pulang malam ini.

Draco hanya memutar matanya.

"Apa perusahaanmu berjalan baik?" Theo bertanya. "Aku dengar ada sedikit masalah dengan rencana ekspansimu?"

Draco menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan pembangunan pabriknya di China, mengeluh karena begitu banyak orang bodoh di kantornya.

"Ah…" Blaise berseru tiba-tiba. "Kudengar Hermione Granger bekerja di kantormu, apa itu benar?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana dia? Apa kau tidak mengundangnya?" Blaise bertanya lagi.

"Aku mengundangnya, posisinya cukup penting di kantor, tapi mungkin ia tidak datang." Draco mengangkat bahunya, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Tiga orang memasuki ballroom besar di Malfoy Manor, menarik mata orang-orang di situ.

Johnson Grant, Caroline Grant, dan Hermione Granger memasuki ruangan itu dengan gaya.

Draco berusaha tidak tersenyum melihat Hermione dihadapannya. Tadi siang ia menyelinap masuk ke apartementnya, entah kenapa fakta kalau ia masih dengan mudah masuk ke apartement Hermione membuat Draco senang. Hermione masih belum memodifikasi wardnya untuk menghalangi Draco masuk.

Draco meletakkan gaun yang di dapatnya dari butik Muggle yang dimiliki Pansy, sepatu, juga kalung berlian yang sebulan lalu dibelinya untuk Hermione.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia ingin melihat Hermione datang, meskipun mereka belum berbaikkan ia tetap ingin melihat perempuan yang dicintainya datang di acara ulang tahunnya.

Cinta?

Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sadar kalau ia mencintai Hermione Granger.

 _-Flashback-_

 ** _Selasa ,5 Juni 2007_**

 _Draco benci hari ulangtahunnya, sama seperti ia membenci hari-hari libur sebelum ini. Sebelum Hermione datang ia tidak tahu harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan siapa dan setelah Hermione pergi ia kembali tidak tahu harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan siapa._

 _Hari ini ia genap berusia 27 tahun, dan ibunya sudah kalang kabut mencarikannya perempuan untuk dinikahi sebelum akhir tahun. Narcissa bersikeras kalau Draco harus menikah sebelum berusia 28 tahun._

 _Sebenarnya Draco tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia ingin menikah, ia bahkan siap menikah kapanpun, asal dengan Hermione Granger._

 _Mereka sudah berpisah lebih dari satu bulan, dan dalam rentang waktu itu Draco menghabiskan hari-harinya menderita karena ingin bertemu dengan Hermione, mendekapnya, memeluknya, memegang tangannya._

 _Ia ingin menghampirinya, menciumnya sampai mereka berdua kehabisan nafas dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi._

 _Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu padahal Menurut Mr. Grant mereka berdua sama-sama menderita seperti orang bodoh._

 _Draco ingin mendatangi Hermione duluan, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin Hermione yang mendatanginya dan berkata kalau ia akan berhenti bekerja dan lebih memilih Draco dari pada pekerjaan bodoh itu._

 _Draco sedang memikirkan Hermione di meja kerjanya saat pintu ruangannya diketuk._

 _"Masuk." Draco berseru._

 _Hermione Granger membuka pintu dan masuk dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya._

 _Draco bertanya-tanya, apakah Hermione tahu kalau ia berulangtahun hari ini?_

 _Hermione berjalan mendekat kemudian meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di mejanya. "Mr. Malfoy ini berkas yang anda minta."_

 _"Terimakasih." Draco bergumam, langsung mengambil berkas itu kemudian membukanya dan mulai membacanya berpura-pura mengabaikan Hermione yang masih berdiri di depannya, menunggu perintah selanjutnya._

 _"Kau bisa pergi." Draco bergumam pelan._

 _Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan kotak dari saku blazernya, menggumamka mantra dan kotak itu kemudian membesar. Hermione meletakkannya di meja Draco._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru kemudian keluar._

 _Begitu Hermione menutup pintu Draco langsung membuka kotak itu dan menemukan hadiah didalamnya. Hadiah yang paling sederhana yang pernah diterimanya seumur hidupnya, tapi mungkin yang paling bermakna._

 _Di dalamnya terdapat saputangan berwarna hijau dengan motif garis silver, dengan inisial namanya di salah satu sudutnya. DM._

 _Draco kemudian menemukan pesan singkat di dalamnya._

 ** _Happy Birthday Draco._**

 _Draco, bagi Hermione ia masih Draco, bukan Mr. Malfoy._

 _Draco sadar ia mencintai Hermione, dan ia akan berusaha membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik setelah ini. Ia akan membuat Hermione kembali padanya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Karena itulah Draco benar-benar berharap Hermione datang ke pestanya, dengan begitu mereka bisa bicara berdua di luar kantor dan ia bisa meminta maaf, mereka mungkin bisa membicarakan solusi untuk masalah mereka.

Dan Draco benar-benar ingin Hermione kembali padanya.

"Wow!" Blaise beseru. "Aku tidak tahu Hermione Grange punya tubuh seperti itu."

Draco langsung panas mendengar perkataan Blaise. Hermione menggunakan gaun merah yang dikirimnya, Draco sengaja memilih gaun yang cukup terbuka karena ingin Hermione terlihat sedikit seksi, hanya sedikit, ia tidak mau Hermione terlihat murahan, tapi sepertinya ia salah. Terlalu banyak pria yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari bagian leher dan dada atas Hermione.

Draco tidak akan membiarkannya menggunakan pakaian terbuka lagi setelah ini.

 _"Back off Zabini!"_ Draco berseru dingin.

"Oops." Blaise berseru kemudian tertawa dengan Theo.

Mr & Mrs Grant juga Hermione berjalan ke arahnya. Draco memperhatikan Hermione. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega meminta Hermione secara tidak langsung menggunakan high heels, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan, gaun merah indah dengan belahan tinggi di paha kanannya itu tidak mungkin digunakan dengan flatshoes kan? Begitu kata Pansy.

Lagipula jika rencana Draco berjalan lancar, Hermione tidak perlu berlama-lama menggunakan sepatu itu, mereka bisa pulang ke apartement Hermione, bermesraan sebentar (atau lama) kemudian tidur bersama seperti biasa.

"Draco, selamat ulang tahun." Mr. Grant berseru, ia dan istrinya kemudian memberi Draco ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Seingat Draco tadi Mr Grant dan istrinya sudah datang, tapi kemudian menghilang sebelum memberinya ucapan selamat, apa mereka berdua menjemput Hermione? jika benar ia harus berterima kasih setelah ini.

"Mr. Malfoy, selamat ulang tahun." Hermione berseru canggung, mengulurkan tangannya. Draco menyadari ada yang kurang. Kalung berlian yang ia masukkan kedalam kotak itu tidak dipakai Hermione.

Mr. Grant dan istrinya, juga Blaise dan Theo seketika tahu keberadaan mereka tidak diharapkan sekarang, jadi mereka menyingkir dan membiarkan keduanya bicara.

"Kau datang." Draco tersenyum kecil.

Hermione mengangguk. "Apa gaun ini darimu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Giliran Draco yang mengangguk. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali."

Hermione memerah.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai kalung yang kuletakkan di dalam kotak bersama gaun dan sepatumu?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa memakainya." Hermione memberitahu. Kalung itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kalung itu begitu indah, tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya."

"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya, bersikeras.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa." Hermione memberitahu. "Kalungnya ada di tasku, kau mau aku mengembalikannya sekarang?"

"Tidak, simpan saja aku membelinya untukmu, jika kau tidak mau memakainya setidaknya simpanlah."

Hermione baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menolak permintaan Draco dan bersikeras mengembalikan kalung itu saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hermione."

Draco dan Hermione menoleh, menemukan Adler Sacker berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Draco bertanya terganggu dengan kehadiran Adler.

"Ia kepala laboratorium tempatku bekerja." Hermione memberitahu pelan, tahu Draco masih sensitif tentang masalah pekerjaannya di akhir pekan.

"Hermione, aku tidak tahu akan menemukanmu disini." Adler berseru, tersenyum pada Hermione. "Kalau begitu tadi aku tidak memintamu mengunci Laboratorium, aku pasti menghambatmu kesini kan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Hermione berseru, awalnya ia bahkan tidak berencana pergi kesini.

"Apa kalian berdua akrab?" Adler bertanya pada Hermione dan Draco.

Hermione baru akan menjawab kalau ia bekerja di perusahaan Malfoy saat tiba-tiba Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. "Sacker, kuharap kau tidak mengekploitasi kekasihku di laboratoriummu itu." Draco berseru.

Hermione kaget, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya.

"Ah.. Hermione, jadi ini kekasihmu yang kau bicarakan tempo hari?" Adler bertanya.

Giliran Draco yang kaget, Hermione memberitahu Adler kalau ia punya kekasih? Apa itu saat mereka masih berhubungan atau saat sudah putus?

"Tenanglah Malfoy." Adler berseru, melihat ekspresi wajah Draco yang langsung begitu protective. "Aku memang tertarik pada Hermione, tapi ia sudah memberitahuku dari awal kalau ia punya kekasih." Adler memberitahu dengan tenang dan masih tersenyum pada keduanya.

Draco hanya melirik Adler dengan tatapan garang. Mereka berdua sudah kenal dari kecil, Adler beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Keluarga Sacker adalah satu dari sedikit keluara darah murni yang berhasil tetap netral sampai perang selesai.

Tentu saja, keluarga mereka bergenerasi-generasi di sortir ke Ravenclaw, jadi mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Draco tidak pernah menyukai Sacker, menurutnya ia selalu berpura-pura bersikap dewasa dan bertindak jauh lebih tua dari umurnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, aku hanya senang melihat rekan kerjaku disini." Adler berseru lagi ketika Draco tidak berhenti meliriknya garang. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau menggangu kalian." Adler berseru kemudian pergi, tahu betul Draco Malfoy tidak suka jika kepunyaannya disentuh orang lain.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Hermione bertanya. "Kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, ku kira kau sudah membuat semuanya jelas sebelum ini." Hermione berseru getir.

"Aku berencana mengubah hal itu, aku ingin kita kembali bersama Granger." Draco berseru, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Hermione erat, berencana mengajaknya keluar dan bicara di taman saat Narcissa Malfoy memanggil anak laki-lakinya.

Draco mengumpat dan Hermione langsung melepaskan tangan Draco dari tangannya.

"Ah.. Miss Granger, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Narcissa menyapa dengan nada yang sopan tapi tidak terdengar ramah.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione mengangguk, membalas sapaan Narcissa.

"Son, kemana kau dan Miss Granger mau pergi?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Tadinya kami ingin membicarakan sedikit masalah pekerjaan." Hermione menjawab, berbohong dengan cepatnya sebelum Draco bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Draco melihat ke arah Hermione dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, untuk semalam tidak bisakah kalian tidak mengurusi pekerjaan?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Tentu saja Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione menjawab. "Aku akan pergi menghampiri Mrs. Grant." Hermione berseru, mencari Caroline di kerumunan, berharap bisa lari dari Draco dan ibunya.

"Sure, tentu saja, silahkan nikmati pestanya Miss Granger, aku dan Draco akan memulai pestanya secara resmi sebentar lagi." Narcissa berseru.

Hermione kemudian dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Draco dan ibunya, tidak melihat lagi ekspresi penuh tanda tanya yang ada di wajah Draco.

Hermione kemudian mengobrol dengan beberapa orang di kantor yang dikenalnya dan mau bicara dengannya, bagaimanapun juga reputasinya di kantor masih belum terlalu baik.

Hermione dan Caroline sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu meja yang paling jauh dari bagian tengah, saat Narcissa dan Draco berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, seluruh lampu di ruangan mati kecuali lampu sorot besar yang menerangi keduanya.

Hermione bisa melihat wajah Draco yang sepertinya kesal, tapi berusaha menahannya karena berusaha sopan pada tamu-tamu yang sudah datang.

Narcissa meletakkan tongkatnya di lehernya untuk membuat suaranya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Selamat datang semuanya, aku dan Draco berterimakasih atas kehadiran kalian semua di sini, untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-27 penerus satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy, CEO DM Enterprise dan _The Most Eligible Bachelor Of The Year_ , anak laki-lakiku yang paling kubanggakan, Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, Hermione juga bertepuk tangan, meskipun kalimat panjang Mrs. Malfoy barusan mengingatkannya betapa berbedanya ia dengan Draco.

"Aku harap kalian menikmati pesta ini, dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Draco, ah… aku berharap kalian semua mendoakan agar Draco cepat punya pasangan dan menikah sebelum umurnya 28 tahun." Narcissa bergurau, membuat semua orang di ruangan tertawa sopan.

Draco menggerutu pelan, tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

Kemudian giliran Draco yang memberikan kata sambutan.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah datang ke pesta yang dibuat ibuku, pria dewasa mana lagi selain aku yang pesta ulangtahunnya masih dirayakan oleh ibunya?" Draco sedikit bergurau lagi-lagi membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Semoga kalian menikmati pestanya, dan terimakasih atas kehadirannya." Draco bergumam mengakhiri sambutannya.

Seketika musik dari orkestra di sudut ruangan mulai bermain, lampu sorot utama mati dan lampu ruang kembali menyala, beberapa orang mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan, termasuk Draco dan Narcissa sebagai tuan rumah.

Mr. Grant kemudian mengajak istrinya berdansa, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dengan minumannya.

"Hermione." Adler mengagetkannya.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di dadanya karena kaget, kemudian melihat Adler yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Adler tertawa melihat Hermione yang kaget. "Maaf." Ia berseru.

"Tidak apa, aku memang sedang melamun."

"Hermione, apa kau sudah lama berpacaran dengan Draco?" Adler bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Kami sudah putus Mr. Sacker." Hermione memberitahu.

"Diluar lab dan di luar jam kerja kau bisa memanggilku Adler saja." Adler memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi karena itu Mrs. Malfoy secara tidak langsung mengumumkan kalau Draco sedang mencari calon istri?" Adler bertanya lagi.

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa Draco tadi bilang kalau kau masih kekasihnya?" Adler bertanya lagi.

Hermione menggeleng, tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Adler mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya hubungan antara Draco dan Hermione sedang rumit.

"Apa jika aku mengajakmu berdansa Malfoy akan membuat keributan?" Adler bertanya, sebentar lagi lagu pertama akan selesai dan sebelum lagu kedua dimulai ia ingin mengajak Hermione berdansa.

Hermione melirik Draco yang sedang dikenalkan ibunya dengan seorang perempuan. Draco yang dikenalnya kemungkinan akan marah jika ia berdansa dengan Adler, tapi apa haknya untuk marah?

"Well, ia mungkin akan marah." Hermione menjawab, paling tidak ia harus memberi Adler pilihan untuk mundurjika ia tahu kalau Draco akan marah. Apa jika Adler tahu kalau Draco akan marah ia masih ingin tetap mengajak Hermione berdansa? Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hanya marah?" Adler bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Draco Malfoy." Hermione berseru, ada banyak hal-hal buruk yang jika dipikirkan membuatnya bergidik, tentang apa-apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan Draco jika ia berdansa dengan Adler Sacker.

Adler kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Hermione berdansa. "Apapun yang akan dan bisa dilakukan oleh Malfoy, kurasa hal itu setara dengan satu atau beberapa dansa denganmu." Adler berseru.

Hermione berusaha agar pipinya tidak memerah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ia yakin pipinya pasti merah sekarang, tapi ia tak urung meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Adler dan mereka berdua berjalan ke lantai dansa.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	12. Chapter 12

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 12 : The End?**

Draco tidak pernah menyukai Adler Sacker. Adler selalu berpura-pura dewasa di antara para pureblood yang umurnya tidak jauh darinya, Draco membencinya, terutama karena sekarang ia sedang berdansa dengan Hermione Granger di acara ulang tahunnya.

 _"Shit."_ Blaise berseru pada Theo. "Setelah ini aku akan mengajak Hermione Granger berdansa." Blaise berseru dan meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja terdekat, kemudian bersiap-siap mengajak Hermione berdansa begitu lagu ini selesai.

"Jangan bercanda Blaise, ia bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Theo tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengajak Hermione berdansa." Draco berseru, ia baru akan berjala ke arah lantai dansa saat ibunya menghampirinya dan membawa seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya.

"Draco, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Astoria berdansa?" Narcissa bertanya tersenyum pada Draco.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia melihat Astoria Greengrass kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya waktu." Draco berseru meninggalkan ibunya dan Astoria begitu saja, ia lalu berjalan ke arah lantai dansa yang dipenuhi orang-orang, menerobos dan bahkan membuat beberapa orang terpaksa berhenti berdansa.

Draco melihat Hermione dan Adler tertawa sambil berdansa. Kenapa ia tertawa seperti itu? Draco bergumam kesal, ia berjalan makin cepat dan menarik tangan Hermione yang berada di pundak Adler.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu Granger." Draco berseru, membuat Hermione dan Adler berhenti berdansa.

Hermione terdiam, senyuman dari wajahnya menghilang. Adler menghela nafasnya, bukan pertama kalinya Draco melakukan sesuatu seperti ini, melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

 _"But she's dancing with me Malfoy."_ Adler berseru kesal.

 _"I don't care."_ Draco berseru, ia kemudian menarik Hermione dari situ dan menariknya pergi keluar, membuat seisi ruangan berhenti berdansa dan terdiam, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

"Draco, kau pasti sudah gila." Hermione berseru kesal, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Draco.

 _"I am."_ Draco berseru, ia berjalan dan menarik Hermione semakin dalam ke taman samping Malfoy Manor.

"Draco! Lepaskan aku." Hermione berseru, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak ditarik oleh Draco terus. Draco tidak peduli, ia terus menarik Hermione.

Ketika mereka sampai di bagian depan labirin besar Draco berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sacker?" Draco bertanya dingin.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sacker?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu lagi." Hermione berseru dingin, ia melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Draco dan berbalik untuk pergi.

 _"Not that fast."_ Draco berseru dan menahan Hermione lagi, kali ini menyeretnya semakin masuk ke dalam labirin.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru kesal berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak ditarik-tarik seperti barang tapi tidak bisa, Draco jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Draco! Bisakah kau tidak menarikku seperti ini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tidak menjawab dan terus menarik Hermione semakin ke dalam labirin, mereka kemudian sampai di tengah labirin yang terdapat taman bunga di dalamnya ada kursi taman di sana dan Draco mendudukkan Hermione disana dengan paksa.

 _"We need to talk."_ Draco berseru, berdiri di depan Hermione, ia frustasi. Draco membuka dasi bodohnya lalu melemparnya ke tanah, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Hermione tertawa sinis. " _Really?_ Sepertinya kau tidak mau bicara padaku beberapa minggu yang lalu, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Hermione bertanya kesal.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Draco berseru pelan, benar-benar pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione tidak mendengarnya.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Draco berseru lagi, masih sangat pelan dan Hermione juga masih belum mendengarnya.

"Kau menyeretku kesini, ke tempat bodoh ini, membuat banyak orang curiga dan sekarang kau bicara tidak jelas." Hermione berseru kesal, ia melepas kedua sepatunya.

Draco sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, ia menyeret Hermione kesini dengan sepatu seperti itu, kakinya pasti sakit sekarang. Draco berlutut dan membantu Hermione melepas sepatunya, ia lalu menyentuh kedua kaki Hermione lembut.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Draco berseru lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Maaf untuk apa? Untuk menyeretku kesini atau karena memaksaku berhenti bekerja tempo hari?" Hermione bertanya.

 _"Both."_ Draco berseru pelan. "Apa kakimu sakit?" Draco bertanya, ia memijit telapak kaki Hermione pelan.

Hermione menarik kakinya dari sentuhan Draco dan meletakkannya di tanah. "Jadi apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco berdiri kemudian duduk di samping Hermione. _"Can we do something about this?"_ Draco bertanya.

 _"About what?"_

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku minta maaf." Draco berseru pelan, menarik tangan Hermione ke dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Draco, sebentar kau baik padaku, sebentar kau marah karena aku tidak melakukan semuanya seperti keinginanmu, kau harus belajar dewasa dan mengontrol amarahmu." Hermione menarik tangannya, belum mau disentuh oleh bosnya itu, setidaknya sampai hubungan mereka jelas.

Dan lagipula Draco harus berhenti menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, orang yang emosinya lebih cepat berubah dari putaran komedi putar.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf." Draco berseru lagi. Hermione berdiri dari kursi taman itu.

"Kau membuat masalah Draco, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang sekarang? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Hermione berseru frustasi, apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan Narcissa? Bagaimana dengan karyawan-karyawan DM Company yang datang hari ini? Mereka semua melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, mereka melihat Draco menyeretnya dari ballroom keluar seakan-akan mereka punya hubungan spesial.

"Masalah apa lagi?" Draco berseru frustasi.

Hermione yang sekarang menghela nafasnya frustasi. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang setelah ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Hermione memakai sepatunya lagi. "Sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum orang-orang semakin curiga."

Hermione baru akan berjalan pergi saat ia sadar kalau mereka ada di dalam labirin. "Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?"

Draco mengerang kesal. "Kenapa kau harus peduli apa kata orang?" Draco bertanya kesal.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione, mendesaknya ke arah dinding labirin yang dipenuhi dedaunan.

"Draco." Hermione berseru, meletakkan tangannya di dada Draco, menahannya agar tidak mendekat lagi.

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu hanya apa kata orang?" Draco bertanya. "Kau tidak peduli perasaanku dan lebih mementingkan apa kata orang, selalu apa kata orang."

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, Draco terlalu dekat dan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar.

"Tidak bisakah kita berhenti Hermione? Aku menyayangimu tapi kau begitu keras kepala." Draco menghela nafasnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hermione.

Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak mendesah begitu ia merasakan bibir Draco di lehernya. Hermione menutup matanya dan semua jawaban yang sudah siap ia lontarkan menghilang begitu saja.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan mulutnya di lehernya.

 _"I want you Hermione, I want you so much."_ Draco bergumam.

Seketika pikiran Hermione kembali, ia mendorong Draco menjauh kemudian menggeleng sedih, ia merasa akan menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu Draco, ini tidak benar." Hermione berseru sedih lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, ia bahkan tidak kembali ke pesta, ia langsung ber- _disapparating_ ke apartementnya dan berdiri di bawah shower dengan pakaian lengkap.

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Kenapa hubungannya dengan Hermione semakin berantakan? Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah? Siapa yang salah?

.

Hermione kembali ke pesta, ia tahu Draco tidak akan kembali jadi ia kembali agar orang-orang tidak semakin mencurigai mereka. Ia bicara cukup lama dengan Mr dan Mrs Grant, ia juga masih berdansa beberapa kali dengan beberapa orang.

Saat Hermione memutuskan untuk pulang ia dicegat oleh Mr. Grant yang memberitahu kalau Narcissa Malfoy ingin bicara dengannya.

Hermione tahu ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat ia akan menghadapi Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione hanya berharap ia masih bisa mempertahankan pekerjaannya setelah ini.

.

 **Sabtu, 30 Juni 2007**

"Hermione? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Helena Granger bertanya, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Hermione, memastikan anak perempuannya itu tidak demam atau semacamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mom." Hermione berseru

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak sehat." Helena bersikeras. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau sedang tertekan?" Helena bertanya lagi, ia yang tadinya duduk di depan Hermione langsung pindah ke samping anak perempuannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mom." Hermione memberitahu. Ia baru pulang dari laboratorium dan berencana menginap di rumah orangtuanya malam ini dan izin untuk tidak masuk besok ke laboratorium.

Ia sedang benar-benar tidak berada dalam kondisi untuk bekerja. Ia tidak sakit, tapi mentalnya dan kepalanya sakit. Suasana di DM Company benar-benar buruk, tidak ada yang bicara dengannya kecuali Mr. Grant, Hermione tahu hal itu dan akhirnya ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya dimana-mana.

Ia datang langsung di saluran floo di lantai atas dan pulang lewat situ, ia makan siang di ruangannya dan tidak pernah datang lagi rapat dengan bagian manapun, Mr. Grant tentu saja mengerti keadaannya dan tidak memaksanya ikut rapat.

Hermione sudah menyerah dan hari Senin ia akan memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya.

"Hermione, kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada Mom." Helena berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, air matanya tumpah begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung lagi begitu ia mulai bercerita apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya, ia menceritakan semuanya dari awal, dari Draco yang menawarinya bekerja di DM Company dan awal mula hubungannya dengan Draco sampai apa yang terjadi padanya di perusahaan.

Begitu juga saat Narcissa mengajaknya bicara di pesta ulang tahun Draco.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru pada Hermione begitu mereka berada diluar ruangan pesta. Narcissa menunggunya di luar ruangan pesta di koridor yang cukup sepi._

 _"Mrs. Malfoy, anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Hermione bertanya pelan._

 _Narcissa mengangguk sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Draco tadi?" Narcissa bertanya dingin._

 _"Kami hanya bicara." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Miss Granger aku yakin kau wanita yang cerdas, kau seharusnya tahu tempatmu, kau baru saja membuat huru-hara dengan pergi keluar seperti itu dengan Draco." Narcissa memberitahu._

 _"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu beberapa waktu yang lalu kalau kau harus membatasi hubungan kalian sebatas hubungan pekerjaan?" Narcissa berseru lagi, tanpa jeda, membuat Hermione tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"Aku tahu Draco adalah pria yang sempurna, wanita mana yang tidak ingin bersamanya, ia tampan, berhasil, kaya dan berdarah murni, tapi Miss Granger kuharap kau bisa menahan dirimu atau sebaiknya kau berhenti dari DM Company."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Ayo kita pergi menemui Draco Malfoy sialan itu." Helena berseru kesal, ia berdiri dan menarik Hermione berdiri. "Ia harus tahu ia tidak boleh membuat masalah dengan Granger."

"Mom…" Hermione berseru sedih, ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya lalu menahan tangan ibunya, menariknya lagi agar terduduk lagi disampingnya.

"Oh Hermione." Helena berseru sedih lalu memeluk anaknya. "Memangnya siapa Narcissa Malfoy itu? Kenapa ia begitu kasar padamu? Memangnya anaknya sehebat apa?" Helena menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione.

Ibu mana yang tidak sedih jika anaknya harus mendengar perkataan kasar dan menyakitkan dari orang lain?

.

 **Senin, 2 Juli 2007**

"Apa Hermione ada di ruangannya?" Draco bertanya pada Mr. Grant saat mereka baru selesai rapat.

Mr. Grant menggeleng. Draco mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Mr. Grant lalu mengeluarkan amplop dari saku jasnya, dua buah amplop. "Ia mengantar ini tadi pagi, satu surat pengunduran dirinya dan yang satunya surat untukmu." Mr. Grant berseru lalu pergi dari situ dan masuk keruangannya.

Kepalanya sakit. Draco sudah seperti anaknya dari lama dan Hermione beberapa waktu belakangan ini sudah seperti anak perempuan yang tidak pernah dimilikinya, belum lagi fakta kalau istrinya benar-benar menyukai Hermione.

Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar keduanya bisa menjalani kehidupan yang baik.

Ia tahu belakangan ini Hermione memang sangat menderita, satu kantor memperlakukannya dengan perlakuan yang buruk, entah siapa yang menyebarkan kabar kalau Hermione punya hubungan dengan Draco dan ia masuk ke dalam perusahaan karena hubungannya itu dengan Draco.

 _Well_ , ia memang masuk ke perusahaan dengan bantuan khusus dari Draco, tapi ia punya kemampuan dan masuknya Hermione benar-benar menguntungkan perusahaan.

Tadi pagi Hermione datang dan memberikannya tiga surat, satu surat pengunduran dirinya, satu surat untuknya dan yang lain surat untuk Draco.

 **Mr. Grant**

 **Mr. Grant, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Uncle mulai sekarang? Seperti Draco memanggilmu?**

 **Aku berterimakasih atas dukunganmu selama ini, aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah begitu baik padaku, aku berterimakasih atas semuanya.**

 **Aku minta maaf tidak bisa keluar dengan cara yang lebih baik dari ini, aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini kerap merepotkan dan bukannya membantu beban kerja anda.**

 **Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada anda selain terimakasih dan maaf.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih, Uncle.**

 **-Hermione.**

.

Draco tidak menghiraukan surat pengunduran diri Hermione, ia langsung membuka surat yang ditujukkan padanya begitu Mr. Grant memberikannya.

 **Aku tidak tahu dimana hubungan kita mulai salah. Mungkin ketika aku menyembunyikan pekerjaanku yang lain, mungkin ketika aku meminjam uang darimu, mungkin dari awal aku mengiyakan hubungan ini.**

 **Aku tidak yakin apa aku yang salah, atau mungkin kau? Yang jelas kita berdua sama-sama patut disalahkan atas hubungan ini.**

 **Draco, aku menyesal kita harus berakhir seperti ini, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat, aku minta maaf jika aku membuat perasaanmu sakit, aku minta maaf telah menyusahkanmu.**

 **Aku berterimakasih kau telah banyak membantuku, menawarkanku pekerjaan yang luar biasa, dan juga membantu proses penyembuhan ibuku, aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini.**

 **Aku ingin berterimakasih atas banyak hal, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin berterimakasih atas kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku, aku benar-benar akan selalu ingat bagaimana rasanya berada dalam pelukkanmu dalam tidurku, bagaimana ketika pagi hari aku terbangun dan menemukan wajahmu begitu aku membuka mata.**

 ** _Maybe this is too late, but I love you Draco, I am._**

 **Maaf.**

Draco langsung berapparating ke apartement Hermione tapi apartementnya kosong melompong, well perabotan-perabotan besar yang memang sudah bawaan ada disana, tapi barang-barang pribadi Hermione tidak ada. Tidak ada foto yang menggantung, tidak ada buku-buku, begitu Draco mengecek ke kamar lemarinya juga sudah kosong.

Kemana Hermione pergi?

.

 **Rabu, 4 Juli 2007**

"Haruskah kita membangunkannya?" Jonathan bertanya pada Helena yang sedang membuat sarapan pagi.

Helena menggeleng. "Tidak usah, biarkan ia tidur lebih lama." Helena berseru lagi, belakangan ini keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dan ia sudah bisa mulai bekerja minggu ini.

Mulai hari Senin Hermione kembali tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya, tentu saja mereka menerima Hermione dengan tangan terbuka, apalagi setelah hal-hal menyedihkan yang dialaminya belakangan ini.

Jonathan ingin Hermione segera kembali ceria dan bersemangat, ia bahkan sudah mencarikan Hermione pekerjaan di dunia Muggle. Hermione bisa mulai bekerja di taman kanak-kanak milik salah satu bibiknya sebagai tenaga pengajar meskipun bukan pengajar utama.

Jonathan bahkan sempat menawari Hermione untuk ikut ujian kesetaraan di dunia Muggle kemudian mendaftar di universitas. Ia yakin Hermione masih sepintar dahulu dan mungkin bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya dalam waktu dua tahun.

Sementara Helena masih ingin membiarkan Hermione beristirahat dulu, ia membiarkan Hermione bangun siang, makan es krim, duduk nonton tv seharian, kemudian berjalan sore keliling kompleks rumah mereka, kemudian tidur lagi atau membaca buku sampai tengah malam.

Ia ingin beberapa saat ini Hermione melepas stressnya terlebih dahulu.

Begitu sarapan selesai dibuat Hermione masuk kedapur masih dengan piyamanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu sayang?" Helena bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Nyenyak Mom." Ia lalu duduk di kursinya dan siap menyantap sarapan yang dibuat ibunya.

"Hermione, bagaimana dengan ujian kesetaraan yang beberapa hari Dad bicarakan?" Jonathan bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku masih memikirkannya Dad, aku akan coba mencari pekerjaan penuh di laboratorium, kalau aku mendapatkannya maka sepertinya aku tidak akan mencari pendidikan atau pekerjaan di dunia Muggle, tapi jika tidak maka aku akan mendaftar ujian kesetaraan bulan depan? Bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Well, itu ide yang bagus." Helena berseru.

Jonathan mengangguk setuju. "Hermione, Dad terus mengingatkanmu akan hal ini bukan karena Dad tidak suka kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi Dad hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih terlalu lama." Jonathan memberitahu, takut Hermione salaha sangka padanya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu Dad." Hermione tersenyum. "Biarkan aku bermalas-malasan satu minggu ini saja."

Jonathan tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Hermione yang sudah berantakan.

.

 **Sabtu, 7 Juli 2007**

"Jadi kau sudah berhenti dari DM Company?" Adler bertanya memastikan, tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione padanya.

Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih cepat Hermione? Kami akan dengan senang hati menjadikanmu karyawan tetap, kau sudah sangat membantu disini, dan banyak sekali karyawan yang sebenarnya menyayangkan karena kau hanya bisa bekerja di akhir pekan." Adler berseru penuh semangat.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mulai bekerja pada hari biasa mulai Senin depan, kau bisa bekerja hari Senin sampai Jumat hanya sampai jam lima, bagaimana?" Adler bertanya lagi.

Hermione tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Apa ini kenyataan? Kenapa ini terlalu mudah.

"Bagaimana Hermione? Kau mau?" Adler bertanya lagi.

Hermione mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja aku mau Mr. Sacker."

"Baiklah, nanti sebelum pulang kita bisa membicarakan kontrak kerjamu yang baru dan juga pembayaranmu bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, terimakasih banyak Mr. Sacker." Hermione berseru senang.

"Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu." Adler dan Hermione berjabat tangan

.

 **Sabtu, 1 September 2007**

Hermione meregangkan badannya, ia benar-benar kelelahan, ia sudah hampir dua bulan bekerja di laboratorium dan ia benar-benar kelelahan. Jangan salah sangka, Hermione menyukai pekerjaannya, sebelum ini ia tidak begitu menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laboratorium, tapi sekarang di laboratorium ini tenaganya benar-benar dibutuhkan dan keberadaannya terasa penting.

Hermione senang bekerja disana, hanya saja ia kelelahan. Jadi hari ini ia hanya berencana menghabiskan waktu di rumah, beristirahat.

Ia bangun dari kasurnya dan turun ke lantai satu menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi paginya. Ia baru masuk ke dapur saat ia menemukan Daily Prophet terbaru di sana.

Ini aneh, ia kan tidak berlangganan koran itu, darimana datangnya?

Hermione membuka koran itu dan menemukan berita yang sebenarnya tidak mengagetkannya sama sekali.

 **Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass bertunangan.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Hallo...sorry agak terlalu malam updatenya jadi berhubung banyak yang minta bonus chapter... oke aku kasih... tapi dengan syarat...**

 **Syaratnya, jumlah review. As usual.**

 **Jadi jumlah review untuk satu chapter yang baru ku upload harus melebihi angka tertentu yang di rahasiakan, dan begitu reviewnya mencapai angka itu, aku akan upload satu chapter bonus dan akan tetap upload di hari Jumat malam seperti biasa.**

 **Jadi kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan kan?**


	13. Chapter 13

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 13 : Move On**

"Mother!" Draco berseru penuh emosi sambil melempar pelan koran yang ada di tangannya ke meja di depan Narcissa.

"Draco! Dimana sopan santunmu?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Apa-apaan ini Mother?" Draco bertanya, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan ibunya, ia hanya ingin penjelasan tentang artikel utama bodoh di koran bodoh pagi hari ini.

"Kenapa Draco?" Narcissa bertanya seolah-olah tida terjadi apa-apa.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Draco bertanya kesal.

"Siapa yang melakukan apa?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Draco tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, bagaimana mungkin ibunya pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Narcissa kemudian membuka koran yang diletakkan Draco di meja.

"Ah…" Narcissa berseru. "Kenapa kau bertindak berlebihan Draco?"

"Berlebihan? Mother! Apa maksudmu berlebihan? Aku sama sekali tidak suka pada Astoria dan tiba-tiba ada berita seperti ini? Bagaimana menurutmu aku harus bereaksi?" Draco bertanya.

Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia baru akan merajuk seperti biasa di apartement-nya saat ia menemukan koran bodoh itu di meja makannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Draco! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu kurus sekarang? Dan lakukan sesuatu dengan janggut dan kumismu itu." Narcissa berseru tidak suka.

Draco memutar matanya. Ia memang tidak lagi peduli pada penampilannya belakangan ini, Draco tidak lagi mencukur janggut dan kumisnya, ia juga makan sembarangan, hanya makan ketika sedang ingin saja, bukan lagi karena butuh.

Ia bahkan beberapa kali pergi ke kantor dengan jeansnya dan kaus oblong, ia hanya duduk di ruangannya dan menandatangani berkas, ia tidak lagi mengecek berkas yang diberikannya padanya, ia hanya menjalankan hidupnya seperti manusia yang diprogram.

Untuk apa bercukur ? Jika ia tidak bisa mencium Hermione, tidak akan ada yang protes saat kumis dan janggutnya menggelitik.

Untuk apa makan? Jika ia sakit dan masuk rumah sakit, mungkin Hermione akan datang dan menjenguknya.

Untuk apa mengurus kantor? Jika perusahaannya bangkrut mungkin Hermione akan kasihan padanya dan datang berkunjung.

Untuk apa hidup jika tidak ada Hermione?

Jadi begitu menemukan koran bodoh itu di mejanya, ia langsung pergi ke Malfoy Manor dan menemui ibunya.

"Draco, rapihkan penampilanmu, pesta pertunanganmu malam ini dan Mother tidak ingin kau terlihat seperti ini." Narcissa berseru.

Ekspresi wajah Draco mengeras. "Mother pikir aku akan datang?" Draco bertanya dingin.

"Tentu saja kau akan datang." Narcissa berseru tenang.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Draco berseru kesal. "Aku tidak akan datang! Mother, apa kau pikir aku begitu menyedihkan? Apa aku akan datang ke acara pertunangan ini dengan kakiku sendiri?" Draco bertanya. "Lebih baik aku mati." Draco berseru kemudian berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kau akan datang Draco, kau akan datang dengan kedua kakimu sendiri." Narcissa berseru lalu meminum tehnya.

Draco berbalik dan menatap ibunya dingin.

Narcissa tidak melihat Draco sama sekali. "Kau akan datang Draco, kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan pada Miss Granger kan?"

.

Draco tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang pukul sepuluh pagi dan ia punya sembilan jam sebelum pesta pertunangan sialan akan berlangsung. Ia tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan ibunya, ia tahu. Hanya saja ibunya lupa dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

Narcissa Malfoy mungkin wanita yang berbohong pada Dark Lord, tapi Draco Malfoy adalah anak yang memperbaiki Vanishing Cabinet.

Semua orang mengira ia akan gagal, tapi Draco selalu membuktikan kalau ia lebih baik dari yang orang-orang pikirkan. Voldemort memberinya tugas untuk memperbaiki Vanishing Cabinet, semua orang pikir ia akan gagal, tapi tidak, ia berhasil.

Setelah perang selesai, Draco dipaksa mengurus perusahaan yang satu langkah lagi akan hancur, semuanya sudah diambang kehancuran, semua orang lagi-lagi mengira ia hanya akan menyelesaikan perusahaan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Draco berhasil, ia membangun perusahaan yang nyaris tinggal debu itu menjadi perusahaan terbesar di dunia sihir.

Jadi ketika semua orang mengira ia akan menyerah untuk bersama Hermione Granger, maka mereka salah besar.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia mengubungi Mr. Grant dengan cepat dan memberitahu rencana besarnya.

.

Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan hanya ingin menghabiskan harinya dibawah selimut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya dan tidak jadi membuat sarapan, Hermione baru akan naik ke kamarnya saat tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ia berjalan keluar, masih dengan baju tidurnya dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan ditemuinya lagi.

"Miss Granger.." Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum lebar padanya. "Apa aku boleh masuk? Ada hal kecil yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

Draco sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, ia sudah memastikan semua uangnya aman setelah ini, ia juga sudah memastikan tempat yang akan ditujunya aman, ia juga menyerahkan semua urusan perusahaan pada Mr. Grant.

Ia berencana membawa Hermione pergi dari Inggris.

Sederhana, begitu sederhana.

Ia akan mengajak Hermione pergi dan mereka bisa hidup di tempat lain bersama-sama, bahagia, tanpa ada ancaman atau gangguan dari siapapun. Dengan cepat Draco meminta Mr. Grant mengurus apapun yang bisa diurusnya sementara Draco melakukan banyak hal lainnya.

Ia memindahkan semua uangnya ke rekening Muggle di Swiss atas nama identitas baru yang belum 2 jam dibuatnya, ia memastikan portkey yang akan mereka gunakan bekerja dengan baik. Ia bahkan sudah memastikan kalau tempat yang akan mereka tuju sangat-sangat jauh dari komunitas sihir manapun.

Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, ia hanya punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum ibunya curiga dan melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya perlu untuk mencegah kepergian Draco.

Jadi sekarang, setelah yakin kalau ia dan Hermione hanya tinggal pergi saja, ia datang ke rumah Hermione Granger dan menekan bel rumahnya.

Draco tahu ini seperti berjudi, belum tentu juga Hermione mau pergi begitu saja, mau ikut dengannya begitu saja, tapi tidak salah kan berharap, lagipula ia yakin kalau Hermine juga mencintainya.

Draco bisa mendengar suara seseorang tersedu-sedu dari dalam, semakin mendekat kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Oh… Mr. Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hermione baru saja pergi, oh… apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Helena bertanya begitu menemukan Draco disana.

"Mrs. Granger ada apa dengan Hermione?" Draco bertanya langsung panik. "Dan apa maksud anda dengan 'pergi'? Kemana Hermione pergi?"

"Mr. Malfoy?" Suara Jonathan Granger dari dalam. "Helen.. biarkan ia masuk." Draco kemudian masuk, Jonathan langsung menghampirinya dan memberikan selembar kertas padanya.

 ** _Mom & Dad,_**

 ** _Aku pergi, tidak lama._**

 ** _Setidaknya aku berharap tidak lama._**

 ** _Mom, Dad, aku sayang kalian._**

 ** _Jika Draco datang, berikan surat ini padanya, dan ia akan tahu._**

 ** _-Hermione._**

Draco terdiam, ia akan tahu? Tahu apa? Apa yang harus diketahuinya dari selembar surat seperti ini dengan kalimat yang begitu pendek ditujukan padanya.

Sebentar.

 _"Bloody Hell."_ Draco berseru kaget.

"Mr. Malfoy? Ada apa? Apa yang kau ketahui?" Jonathan Granger bertanya.

"Kertas ini, ini kertas cetakkan khusus yang hanya kupakai untuk mengirim surat pribadi penting di perusahaan." Draco berseru.

"Dan itu artinya?" Jonathan bertanya lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus mengecek ruanganku, mungkin Hermione meninggalkan sesuatu disana." Draco berseru, ia baru akan berlari dan pergi keluar saat ia sadar kedua orangtua Hermione sepertinya mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

"Um.. Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, aku akan mengecek kantorku terlebih dahulu dan jika aku menemukan sesuatu aku akan langsung mengabari kalian." Draco berseru, dan begitu Helena Granger mengangguk ia langsung pergi.

 _"Bloody Hell_ , apa yang ada dipikirannya? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang terjadi?" Draco bergumam sebelum ber- _disapparating_ ke ruangannya langsung.

Dugaannya benar. Begitu Draco sampai di ruangannya, ia menemukan kertas pribadinya berada di tengah meja, dan kertas itu berisikan tulisan Hermione.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Aku selalu tahu kau begitu pintar, berapa lama kau sampai disini dan menemukan suratku?_**

 ** _Draco, aku sudah mengembalikan seluruh uang yang kupinjam darimu tempo hari, aku mentransfernya ke akun Gringgots-mu pagi ini. Tenanglah, aku mendapatkan uangnya dengan cara yang normal, wajar, dan tidak melanggar hukum._**

 ** _Aku selalu tahu kita tidak akan menjalani hubungan yang mudah, aku selalu tahu tidak akan mudah meskipun aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, dan percayalah kalau aku juga punya perasaan yang sama padamu._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu Draco._**

 ** _Karena itu aku pergi._**

 ** _Kumohon, jangan cari aku. Semakin kau mencari aku akan semakin jauh Draco. Datanglah ke pesta pertunanganmu dengan Astoria, aku melihatnya di koran pagi ini dan berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua._**

 ** _Lupakan aku, dan bahagialah bersamanya, ia perempuan yang baik._**

 ** _-Hermione._**

 ** _._**

Draco duduk diam di kamarnya di Manor. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Hermione Granger. Semua orang selalu bilang kalau ia adalah penyihir paling pintar di generasinya, tapi sepertinya mereka semua salah.

Setelah membaca surat bodoh itu, Draco menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bergerak, ia terlalu lemas untuk bahkan kembali ke apartementnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Sepertinya efek dari pola makannya yang sembarangan baru berkunjung sekarang.

Beberapa orang suruhan ibunya tidak lama menjemputnya dan sekarang ia ada dikamarnya di Manor. Ternyata beberapa jam lagi ia akan bertunangan dengan Astoria Greengrass.

Dan entah kenapa, Draco tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Draco bergerak dan berbaring di kasurnya, ia memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi, berusaha berpikir tapi tidak yakin apa yang seharusnya dipikirkannya.

"Draco." Narcissa Malfoy berseru dari depan pintu dan masuk, berjalan mendekati anaknya itu. Draco seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan ibunya di samping kasurnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara ibunya yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Draco! Apa kau dengar Mother? Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi tamu-tamu akan datang. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perempuan itu, ia pergi begitu saja setelah Mother menawarkan uang padanya, ia jelas tidak layak untukmu."

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, merasa sepertinya kupingnya baru saja membohonginya.

"Mother datang hari ini kerumah Mugglenya, dan menawarkannya uang asal ia mau pergi meninggalkanmu, dan ia menerimanya begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang." Narcissa berseru sambil lalu, mengangkat bahunya seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya hanyalah hal sepele.

Draco menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Apa itu benar? Haruskah ia percaya padanya begitu saja? Jadi dari situ Hermione mendapatkan uang brengsek itu?

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Hermione menerima uang ibunya? Bukankah ia sudah menekankan berkali-kali kalau ia tidak perlu uang itu? Kalau Hermione bisa mengembalikan uang itu kapanpun, nanti jika ia sudah punya uang lebih. Kenapa ia masih bersikeras akan hal menjijikan ini?

Kenapa Hermione pergi? Kenapa pergi begitu saja? Bukankah perempuan itu bilang kalau ia mencintainya? Lalu kenapa pergi? Apa seseorang yang mencintai orang lain akan dengan begitu mudahnya pergi? Apa sesederhana itu untuk meninggalkan seseorang? Apa cinta sesederhana itu?

Kenapa Hermione bilang jangan mencarinya?

"Mother! Kau tidak mengancamnya? Kau tidak memaksanya pergi dengan menggunakan kelemahannya kan? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?" Draco bertanya kesal, ia berdiri dan menatap ibunya tajam.

Narcissa menggeleng tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya menawarkannya uang Draco, kau benar, aku menggunakan kelemahannya, uang. Uang yang kutawarkan padanya bisa membuatnya dan seluruh keluarganya hidup tenang sampai beberapa keturunan, jadi kurasa masuk akal untuk seseorang sepertinya pergi."

 _"Mother."_ Draco berseru dingin.

 _"Yes Son?"_

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

 ** _._**

Hermione berdiri di depan tempat yang begitu dicintainya, tempat yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Tempat yang menyimpan begitu banyak memori.

Hermione teringat akan beberapa hal, dan hal itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum meskipun keadaannya sekarang seperti ini.

Hermione mengencangkan jubahnya, menarik kopernya, mendekat ke gerbang sekolah yang paling dicintainya. Hogwarts.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 ** _A/N : Good job guys, keep up the good work_**


	14. Chapter 14

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 14 : But Why?**

 **Selasa, 5 Juni 2012**

"Draco, jangan bilang kau lupa ini hari apa?" Astoria bertanya, ia meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di meja kerja Draco dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Astoria bingung. "Apa? Ini hari apa?"

"Hari ulangtahunmu Draco." Astoria berseru sedih.

"Oh." Draco bergumam pelan.

Astoria menghela nafasnya. "Kau berjanji untuk datang makan siang ke Manor hari ini Draco." Astoria berseru lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji." Draco berseru.

"Well, Narcissa benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Well, aku sudah memberitahunya untuk mencari anak yang lain."

Astoria memutar matanya.

"Jadi kau masih tidak mau datang ke Manor?" Astoria bertanya.

Draco menggeleng.

Astoria menghela nafasnya. "Kita bisa makan malam bersama malam ini." Astoria menawarkan. "Jika kau tidak ada janji atau rapat tentunya."

Draco mengangkat teleponnya dan menelepon Mr. Grant, memastikan jadwalnya kosong malam ini.

"Kita bisa pergi makan malam, aku akan mencari tempat." Draco memberitahu lagi.

"Well, kita bisa makan malam di rumahku jika kau mau." Astoria memberitahu lagi.

Draco menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi bodoh seperti menghela nafasnya atau memutar matanya. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang baik." Draco berseru lagi. "Kedua orangtuamu ada dirumah kan?"

Astoria menggangguk. "Well, kurasa memang sebaiknya kita makan di restoran saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh, _is that okay?_ " Draco memastikan.

Astoria mengangguk. "Ini hadiah ulangtahunmu Draco." Astoria tersenyum, menunjuk kotak yang tadi ia letakkan di meja Draco lalu berjalan keluar.

Draco menghela nafasnya panjang begitu Astoria keluar ruangannya.

Ia harus keluar malam ini, padahal ia ingin tidur panjang. Draco baru selesai meneliti salah satu laporan detektif swasta yang ia sewa, laporan yang mengatakan kalau Hermione Granger berada di Prancis.

Draco pergi ke Prancis selama empat hari dan mencari keberadaan Hermione dan hasilnya nihil. Hermione Granger tidak ada di Prancis. Sama seperti laporan-laporan bodoh lainnya sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah ada di California, ia tidak ada di Mexico, ia tidak ada di Argentina, tidak di India, tidak di Jerman, tidak di Prancis.

Panggil ia gila, panggil ia terobsesi, panggil ia psikopat, panggil ia maniak, panggil ia apapun, terserah. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Hermione Granger, mendengar penjelasannya dan setelah itu semuanya akan selesai.

Tapi tidak, Hermione Granger tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Tentu saja, semua orang memanggilnya penyihir paling pintar, karena itu ia bisa menutupi keberadaannya, tidak terlacak oleh siapapun.

 _It's been a five years. Five miserable years_

Sudah lima tahun dan ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Hermione Granger, siapa yang bisa? Well, beberapa orang mungkin bisa, tapi ia tidak. Draco masih ingat bagaimana sensasi bibir mereka yang menempel, bagaimana rasanya meletakkan tangannya di rambutnya, bagaimana aroma tubuhnya, Draco tidak bisa melupakan hal-hal itu.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana tiga hari setelah Hermione menghilang, Potter dan Weasley datang, menghajarnya sampai babak belur dan ia tidak melawan sama sekali, ia bahkan merasa kalau ia pantas mendapatkan semua pukulan dari Potter dan Weasley, entah kenapa?

Padahal Hermione yang pergi meninggalkannya, padahal Hermione yang menerima uang sialan itu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Draco, Harry, dan Ron kemudian sepakat akan satu hal, mereka bertiga mencari Hermione selama satu bulan keseluruh Inggris, tapi tanpa hasil. Ketika surat untuk Potter dan Weasley datang, berkata bahwa Hermione tidak ingin dicari, mereka berhenti. Mereka berhenti mencari dan menerima keputusan Hermione.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka temannya? Yang benar saja! Apa teman akan berhenti mencari begitu saja? Apa mereka tidak kuatir?

Satu hal yang tidak bisa diterima Draco adalah, Hermione rutin mengirimi kedua idiot itu surat, begitu juga kepada kedua orangtuanya, mereka selalu mendapat surat paling tidak tiga bulan sekali, pada hari ulangtahun mereka, pada hari natal, thanksgiving.

Tapi tidak ada satupun untuknya, bahkan disurat-surat itu Hermione tidak menyebut namanya sekalipun.

Semua orang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Hermione, melupakan perempuan yang menerima uang dalam jumlah besar dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Semua orang termasuk Mr. Grant.

Tentu saja Mr. Grant tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa Hermione menerima uang itu, hanya saja, sama seperti Draco, ia tidak tahu alasannya, meskipun Mr. Grant yakin kalau Hermione punya alasan yang kuat, ia tidak ingin Draco hanya menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, jadi ia menyuruh Draco melupakan Hermione dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Satu tahun setelah Hermione pergi, Narcissa Malfoy berhasil memperdaya Draco dan membuatnya bertunangan dengan Astoria Greengrass. Semua orang mengira dalam waktu dekat mereka akan menikah, untungnya Draco berhasil menunda pernikahan mereka selama empat tahun.

Sayangnya sisa waktunya tidak banyak, ia harus menemukan Hermione sekarang, sebelum akhir tahun ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum ia menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass.

Jangan tanya kenapa Draco akhirnya bersedia menikah dengan Astoria. _Bloody Hell,_ di surat terakhir Hermione untuknya ia memberitahunya kalau Astoria perempuan yang baik, dan hal itu benar.

Perempuan itu terlalu baik, dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama Draco merasa bersalah.

Ia merasa bersalah membuat perempuan baik itu terperangkap dengannya di situasi yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, membuatnya tidak bisa menemukan pria lain yang mencintainya dan tepat untuknya.

Beberapa tahun ini mereka berdua saling mengenal. Dan bisa dikatakan kalau Astoria adalah teman yang baik, Draco jarang memiliki teman, karena itu akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membayar kebaikkan temannya itu, ia akan menikahi Astoria Greengrass akhir tahun ini, seperti yang semua orang harapkan darinya.

.

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk, ia sedang mendengarkan Astoria yang menceritakan anak kedua kakaknya yang baru lahir.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Draco tidak peduli, tapi apa ia punya pilihan lain? Mereka berdua duduk di restoran mewah di Diagon Alley, tempat yang baru saja ia booking, melalui Mr. Grant dua jam yang lalu.

Pria 32 tahun waras mana yang ingin merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya?

Draco hanya ingin mereka cepat-cepat selesai makan, mengantar Astoria pulang kemudian pulang dan tidur. Selesai.

"Draco, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Astoria bertanya.

Draco diam saja, tidak ingin berbohong.

Astoria menghela nafasnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

.

"Um.. Astoria.." Draco berseru pelan, mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Greengrass. "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi, maaf karena tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu." Draco berseru, merasa tidak enak.

Astoria mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, ini bukan yang pertama kali."

Draco mengangguk, ia merasa tidak enak tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Selamat ulangtahun Draco." Astoria berjinjit, Draco tahu perempuan itu akan menciumnya, jadi Draco dengan cepat menggeser wajahnya dan membuat Astoria jadi mencium pipinya saja.

"Terimakasih, aku pulang dulu." Draco berseru lalu dengan cepat ber- _disapparating_.

.

 **Rabu, 1 Agustus 2012**

"Oh Hermione, kami begitu senang kau bersedia kembali." Professor McGonagall berseru, meletakkan baki berisi teh dan biskuit di meja kecil di depan mereka berdua.

"Aku juga senang bisa kembali professor." Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, panggil aku Minerva _dear_ , sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi rekan kerjaku, jadi sebaiknya kau membiasakan dirimu."

Hermione tersenyum lebar lalu meminum tehnya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa menginjakkan kakinya disini, lagi. Ia kembali.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan untukmu, ruangan standar untuk tenaga pengajar kami, kau bisa meletakkan barang-barangmu disana, aku juga sudah menyiapkan semua buku-buku yang mungkin kau perlukan dan minggu depan kau sudah bisa mulai mengajar."

"Kau tahu kan, hampir semua Professor disini sudah berusia sangat tua, jadi selain menggantikan Profess Flitwick di mata pelajaran _charms,_ aku berharap kau bisa membantu mengisi beberapa kelas jika ada Professor yang berhalangan hadir, kau tahu kan? Faktor usia, mereka jadi sering sakit, harus pergi ke St. Mungo, harus beristirahat dan lain sebagainya, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan orang lain yang menguasai semua mata pelajaran itu sehebat dirimu Hermione." Professor McGonagall berseru panjang lebar.

" _Well, sure_ Minerva, aku senang bisa membantu, lagipula aku lebih suka disini daripada di Beauxbatons."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar memperkenalkanmu kepada seluruh murid di Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall berseru senang.

.

Hermione baru selesai merapikan kamarnya, ia benar-benar senang bisa kembali ke Hogwarts.

Hermione meletakkan buku hariannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya, satu lipatan artikel koran yang ia selipkan di sana nyaris jatuh, jadi ia memperbaiki posisinya.

 ** _Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass mengumumkan bahwa pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan akhir tahun ini._**

Karena judul artikel itu Hermione akhirnya memberanikan diri kembali ke Inggris. Draco akan menikah dengan Astoria dan seharusnya tidak lagi ada masalah jika ia kembali.

Semoga begitu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutup matanya, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

.

 **Senin, 6 Agustus 2012**

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat ke arah jendela dan sadar kalau ia lagi-lagi terbangun ditengah-tengah malam. Draco menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya, berusaha tidur lagi tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

Ia terbangun karena bermimpi, tidak yakin apa mimpinya bisa dikategorikan mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi sedang bersama dengan Hermione, mereka berada di sebuah pantai di Prancis, entah apa maksud mimpinya. Hermione jelas-jelas tidak ada di Prancis, ia sudah memastikannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan detektif-detektif yang ia sewa bahkan belum melaporkan lagi dimana mereka menemukan jejak Hermione.

Haruskah ia memastikan sekali lagi?

Draco mengambil obat tidurnya di samping kasurnya, menegaknya lalu menutup matanya.

.

Hermione memandangi dirinya di depan cermin besar di ruangannya, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian yang digunakannya, pagi ini ia akan diperkenalkan kepada seluruh murid Hogwarts sebagai Professor baru. Ia merasakan banyak hal sekaligus, jantungnya berdebar-debar dan ia juga merasa sedikit gugup.

Ia berharap semua murid-murid disini bisa menerima keberadaannya sebagai professor pengganti dengan baik.

Lima tahun yang lalu, saat memutuskan untuk pergi Hermione menghabiskan waktu tiga bulan di Hogwarts, ia diterima dengan baik oleh semua pengajar disini dan mereka juga membantunya menyiapkan ujian kesetaraan N.E.W.T nya.

Dalam satu bulan Hermione melakukan persiapan dan kemudian lulus ujian N.E.W.T nya dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan meskipun sedikit terlambat.

Sebenarnya saat itu Hermione sudah ditawari untuk menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts, tapi saat itu ia merasa tidak punya pengalaman dan keberadaannya akan terlalu mudah dilacak oleh Draco, jadi ia pergi keluar negeri.

Hermione menghabiskan banyak waktu berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang selama ini ingin dikunjunginya. Bagaimanapun juga ia menerima uang dari Narcissa Malfoy, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu melakukan banyak pekerjaan kemanusiaan, ia menggunakan uang yang diambilnya dari Narcissa untuk kegiatan-kegiatan amal.

Jangan tanya kenapa.

Tentu saja karena ia merasa bersalah.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, memasukkan tongkatnya ke tempat saku jubahnya, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangannya menuju _Great Hall_ , berharap kabar kembalinya ia tidak tersebar dengan cepat.

.

Seluruh Great Hall dipenuhi murid-murid dari keempat asrama, mereka diberitahu kalau semuanya harus datang saat waktu sarapan karena kepala sekolah punya pengumuman penting untuk disampaikan.

Hermione bisa mengintip dari pintu luar kalau mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman penting yang dimaksud, semua murid makan tapi tidak seramai biasanya, tidak begitu banyak yang bicara.

Professor McGonagall berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke tengah di depan podium dan meminta perhatian seluruh murid yang dengan cepat didapatkannya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa satu dari Professor Hogwarts, yaitu Professor Flitwick, karena alasan kesehatan mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai pengajar mata pelajaran _charm._ Setelah beberapa minggu Professor lainnya berusaha mengambilalih sementara kelas-kelas _charm,_ hari ini Hogwarts kedatangan Professor baru yang akan menggantikan Professor Flitwick. Dengan bangga, kuperkenalkan kepada kalian Professor Hermione Granger."

Seketika pintu terbuka dan Hermione berjalan perlahan, ia tersenyum dan berjalan kearah podium.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diperkenalkan dengan cara berlebihan seperti ini, tapi Professor McGonagall berkata kalau ia ingin melakukannya, sudah lama sekali tidak ada kejadian seru di Hogwarts.

Hermione masuk dan berharap paling tidak murid-murid di asramanya dulu, Gryffindor, memberinya tepuk tangan dan sambutan, nyatanya ia salah.

Bukan hanya Gryffindor tapi seluruh murid berdiri dan memberinya sambutan meriah, hanya ada satu atau dua murid yang duduk di meja Slytherin. Beberapa bahkan bersiul saat Hermione lewat di depan mereka, Hermione akan mengingat wajah mereka dan memberi mereka nasihat nantinya untuk bersikap lebih sopan.

Hermione sampai di bagian depan dan Professor McGonagall memberinya waktu untuk mengatakan satu dua patah kata. Seisi aula itu tenang, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hermione.

"Hallo semua." Hermione beseru tegang.

Bukannya mendapat sapaan, seluruh murid kembali bersorak-sorak bertepuk tangan, membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Senang bisa kembali ke Hogwarts, aku akan mulai mengajar kalian hari ini, sebelumnya aku mengajar di Beauxbatons selama dua tahun, dan ketika Professor McGonagall memintaku membantu disini tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak. Jadi terimakasih atas sambutannya dan sampai bertemu dikelas nanti." Hermione turun dari podium dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Professor McGonagall kembali naik ke podium, " _Alright…Alright…_ aku tahu kalian sudah lama tidak mendapatkan Professor semuda dan secantik Professor Granger, tapi kalian harus tetap menjaga sikap kalian dan perlakukan Professor Granger dengan penuh respek, buat ia betah disini. Sekarang silahkan kembali makan atau melanjutkan aktivitas kalian yang lain."

 _._

Teddy Lupin tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, Hermione Granger berada di Hogwarts. Aunty Hermione, Aunty Hermione yang selalu dibicarakan semua orang, Aunty Hermione yang menghilang, sekarang ada di Hogwarts.

Haruskah ia mengirimi ayah baptisnya surat? Atau mungkin mengirimi Draco terlebih dahulu?

Teddy menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, kemudian kembali ke asramanya, berharap sempat mengirimi Draco Malfoy surat sebelum orang lain di luar Hogwarts mengetahui keberadaan Hermione.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, setahun sebelum ia berangkat ke Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy datang berkunjung. Hubungan keluarga Tonks sebelum ini dengan keluarga Malfoy memang tidak begitu baik, tapi perang sudah selesai dan Draco paling tidak, tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Jadi ia datang tanpa sepengetahuan Narcissa dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Andromeda dan Teddy. Semenjak itu Teddy dan Draco mulai dekat, dan tentu saja ia tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Draco dan Hermione.

Dan meskipun ia tahu kalau ayah baptisnya juga pasti ingin tahu keberadaan Hermione Granger, entah kenapa instingnya menyuruhnya memberitahu Draco terlebih dahulu.

.

Hermione baru selesai dengan kelas Slytherin tahun ketiga, setelah makan siang ia ada kelas dengan Huffelpuff tahun keempat, dan hal itu membuatnya kuatir. Dikelas setelah makan siangnya akan ada Teddy Lupin, dan itu membuatnya kuatir, bagaimana jika Teddy menghampirinya dan bertanya sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijawabnya.

Hermione merapikan mejanya kemudian pergi makan siang di ruangan khusus Professor.

"Professor Granger, aku diberi pesan oleh Headmistress McGonagall, kau punya tamu dan ia menunggumu diruanganmu." Seorang Ravenclaw tahun ketiga memberitahunya.

"Terimakasih." Hermione berseru, ia berpikir siapa yang mungkin datang menemuinya?

Hermione mengambil dua potong sandwich dari dapur kemudian pergi keruangannya.

"Selamat siang Granger, ah… maksudku Professor Granger."

Hermione serasa kehilangan nyawanya, kakinya lemas.

.

Draco sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Prancis, mimpinya tadi malam benar-benar mengganggunya dan ia merasa harus pergi kesana sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau Hermione memang tidak ada di Prancis.

Ia baru akan mengaktifkan _portkey_ -nya saat burung hantu yang dikenalnya mengetuk di jendela ruangannya. Teddy tidak biasanya mengiriminya surat jika tidak ada yang penting jadi Draco berjalan mendekat dan mengambil surat yang terikat kaki burung hantu itu.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Aunty Hermione ada di Hogwarts._**

Draco membaca surat itu berkali-kali, berkali-kali sampai ia yakin kalau yang dibacanya memang benar, ia bahkan memastikan tidak ada semacam sihir bodoh di surat itu.

.

Draco ber- _apparating_ langsung ke dekat Hogwarts, ia berjalan ke depan pintu gerbang Hogwarts kemudian memberitahu keperluannya. Ia ingin bertemu Hermione Granger.

Salah satu staff memberitahunya kalau Professor Granger sedang ada kelas dan Draco bisa menunggu diruangan pribadinya, maka Draco menunggu dengan sabar disana.

Saat jam makan siang perempuan yang ditunggunya datang juga. Draco berdiri begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Selamat siang Granger, ah… maksudku Professor Granger." Draco menyeringai, menyapa Hermione Granger yang ada di depannya.

Mereka berdua tidak yakin berapa lama keduanya hanya diam. Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan Hermione juga tidak menjawab sama sekali. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri di tempat mereka dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Hermione mendengar kepalanya terus-menerus menyuruhnya mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tidak bisa, matanya terus tertuju pada Draco. Pria itu tidak banyak berubah, ia sedikit lebih kurus, potongan rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek, ia masih menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam, dan mata silvernya masih setajam dulu.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa yang diinginkan Draco darinya sekarang? Kenapa Draco masih datang padanya setelah lima tahun? Harusnya Draco sudah melupakannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya pelan, ia berjalan menuju ke arah sofa yang ada disana, ia tidak ingin duduk dan bicara dengan Draco, tapi jika langsung memintanya pergi mungkin Draco akan langsung mengutuknya.

"Kurasa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Granger." Draco berseru dingin.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Aturannya masih sama seperti minggu lalu guys...you know what to do...**


	15. Chapter 15

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 15 : She's Back**

"Kurasa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Granger." Draco berseru dingin.

Hermione terdiam, ia duduk di sofa dan meletakkan sandwichnya di meja.

"Kau sudah makan Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia gugup, sangat gugup.

Draco duduk di sofa di depan Hermione, ia melipat kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, kemudian aku akan pergi." Draco memberitahu, nadanya datar, seperti saat sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis.

"Maaf Mr. Malfoy tapi aku tidak punya penjelasan apa-apa." Hermione memberitahu, ia memakan sandwichnya. "Waktuku tidak banyak aku ada kelas setelah ini, apalagi yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar.

Mereka berdua diam. Hermione berusaha mengunyah sandwichnya perlahan. Apa memang sandwichnya tidak ada rasanya atau kegugupannya membuat lidahnya kelu?

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak memandangi Draco, tapi tidak bisa, begitu ia melihat ke arah Draco, seketika ia tahu kalau Draco sedang memandangi bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama lima tahun ini?" Draco bertanya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Hermione hanya diam.

"Dimana kau bersembunyi? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menemukanmu sama sekali?"

Hermione masih diam.

"Kenapa kau menunggu begitu lama baru kembali?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, ia menelan seluruh makanan dimulutnya.

"Apa kau menemukan pria lain?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Draco bertanya lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hermione ingin menangis.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah melompat kepelukkan pria yang ada di depannya, memeluknya erat, menciumnya, menghirup aroma parfumnya, meletakkan jari-jarinya di rambutnya yang halus, berkata ia merindukannya dan tidak ingin mereka berpisah lagi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk menyerah sekarang.

"Hermione." Nada suara Draco berubah. "Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang dilakukan Narcissa padamu, beritahu aku sekarang, belum terlambat. Beritahu aku sekarang Hermione, dan aku akan menganggap lima tahun ini seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi, aku akan menganggap seperti kita tidak pernah berpisah." Draco berseru pelan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Draco berseru lagi ketika Hermione masih belum meresponnya.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang masih memegang sandwichnya, ia hanya ingin mendengar alasan sebenarnya dari perempuan dihadapannya, ia hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu Hermione mencintainya, ia yakin benar akan hal itu, jadi alasan kepergian Hermione sampai saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa dicarinya sendiri dengan logika.

Apapun yang ia pikir mungkin menjadi alasan kepergiannya selalu tidak bisa diterimanya, seakan-akan otaknya dan juga hatinya melakukan permainan bodoh.

Hermione menahan nafasnya. Tangannya yang memegang sandwich bergetar, Hermione dengan cepat meletakkan sandwich itu sebelum Draco sadar tangannya bergetar.

"Well…" Hermione berseru. "Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan Mr. Malfoy. Ibu anda datang pagi itu, ia menawarkanku sejumlah uang dan aku menerimanya sebagai ganti untuk pergi dari Inggris dan meninggalkan anda." Hermione menjawab dengan nada yang ringan.

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Draco bertanya pelan, tidak percaya begitu saja.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kupikir uang itu bisa mengganti pinjaman yang kudapat dari anda, dan sisanya bisa kugunakan untuk banyak hal."

Hermione tahu apa yang dilakukannya dulu adalah hal yang bodoh dan menjijikkan. Pergi begitu saja dan menerima uang itu, sama saja seperti menjual harga dirinya. Ia meninggalkan cintanya begitu saja untuk hal bodoh seperti uang.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Kau berbohong." Draco berseru, ia menyatakan fakta, ia tahu persis Hermione berbohong, terlihat jelas dimata cokelatnya.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku." Hermione berseru sambil lalu, bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama Draco masih bisa melihat semuanya dimatanya?

"Sejak kapan kau pandai berbohong seperti ini Granger?" Draco bertanya lagi, terhibur dengan usaha Hermione untuk berbohong padanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" Hermione bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, ingin Draco segera pergi atau sebentar lagi ia tidak akan mampu berbohong lagi.

Draco berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. "Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi Hermione." Draco berseru, bahunya sudah lunglai, sepertinya percuma memaksa Hermione bicara, apapun yang waktu itu dilakukan Narcissa padanya, apapun yang ditawarkannya selain uang, sepertinya memang mampu membuat Hermione memilih hal itu dibanding dirinya.

"Begitu aku keluar dari ruangan ini, maka aku akan menerima perkataanmu sebagai kebenaran." Draco berseru, ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Jika kau memanggil namaku, itu artinya kau akan memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa alasan kau pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi jika tidak, maka sebaiknya kau tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahmu lagi didepanku." Draco berseru, menghadap pintu, memunggungi Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam.

Ia sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal, ia sudah melewati semua ini sendirian, ia menjalani hidupnya selama lima tahun sendirian dan ia tidak bisa berhenti disini, sekarang, menyerah pada cintanya, pada cinta mereka, menyerah pada Draco Malfoy. Ia tidak bisa menyerah.

Lima tahun yang lalu, saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ia mendapatkan kembali keberanian Gryffindor-nya. Ia datang ke Hogwarts, mengikuti ujian N.E.W.T, kemudian menjalani hidupnya seperti manusia asing, ia mengajar di Beauxbatons dan akhirnya bisa kembali.

Ia tidak ingin pergi lagi, Inggris adalah rumahnya, dan karena itu ia tidak bisa menyerah pada Draco sekarang.

Draco berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membuka pintu itu. Ia berhenti disana, berharap Hermione memanggilnya. Ia sudah memperjuangkan Hermione selama ini. Ia menghabiskan tenaga, pikiran, waktu, segala yang ia miliki untuk mencari keberadaan perempuan itu. Jadi sekali ini saja, sekali ini ia ingin Hermione memperjuangkannya.

Ia ingin Hermione memanggil namanya.

Sekali ini saja.

Draco berhitung dalam hatinya sampai lima.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

"Selamat tinggal Granger."

.

 **Selasa, 7 Agustus 2012**

"Teddy, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Harry bertanya pada Teddy. Ia menggunakan saluran floo yang terhubung dengan kantor kepala sekolah, ia mendapat surat kemarin malam dari Teddy yang memberitahunya kalau Hermione ada di Hogwarts.

Tadinya ia langsung akan pergi ke Hogwarts, tapi Ginny mencegahnya, berkata sebaiknya ia datang besok. Jadi hari ini ia datang sendiri untuk memastikan apa Hermione memang benar-benar sudah kembali.

Teddy mengangguk pada ayah baptisnya itu, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruangan Hermione, ia tidak ada kelas sampai selesai makan siang, mereka sudah mengecek ke ruangan kelas tapi ia tidak ada disana.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Malfoy terlebih dahulu kan?" Harry bertanya. Harry tahu hubungan Teddy dan Draco cukup baik, dan Teddy juga tahu kalau Draco dan Hermione menjalin hubungan setelah ini.

Teddy tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya berjalan terus. Harry langsung tahu kalau Teddy memberitahu Malfoy duluan. Harry berjalan lebih cepat, berharap Malfoy belum mendatangi Hermione duluan.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu kamar Hermione. Teddy mengetuknya langsung.

"Professor Granger." Teddy Lupin berseru sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa Hermione tidak ada di dalam?" Harry bertanya.

Mereka mengetuk pintu lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hermione! Hermione! Apa kau di dalam?" Harry akhirnya berseru sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Tidak lama mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari dalam.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

.

Teddy tidak tahu ia akan terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

Professor Granger sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, ia duduk di sofa, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Uncle Harry menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, ia juga menangis hanya saja tidak sehisteris Professor Granger.

Begitu pintu dibuka, keduanya hanya saling menatap seperti orang bodoh, beberapa detik kemudian mereka berpelukkan dan Professor Granger mulai menangis.

Setelah menangis cukup lama di depan pintu, akhirnya Professor Granger berhenti sebentar dan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam. Professor Granger memberitahu kalau ia merindukan Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunty Ginny, dan semua anggota keluarga Weasley. Ia bahkan belum menemui kedua orangtuanya meskipun sudah seminggu tiba di Inggris.

Uncle Harry bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa alasan Professor Granger pergi, bukannya menjawab Professor Granger malah menangis lagi sampai sekarang.

Anehnya Professor Granger masih menggunakan pakaian tidurnya, ia belum bersiap-siap padahal sebentar lagi makan siang selesai dan ia ada kelas.

"Aku ada kelas setelah ini." Teddy berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki di dekat rak buku. "Aku permisi dulu." Teddy berseru kemudian dengan cepat keluar.

"Teddy, bisa kau beritahu _Headmistress_ kalau aku tidak enak badan? Aku harus membatalkan seluruh kelasku hari ini." Hermione memberitahu Teddy sebelum ia keluar.

Teddy mengangguk. "Baik Professor." Teddy mengiyakan kemudian pergi keluar.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Harry berseru lagi, ia masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione pelan. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku…" Hermione terisak. "Aku…" Ia terisak lagi. "Aku mencintai Draco Malfoy."

.

Harry memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, sebelum Hermione menceritakan semuanya padanya, sahabatnya itu berhasil memaksanya melakukan _unbreakable vow._

 _Unbreakble vow_ yang sepertinya akan menjadi sumpah yang paling disesalinya seumur hidup.

Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu. Masalahnya sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada dua orang Malfoy yang sekarang begitu ingin dihabisinya.

Dulu, lima tahun yang lalu, tiga hari setelah Hermione pergi dari rumahnya, Harry tahu kalau ia menjalin hubungan dengan Draco. Harry dikirimi surat oleh kedua orangtua Hermione yang mengatakan Hermione pergi.

Harry dan Ron, bersama sepuluh orang Auror datang ke rumah orangtua Hermione untuk mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua, dan mengecek siapa tahu mereka bisa menemukan jejak Hermione disana.

Harry dan Ron diberitahu kalau Hermione memang menjalin hubungan dengan Draco. Helena Granger memberitahu semuanya, mulai dari bagaimana Hermione mulai bekerja pada DM Company sampai bagaimana Narcissa Malfoy memperlakukannya.

Begitu Helena mulai menangis tersedu-sedu, Jonathan mengambil alih cerita, ia memberitahu Harry tentang bagaimana mereka perlu uang untuk pengobatan Helena dan bagaimana Draco membantu mereka. Semuanya sampai di titik kalau Hermione sudah berpisah dengan Draco, ia bekerja di salah satu laboratorium swasta di dunia sihir, dan hari ini begitu kedua orangtua Hermione kembali untuk makan siang, Hermione sudah menghilang.

Harry saat itu langsung menugaskan seluruh tim aurornya untuk mencari ketempat-tempat yang mungkin Hermione datangi, beberapa berjaga di perbatasan-perbatasan dunia sihir dengan dunia Muggle, dan beberapa bahkan berjaga di bandara Muggle.

Harry dan Ron tidak pikir panjang, mereka berdua pergi menemui Narcissa Malfoy. Keduanya menarik kesimpulan kalau yang mempermasalahkan hubungan Hermione dan Draco adalah Narcissa, tentu saja mereka berdua tidak terima Hermione menjalin hubungan dengan Draco, tapi mereka harus menemui Narcissa terlebih dahulu.

Harry dan Ron menerobos ke Malfoy Manor, memaksa salah satu peri rumah disana untuk membawa mereka menemui Narcissa. Keduanya berusaha tenang tapi tidak bisa, mereka memaksa Narcissa memberitahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hermione.

Narcissa memberitahu mereka sesuatu yang mencengangkan, ia menawarkan Hermione uang dan Hermione menerima uang itu begitu saja dan juga menyanggupi syarat yang diminta Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy bahkan berani menegak _veritaserum_ untuk meyakinkan kedua Auror itu kalau ia tidak berbohong, kalau memang Hermione sendiri yang menerima tawarannya.

Harry dan Ron tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua harus lakukan setelah itu, keduanya tidak pernah menyangka Hermione akan melakukan hal seperti itu, untuk apa uang? Kenapa Hermione pergi?

Mereka akhirnya menemui Draco, dan ketika Draco juga tidak bisa memberikan mereka penjelasan, akhirnya Harry dan Ron memukuli Draco habis-habisan, melampiaskan amarah dan rasa frustasi mereka. Draco bilang ia mencintai Hermione dan hal itu membuat Harry dan Ron yakin kalau Dracolah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ini semua.

Jika Draco lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari ibunya, Hermione tidak harus menderita seperti ini.

Setelah Draco terkapar lemas tidak berdaya di lantai kamarnya, Harry memintanya datang besok pagi ke kantor Auror dan mereka bertiga akan memimpin operasi pencarian Hermione Granger di seluruh Inggris Raya tanpa memberitahu orang-orang kalau Hermione menghilang.

Belum pernah ada operasi pencarian sebesar dan serahasia ini. Seluruh tim Auror dikerahkan dibawah komando Harry dan Ron, Draco sendiri menggunakan banyak jasa detektif swasta dan orang-orang ahli di bidang seperti ini untuk membantu Auror, mereka bekerja sama mencari Hermione diseluruh sudut Inggris.

Setelah satu bulan, setelah mereka yakin Hermione tidak ada di Inggris, mereka bertiga baru akan memulai membuat rencana untuk mencari Hermione di luar Inggris, saat surat itu tiba.

Hermione mengirim surat untuk Harry, Ron, dan kedua orangtuanya.

Hermione memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, ia tidak ingin dicari dan ia ingin Harry dan Ron menjaga kedua orangtuanya selama ia pergi, entah sampai kapan.

Surat itu mampu membuat Harry dan Ron menyerah. Mereka menutup kasus hilangnya Hermione begitu saja. Hermione tidak hilang, ia yang ingin pergi. Lagipula Hermione berjanji akan sering-sering mengirimi mereka surat

Giliran Draco yang marah besar pada mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga berkelahi di markas besar Auror dan tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Draco terus-menerus berusaha menyerang Harry dan Ron, berteriak, memaki, dan mengutuk mereka berdua.

Draco marah karena ia kecewa, kenapa dua orang yang disebut sahabat oleh Hermione semudah itu menyerah. Setelah beberapa pukulan dari ketiga pihak akhirnya ada auror yang melerai ketiganya.

Draco meludah dihadapan Harry dan Ron, berkata mereka tidak pantas menjadi sahabat Hermione.

Sahabat tidak menyerah untuk sahabatnya.

Tentu saja Harry dan Ron tidak terima. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika Hermione tidak ingin ditemukan, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya. Harry dan Ron sudah melihat buktinya saat mereka menjadi pelarian di tahun ke tujuh.

Hanya saja sekarang masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, seandainya ia bisa memberitahu Draco apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang dilakukan Narcissa pada Hermione.

Sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

 _Unbreakable Vow_ brengsek!

"Harry!" Ron berseru histeris, ia membuka pintu ruangan Harry dan langsung masuk begitu saja. "Harry! Ginny bilang Hermione sudah kembali, apa itu benar?" Ron bertanya, terengah-engah seperti baru berlari.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita pergi menemuinya." Ron berseru penuh semangat.

"Aku baru pulang dari Hogwarts, ia ada disana, aku sudah bicara padanya." Harry berseru lagi.

Seketika wajah Ron memerah. "KAU SUDAH TAHU HAL INI DAN TIDAK MENGAJAKKU KESANA?! HARRY POTTER!"

"Tenanglah Ron, Hermione tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, kau bisa pergi menemuinya sekarang atau kapanpun."

Ron terdiam, Hermione ada di Hogwarts, ia tidak akan kemana-mana lagi. Itu artinya.

"Apa Hermione sekarang mengajar di Hogwarts?" Ron bertanya.

Harry mengangguk.

 _"Bloddy Hell."_

"Tenanglah Ron, kepalaku sakit. Jika kau mau pergi menemuinya silahkan tapi jangan membuatnya tambah tertekan, ia sedang menghadapi masalah besar sekarang."

.

 **Minggu, 12 Agustus 2012**

Hermione terbangun karena mencium wangi pancake. Ia merasa matanya sakit, tentu saja, sepanjang Sabtu ia menangis seperti orang gila dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ia pulang kerumah kedua orangtuanya, menemukan keduanya sedang duduk dikursi goyang di halaman belakang.

Ia tidak sadar berapa lama ia pergi, dan Hermione merasa bersalah meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang amat dicintainya. Dua jam pertama mereka bertiga hanya menangis sambil berpelukkan. Setelah itu Jonathan berhenti menangis, memesan makanan dan membuka kaleng bir dari kulkas, menegaknya dan menunggu Hermione juga Helena berhenti menangis.

Helena dan Hermione masih menangis selama satu setengah jam lagi, mereka akhirnya berhenti karena kelelahan dan dehidrasi. Setelah minum air yang sangat banyak, Helena dan Jonathan mulai memarahi Hermione habis-habisan.

Hermione menangis lagi, menangis terus, sampai kedua orangtuanya berhenti marah dan akhirnya mereka bertiga tidur di sofa bersama, kelelahan.

Hermione berdiri dari sofa, meregangkan badannya, ia pergi menyikat gigi di kamar mandi, menemukan sudah ada tiga gagang sikat gigi disana, ia tersenyum dan menyikat giginya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang makan dimana kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu dengan meja penuh makanan.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering pergi agar disambut seperti ini." Hermione bercanda dan langsung mendapat lirikan galak dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ia berseru lalu mulai makan.

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya sudah berjanji akan menatap kedepan mulai hari ini, mereka tidak akan lagi membicarakan masa lalu, Draco Malfoy atau apapun yang berhubungn dengan Malfoy.

Hermione kemudian menceritakan kalau ia sekarang menjadi pengajar tetap di Hogwarts. Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar senang mendengarnya, Hermione juga berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya untuk mengganti waktu mereka yang hilang

Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru, ia akan menjadi Professor yang baik, mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya sesering mungkin, berkunjung ke Burrow dan menjalani hidupnya seperti orang normal.

 _No more Draco Malfoy._

.

Draco terbangun karena seseorang sepertinya membuka tirai jendelanya lebar-lebar, membuat seluruh sinar matahari pagi masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya.

Draco membuka matanya dan menemukan Uncle Johnson disana.

" _Bloddy Hell Uncle_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco berseru kesal, menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

Draco kesal sekali, ia sedang bermimpi bersantai bersama Hermione dikamarnya, mereka duduk di kasur sambil menonton acara hewan-hewan yang disukainya, ada sekotak pizza keju besar dan beberapa botol soda. Hermione berada di pelukkan Draco, mereka membicarakan kawanan gajah yang ada di televisi itu dan sesekali tertawa karena tingkah anak-anak gajah yang lucu.

Tentu saja mimpi indahnya harus dihancurkan oleh Uncle Johnson. Draco mengerang kesal.

Johnson Grant hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak masuk kantor dari hari selasa, kupikir kau jadi pergi ke Prancis, kemudian seseorang dari kementrian menghubungiku tadi pagi, mereka bilang ternyata Portkey-mu tidak pernah kau gunakan dan kau ada disini sekarang, terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan." Mr. Grant berseru.

"Apa yang terjadi Draco?" Mr. Grant bertanya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur Draco, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak kaleng-kaleng bir dan botol-botol _firewhiskey_ yang berserakan di lantai.

Draco tidak menjawab ia menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya dan berusaha tidur lagi. Ia terus-menerus memikirkan Hermione semenjak pulang dari Hogwarts. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin dilakukan atau dikatakan ibunya sehingga sampai setelah sekian lama Hermione masih juga tidak bergeming.

Draco yakin sekali uang bukan satu-satunya. Draco yakin Hermione berbohong. Masalahnya adalah apa yang membuatnya berbohong? Ia tahu kalau Hermione sudah bersikeras maka mungkin sampai matipun ia akan tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidak menginginkannya.

Jadi kesiapa Draco harus mencari tahu kebenaran?

Narcissa Malfoy jelas bukan pilihan, selama lima tahun Draco berusaha mengorek informasi dari ibunya itu, tapi satu katapun tidak ia dapat. Draco frustasi, karena itu ia mulai lagi kebiasaan minum-minumnya. Apapun untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Mr. Grant memanggil salah satu peri rumah yang ada di apartement Draco dan menyuruhnya membersihkan semua sisa-sisa minuman keras yang ada sekeliling kasur Draco dan menyiapkan _hangover potion_.

"Apalagi yang terjadi? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri?" Mr. Grant bertanya lagi meskipun Draco bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

 _"She's back."_

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **A/N : Maaf untuk bonus chapter yang terlambat, aku tidak enak badan beberapa hari belakangan dan tidak bisa buka laptop, maaf sekali lagi. But here's your bonus chapter... enjoy.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 16 : Fight For**

 **Jumat, 31 Agustus 2012**

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Astoria perempuan yang baik. Semua orang termasuk Mr. Grant dan Draco tahu hal itu. Semenjak Hermione pergi, ia sering datang berkunjung ke DM Company.

Bukan hanya sekedar datang dan menemui Draco, Astoria menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia sopan dan ramah, ia sering mengobrol dengan Mr. Grant, dan Mr. Grant akui kalau Astoria adalah perempuan yang baik.

Ia bukan tipe-tipe perempuan berdarah murni yang sombong dan tidak peduli pada hal lain selain dirinya sendiri, ia tidak hanya boneka cantik berjalan, ia pintar dan sering terlibat dalam kegiatan-kegiatan amal.

Selama lima tahun Mr. Grant menyaksikan Astoria Greengrass bersabar dan bersabar, ia bisa saja mencari pria lain yang lebih baik dari Draco, mungkin tidak sekaya Draco, tapi tentu saja lebih sopan dan memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik.

Ketika Draco akhirnya mengumumkan mereka akan menikah akhir tahun ini Mr. Grant ikut bahagia untuk Astoria.

Tapi kemudian ia sedih untuk Draco.

Dan anehnya lagi ia ikut sedih untuk Hermione.

Anak-anak muda jaman sekarang memang aneh, kenapa percintaan mereka sekarang rumit sekali, tidak seperti waktu ia masih muda dulu.

Setelah satu tahun Astoria mampu bertahan menghadapi tingkah laku Draco yang kurang ajar, Mr. Grant menyuruh Draco melupakan Hermione dan menghargai apa yang ada didepannya. Mr. Grant tahu kalau Draco mencintai Hermione, tentu saja ia tahu, ia juga tahu kalau Hermione juga membalas perasaan Draco. Hanya saja alasan Hermione masih tidak bisa diterima oleh nalarnya.

Tadinya satu tahun setelah Hermione mulai bekerja di DM Company, Mr. Grant berencana untuk pensiun, tapi setelah Hermione pergi dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Draco, ia tidak tega dan bertahan lebih lama.

Sialnya rencana pensiun yang tadinya hanya ia tunda satu tahun menjadi lima tahun. Tahun ini Mr. Grant benar-benar ingin pensiun, tapi Draco selalu menghindar jika ia mengajaknya bicara tentang hal ini, tentang rencana pensiunnya dan rencana untuk mencari sekretaris baru.

"Uncle apa jadwalku untuk besok?" Draco bertanya dari mejanya.

Beberapa waktu setelah Hermione pergi, setelah Draco bisa kembali bekerja dengan normal, ia dan Mr. Grant sepakat bahwa akan lebih baik dan efisien jika Mr. Grant bekerja di satu ruangan dengan Draco, jadi mereka berdua mengatur posisi sedemikian rupa sehingga keduanya bisa bekerja dengan lebih mudah dalam satu ruangan.

"Kosong Draco, besok hari Sabtu." Mr. Grant memberitahu, menghela nafasnya. Semenjak Draco tahu kalau Hermione kembali ke Inggris, hidupnya kembali berantakan.

Mr. Grant tidak tahu apakah Draco sudah menemuinya atau belum, Draco sendiri bilang ia belum menemui Hermione dan tidak berencana menemuinya, tapi Mr. Grant curiga kalau Draco diam-diam sudah menemui Hermione dan hasil pertemuan mereka tidak baik.

Draco mulai malas-malasan bekerja, ia sering melamun dan lupa akan banyak hal, contohnya barusan, ia lupa kalau besok hari Sabtu.

"Tapi Mrs. Malfoy meminta kau datang ke Manor jika bisa." Mr. Grant menyampaikan pesan Narcissa.

Draco tidak merespon, selama lima tahun ini hubungannya dengan ibunya semakin buruk. Ia tidak pernah mau datang ke Manor, jika Narcissa datang kekantor atau ke apartementnya ia akan pergi begitu saja. Surat dari Narcissa bahkan tidak pernah dibukanya.

Setelah beberapa lama sepertinya Narcissa berhenti memaksa, ia akan sesekali meminta Draco datang lewat Mr. Grant atau Astoria atau siapapun yang mau diajak bicara oleh Draco, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Draco bilang kalau ia bukan anaknya lagi dan Narcissa Malfoy bisa mencari anak yang lain, atau mungkin membeli anak yang baru. Draco tidak peduli. Baginya ibunya sudah berubah, ibunya yang dulu ia sayangi sudah tidak lagi sama. Seorang ibu tidak akan memisahkan anaknya dari orang yang ia cintai, apapun alasannya, begitu menurut Draco.

"Kau tidak mau datang?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

"Seharusnya setelah berkali-kali ia memintamu bertanya padaku tentang hal ini, kau sudah langsung menolak Uncle." Draco berseru, tidak berpaling dari berkas yang sedang diperiksanya.

.

"Ada pertanyaan untuk tugas yang baru kuberikan?" Hermione bertanya di depan kelas. Ini kelas terakhirnya hari ini, Ravenclaw tahun ketujuh.

Seisi kelas diam dan beberapa mengangguk, menandakan kalau mereka semua sudah mengerti tentang tugas yang diberikan oleh Professor Granger.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kelas dibubarkan." Hermione berseru.

Hampir semua murid langsung berdiri, mereka pasti menunggu sekali berakhirnya kelas terakhir di hari Jumat. Hermione juga dulu begitu, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kelas cepat-cepat berakhir. Besok adalah akhir pekan dan semua murid tahun ketiga keatas bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade.

Sudah tidak ada lagi murid kecuali satu murid laki-laki, kalau tidak salah ia adalah Headboy, Hermione tidak yakin siapa namanya. Anak itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mejanya, ia mungkin butuh bantuan atau semacamnya, Hermione berpikir.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Professor Granger, perkenalkan aku Ben Wyatt." Anak itu berseru. "Aku Headboy."

Hermione mengangguk, menunggu apa yang ingin dibicarakan anak ini padanya.

Ben tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu, apa anda sudah punya kekasih atau belum?"

"Apa?" Hermione berseru kaget. Ini tidak bisa ditolerir, apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu. "Well… Mr. Wyatt kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Hermione berseru ketus.

Ben masih terus tersenyum. "Apa besok anda ada acara? Bagaimana jika bertemu denganku di Three Broomstick?"

"Mr. Wyatt kurasa kau sudah bertindak tidak sopan, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang atau aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Headmistress." Hermione berseru kesal.

Senyuman tidak memudar dari wajah Ben. "Well, aku mengerti kalau anda pasti menganggapku hanya anak kecil, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik pada anda Professor." Ben berseru lagi.

Hermione tidak tahan lagi. "KELUAR SEKARANG!" Hermione berseru keras.

Ben tertawa pelan kemudian akhirnya keluar dari ruangan kelas itu.

"Ugh." Hermione bergidik ngeri, ada apa dengan anak sekarang?

Hermione merapikan mejanya, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di ruangan kelasnya, lalu berjalan keluar dan mengunci ruangan itu dengan sihir, ia berjalan ke arah Greathall untuk makan malam, setelah itu ia berencana memeriksa tugas murid tahun pertama yang baru dikumpulkan tadi pagi.

"Professor Granger." Professor Sprout memanggilnya.

"Iya?" Hermione bertanya begitu ia baru duduk di kursinya di deretan meja makan Professor.

"Headmistress bilang ada tamu untukmu di ruanganya." Professor Sprout berseru dengan nada kuatir.

Hermione mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Siapa?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

.

Hermione berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan kepala sekolah. Kenapa Narcissa Malfoy mau menemuinya? Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hermione meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

 _She'll be okay._

Hermione mengetuk pintu, begitu ada balasan untuk masuk ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Narcissa Malfoy sedang bicara dengan Minerva. Hermione bisa melihat kalau Minerva sepertinya benar-benar was-was seperti sedang berjaga-jaga akan sesuatu.

"Ah… Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru begitu Hermione masuk. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia tahu Mrs. Malfoy tidak mungkin senang bertemu dengannya. Ia berjalan mendekat, melihat ke arah Headmistress McGonagall yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy Professor Granger sudah disini, kalian bisa bicara disini dan aku akan keluar sebentar." Minerva berjalan ke arah keluar, ia menyentuh tangan Hermione sebentar, memastikan kalau Hermione akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, ia tidak duduk dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Duduklah Miss Granger, aku tidak akan lama." Narcissa berseru.

"Jika anda tidak akan lama sebaiknya aku berdiri, aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Narcissa tertawa pelan. "Kau jelas berubah banyak Miss Granger, aku datang kesini hanya untuk memastikan apa kabar yang beredar benar? Mereka bilang Hermione Granger sudah kembali dan mengajar di Hogwarts."

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk kembali setelah lima tahun, padahal perjanjian kita hanya tiga tahun." Narcissa memulai. "Bagaimanapun juga Inggris adalah rumahmu, kedua orangtuamu ada disini, dan aku akan benar-benar jahat jika memaksamu pergi lagi, jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan apa tujuanmu kembali."

"Aku sudah melupakan Draco, aku tidak berencana mengganggu hubungannya dengan Miss Greengrass, aku juga tidak berencana menghubunginya, aku hanya ingin kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga dan sahabatku." Hermione memberitahu, jantungnya berdegup kencang ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa Narcissa Malfoy, setelah sekian lama masih tetap bisa membuatnya gugup sekali.

Narcissa tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengambil tasnya dan memakai jubahnya yang tersampir di bagian kosong sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, itu berarti aku tidak perlu mengancammu lagi kan Professor Granger?" Narcissa berseru. "Akhir tahun ini Draco dan Astoria akan menikah, rencana pernikahan mereka sudah dibuat dan persiapannya sedang berlangsung, aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak akan merusak masa depan Draco."

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia menahan kepalanya agar tetap terangkat tinggi, menunjukkan ia tidak lagi takut. Ia tidak takut pada Narcissa Malfoy, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Narcissa berjalan ke arah saluran _floo_ sebelum pergi ia berseru lagi. "Semoga aku bisa memegang perkataanmu Miss Granger atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk." Api hijau besar kemudian menyala.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Miss Granger.." Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum lebar padanya. "Apa aku boleh masuk? Ada hal kecil yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

 _Hermione menahan nafasnya, ia tidak yakin apa mengizinkan Narcissa Malfoy masuk kerumahnya adalah langkah yang tepat untuk diambil atau tidak._

 _Narcissa tersenyum dan menunggu respon Hermione._

 _Hermione akhirnya menggeser posisinya dan mempersilahkan Mrs. Malfoy masuk._

 _"Silahkan duduk." Hermione memberitahu, menunjuk salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Anda ingin minum sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Narcissa menggeleng. "Duduklah Miss Granger, ini tidak akan lama."_

 _Hermione akhirnya duduk di hadapan Narcissa, menunggu hal besar macam apa yang mampu membawanya menginjakkan kaki dirumah keluarga Muggle._

 _"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca Prophet pagi ini." Narcissa berseru._

 _Hermione mengangguk pelan, tentu saja, ia sudah membacanya, dan seketika ia tahu kalau yang mengirim koran itu adalah Mrs. Malfoy._

 _"Aku yakin kau tahu apa tujuanku kesini. Miss Granger, aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan Draco." Narcissa memberitahu._

 _Hermione diam, tenggorokkannya tercekat. Bukankah ia sudah pergi dari kehidupan Draco? Apalagi yang kurang? Apalagi yang harus dilakukannya?_

 _"Aku tahu kau sudah berhenti dari DM Company, aku menghargai itu, tapi sayang sekali Miss Granger, hal itu tidak cukup, sama sekali tidak cukup."_

 _Hermione mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosinya, menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis dan menunjukkan kelemahannya._

 _"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu Miss Granger, kalau Draco terobsesi padamu." Narcissa berseru, menolak mengakui bahwa Draco mencintai Hermione. "Dan keberadaanmu di Inggris akan terus membuatnya melenceng dari tujuan hidupnya."_

 _"Anda ingin saya pergi dari Inggris?" Hermione mengerti._

 _Narcissa tersenyum. "Mereka tidak menyebutmu sebagai penyihir paling pintar tanpa alasan bukan?"_

 _Hermione tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, kepalanya berputar, ia pusing sekali._

 _Narcissa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya, selembar kertas, Hermione sadar apa itu, cek, selembar cek Muggle dengan nominal yang begitu besar._

 _"Miss Granger, aku tahu kau pintar, aku yakin kau pintar, karena itu aku menawarimu sesuatu yang akan diterima mereka yang pintar." Narcissa menyodorkan cek itu._

 _"Terima cek ini, kemudian kau bisa pergi keluar dari Inggris, dan sebagian jumlahnya bisa kau gunakan untuk membayar utangmu pada Draco."_

 _Hermione begitu ingin bumi terbelah dan melompat masuk kedalamnya, bagaimana Narcissa Malfoy tahu kalau ia punya utang pada Draco? Ia sudah tidak punya harga diri tersisa._

 _Narcissa tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione._

 _"Oh… aku tahu kau meminjam sejumlah uang dari Draco untuk pengobatan ibumu, tentu saja, anak mana yang tidak kuatir dengan kesehatan ibu mereka, kau anak yang sangat baik Miss Granger, kau bahkan sanggup merendahkan harga dirimu untuk meminjam uang pada Draco kemudian menjadi kekasihnya."_

 _Hermione terdiam, palanya tertunduk dan air matanya mulai mengalir._

 _"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan cara kasar Miss Granger, jadi kusarankan sebaiknya kau menerima tawaranku. Terima uang ini, bayar utangmu pada Draco, dan tinggalkan Inggris. Aku jamin kelanjutan pengobatan ibumu baik di dunia sihir dan di dunia Muggle, aku jamin tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka disini."_

 _"Tiga tahun, kau harus meninggalkan Inggris selama tiga tahun, gunakan segala cara agar Draco tidak bisa menemukanmu, setelah itu kau boleh kembali, dengan syarat tetap tidak berhubungan dengan Draco setelah itu."_

 _Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, meskipun hal itu percuma karena air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Hermione berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya tapi gagal, ia mulai tersedu._

 _"Aku tahu kau perempuan yang baik Miss Granger, dan aku berharap kau menemukan pria yang tepat untukmu, sayangnya bukan Draco." Narcissa berseru, mendorong tempat tissue yang ada di meja itu mendekat ke Hermione._

 _"Apa kau bisa melepaskan semuanya untuk bersama dengan Draco? Apa kau bisa melepaskan semuanya Miss Granger? Apa Draco bisa melepaskan semuanya? Apa kau bisa hidup dengan Draco jika kalian berdua tidak punya apa-apa? Apa Draco sanggup? Apa kau punya mimpi? Bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"_

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap diriku jahat, tapi aku yakin kau mengerti Miss Granger. Aku hanya ingin melindungi keluargaku, dan kau juga harus melindungi keluargamu kan?" Narcissa berseru lagi._

 _Hermione terdiam, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya, tapi sulit sekali._

 _"Aku tidak ingin terdengar jahat Miss Granger, tapi kau tahu kan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau tidak ingin keluargamu atau sahabat-sahabatmu berada dalam bahaya kan?"_

 _"Anda mengancam saya?" Hermione berseru pelan._

 _Narcissa tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali._

 _"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau mungkin berpikir kalau kau punya Harry Potter yang bisa melindungimu, Mr. Potter memang punya kekuasaan, dan Draco punya uang, tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang mampu aku lakukan kan?"_

 _"Jadi terimalah tawaranku sebelum aku berubah pikiran Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru lagi, kali ini benar-benar dingin, tidak ada senyuman diwajahnya, begitu dingin dan matanya menusuk tajam._

 _"Jadi bagaimana Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya._

 _Hermione terdiam. Seketika mereka berdua tahu jawabannya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hermione dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya, ia membuka jubahnya kemudian berbaring dikasurnya, mengatur nafasnya.

Berkata pada dirinya sendiri ia akan baik-baik saja, Narcissa Malfoy tidak akan melakukan apapun pada keluarganya, pada kedua orangtuanya dan pada teman-temannya, Narcissa Malfoy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Hermione akan memegang bagian perjanjiannya, ia tidak akan menemui Draco lagi, ia tidak berniat kembali ke kehidupan Draco.

Ia hanya akan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal.

Ancaman Narcissa tadi tidak membuatnya takut, ia terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya.

Ia tidak takut.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak takut.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak takut.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?

.

 **Sabtu, 1 September 2012**

Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya ada di Burrow untuk makan siang bersama, semua anggota keluarga Weasley dan beberapa anggota kehormatan seperti Potter, Granger, dan Tonks juga datang.

Molly dan Ginny bersikeras mereka ingin merayakan kepulangan Hermione. Mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan makanan yang banyak, meminta George dan Ron menyiapkan pesta kembang api dan memastikan semua kerabat dekat datang hari ini.

"James, ini Aunty Mione." Ginny memperkenalkan James pada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum lebar, dulu James masih kecil saat ia pergi sekarang ia sudah besar.

"Halo aunty." James tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan giginya yang ompong dan membuat Hermione tertawa.

"Halo James, senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Hermione berseru mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan James.

James tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Hermione. "Mommy dan Daddy banyak bercerita tentangmu, kau hebat sekali, apa aku boleh memelukmu?" James bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum lebar dan membuka tanganya lebar-lebar, James segera mememeluk Aunty Mione yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan semua orang, membuat Ginny tertawa.

.

"Ah…" Ron mengerang pelan, ia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya, kekenyangan.

Hermione yang duduk disebelahnya tertawa dan ikut memukul-mukul perutnya. "Kau harus hati-hati Ron atau sebentar lagi kau akan obesitas." Hermione memberitahu.

Ron tertawa pelan. "Tenanglah Hermione, aku hanya makan seperti ini jika di Burrow saja."

Ginny tiba-tiba lewat dan meletakkan di pangkuan Ron.

"Tolong pegang Lily sebentar hanya sebentar, aku harus ketoilet."

Ron kemudian mulai bermain dengan Lily yang sudah berumur empat tahun.

Dulu saat Hermione pergi, James baru berumur dua tahun dan Ginny sedang menanti kelahiran Albus, begitu ia kembali keluarga Potter sudah bertambah lagi menjadi lima orang.

Hermione tersenyum dan bersama Ron ikut bermain dengan Lily sambil berpikir, kapan ia akan punya keluarganya sendiri?

Tidak lama Ginny kembali, mereka bertiga kemudian keluar ke halaman belakang untuk melihat pertandingan Quidditch yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, antara tim Bill dan tim Harry.

"Kau tidak main?" Hermione bertanya pada Ron yang masih duduk disampingnya.

Ron menggeleng. "Jumlah pemainnya sudah genap, kalau Ginny ikut aku baru bisa ikut."

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua main saja, aku bisa menjaga Lily sebentar." Hermione berseru.

Ginny dan Ron serentak menolak, mereka sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bermain dan lebih memilih duduk-duduk sambil menikmati cuaca yang bagus hari ini.

"Bagaimana Hogwarts?" Ron bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum, ia langsung menceritakan bagaimana minggu-minggu pertamanya menjadi Professor disana, membuat Ginny dan Ron ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Hermione sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana dulu mereka saat masih di Hogwarts.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Draco?" Ginny bertanya pelan.

"Ia datang menemuiku beberapa waktu yang lalu." Hermione memberitahu, jujur.

"Lalu?" Ginny menunggu kelanjutannya.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memberitahunya apa yang perlu ia ketahui, aku memberitahunya kalau aku memang menerima uang dari ibunya dan pergi meninggalkan Inggris karena keinginanku sendiri."

Ginny dan Ron berusaha menahan ekspresi mereka.

"Apa kau tidak mencintainya Hermione? Draco maksudku." Ginny berseru pelan setelah mereka hening beberapa waktu.

Hermione hanya diam.

"Hermione, kau tahu kan kalau di dunia ini mungkin tidak ada orang yang lebih membenci Malfoy selain diriku." Ron bersuara.

Hermione diam dan memandang ke kejauhan.

"Dan meskipun aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya dan ingin mematahkan lehernya saja, aku tahu ia mencintaimu." Ron berseru pelan. "Aku dan Harry, meskipu kami enggan mengakuinya, kami menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia berjuang mencarimu Hermione, bahkan sampai sebelum kau kembali ke Inggris beberapa minggu yang lalu ia masih mencarimu, ia masih memperjuangkanmu."

"Semua orang menyuruhnya untuk melupakanmu, meskipun dari luar ia terlihat sudah melupakanmu dan mulai bersama Astoria, semua orang juga tahu ia masih mengharapkanmu Hermione."

"Ia sudah berjuang untukmu. Bukankah sekarang kau yang seharusnya berjuang untuknya?" Ron bertanya.

"Apapun yang membuatmu takut, apapun ancaman Narcissa yang membuatmu tidak bisa bersama Draco, abaikan saja. Narcissa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padamu jika Draco melindungimu. Ia jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku sudah lihat sendiri." Ron menghela nafasnya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya kemudian membuangnya, ia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja, berjalan ke arah bukit kosong yang tidak begitu jauh dari halaman belakang Burrow, ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Wow Ron…" Ginny berbisik. "Darimana kau belajar bicara seperti itu?"

Ron tertawa pelan kemudian tersenyum penuh makna pada adik perempuannya itu. _"I have my way."_

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Sekali lagi maaf untuk terlambatnya bonus chapter sebelum ini, aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi sekali lagi maaf. Keep reviewing guys...**


	17. Chapter 17

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 17 : Too Late?**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia bisa mendengar suara pria-pria yang sedang beramain Qudditch dikejauhan. Ia sedang berjalan tanpa arah, menjernihkan pikirannya.

Perkataan Ron terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

 _"Ia sudah berjuang untukmu. Bukankah sekarang kau yang seharusnya berjuang untuknya?"_

Hermione menghela nafasnya, tekadnya sudah bulat sampai hari ini, sampai Ron tiba-tiba entah dari mana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sejak kapan cara pikirnya berubah seperti itu?

Hermione tersenyum, sedikit banyak semua orang memang berubah, termasuk Ron. Tapi tetap saja, sejak kapan Ron berubah menjadi sebijak itu?

Hermione tidak mungkin memperjuangkan Draco sekarang. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Betul sekali, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia menemukan tempat penuh rumput yang dulu biasa ia duduki dan memandang ke arah langit tanpa diganggu siapapun jika ia sedang di Burrow.

Hermione duduk disana dan meluruskan kakinya, senang bisa kembali.

Tempat favoritnya bahkan tidak banyak berubah, pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan langit yang dipandangnya di atas kepalanya masih terlihat sama. Hermione tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

.

 **Rabu, 5 September 2012**

"Mr. Wyatt, sebaiknya kau keluar dari ruanganku sekarang atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada _Headmistress_ McGonagall." Hermione berseru, kesal sekali. Ben Wyatt terus-menerus mengganggunya, ia terus-menerus datang kekelasnya dan mengajaknya ke Three Broomstick akhir pekan ini.

"Keluarlah Mr. Wyatt, ini peringatan terakhir, jika kau masih belum keluar setelah hitungan kelima aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Hermione berseru kesal, benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Satu…"

"Aku akan keluar jika kau mau pergi denganku akhir pekan ini Professor." Ben berseru, masih tersenyum pada Hermione.

Hermione mengela nafasnya. Bukan hanya Ben yang mengganggunya seperti ini. Ada banyak murid laki-laki dari berbagai tingkat yang mengganggunya, tapi hanya Ben Wyatt yang benar-benar berlebihan, murid-murid lainnya hanya sekedar menyapanya sedikit berlebihan, ada yang meletakkan surat cinta di mejanya, ada yang meletakkan cokelat, ada yang meletakkan bunga, ada yang bahkan berani mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya, tapi hanya Ben Wyatt saja yang benar-benar berani mengajaknya pergi ke Hogsmeade.

Tentu saja Hermione tidak pernah menyentuh cokelat-cokelat yang diberikan murid-muridnya itu, ia tahu berapa besar kemungkinan cokelat itu diberi ramuan cinta.

"Ayolah Professor, sekali ini saja, pergi ke Three Broomstick denganku akhir pekan ini. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku setelah akhir pekan ini maka aku akan berhenti mengganggumu." Ben berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Mr. Wyatt, sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang." Hermione berseru kesal lalu berdiri dari mejanya dan keluar dari ruangan kelasnya.

Anak-anak sekarang memang aneh, apa mereka tidak sadar seberapa tua dirinya, ia bahkan cukup tua untuk menjadi ibu atau bibi mereka, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Hermione baru akan menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan tindakan Ben saat lagi-lagi ada murid tingkat dua yang menghampirinya.

"Professor." Murid laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya berusaha terdengar tenang, ia tidak bisa membiarkan emosinya pada Ben tadi membuatnya kesal pada semua orang, bisa saja kan anak ini perlu bantuannya.

"Professor, aku ada masalah sedikit dengan tugas yang anda berikan dua hari yang lalu, apa kau bisa membantuku?" anak itu bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Ya tentu saja, tapi aku harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang dan aku masih ada kelas sampai dua jam sebelum makan malam."

"Aku akan datang keruangan anda setelah kelas anda berakhir, bolehkah?" Anak itu bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ada apa Hermione?" McGonagall bertanya pada Hermione yang sepertinya kesal sekali.

"Minerva, bisakah kau membuat peraturan baru?" Hermione bertanya.

"Peraturan tentang apa?"

"Peraturan yang melarang murid mengajak professor berkencan."

Headmistress McGonagall tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sudah mendengar kalau Hermione menjadi Professor favorit semua murid pria di Hogwarts belakangan ini.

Minerva selalu tahu kalau Hermione memang cantik dari dulu. Matanya besar dan berwarna cokelat yang hangat, rambutnya juga cokelat dan ia memang benar-benar cantik. Sekarang badannya bahkan sedikit berwarna kecokelatan, sepertinya ia banyak berjemur di pantai di Prancis

Pria normal mana yang tidak meliriknya dua kali?

"Apa mereka sudah terlalu mengganggumu?" Minerva akhirnya bertanya setelah tawanya reda.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mungkin akan memberi pengumuman di Great Hall nanti malam, semoga mereka berhenti mengganggumu setelah ini ya Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk dan juga berharap seperti itu. Ia baru akan keluar dari ruangan itu saat Minerva tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Narcissa Malfoy tempo hari Hermione?"

.

Minerva mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Hermione, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti dan ia pertanyakan.

"Hermione, apa kau mencintai Draco?" Minerva bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Hermione dari ceritamu, Draco sepertinya begitu mencintaimu dan jika ia masih Draco Malfoy yang sama maka ia akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mau mendengar ini dari orangtua sepertiku, tapi pria itu patut diperjuangkan Hermione, lagipula bagaimana kau bisa takut pada Narcissa Malfoy dengan keadaanmu seperti sekarang? Kau professor di Hogwarts, kau penyihir paling pintar sekarang, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy pasti akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu takut Hermione."

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi.

Minerva tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat Hagrid." Minerva memberitahu, ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku kalau begitu." Hermione memberitahu dan mereka pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

.

"Masih ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Ia sudah melakukan hal ini beberapa kali. Sebelum jam makan malam ia selalu punya waktu kosong satu atau dua jam da selalu ada murid yang mendatanginya dan meminta bantuan dalam pelajaran.

Pertama-pertama hanya ada satu atau dua orang, lama kelamaan menjadi sepuluh orang, dan sekarang ada empat belas orang di ruangannya dari beberapa tingkat dan menunggu giliran mereka untuk dibantu atau sekedar berkonsultasi dengannya.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup mengerti Professor, aku akan mencoba mengerjakannya lagi sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sekitar lima belas menit sebelum waktu makan malam akhirnya satu murid terakhir berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat malam Professor."

"Selamat malam Teddy, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya, Teddy salah satu murid paling pintar dikelasnya dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu datang.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Teddy memberitahu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran?" Hermione bertanya curiga.

Teddy menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Teddy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well.. professor…" Teddy berseru pelan.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Aunt jika ini masalah pribadi Teddy." Hermione tersenyum. Ia berpikir mungkin Teddy ingin membicarakan masalah pribadi seperti perempuan atau semacamnya.

Teddy tersenyum. "Aku ingin membicarakan Draco."

"Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

Teddy mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ingin membicarakan tentang Mr. Malfoy denganku Teddy?"

"Draco, dia sepupuku." Teddy memberitahu. "Well, ibuku dan Draco masih sepupu jadi ia masih sepupuku."

"Well, aku tahu hal itu, tapi kenapa kau mau membicarakannya denganku?"

"Well, beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku dan grandma mulai dekat dengan Draco." Teddy memberitahu.

"Really?" Hermione bertanya.

Teddy mengangguk. "Kami cukup dekat dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua."

Hermione terdiam.

"Aku yang memberitahu Draco kalau kau ada disini." Teddy berseru lagi, kali ini wajahnya terlihat bersalah. "Aku juga yang memberitahu Uncle Harry."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia sudah mengira kalau ada yang memberitahu kedua pria itu tentang keberadaannya, tapi ia mengira orang lain yang melakukannya, Minerva atau mungkin Hargrid yang memberitahu Harry, tapi ia masih belum bisa menebak siapa yang memberitahu Draco.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah tahu.

"Dan kau memberitahu Draco terlebih dahulu? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu dia mencintaimu Aunty."

Hermione membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan baru akan berdiri.

"Aunty." Teddy berseru lagi. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa Hermione Granger itu, semua orang selalu membicarakanmu, entah kenapa memoriku sebelum ini tentang dirimu seperti berkabut."

"Semua orang selalu membicarakanmu, kapan kau akan kembali, kenapa kau pergi, dan mereka selalu mengkuatirkanmu. Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron. Tapi Draco tidak pernah membicarakanmu."

"Jika ia datang berkunjung ia akan membicarakan banyak hal, tapi tidak pernah dirimu. Waktu itu malam natal dan aku disuruh Grandma menjemput Draco dari kantornya jadi aku datang ke kantornya dan menemukan ia sedang minum-minum diruangannya."

"Ia tersenyum padaku dan berkata sebentar lagi ia akan datang, ia hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu sedikit. Ada fotomu di mejanya. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke kantornya, tapi baru kali itu aku menemukan fotomu Aunty."

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ia menyembunyikannya sebelum ini. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau ia mencintaimu."

Hermione terdiam.

"Aku kemudian tahu dari Mr. Grant, kau tahu kan asisten pribadi Draco yang sudah tua sekali itu kalau ia menghabiskan banyak hal untuk menemukanmu, ia menghabiskan banyak uang, waktu dan tenaga."

"Akhirnya suatu kali aku berani bertanya padanya, apa dia mencintaimu? Dan ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Kau tahu kan betapa seringnya ia tersenyum kan? Ketika hanya mendengar namamu saja ia bisa tersenyum, bukankah itu sudah jelas Aunty?"

"Teddy, kau tidak makan malam? Ini sudah waktunya." Hermione berseru.

Teddy meraih tangan Hermione dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin kau yakin Aunty. Kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Draco dan Uncle Harry akan melindungimu, dan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu takut akan apapun, _aren't you the brightest age of your age?_ "

.

 **Jumat, 14 September 2012**

Hermione sedang duduk di ruangannya, menunggu kelas berikutnya masuk. Belakangan ini sering berpikir, well, tentu saja ia selalu berpikir, hanya saja belakangan ini yang ia pikirkan adalah hal yang selalu sama.

Apa ia sudah terlambat?

Atau mungkin belum?

Setiap Hermione berpikir untuk mendatangi Draco, perkataan terakhir pria itu terngiang dikepalanya.

 _"Selamat tinggal Granger."_

Beberapa murid mulai masuk ke kelasnya, Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mulai bersiap untuk kelasnya.

Semua meja paling depan langsung dipenuhi oleh murid laki-laki yang sudah memasang senyuman terbaik mereka. Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Hermione memulai kelasnya seperti biasa, mungkin ia akan memikirkan hal ini lagi nanti.

"Selamat siang semua." Hermione menyapa kelasnya. "Aku ingin kalian buka buku kalian halaman 189." Hermione memberi petunjuk.

.

Hermione keluar dari ruangannya, ia baru akan pergi ke Greathall untuk makan siang saat tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Professor Granger."

"Iya?"

"Anda punya tamu."

Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak.

Siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang datang mengunjunginya?

Hermione tahu kalau orang yang datang bertamu ini tidak mungkin teman-teman dekatnya, karena mereka tahu untuk tidak mengganggu Hermione pada hari biasa. Hermione sudah memberitahu teman-temannya jika ingin bertemu mereka bisa mengiriminya surat dan bertemu di akhir pekan.

Jadi siapa lagi yang mengunjunginya sekarang?

"Ia menunggu anda di ruangan anda." Murid yang tadi memberitahu Hermione berseru lagi ketika Hermione tidak meresponnya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Terimakasih." Ia lalu menuju ke ruangannya yang merangkap kamarnya itu.

Saat ia datang pintu kamarnya terbuka, ada dua tipe tamu yang datang mengunjunginya. Mereka yang merasa dekat dan ingin bicara sesuatu yang sedikit pribadi akan memilih langsung ke kamarnya, seperti Draco dan Harry tempo hari.

Tapi mereka yang tidak dekat dan ingin pembicaraannya disaksikan atau diketahui orang lain akan memilih bertamu di ruang kepala sekolah.

Jadi siapa yang mengunjunginya hari ini?

Hermione berjalan masuk dan menemukan Astoria Greengrass sedang berdiri di depan dinding dimana Hermione menggantung foto-fotonya.

"Miss Granger." Astoria berseru begitu ia menyadari keberadaan Hermione. Astoria yang tadinya sedang fokus pada foto-foto itu tersenyum pada Hermione dan berjalan mendekat. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harap aku tidak mengganggu." Astoria berseru dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione yang masih shock menjabat tangan itu pelan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Astoria memberitahu.

Hermione menahan ekspresi wajahnya. "Kurasa jika kau ingin membicarakan Malfoy tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Hermione berseru. "Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan dengan Draco dan aku juga tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian." Hermione memberitahu.

Astoria menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang ingin membicarakan Draco tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Astoria berseru lagi. "Bisakah kita duduk?" Astoria tersenyum.

Hermione berusaha menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar, apapun yang ingin dikatakannya Hermione hanya ingin agar ia cepat pergi. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa lama, aku ada kelas setelah ini." Hermione berbohong.

Hermione Granger kemudian duduk di depan Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione kemudian pelan-pelan mulai mengamati perempuan berdarah murni di hadapannya itu. Astoria sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hermione, rambutnya berwarna cokelat juga hanya saja benar-benar cokelat gelap, seperti warna cokelat batangan, matanya berwarna hijau. Mungkin itu ciri khas keluarga Greengrass.

Dari penampilannya ia jelas tidak jauh berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan berdarah murni seumurannya, menggunakan baju dan jubah mahal, rambutnya di tata dengan elegan, perhiasan dan tas mewah. Hermione menahan dirinya agar tidak menyeringitkan dahinya.

"Hermione, aku senang kau kembali sekarang." Astoria tiba-tiba berseru.

Hermione kaget sekali, kenapa perempuan didepannya tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan tidak formal, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak cukup dekat untuk memanggil satu sama lain, benarkan? Hermione tidak menjawab, ia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Astoria.

"Jika kau kembali sedikit lebih lama semuanya pasti akan terlambat." Astoria memberitahu. Astoria tersenyum melihat Hermione yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Dari dulu, dari pertama kali aku melihatmu dan Draco di pesta ulangtahun Draco, aku tahu kalian punya sesuatu. Semua orang juga bisa melihat hal itu, saat itu hatiku sudah menyuruhku mundur, hatiku sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak mencampuri urusan percintaan kalian, kalian berdua saling mencintai dan aku sama sekali tidak berhak mencampuri hubungan kalian."

Hermione terdiam, wajahnya yang tadi keras mulai tidak bisa ia kontrol, ekspresinya melembut.

Astoria tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi bagaimanapun aku ingin mencoba, siapa yang tidak menginginkan Draco Malfoy? Ia pria yang sempurna, tidak ada pria lain yang sepertinya lebih baik darinya di dunia sihir, ia punya segalanya, dan meskipun aku tidak berkekurangan, instingku tetap menyuruhku untuk mencoba."

"Jadi aku mendekati Draco, berusaha, siapa tahu ia jatuh untukku. Aku berusaha sabar dan menunggu Draco selama lima tahun ini, ku kira Draco akan luluh, tapi tidak. Kami memang cukup dekat sekarang, tapi aku dan Draco sama-sama tahu kalau kami hanya sekedar teman. Ia tidak mencintaiku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak mencintainya." Astoria memberitahu kebenaran dibalik hubungan mereka.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya beku.

"Aku tahu betul Draco pria yang baik, terlalu baik sampai-sampai ia sekarang merasa bersalah padaku, ia merasa bersalah karena membuang-buang waktuku, kurasa akhirnya pada suatu titik ia putus asa mencarimu, jadi -entah bagaimana cara Narcissa melakukannya- Draco setuju untuk menikah denganku."

"Hermione, aku bukan orang jahat, aku masih punya hati. Aku mungkin bisa bertahan hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai karena aku tidak mencintai siapapun, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai kewajiban. Terutama ketika aku tahu kalau orang itu mencintai orang lain." Astoria memberitahu, ia menegakkan badannya yang tadi ia senderkan di sofa.

"Aku ingin kau kembali pada Draco."

"Perjuangkan dia Hermione. Aku melihat sendiri betapa hancurnya Draco saat kau pergi, bagaimana ia berantakan, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa normal, bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa."

"Ia mencintaimu Hermione, dan dua orang yang saling mencintai berhak bahagia."

Hermione menggeleng, ia berusaha agar tidak menitikkan air mata bodoh.

"Maaf Miss Greengrass, kurasa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini." Hermione berseru. "Aku tidak yakin Draco akan bahagia jika kami bersama, setelah semua ini, setelah selama ini."

Astoria menghela nafasnya. Semua orang selalu bilang kalau Hermione Granger keras kepala, dan sepertinya hal itu memang benar.

"Hari itu, hari saat kau pergi sebenarnya Draco sudah merencanakan semuanya. Ia sudah mengatur semuanya, ia sudah berencana untuk mengajakmu pergi dari Inggris, ia sudah siap meninggalkan semuanya untukmu, uangnya, tahtanya, bahkan Narcissa."

Seketika dada Hermione sesak, serasa seperti terinjak-injak sekawanan gajah, seluruh bulu ditubuhnya berdiri. Apa Draco benar-benar melakukan itu? Apa Draco mau meninggalkan semuanya demi dirinya?

Hermione benar-benar merasa semakin bersalah, Draco rela melepas semuanya untuknya, semuanya. Tapi Hermione tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuknya.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan semua untuk Draco.

Astoria memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Hermione. Ia mempelajarinya, berusaha menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Astoria sudah diberitahu akan susah meyakinkan Hermione dan hal itu memang benar.

"Hermione, sebagai teman, aku ingin melihat Draco bahagia, dan satu-satunya cara agar Draco bahagia adalah jika ia bersamamu. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa ini sudah terlambat, merasa rintangan yang menunggu kalian terlalu besar untuk dihadapi, merasa semuanya terlalu berat. Tapi aku bahkan percaya jika kau dan Draco mampu, kenapa kau tidak percaya?" Astoria berseru lagi.

Hermione terdiam, bagaimana mungkin perempuan didepannya ini bisa menebak isi kepalanya.

"Hermione, jika kau datang pada Draco, kemudian mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seburuk apapun itu, ia pasti akan bisa menerimanya, ia pasti akan bisa menerimamu kembali. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu, dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah datang kepadanya dan katakan kau masih mencintainya, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Astoria berkata panjang lebar, menutup perkataannya dengan senyuman yang mencapai matanya. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan hangat yang membuat Hermione rasanya ingin memukul kepala Draco karena menyia-nyiakan perempuan sebaik ini.

Astoria kemudian berdiri, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, selembar kertas lalu meletakkannya di meja di tengah mereka. "Ini alamat flat Draco yang baru. Datanglah hari ini." Astoria memberitahu.

"Terimakasih sudah bersedia menemuiku Hermione. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Astoria berseru kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Miss Greengrass." Hermione memanggil Astoria sebelum ia pergi.

Astoria berbalik.

"Terimakasih." Hermione berseru.

Astoria menggeleng. "Aku baru akan menerima rasa terimakasihmu jika kau dan Draco sudah kembali bersama." Astoria berseru kemudian tersenyum dan pergi.

Hermione mengambil kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia mengenal betul alamat itu, alamat flatnya yang lama.

Kakinya lemas, ia terduduk di sofa dan tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya.

Kenapa Draco sekarang tinggal di flatnya yang lama? Apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu? Apa setelah sekian lama Draco masih terus mencintainya?

.

Draco baru sampai keflatnya, ia lelah sekali, duduk seharian membaca berkas benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Draco melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya asal, ia melepas kaus kakinya dan melemparnya ke arah sofa, diikuti jas dan dasinya.

Ia akan mandi, kemudian tidur. Selesai.

Draco baru akan melepas kemejanya saat bel flatnya berbunyi.

Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Tidak tahu kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu?

"Siapa?" Draco berteriak kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru tidak kalah pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya. Ia sedikit malu karena Hermione menemukannya disini, setelah Hermione pergi ia pindah ke apartement yang dulu ditempati Hermione, entah kenapa. Alam bawah sadarnya yang memaksanya melakukannnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hermione berseru cepat kemudian melompat kearah Draco, mengaitkan tangannya di leher pria yang ada didepannya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, begitu sadar bahwa Draco hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukkannya Hermione dengan canggung melepaskan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan berkata kalau kau mencintaiku dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Maaf kemalaman, I know this is a cliffhanger... so... you know what to do right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 18 : I'm Okay**

"Siapa?" Draco berteriak kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru tidak kalah pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya. Ia sedikit malu karena Hermione menemukannya disini, setelah Hermione pergi ia pindah ke apartement yang dulu ditempati Hermione, entah kenapa. Alam bawah sadarnya yang memaksanya melakukannnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hermione berseru cepat kemudian melompat kearah Draco, mengaitkan tangannya di leher pria yang ada didepannya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, begitu sadar bahwa Draco hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukkannya Hermione dengan canggung melepaskan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan berkata kalau kau mencintaiku dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Draco berseru, nadanya normal, tidak dingin dan tidak juga terdengar senang.

"Maaf." Hermione berseru pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya, ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, ia salah, semua orang salah. Mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja, sudah terlambat, Draco tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Hermione dengan cepat menghapus titik air mata yang mulai muncul di mata kirinya.

"Kau harus membuktikannya Hermione." Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat ke arah Draco yang sudah menyeringai seperti dulu. Sama seperti dulu, seringaiannya tidak berubah, sama seperti yang ada di ingatannya.

 _"How?"_ Hermione bertanya pelan, benar-benar berharap kalau ia masih punya kesempatan, kalau ia belum terlambat.

Draco menariknya mendekat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione. _"Never leave me again."_ Draco berseru, ia menutup pintu dan kemudian mendorong Hermione ke pintu dan menciumnya.

.

 _"Pay up! Pay up!"_ Ginny berseru, menengadahkan tangannya, memaksa Harry dan Ron membayar.

Astoria yang sedang asik bermain dengan Lily di meja makan hanya tertawa.

"Ugh." Ron berseru kesal, ia mengeluarkan sepuluh Galleon dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Ginny, diikuti oleh Harry.

"Aku kan sudah bilang sebelum hari ulang tahun Hermione, mereka juga pasti sudah bersama lagi." Ginny berseru dengan bangga, diikuti anggukan dari Astoria.

Harry memutar matanya, kenapa ia tidak pernah menang taruhan dengan istrinya ini? Kenapa?

"Haruskah kita buat jamuan makan besok?" Ginny bertanya pada Harry, Ron, dan Astoria.

Harry dan Ron masih menggerutu dan tidak menjawab Ginny.

"Bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini saja, mereka berdua pasti mau menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu." Astoria berseru.

"Kau benar. Mereka mungkin tidak akan meninggalkan flat itu beberapa hari." Ginny berseru, kemudian ia dan Astoria terkikik-kikik sementara Harry dan Ron menggeleng jijik.

Harry, Ron dan Ginny sebenarnya tidak cukup dekat dengan Draco, tapi mereka bertemu beberapa kali dan bisa bertindak normal satu sama lain, toh mereka sama-sama menyayangi Hermione dan ingin perempuan itu kembali.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dan bicara dengan Draco, mereka mau tidak mau mengenal Astoria. Dan seperti kebanyakan orang, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny tahu kalau Astoria orang yang baik dan mereka menjadi cukup dekat.

Apalagi setelah Ginny tahu kalau Astoria tidak mencintai Draco.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Draco! apa kau sudah tahu kalau Hermione sudah kembali?" Astoria bertanya, ia menerobos masuk ke ruangan Draco terburu-buru. Ia baru diberitahu Ginny dan langsung pergi ke tempat Draco, kalau-kalau ia belum tahu._

 _Mr. Grant yang sedang duduk di kursinya berusaha tetap fokus dan mengabaikan Draco dan Astoria._

 _Draco mendongak dari berkas-berkasnya lalu mengangguk. "Aku tahu, aku sudah menemuinya kemarin."_

 _Kali ini Mr. Grant mendongak dan melihat Draco aneh._

 _"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Astoria bertanya._

 _Draco menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, ia tidak mencintaiku."_

 _Astoria menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Mr. Grant. "Mr. Grant apa kau bisa meninggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Draco."_

 _Mr. Grant berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu._

 _"Draco." Astoria berseru, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."_

 _Draco kemudian memberitahu Astoria apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dikatakan Hermione padanya. Astoria mendengarkan dengan seksama._

 _"Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Astoria bertanya._

 _Ekspresi wajah Draco berubah menjadi serius. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Astoria sedang bermain dengan Lily di meja makan, ia membantu Draco dengan senang hati, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah teman.

Ia tidak pernah mencintai Draco. Menyukainya mungkin pernah, perempuan mana yang tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy? Tapi Astoria tidak mencintainya. Jika saja Draco juga tidak mencintai orang lain maka mereka pasti sudah menikah dari dulu, seperti kebanyakan pasangan darah murni lainnya.

Mereka tahu kalau hanya satu atau dua pasangan darah murni yang menikah karena saling mencintai. Jadi Draco dan Astoria juga sudah mengira hal itu akan terjadi pada mereka berdua begitu dewasa, menikah dengan orang yang tidak mereka cintai.

Jika saja Draco tidak mencintai Hermione, maka ia pasti sudah menikah dengan Astoria, karena tidak mudah menemukan perempuan yang paling tidak bisa diajak membicarakan sesuatu yang normal.

Jika saja Astoria tidak tahu kalau Draco mencintai Hermione maka ia akan dengan mudahnya memaksa pria itu menikahinya dari awal, karena ia juga merasa Draco Malfoy akan sangat menguntungkan jika dinikahi. Tapi ia tidak sejahat itu.

Draco tidak mungkin menyerah untuk Hermione kan? Draco yang ia kenal akan melakukan apapun untuk sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Jadi kalau Draco menginginkan Hermione Granger maka ia akan mendapatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Draco terus tersenyum. Biasanya Hermione akan memukulnya pelan dan menyuruhnya berhenti tersenyum. Tapi kali ini Hermione juga terus tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Mereka berdua berbaring di kasur, pakaian mereka masih terpasang lengkap, kaus kaki mereka bahkan masih sama-sama terpasang. Keduanya hanya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berciuman dan berpelukkan. Selama nyaris dua jam, keduanya hanya berhenti berciuman untuk menarik nafas.

Keduanya saling berhadapan, tangan mereka terkait erat.

"Terimakasih masih mencintaiku setelah sekian lama." Hermione berseru, menarik tangan Draco dan menciumnya.

"Terimakasih karena akhirnya kau mau mengakui kalau kau masih mencintaiku." Draco berseru kemudian menarik tangan Hermione yang ia genggam dan menciumnya.

"Apa yang akhirnya membuatmu datang padaku?" Draco bertanya, menarik Hermione kedalam pelukkannya.

Hermone menghirup aroma tubuh Draco yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia kemudian memberitahu Draco tentang Ron dan Astoria yang membuatnya sadar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Hermione bertanya, masih memeluk Draco erat.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa selain membuktikan padaku kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Aku memang masih mencintaimu Hermione, tapi kau harus bekerja keras untuk membuatku percaya lagi padamu." Draco berseru, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Hermione menyembunyikan senyumannya di dada Draco, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk pria yang dicintainya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Draco bertanya, ia memeluk Hermione erat dan meraskan kalau perempuan dipelukkannya itu sekarang sudah punya cukup banyak daging dan semakin nyaman dipeluk. "Kau sehat kan?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau malah justru bahagia tanpaku." Draco berseru melihat tubuh Hermione yang sedikit lebih berisi dibanding dulu.

Hermione menggeleng.

Draco tersenyum, mereka terus saling bertatapan.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Hermione kemudian menariknya pelan dan menghirup aromanya. _"I miss you." Ia berbisik pelan._

Hermione kemudian merasakan sesuatu menyenggol pahanya.

Hermione tersadar kalau mereka sama sekali belum pernah bercinta. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama dulu begitu singkat, dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama Hermione sadar betapa ia menginginkan Draco.

Hermione bangkit dari kasur itu dan berdiri di samping kasur itu menghadap Draco yang kaget.

Draco berusaha untuk mengontrol ekspresinya, mungkin Hermione kaget karena tadi ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga bagian intimnya menjadi keras dan menyenggol paha Hermione. Ia tahu betapa dirinya menginginkan Hermione saat ini. Tapi ia sudah menunggu lima tahun, menunggu sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah jika memang Hermione masih belum siap.

Draco baru akan minta maaf saat ia tiba-tiba merasa dunia baru saja runtuh.

Hermione tersenyum malu padanya, tangannya bergerak dan membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap malam Draco." Hermione berseru saat ia membuka kancing kedua dari atas. "Terkadang aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan menginginkanmu sampai aku nekat menyentuh diriku sendiri."

Draco membuka mulutnya, terngaga, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dan dilihatnya.

Semua kancing kemejanya sudah ia buka. Hermione kemudian melepaskan kemeja itu pelan dan membiarkannya jatuh kelantai. Draco dengan cepat menyapukan pandangannya ke bagian tubuh Hermione yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

Penisnya yang tadi sudah keras sekarang semakin keras.

Hermione kemudian membuka kaitan roknya dan juga zippernya, lalu membiarkannya jatuh bersama kemejanya yang tadi. Draco tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di hadapan Hermione tersenyum pada Hermione yang sekarang hanya ditutupi bra dan panty berwarna biru tua.

"Aku juga merindukanmu setiap malam Hermione." Draco berseru, mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung Hemione dan melepaskan kaitannya dengan cepat. Hermione bergerak dan menjatuhkan branya kelantai.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, jadi aku tidak pernah menyentuh perempuan lain selama kau tidak ada." Draco berseru lagi, kali ini meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi kain terakhir yang masih menempel di tubuh Hermione, menariknya perlahan kebawah dan akhirnya meninggalkan Hermione berdiri di hadapannya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Hermione tersenyum padanya, meletakkan jarinya di pipi Draco kemudian menyusuri rahangnya sampai ke dagu, kemudian naik lagi, dan turun lagi, membuat Draco menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhannya.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkanku Draco?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu Hermione." Draco berseru, membuka matanya dan menjawab dengan penuh kepastian.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menyeringai, ia berdiri dan dengan cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sampai tinggal boxernya yang berwarna hitam yang berada di sana, ia kemudian mendorong Hermione ke kasur dan menindihnya.

 _"I love you."_ Draco berseru kemudian mencium Hermione.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Draco mengerti dalam dunia ini. Termasuk bagaimana akhirnya semesta bekerja dan mengizinkan Hermione berada disini sekarang.

Well, ia memang melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk mendapatkan Hermione, termasuk meminta Astoria, Ron, Ginny dan Teddy untuk sedikit memanas-manasi Hermione agar mau mengakui perasaannya dan datang padanya. Hanya itu.

Jadi ketika Hermione sekarang ada di bawahnya, tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Draco tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana lagi.

"Draco…" Hermione berbisik pelan saat Draco hanya terus menciumnya dari tadi.

Draco melihat ke arah mata cokelat hangat yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. "Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa menunggu sedikit lagi jika kau belum siap Hermione." Draco bergumam pelan, meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hermione dan mengelusnya pelan.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco dan bergerak ke bawah, ia mendorong boxer Draco kebawah. "Aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama."

Draco melepaskan boxernya kemudian mencium Hermione lagi, kali ini ciumannya tidak terlalu lama berhenti di bibir Hermione. Bibir Draco perlahan bergerak kebawah ke leher Hermione, bahunya, dan berhenti cukup lama di dadanya.

Draco sering kali membayangkan hal ini, merasakan kenyalnya payudara Hermione, bermalam-malam membayangkan bagaimana rasanya meremas dan menghisap puting Hermione sampai perempuan itu mendesahkan namanya.

"Draco…" Hermione mendesah.

Draco menyeringai kemudian bibirnya turun lagi, ia menciumi perut Hermione, kemudian pinggangnya, dan langsung ke pahanya.

"Draco…" Hermione berseru karena Draco dengan sengaja melewati tempat yang Hermione paling ingin untuk disentuh.

Draco tertawa pelan, ia melebarkan kaki Hermione dan menyentuh bagian intimnya lembut. Basah.

Draco terdiam, ia tidak menyangka kalau Hermione benar-benar menginginkannya.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ Hermione bertanya.

Draco tersenyum, ia bergerak lagi dan sekarang wajah mereka berhadapan. "Katakan kau mencintaiku." Draco berseru, penisnya sudah berada tepat didepan vagina Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hermione bergumam, membelai pipi Draco lembut.

"Katakan kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi." Draco berseru lagi.

 _"I'll never leave you again."_ Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco tersenyum lalu mencium Hermione sekaligus mendorong kedalam, membuat mereka berdua mendesah.

Draco mulai bergerak, lebih cepat tapi tidak secepat yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tidur dengan perempuan lain. Kali ini ia sedang bercinta dengan Hermione. Hermione Granger perempuan yang sudah menjadi segalanya dalam hidupnya.

Hermione mulai mendesah, ia bergerak pelan, tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Draco… _please_ …"

"Lebih cepat?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin Draco bergerak lebih cepat, ia ingin menikmati momen ini, pertama kali mereka bercinta, momen yang tidak ingin ia lupakan.

"Kau mau lebih cepat?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan menggeleng.

 _"I love you."_ Draco dan Hermione berseru bersamaan.

.

 _"So, are you saying that?"_ Hermione berseru, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Draco mengangguk, tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione memukul dadanya kencang.

"Aw!" Draco berseru kesakitan, mengelus-elus dadanya.

Draco baru saja memberitahu Hermione kalau ia merekrut semua orang untuk membantunya, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Teddy, bahkan Astoria. Draco meminta mereka semua untuk bicara dengan Hermione dan menghasutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja tertipu." Hermione berseru.

Draco tertawa. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkan Hermione lepas lagi.

Jam dinding besar di ruang tamu berbunyi dan bunyinya sampai dikamar dimana mereka masih berbaring, sudah jam dua pagi.

"Aku harus kembali." Hermione berseru.

"Kenapa?" Draco langsung berseru panik.

Hermione tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Draco. "Kau lupa? Aku sekarang mengajar di Hogwarts Draco."

Giliran Draco yang tersenyum. "Kau lupa? Sekarang hari Sabtu Hermione."

Hermione ingat dan ia tersenyum lebar seperti idiot.

"Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan flat ini beberapa hari ke depan Granger." Draco berseru, menarik Hermione ke pelukkannya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium dada Draco yang ada di hadapannya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." Draco berseru lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Aku mencintaimu Draco, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Hermione berseru dan mencium Draco.

Draco tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya ibuku lakukan padamu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione terdiam.

"Hermione." Draco berseru ketika Hermione terlalu lama diam.

Hermione menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua kemudian duduk dan menutupi dadanya.

" _Seriously_ Hermione, kau tidak perlu menutupi dadamu." Draco menarik selimut itu turun.

"Draco." Hermione berseru lagi, mereka terlibat dalam tarik-menarik selimut untuk beberapa lama. "Draco, hentikan aku akan menceritakannya kalau kau berhenti menarik selimut ini."

Draco berhenti menarik selimut itu dan ikut duduk disamping Hermione, sekarang mereka berdua bersandar di kepala kasur.

"Ceritakan sekarang." Draco berseru.

"Apa kau bisa berjanji sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Kau tidak akan marah padaku atau pada ibumu setelah ini." Hermione berseru pelan.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku sudah marah pada kalian berdua, padamu dan pada Narcissa, tida ada gunanya berjanji seperti itu sekarang." Draco berseru sedikit dingin.

Hermione terdiam.

"Tapi aku bisa berjanji apapun yang akan kau katakan tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu. Apapun yang kau katakan, mungkin itu bisa membuatku marah, _hell_ , itu pasti membuatku marah, tapi aku berjanji kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

.

"Katakan sesuatu." Hermione berseru pelan saat Draco hanya diam begitu ceritanya selesai.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

" _I'm sorry._ " Hermione berseru.

" _You'd better be._ " Draco berseru.

Hermione terdiam, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah setelah semua ini.

Draco juga diam, ia sedih, marah, dan kecewa.

Kecewa.

Ia kecewa karena Hermione bahkan tidak percaya padanya, tidak sedikitpun sehingga ia dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja lima tahun yang lalu.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Hermione berseru lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione." Draco berseru. "Tapi kurasa mulai sekarang kau benar-benar harus membuktikan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku." Draco bergumam. "Aku tidak yakin tentang perasaanmu padaku sekarang ini."

Hermione terlihat sedih. Ia meraih satu tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku Draco, aku minta maaf karena dengan begitu mudahnya pergi, aku juga minta maaf karena menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk kembali padamu."

"Tapi aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Hermione berseru pelan penuh keyakinan.

Draco mengangguk. "Kau harus benar-benar melakukannya Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum kecil dan senyuman itu membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Well, langkah pertama adalah dalam akhir pekan ini paling tidak kau harus memberitahuku kalau kau mencintaiku seratus kali."

Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hermione berbisik, mencium pipi Draco lembut. "Sembilan puluh sembilan kali lagi."

.

 **Sabtu, 15 September 2012**

"Draco, bangunlah!" Hermione berseru, menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

" _No_." Draco bergumam pelan, ia masih menutup matanya dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut Hermione, satu tangannya bahkan masih berada di payudara Hermione.

"Draco, ini sudah jam dua belas siang, kau tidak lapar?"

" _No_." Draco berseru lagi. Ia mengerang pelan kemudian menggerakan tangannya dan meremas dada Hermione pelan.

"Draco…." Hermione berseru lagi.

Perut Draco berbunyi.

Hermione tertawa. "Bangunlah, aku akan membuat makanan." Hermione mengangkat tangan Draco dari tubuhnya lalu bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Draco tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal yang digunakan Hermione tadi malam, ia menghirup aroma shampo Hermione yang tertinggal disana dan tersenyum lagi.

Draco bangkit berdiri, membuka lebar tirai jendela kemudian ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Draco tersenyum, ia terus menerus tersenyum. Draco dan Hermione duduk di meja makan, saling berhadapan dan memakan sarapan sekaligus makan siang mereka.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sepanjang akhir pekan ini." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kita harus bertemu lagi minggu depan, aku tidak mau tahu." Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa kau mau datang ke Hogsmeade? Atau aku harus kesini lagi?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau tidak bisa cuti seminggu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ulangtahunmu sebentar lagi."

"Kau ingat?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco memutar matanya.

Hermione tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku ingat hari ulangtahunmu." Draco bergumam. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya pergi kekamarnya dan tidak lama kembali dengan kardus yang cukup besar.

"Apa itu Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu." Draco berseru. Hermione kemudian dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan es krim oleh orangtuanya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya mereka berdua berpindah keruang tamu dan duduk di sofa disana.

"Kau boleh membukanya sekarang." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya kemudian membuka kardus yang ada didepannya.

 _-Flashback-_

 ** _Rabu, 19 September 2007_**

 _"Maaf Mr. Malfoy, kami masih belum bisa menemukan Miss Granger dimanapun." Seseorang berdiri di depan meja kerja Draco._

 _Draco mengangguk pelan kemudian menyuruh orang itu pergi, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat yang sama tiga hari belakangan ini. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menemukan Hermione Granger._

 _Dimana perempuan itu bersembunyi? Potter dan Weasley berkata jika sampai akhir bulan ini mereka tidak bisa menemukan Hermione di Inggris maka mereka akan mulai mencari diluar Inggris._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya kemudian melihat ke arah agenda kecil yang ada dimejanya, ia melingkari tanggal hari ini dan dengan bodohnya menulis satu huruf disana._

 _H._

 _Hari ini hari ulangtahun Hermione, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah bodoh untuk perempuan itu. Draco membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah membukanya dan menyentuh kalung berlian yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Ia akan memberikannya pada Hermione suatu hari nanti._

 ** _._**

 ** _Jumat, 19 September 2008_**

 _Draco duduk diam di apartementnya, apartement Hermione lebih tepatnya, ia sudah pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sedang duduk memandang ke acara televisi hewan-hewan yang selalu mereka tonton bersama._

 _Hari ini hari ulangtahun Hermione._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya dan memperbesar volume suara televisinya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi lalu menendang kotak besar yang ada dimeja didepannya._

 _Ia pergi ke toko buku Muggle sepulang kerja tadi dan membeli buku kehidupan alam liar yang harganya sangat mahal. Buku itu berisi foto-foto hewan-hewan yang tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan dengan mudah, dari seluruh dunia, oleh para fotografer ternama Muggle._

 _Entah kenapa di dalam khayalannya ia dan Hermione bisa berbaring di kasur bersama sambil melihat-lihat buku foto itu._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya lagi untuk yang keseribu kalinya hari itu, ia berdiri, memungut kotak yang tadi ditendangnya kemudian meletakkannya di rak buku terdekat._

 _._

 ** _Sabtu, 19 September 2009_**

 _Draco benar-benar tidak ingin bangun hari ini, kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia minum begitu banyak firewhiskey tadi malam dan sekarang kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul-pukul dengan palu._

 _Draco bangun dari kasurnya perlahan, menuju ke lemari obat dan ramuannya yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya, ia mengambil hangover potion, meneguknya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya._

 _Draco baru akan membuat kopi paginya saat bel pintu flatnya berbunyi._

 _"Paket untuk Mr. Malfoy." Orang di depan pintu berseru._

 _"Sebentar." Draco berseru kemudian pergi keluar._

 _Draco menerima paket yang dibawa orang itu kemudian masuk lagi ke flatnya. Draco tersenyum kecil kemudian membuka paket itu dengan cepat._

 _Draco memesan edisi terbaru Hogwarts : A History yang bahkan belum keluar di pasaran. Ia mengetahui kalau edisi terbaru buku favorit Hermione ini akan keluar dan membelinya tanpa pikir panjang._

 _Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah bagaimana reaksi Hermione jika ia melihat buku ini._

 _Hermione pasti senang sekali jika ia ada disini._

 _"Happy Birthday Granger." Draco bergumam kemudian memasukkan bungkusan buku itu ke dalam kotak besar yang ada dikamarnya._

 ** _._**

 ** _Minggu, 19 September 2010_**

 _Draco tersenyum, hari ini berada di St. Mungo untuk menghadiri peresmian bangsal baru khusus anak di St. Mungo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya hari ini maka ia datang kesini._

 _Tadinya Draco hanya akan berdiam diflatnya dan membiarkan Mr. Grant datang sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan mereka, bagaimanapun juga 80% dari biaya pembangunan bangsal ini ditanggung oleh DM Company._

 _Seorang anak perempuan yang berada tidak jauh darinya berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum padanya. Anak perempuan itu menggunakan baju tidur rumah sakit dan sepertinya ia pasien tetap disana._

 _Ada beberapa anak yang ikut menghadiri acara peresmian itu, mereka tadinya dirawat di ruangan biasa karena St. Mungo tidak punya cukup tempat di bangsal anak, tapi sekarang sudah ada bangsal anak yang baru dan mereka bisa dirawat di bangsal khusus anak-anak._

 _"Apa anda Mr. Malfoy?" Anak perempuan kecil itu tersenyum pada Draco, rambutnya keriting dan berwarna cokelat, matanya juga cokelat dan meskipun ia terlihat sakit, entah kenapa anak itu langsung membuat Draco teringat pada Hermione._

 _Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya, aku Draco Malfoy."_

 _Anak itu tersenyum dan melepas jepitan rambutnya yang berbentuk kupu-kupu dan memberikannya pada Draco._

 _"Um…" Draco bergumam pelan. "Aku anak laki-laki, kenapa kau memberikanku jepit rambut?" Draco bertanya polos._

 _Anak itu tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya yang ompong. "Grandma memberikan jepitan itu padaku, ia bilang jepitan itu akan menyerap kesedihanku, jadi meskipun aku sakit aku tidak akan sedih." Anak perempuan itu memberitahu._

 _"Dan kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Draco bertanya lagi, masih tidak mengerti._

 _"Karena anda terlihat sedih." Anak perempuan itu meraih tangan Draco, membuka telapak tangannya lalu meletakka jepitan itu ditelapak tangannya. "Semoga jepitan ini bisa membuat anda tidak sedih lagi." Anak perempuan itu tersenyum._

 _Ia baru akan pergi saat tiba-tiba ia berhenti, berbalik dan berseru lagi. "Jika kau tidak mau kau bisa memberikannya pada kekasihmu Mr. Malfoy."_

 _Draco tersenyum dan meletakkan jepit rambut itu ke sakunya, ia akan memberikannya pada Hermione._

 _Kelak._

 ** _._**

 ** _Senin, 19 September 2011_**

 _Draco berada di Brazil, menurut informasi terakhir yang ia dapatkan Hermione berada disini, seseorang melihatnya di jalan di kota Sao Paulo._

 _Draco tahu kalau Sao Paulo adalah kota terbesar di Brazil dan kesempatanya menemukan Hermione disini tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tahu ia beruntung setelah yang kesekian kalinya._

 _Ia sudah mendatangi banyak tempat sebelum ini, berharap Hermione ada ditempat-tempat yang ia datangi, meskipun hasilnya selalu nihil Draco tidak putus asa._

 _Ia akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk perempuan itu._

 _Draco sedang berjalan di salah satu jalan yang cukup ramai ia sedang mencari tempat yang ada di foto yang diterimanya dari salah satu detektif yang disewanya._

 _Hermione sedang duduk di salah satu kedai kopi dengan baju musim panas berwarna putih dan topi anyaman yang besar, ia terlihat begitu cantik dan menggoda. Draco tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada pria lain yang melihat Hermione seperti itu._

 _Draco akhirnya berhenti di kedai kopi yang ia cari._

 _Ia mulai mencari keberadaan Hermione disekitar situ, mencari jejak perempuan itu._

 _Setelah seharian mencari petunjuk Draco kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk minum kopi dan mencoba beberapa roti disana. Ia memesan kopi kesukaan Hermione dan roti isi._

 _Ia bahkan duduk di tempat yang sama dengan Hermione di foto itu._

 _Draco melihat ada banyak coretan di meja yang ia tempati. Ada spidol kecil yang diikat disana, menandakan kalau ia bisa juga mencoret-coret disana._

 _Draco kemudian menemukan tulisan yang begitu dikenalnya_

 ** _HJG_**

 ** _12/07/2011_**

 _Draco tersenyum, sepertinya Hermione memang tidak ada disana, ia terlambat, perempuan itu pasti sudah berada di tempat lain sekarang._

 ** _Happy Birthday Granger_**

 ** _-DM-_**

 ** _19/09/11_**

 _Draco mengambil foto tulisan mereka berdua dan membeli sepasang gelas kopi yang dijual di toko itu untuk hadiah ulangtahun Hermione tahun ini._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan begitu ia melihat isi kotak itu.

Draco tersenyum pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dengan bodohnya aku selalu membelikanmu hadiah di hari ulangtahunmu." Draco berseru.

Hermione mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Draco bertanya, ia yang tadinya duduk di depan Hermione pindah kesampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin aku menemukan pria sepertimu Draco?" Hermione bertanya pelan setelah tangisnya reda.

Draco menyeringai kemudian mencium kening Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hermione bergumam, menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya kemudian membuat dirinya nyaman di pelukan Draco.

"98 kali lagi." Draco bergumam, mencubit bokong Hermione pelan.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	19. Chapter 19

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 19 : It's Enough**

 **Senin, 17 September 2012**

"Berhentilah tersenyum Draco." Mr. Grant menimpuknya dengan bola kertas yang dibuatnya.

Draco hanya tertawa dan mengabaikan Mr. Grant. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini. Begitu baik sampai-sampai ia yakin kalau ada cahaya terang memancar dari sekitar tubuhnya.

Ia terbangun tadi pagi dengan rambut Hermione menutupi wajahnya, kaki mereka berkaitan dan Hermione memeluknya erat dan wajah perempuan itu tersembunyi di dadanya. Draco tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione erat, tidak ingin bangun dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tidak lama Hermione bangun dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus kembali kerja. Hermione harus kembali ke Hogwarts dan Draco punya pekerjaan yang harus diurusnya.

Draco sempat menolak, tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa menolak Hermione Granger bahkan setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya mereka bersiap-siap bersama, Hermione mandi duluan sementara Draco mengumpulkan nyawanya, kemudian ketika giliran Draco mandi Hermione membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah berjanji akan makan malam bersama pada hari ulang tahun Hermione akhirnya mereka berdua pergi. Draco ke kantor dan Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi padamu?" Mr. Grant bertanya, menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya akan Hermione.

Draco mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum bodoh.

Mr. Grant tentu saja tahu apa yang mungkin membuat Draco tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Draco, kau sadar kan kau harus menghadapi ibumu setelah ini?" Mr. Grant bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku tahu dan aku tidak takut."

Mr. Grant mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Mereka kemudian kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah.. Uncle, tolong kosongkan jadwalku hari rabu." Draco memberitahu.

Mr. Grant tertawa, sudah lama sekali Draco tidak meminta hal-hal seperti itu darinya, biasanya ia akan lebih memilih bekerja daripada menghabiskan waktu seorang diri, tapi karena sekarang Hermione sudah kembali sepertinya ia juga akan kembali menjadi Draco Malfoy yang lama.

"Baiklah." Mr. Grant memberitahu.

.

Narcissa Malfoy sedang meminum tehnya di taman samping Malfoy Manor, ia sedang menikmati cuaca yang cerah pagi itu saat peri rumahnya berkata kalau ada surat untuknya dari Astoria Greengrass.

Narcissa membuka surat itu dengan cepat, penasaran kenapa calon menantunya itu mengiriminya surat dan bukan langsung datang jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

 ** _Dear Narcissa_**

 ** _Aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal ini padamu jadi aku menulis surat ini untukmu._**

 ** _Narcissa, aku tidak mencintai Draco, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan pria yang bahkan tidak bisa memandangku dengan rasa kasih sayang._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf tapi aku harus membatalkan pernikahan ini._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf sekali lagi, tapi ini yang terbaik untukku dan juga untuk Draco._**

 ** _Tolong mengerti keputusanku, dan biarkan Draco melakukan apa yang ia inginkan._**

 ** _-Astoria._**

Narcissa tidak percaya apa yang baru dibacanya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hermione Granger?

Narcissa meletakkan surat itu, ia juga meletakkan cangkir tehnya kemudian memanggil peri rumahnya, ada hal yang harus dilakukannya.

.

"Draco, aku duluan." Mr. Grant memberitahu, ia membereskan mejanya dan memakai jubahnya. "Jangan lupa kita ada rapat besok pagi dengan perwakilan dari rusia."

"Tidak bisakah rapatnya ditunda sampai makan siang?" Draco bertanya.

Mr. Grant menghela nafasnya, "Aku tahu kau pasti punya rencana dengan Hermione atau semacamnya, tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengabaikan pekerjaanmu."

Draco tersenyum. "Ayolah Uncle, aku belum lama bertemu dengan Hermione, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Mr. Grant menggeleng. "Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Hermione jika sedang tidak bekerja, dewasalah sedikit dan bersikap professional." Mr. Grant memberitahu. Ia berjalan ke arah saluran floo.

"Delapan tiga puluh kau sudah harus di kantor!" Mr. Grant memperingatkan lagi. "Dan beritahu Hermione untuk menemuiku." Mr. Grant menambahkan lagi.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Mr. Grant berseru.

Draco tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Draco memasuki gerbang depan Hogwarts, ia mengirimi Teddy surat tadi siang dan berkata ia akan datang untuk menemui Hermione, dan mereka bisa bicara sebentar.

Ia membawakan paket cokelat dari Hogsmeade untuk Teddy dan makanan juga seikat bunga untuk Hermione.

"Ku kira kau akan melupakanku begitu Aunty Hermione kembali padamu." Teddy menyindirnya begitu mereka bertemu di depan bangunan Hogwarts.

Draco tertawa, ia memberikan paket cokelat yang dibawanya tadi. "Hermione tidak tahu aku akan datang, kau tidak memberitahunya kan?" Draco berseru.

"Iya.. tentu saja." Teddy memberitahu sambil membuka cokelat pertama yang ia ambil dari paket berbentuk keranjang yang diberikan Draco padanya.

"Apa kelas Hermione sudah selesai?" Draco bertanya.

"Sepertinya sudah, tapi paling ia sedang menghadapi Ben Wyatt." Teddy memberitahu.

"Ben Wyatt?" Draco bertanya.

Teddy mengangguk.

"Siapa dia? Salah satu Professor disini?" Draco bertanya.

Teddy tertawa dan menggeleng. "Dia Headboy, dan kurasa ia terobsesi pada Aunty Hermione."

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, nadanya tinggi.

"Banyak sekali murid laki-laki yang menyukai Aunty Hermione. Kau tahu kan tidak banya professor muda dan cantik di sini, jadi Aunty Hermione cepat sekali populer."

"Apa mereka membuat masalah? Apa mereka mengganggunya?"

Teddy menggeleng. "Kebanyakan hanya membicarakannya diantara laki-laki, ada yang memberikannya surat cinta, cokelat, dan bunga, tapi Ben Wyatt yang paling parah."

"Ceritakan lagi tentang Ben Wyatt." Draco berseru, wajahnya kesal.

Teddy tertawa pelan. "Ia terus-menerus mengajak Aunty pergi ke Hogsmeade, terus-menerus memberitahunya kalau ia menyukainya dan ingin berkencan dengannya."

" _Bastard_." Draco berseru.

Teddy tertawa. "Tenanglah, Aunty sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya."

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Hermione tertarik padanya." Draco berseru sewot.

Teddy tertawa lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tunggu Aunty diruangannya, _thanks_ Draco." Teddy berseru kemudian pergi.

"Belajarlah yang giat, aku akan mengecek nilaimu di akhir semester." Draco berseru lagi. Teddy hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Draco kemudian menuju ke ruangan Hermione, menunggu perempuan itu selesai dengan urusannya dan mereka bisa makan malam bersama. Draco meletakkan bunga dan makanan yang dibawanya di meja dekat sofa kemudian bergerak ke meja kerjanya.

Draco penasaran dengan surat-surat dan cokelat-cokelat yang dibilang teddy barusan. Draco menemukan kardus di bawah meja itu dan membukanya, dugaannya benar. Surat, surat, surat, cokelat, cokelat, bunga, bunga, surat lagi, cokelat lagi.

Rasanya ia ingin membakar kardus itu.

Draco duduk dan membuka satu surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda. Ia mulai membaca surat bodoh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Draco?" Hermione berseru dari depan pintu, tersenyum lebar seakan-akan natal datang lebih awal. Hermione berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco.

"Ku kira kita akan bertemu hari rabu." Hermione berseru dan merunduk kemudian mencium kening Draco. Hermione kemudian sadar kalau Draco sedang membaca surat dari murid-muridnya.

"Apa ini Hermione?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa. "Kau sudah menemukan surat-surat itu? Cepat sekali."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang? Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun?"

Hermione tertawa lagi. "Sudah, abaikan saja, kenapa kau bahkan cemburu dengan anak kecil?"

Draco membuang surat yang dipegangnya ke tong sampah dekat situ kemudian menarik Hermione ke pangkuannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau menghubungkan saluran floo disini dengan saluran floo di flatku?"

"Aku harus bertanya pada Headmistress dulu." Hermione berseru.

"Aku lapar, kau sudah makan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku membawa makanan, kau ingin makan atau lebih baik jika kita melakukan hal lain?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Draco perlahan tapi kemudian menariknya lagi.

 _"Don't tease!"_ Draco berseru kesal saat Hermione menarik bibirnya, membuat Hermione tertawa tapi akhirnya mencium Draco juga.

"Pindah keflatku." Draco berseru saat sesi ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

" _No_." Hermione berseru lalu mencium Draco lagi. Hermione menggeser bibirnya kedekat telinga Draco dan menggigit ujung telinganya pelan, ia kemudian menciumi rahang dan tengkuk Draco pelan.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Ia berdiri dan menggendong Hermione ke arah kasur. Hermione mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Draco dan terus menciuminya tanpa henti sampai mereka tiba di kasur.

"Kau bilang kau lapar." Hermione berseru saat Draco mulai membuka bajunya.

 _"Later."_ Draco berseru, ia tidak sabar lagi dan akhirnya menggunakan tongkatnya untuk melepaskan baju mereka.

Hermione tertawa karena Draco benar-benar tidak sabaran. " _What do you want me to do?"_ Hermione bertanya begitu Draco memutar badannya dan membuat posisinya berada di bawah.

" _Ride me._ " Draco bergumam. Hermione tersenyum dan duduk di bagian pinggang Draco, ia merunduk dan mencium Draco lagi, ikatan rambutnya sudah lepas dari tadi dan membentuk tirai di sekeliling mereka.

Hermione mulai bergerak dan menggesek-gesekkan bagian intimnya, ia mendesah dan Draco menyentuhnya di seluruh bagian yang bisa dijangkaunya. Ketika ia sudah cukup basah Hermione mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan dengan tangannya memosisikan ereksi Draco di labianya.

Draco tersenyum dan matanya terlihat seperti merkuri yang mencair, hangat dan penuh nafsu. Hermione memosisikan dirinya dan begitu ereksi Draco masuk mereka berdua mendesah.

 _"I love you so much."_ Draco bergumam dan Hermione mulai bergerak.

Hermione bergerak, naik turun, naik turun, maju mundur, maju mundur. Draco meletakkan tangannya di bokong Hermione dan membantunya bergerak.

"Ugh.." Hermione mengerang, ia hampir tiba di puncak.

 _"Come Hermione, come."_ Draco berseru

Draco bisa merasakan kalau Hermione akan segera mencapai puncak, ia membantu Hermione beregak dan begitu Hermione datang kekasihnya itu melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan terlihat seperti dewi yang turun dari langit.

"Ahhh…." Hermione mendesah panjang begitu orgasmenya datang. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Draco dan terengah-engah. Draco tersenyum, mencium pipi Hermione lembut dan memeluknya erat.

.

"Kau mau menginap disini?" Hermione bertanya, mereka baru selesai makan dan Hermione bersiap untuk mandi dan tidur.

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti." Draco berseru.

"Aku punya t-shirt yang bisa kau gunakan, lagipula pakaian tidurku hanya t-shirt dan boxer." Hermione memberitahu. Belakangan ini ia tidur hanya dengan kaus dan boxer karena nyaman.

"Kenapa kau punya banyak boxer?" Draco bertanya. "Mencurigakan."

Hermione tertawa. "Berhentilah cemburu, kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Hermione memberitahu, ia masuk ke kamar mandinya dan mandi, meninggalkan Draco diluar.

Draco tersenyum, ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau ia dan Hermione kembali bersama setelah sekian lama. Mereka baru selesai makan malam bersama dan Hermione berkata ia masih punya beberapa pekerjaan dan setelah mandi ia masih harus memeriksa beberapa essai murid-muridnya.

Draco merapikan bekas makanan mereka kemudian mulai melihat-lihat ruangan Hermione. Dari luar ruangan ini terlihat kecil tapi isinya lebih besar dari flat-nya, semua ruangan terbuka kecuali kamar mandi dan ruangan kecil untuk menyimpan pakaian.

Ada tempat tidur di satu sisi, kemudian di sisi lain ada meja kerja dan rak-rak buku, di sisi lain ada dapur kecil dan meja makan berukuran sedang. Hermione pasti merasa nyaman disini.

Mungkin ia harus meletakkan penghangat ruangan terbaru keluaran perusahaannya, sebentar lagi musim dingin dan ia ingin Hermione nyaman disini.

"Professor Granger." Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Hermione dari luar. Draco berjalan ke arah pintu, sepertinya ada murid yang memanggil Hermione, haruskah ia membuka pintu atau menunggu Hermione selesai mandi?

Draco berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu. "Hermione ada murid yang mencarimu." Draco berseru.

"Benarkah? Katakan padanya tunggu sebentar." Hermione berseru. Draco berjalan ke arah pintu, ia memakai celana panjang dan kemejanya lagi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Draco membuka celah kecil dipintu bagian atas.

"Apa Professor Granger ada?" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Ada materi yang ingin kutanyakan." Murid itu berseru.

Draco membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan murid itu masuk. "Hermione sedang mandi, tunggu sebentar."

Draco dan anak itu duduk di sofa menunggu Hermione selesai mandi.

"Materi apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Draco bertanya, ingin mengetes apakah anak itu benar-benar tidak mengerti atau hanya ingin membuang waktu Hermione.

Anak itu kemudian mulai menjelaskan apa yang tidak dimengertinya Draco sedikit menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui sebelum akhirnya Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja dan jeans Muggle.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya Hermione hanya masuk ke kamar mandi dengan handuknya dan berharap perempuan itu keluar hanya dengan handuk.

Tapi yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin Hermione keluar hanya dengan handuk jika ia tahu kalau ada murid di dalam ruangannya.

"Mr. Wyatt!" Hermione berseru kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di sofanya.

"Wyatt?" Draco bertanya. "Maksudmu anak ini yang bernama Ben Wyatt?" Draco berseru.

Hermione tidak mengerti kenapa Draco bisa tahu nama Ben Wyatt, tapi ia mengangguk juga akhirnya.

"Well…" Draco berseru, ia mengubah cara duduknya seketika. Ben Wyatt akan keluar dari ruangan ini setelah ia memberinya pelajaran.

"Mr. Wyat.." Draco berseru, kakinya ia naikkan keatas kakinya yang lain dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Hermione seketika tahu yang akan dilakukan Draco Malfoy.

Draco selalu melakukan ini jika ia ingin mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya, duduk dengan santai tapi ekspresi wajahnya menyeramkan, seakan-akan bisa membekukan jantung lawannya hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Kudengar kau sering mengganggu kekasihku." Draco memulai.

Ben tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Well, aku tidak mengganggu Professor Granger, aku hanya memberitahunya kalau aku menyukainya dan mengajaknya keluar." Ben berseru penuh percaya diri

Draco tertawa sebentar tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah dingin. "Aku tahu Hermione cantik sekali, ia juga pintar, baik, sempurna bukan? Apa tidak ada murid Hogwarts yang lebih cantik darinya saat ini?" Draco bertanya.

Ben diam, ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Draco.

Hermione duduk di kursi di meja kerjanya, memperhatikan mereka berdua tapi tidak ikut bicara, di satu sisi ia sedikit kasihan pada Ben karena harus menghadapi Draco Malfoy yang sedang tidak bersahabat, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin Draco membuat Ben berhenti mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi aku ingin kau berhenti mengganggu Hermione." Draco bergumam.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu?" Ben bertanya, ia merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh Draco tapi tetap berusaha tenang dan melawan.

Draco tersenyum, Hermione melihat senyuman itu dan kemudian kuatir, senyuman itu hanya ditunjukkan Draco pada lawan bisnisnya yang akan dikalahkannya dengan satu kalimat.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Christian Wyatt?" Draco bertanya.

Seketika senyuman di wajah Ben menghilang. Hermione semakin kuatir, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Draco sekarang? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan siapa itu Christian Wyatt?

"Kau akan memecat ayahku." Ben berseru, ia menyatakan kalimat itu, bukan lagi bertanya, ia tahu kalau Draco akan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu, ia tahu betul reputasi seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru panik begitu mengerti apa maksud kalimat Ben barusan.

"Kau pintar juga Mr. Wyatt, tidak salah mereka menunjukmu menjadi _Headboy_." Draco bergumam.

Hermione menyerah dan akhirnya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "Draco! Hentikan, kau tidak boleh memecat orang sembarangan." Hermione berseru, ia berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki Draco.

"Mr. Wyatt kau boleh keluar." Hermione berseru pada Ben.

Ben berdiri, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca. Ia baru akan berjalan keluar tapi kemudian berbalik.

"Professor Granger, aku minta maaf." Ben berseru, nadanya begitu formal dan ia menunduk dalam.

Hermione merasa tidak enak dan Draco hanya menyeringai, senang karena ia berhasil.

"Professor Granger, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu anda dan membuat anda tidak nyaman, aku akan berhenti mengganggu anda mulai sekarang." Ben berseru. "Aku juga minta maaf Mr. Malfoy, aku tidak akan menggangu Professor Granger lagi." Ben bergumam.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Ben, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Ben mengangguk kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione memukul bahunya kencang. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Hermione berseru kencang. "Kau tidak boleh memecat orang sembarangan! Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau ayahnya Ben bekerja diperusahaanmu?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingat salah satu kepala bagian sedang memamerkan bahwa anaknya baru saja dilantik menjadi Headboy pada Mr. Grant." Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione memukul bahunya lagi, dua kali dan kencang sekali. "Aw... _woman_!" Draco berseru kesakitan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada orang lain Draco! Bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisinya? Jangan menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk hal-hal buruk yang bisa melukai orang lain." Hermione berseru kesal.

"Kau sudah dewasa kan Granger? Apa kau pikir semua orang di dunia ini baik? Tidak! Dan mereka juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku jika mereka punya kekuasaan yang sama denganku!" Draco berseru.

"Jadi kita akan bertengkar sekarang karena ini?" Hermione bertanya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau yang marah duluan!" Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat pintu ruangannya di ketuk lagi. "SIAPA?" Hermione berteriak kesal.

"Profesor Granger, anda punya tamu di ruangan kepala sekolah." Seorang murid yang sepertinya masih kecil, mungkin sekitar tahun ke dua atau tahun ke tiga berseru dari depan pintunya. "Aku hanya diminta menyampaikan hal ini." Anak itu berseru lagi dari depan pintu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Hermione berseru lebih tenang. Ia menarik nafasnya dan kembali melihat ke arah Draco yang sudah bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki, membuka kemeja dan celananya kemudian melompat ke kasur.

"Pergilah temui tamumu, kita bisa bertengkar lagi nanti. Di kasur." Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia mengambil jubahnya kemudian memakainya. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini, jika temannya mereka pasti mengiriminya surat terlebih dahulu sebelum datang.

Hermione berpikir, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang pernah datang dan menunggunya di ruangan kepala sekolah, bukan mendatangi ruangannya.

"Draco." Hermione berseru pelan.

"Apa?" Draco berseru tidak semangat.

"Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Apa?" Draco menjawab lagi masih terdengar tidak begitu peduli.

"Aku takut ibumu yang datang."

"Apa?" Ia langsung duduk di kasur dan melihat Hermione aneh.

Hermione kemudian memberitahu Draco kalau setelah ia kembali ke Hogwarts Narcissa pernah mendatanginya satu kali dan juga bertamu di ruangan kepala sekolah.

Draco dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya lagi dan memastikan tongkatnya berada di sakunya, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Hermione erat. "Ayo, aku akan ikut denganmu ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

Hermione langsung lupa kalau ia seharusnya kesal pada pria di depannya itu, tapi ia tidak bisa, ia ingat kalau Draco Malfoy memang selalu seperti ini, ia akan terus melakukan segalanya untuknya, berdiri di sampingnya dan melindunginya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mereka berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah bersama.

.

"Aku sudah kira kau ada di sini Draco." Narcissa Malfoy berseru saat Hermione dan Draco memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mother?" Draco bertanya. Hermione dan Draco langsung tegang begitu mereka masuk dan menemukan Narcissa Malfoy disana.

"Aku sudah mengira kalau Miss Granger pasti penyebab Astoria membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe orang yang suka menjilat lidahmu sendiri Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru lagi, terdengar kasar.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu Mother." Draco berseru.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seperti ini Draco? Sejak kapan kau lebih membela perempuan lain dibanding ibumu sendiri?"

Draco menghela nafasnya. Melihat sedikit tidak enak ke arah Kepala Sekolah McGonagall yang hanya melihat mereka tanpa komentar apa-apa.

"Sejak Mother memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertindak seperti seorang ibu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Mother, aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan kami, kenapa kau begitu menentang hubungan kami, apa salahnya? Aku mencintai Hermione, ia juga mencintaiku, apa itu tidak cukup?"

Narcissa tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat Hermione aneh dan kemudian tetap mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan menggeleng. "Itu tidak cukup Draco, tidak akan pernah cukup."

Draco menghela nafasnya, dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hermione. "Lalu untuk apa Mother datang kesini sekarang? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya, berusaha terdengar tenang.

Hermione meremas tangan Draco, entah ia sadar melakukannya atau tidak, sepertinya ia menunggu apa jawaban Narcissa.

"Apa lagi? Untuk memisahkan kalian tentu saja." Narcissa menjawab dan menyeringai ke arah Draco dan Hermione.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	20. Chapter 20

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 20 : Unfinished Business**

 **Rabu, 19 September 2012**

Hermione terbangun pagi itu seperti biasa, belakangan ini perasaannya memang tidak enak terutama karena kedatangan Narcissa Malfoy dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Draco sudah mengatakan padanya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hermione juga tidak begitu yakin apa yang pria itu maksud dengan baik-baik saja.

Well, apapun yang akan terjadi mereka akan bersama. Hermione yakin. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya hari ini dengan menyenangkan.

Hermione baru bergerak dan meregangkan tubuhnya saat ia kemudian merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya.

" _Good Morning Birthday Girl_." Draco bergumam pelan tidak jauh dari telingannya.

Hermione tersenyum dan langsung membalikkan badannya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Hermione bertanya, Draco memakai pakaian kerjanya seperti biasa tapi berbaring di depannya dan terlihat seperti model.

Draco kemudian melihat jam tangannya lalu pura – pura berpikir. "Belum lama, hanya beberapa menit sebelum kau bangun." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium Draco lembut. "Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali? Ku kira kita hanya akan makan malam nanti."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku terbangun tadi pagi dan kemudian aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Draco memberitahu, hari Senin kemarin ia juga sudah meminta Kepala Sekolah McGonnagall untuk menghubungkan saluran floo di kamar Hermione dengan saluran floo di apartementnnya dan Draco sekarang punya akses mudah untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Hermione tersenyum ia baru akan mendekat untuk mencium Draco lagi tapi kemudian Draco menciumnya duluan. " _Happy Birthday_." Draco berseru.

Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menciumnya lagi, lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Hermione kemudian menarik dirinya, menatap Draco dan meletakkan tangannya di pipinya lembut, ada yang aneh di matanya, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hermione cukup yakin kalau sesuatu itu ada hubungannya dengan Narcissa.

Hari ini Hermione hanya akan mengajar dua kelas dan selesai sebelum jam makan siang, awalnya ia berencana untuk mendatangi Draco di kantornya setelah jam makan siang tapi sepertinya kekasihnya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Aku ingin menculikmu dan membawamu pergi dari sini." Draco bergumam, menarik bibirnya dari bibir Hermione dan bergerak ke lehernya.

Hermione menutup matanya dan menikmati sensasi bibir Draco di kulitnya. Hermione mengeluarkan suara gumaman pelan dari belakang tenggorokannya dan meletakkan tangannya di rambut Draco yang masih fokus pada lehernya.

"Jam berapa kelas pertamamu?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"8.30." Hermione menjawab. Mereka berdua kemudian dengan cepat melihat ke arah jam dinding, mereka punya waktu empat puluh lima menit sebelum kelas pertama Hermione di mulai.

Draco dan Hermione melompat dari kasur dan dengan cepat membuka baju mereka. Draco harus membuka jas, kemeja dan celananya, sementara Hermione hanya perlu melepas gaun tidurnya, dan mereka dengan cepat kembali melompat ke tengah kasur.

.

"Aku tidak suka ini." Ginny berseru dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Maaf Gin, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan makan malam dengan Draco, dan akhir pekan ini kau masih tetap bisa mengadakan acara makan siang bersama, dan orangtuaku juga akan kuminta untuk datang." Hermione berseru. Ia mampir sebentar ke kediaman keluarga Potter sebelum pergi ke kantor Draco untuk makan malam bersama.

Ginny mendengus kesal kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Yah, terserahlah kalau begitu."

Hermione tersenyum pada temannya itu kemudian menitip salam untuk Harry sebelum menggunakan saluran floo ke kantor Draco.

.

"Apa kalian berjanji bertemu di sini?" Mr. Grant bertanya curiga.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pantas kau ingin aku segera pergi." Mr. Grant berseru lagi sambil memutar matanya.

Mr. Grant masih punya sekitar dua jam sebelum jam kerjanya berakhir tapi ia sudah diusir oleh Draco. "Kalian tidak berencana melakukan tindak asusila di kantor ini kan? Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan baik lagi jika aku tahu kalian melakukan sesuatu di sini." Mr. Grant berseru lagi.

Draco hanya tertawa pelan. "Tidak Uncle, kami hanya berjanji akan bertemu di sini sebelum pergi makan malam keluar. Sudahlah, cepatlah pergi Uncle, biasanya kau yang memaksaku untuk membiarkanmu pulang cepat agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargamu, tapi sekarang kau tidak mau memberiku perlakuan yang sama."

Mr. Grant memutar matanya lagi dan ia akhirnya membereskan barangnya kemudian pergi.

Draco sekarang duduk di kursinya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah laci mejanya. Harusnya Hermione datang lima belas menit lagi.

Baru sekitar lima menit Draco menunggu saluran floo sudah menyala dan Hermione Granger keluar dari sana dengan mantel bulu hitam besar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau harusnya datang sepuluh menit lagi." Draco berseru melirik jam dinding di ruangannya. Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan mendekat, tangannya berada di depan jubahnya, memastikan itu tertutup rapat, ada yang aneh.

"Hermione?" Draco bertanya bingung.

Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan mendekat, ia memiliki senyuman yang jarang sekali Draco lihat, senyuman yang hanya terlihat ketika ia... ketika Hermione menginginkannya

Hermione membuka jubahnya dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di balik jubahnya pada Draco.

" _Merlin Beard_." Draco berbisik kagum.

Hermione memiliki ekspresi penuh kemenangan sekarang di wajahnya.

"Haruskah kita pergi makan malam sekarang?" Hermione bertanya sambil melepaskan jubahnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang hanya di balut pakaian dalam berenda berwarna hitam terlihat jelas oleh Draco.

Draco menggeleng, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang utuh dari mulutnya. Hermione berdiri di depannya, rambut cokelatnya yang panjang terurai, bra -nya terbuat dari renda - renda yang tembus pandang, tidak banyak yang di sembunyikan, sementara bagian intimnya hanya di tutupi thong yang terbuat dari bahan serupa.

"Kau makan malamku." Draco bergumam. Ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke depan Hermione, memutar badannya dan kemudian mendorong Hermione dengan cepat ke meja kerjanya.

Hermione tertawa pelan saat melihat tatapan mata Draco. Hermione dengan cepat naik ke atas meja kerja Draco dan mengundang kekasihnya itu untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Hermione..." Draco memanggil namanya, lembut tapi penuh dengan gairah.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian meraih tongkat Draco yang ada di sakunya lalu dengan cepat melambaikannya dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu agar tidak ada yang masuk, ia juga mematikan saluran floo untuk mencegah ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Draco kemudian melepas jas dan dasinya lalu melemparkannya ke lantai, kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas Hermione, memandang mata cokelat yang begitu di sukainya, seakan – akan ia bisa berada menatapnya sampai lama dan bermandikan kehangatannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Draco?" Hermione bertanya, bingung kenapa Draco hanya menatapnya seperti itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Draco tersenyum, senyum predatornya menghilang dan ia mencium Hermione di bibir dengan cepat kemudian mengambil tongkatnya yang tadi di jatuhkan Hermione.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan acara makan malam untukmu dan kita akan makan malam." Draco berseru, dengan satu lambaian tongkatnya ia sudah memakai jas dan dasinya lagi.

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa Draco baru saja menolaknya?

Draco sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hermione, jadi ia mengambil jubah Hermione yang tadi ada di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Hermione yang sudah berdiri canggung di depan meja kerjanya.

Draco memeluk Hermione erat. "Aku ingin kekasihku yang sedang berulangtahun di perlakukan dengan layak, diperlakukan sebagaimana ia harus dilakukan, jadi aku akan membawamu makan di tempat terbaik dan merayakan ulangtahunmu dengan sempurna, setelah itu kita punya banyak waktu untuk makanan penutup." Draco berseru dan mencium kening Hermione.

Hermione mendongak, tidak pernah mengira akan mendengar sesuatu seperti itu dari mulut kekasihnya. Hermione tersenyum.

"Kau membawa gaun atau semacamnya kan? Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti ini." Draco melarikan jarinya ke tepi renda bra yang Hermione gunakan.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku jubahnya dan dengan satu lambaian ia sudah menggunakan gaun pendek berwarna merah. Draco tersenyum, ia kemudian mengeluarkan penutup mata dari saku jasnya.

"Apa ini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat dan aku tidak ingin kau tahu kemana kita akan pergi." Draco berjalan mendekat dan baru akan memakaikan penutup mata itu pada Hermione saat ia mundur satu langkah.

"Kau tidak akan membawaku ke tempat yang aneh kan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku Hermione?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya kemudian membiarkan Draco memasang penutup mata itu di matanya, setelah yakin Hermione tidak bisa melihat sam sekali ia menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya dan mereka ber- _disapparating_.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Hermione bertanya saat kakinya menginjak lantai dan Draco melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sebentar." Draco berseru sebelum Hermione melepas penutup matanya.

Draco melakukan sesuatu dengan tongkatnya, Hermione bisa merasakan itu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Draco berseru tepat di samping telinganya sambil membuka penutup matanya.

" _Happy Birthday Granger_." Draco bergumam. Hermione membuka matanya dan kemudian melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia duga akan Draco siapkan untuknya.

Ia mengira Draco sudah mempersiapkan acara makan malam romantis di restoran mahal atau di suatu tempat dengan pemandangan yang spektakuler.

Tapi Hermione salah.

Mereka ada di apartement Draco. Apartement Hermione yang menjadi apartement Draco. Hermione tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti ini?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco hanya mengangkata bahunya. Ia tahu Hermione tidak sama seperti perempuan lainnya. Ia bukan tipe perempuan yang ingin dimanjakan dengan kemewahan atau semacamnya. Ia tipe perempuan sederhana.

Jadi Draco mempersiapkan makan malam di apartementnya. Meja makan sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk mereka berdua, lilin menyala terang meskipun ruangan cukup redup.

"Terimakasih Draco." Hermione bergumam, memandang kekasihnya.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menahan rasa egomu untuk membuat sesuatu yang sesederhana ini, tapi terimakasih sudah melakukannya, kau tahu betul aku lebih suka sesuatu yang sederhana." Hermione bergumam kemudian mencium pipi Draco lembut.

"Yah...aku tahu." Draco menjawab. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi di meja makan itu dan Draco menuangkan wine yang ada di situ di gelas di depan Hermione.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidak seperti perempuan lain, tidak suka hal-hal mewah, tidak suka dimanjakan, tidak suka apa yang perempuan lain sukai." Draco memulai pembicaraan sambil makanan mereka muncul secara sihir di depan mereka.

"Ku rasa kau harus menarik bagian terakhirnya, karena aku menyukaimu, dan hampir seluruh perempuan juga menyukaimu." Hermione sengaja menggosok ego Draco yang sudah terlanjur besar.

Draco menyeringai mendengarnya. "Mulutmu manis sekali hari ini Hermione." Draco bergumam.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin memuji kekasihku apa itu salah?"

Draco menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Hermione. Ia mencium ada yang salah. "Setelah ini kau tidak akan menyuruhku melompat dari lantai paling atas untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu kan?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa tapi kemudian menjawab. "Apa jika aku meminta hal tersebut kau tidak akan melakukannya? Kau kan seorang penyihir." Hermione berseru.

"Well..."

Hermione tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Hermione tertawa puas melihat Draco yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini karena kau berulangtahun." Draco bergumam kesal, membuat Hermione tertawa lebih keras lagi.

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi sambil menempel satu sama lain. Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan menariknya lebih dekat. Hermione meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Draco dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini jika kau terus mengajar di Hogwarts." Draco berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Hermione menjawab, tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya fokus menonton televisi di depannya.

Giliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu berhenti mengajar."

"Aku juga tidak akan berhenti mengajar."

"Aku ingin kau pindah denganku."

"Kau tahu kan, akan sulit bagiku untuk bergerak jika aku tidak tinggal di Hogwarts."

"Kau tahu kan, akan sulit bagikut untuk bernafas jika aku tidak berada di sampingmu."

Hermione menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik kepalanya dari bahu Draco.

"Kau kan selalu bisa datang setiap saat ke kamarku di Hogwarts. Kepala sekolah bahkan mengizinkan kita menghubungkan saluran floo. Apa lagi Draco?"

"Aku tidak ingin hanya bisa mendatangimu setiap saat, aku selalu ingin bersamamu setiap saat Hermione. Aku ingin tidur denganmu di sampingku setiap malam, membuka mata dan kemudian menemukan wajahku sudah tertutup oleh rambutmu, aku ingin pulang dari kantor setiap sore dan menemukanmu di sini, duduk dengan piyama sambil menonton atau membaca. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu Hermione, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tadi sudah siap berdebat panjang lebar dengan pria di depannya, tapi kemudian mendengar itu semua hatinya cair. Hermione memutar arah duduknya dan menghadap Draco sepenuhnya.

"Aku juga ingin hal itu Draco, aku ingin berada di dekatmu, bangun dan merasakan hangat tubuhmu, tidur di pelukanmu, aku juga ingin itu Draco, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengajar begitu saja."

Draco terdiam, ia sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dikatakannya ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh untuk melakukan kesalahan sekarang, ia tidak ingin bahkan hanya bertengkar dengan Hermione, terutama di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Draco." Hermione berseru seakan-akan membaca pikirannya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Draco menjawab.

Hermione kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Draco pelan. "Kita akan menemukan cara untuk selalu bersama, tapi kurasa itu perlu waktu, bersabarlah sedikit, untuk saat ini kau harus puas dengan saluran floo di ruanganku." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku mencintaimu." Hermione berseru kemudian mencium Draco.

Draco masih ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Hermione, ia masih ingin cepat-cepat bersama Hermione, tapi mungkin tidak malam ini. Jadi Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya dan menciumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Draco berseru pelan dan memeluk Hermione erat. Hermione tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Draco.

Hermione tiba-tiba menarik tangan Draco meletakkannya di sela kakinya, mengarah ke bagian intimnya. Wajah Draco kehilangan warnanya. "Kau menolakku tadi di kantormu." Hermione bergumam pelan, ingin Draco merasakan celana dalamnya yang basah dari sebelum mereka makan malam tadi.

" _You're so wet Hermione_." Draco berseru pelan, tidak lebih dari bisikan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau harus bertangung jawab karena membuatku seperti ini?" Hermione berseru, sengaja menggoda Draco.

Draco menyeringai dan kemudian mengangkat Hermione ke dalam gendongannya dan mereka menuju ke kamar.

Begitu sampai di kamar Draco meletakkan Hermione di kasur dengan lembut dan dengan satu gerakkan tongkatnya pakaian mereka menghilang. Hermione tertawa melihat Draco yang tidak sabaran.

"Draco." Hermione memanggil nama pria di hadapannya.

Draco mendekat dan meletakkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Hermione, mereka berhadapan dan Draco memandang mata Hermione yang begitu cokelat dan hangat.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di pipi Hermione dan mengelusnya lembut. " _How can I get so lucky_?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya. "Draco." Hermione berseru lagi. "Cepatlah." Hermione berseru, ia sudah memikirkan Draco seharian, ia bahkan sudah menggoda kekasihnya tadi di kantornya tapi Draco menolaknya.

Draco tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan ia bangkit berdiri. Hermione mengerang kesal. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Hermione berseru kesal. Draco hanya tertawa tapi kemudian berjalan ke arah celananya yang sudah terlipat rapi di salah satu kursi di situ, terimakasih pada sihir.

"Apalagi Draco? Aku bersumpah jika dalam lima detik kau tidak kembali kesini. Satu... dua... tiga..."

Pada hitungan ke tiga Draco sudah kembali berbaring di samping Hermione yang kesal.

"Apa?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Hadiah ulangtahunmu." Draco bergumam dan mengulurkan kotak kecil pada kekasihnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak benar-benar dalam situasi hati yang baik saat ini, apapun hadiah dari Draco tidak akan benar-benar membuatnya senang sekarang.

Draco tahu Hermione kesal, jadi ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah di duganya ada di sana.

"Apa ini Draco?" Hermione bertanya melihat cincin berlian di hadapannya. Ia takut. Hermione mencintai Draco, sungguh, tapi ia tidak benar-benar siap untuk sesuatu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu menikah Granger." Draco berseru kemudian tertawa, membuat Hermione memerah karena malu.

"Ini hadiah ulangtahunmu, aku ingin kau memakainya dan memberitahu semua murid-murid Hogwarts yang tidak tahu diri itu untuk menjauhimu karena kau milikku." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengulurkan jarinya. Draco menyeringai, tetap saja tidak ada perempuan yang bisa menolak cincin berlian. Draco memakaikan cincin itu ke jarinya dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Now, Mr. Draco Malfoy! Make love to me or I'll make you regret. " Hermione bergumam sudah tidak sabar.

Draco tertawa dan melakukan seperti apa yang kekasihnya inginkan.

.

 **Kamis, 20 September 2012**

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" Narcissa Malfoy bertanya dengan suara yang tinggi, melihat galak ke arah pengacara keluarga mereka yang duduk di depannya.

Pria gemuk yang memakai jas itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Malfoy Manor sebenarnya tidak panas, sama sekali tidak panas. Hanya saja duduk di hadapan Narcissa Malfoy yang sangat mengintimidasi membuatnya gugup dan mulai berkeringat.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy beberapa hari yang lalu sudah memindahkan semua isi brangkas keluarga Malfoy dari lemari besi di Gringotts ke lemari besi lainnya, yang lebih dalam dan atas namanya, bukan lagi atas nama keluarga Malfoy, dan karena sekarang lemari besi itu hanya atas nama Mr. Draco Malfoy maka anda tidak punya akses ke dalamnya." Pengacara itu menjelaskan, berharap Mrs. Malfoy tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lemari Besi keluarga Black? Dan Lestrange?" Narcissa bertanya. Satu-satunya garis keturunan keluarga Black yang masih tersisa adalah dirinya dan Draco, atau dalam kasus ini Harry Potter, tapi Potter menolak semua warisan keluarga Black kecuali Grimmauld Place, begitu juga dengan Lestrange, satu-satunya kerabat keluarga Lestrange yang tersisa juga hanya tinggal Narcissa dan Draco, karena Bellatrix.

Pengacara itu menyeka keringatnya lagi kemudian berseru. "Mr. Malfoy juga sudah memindahkan semuanya ke lemari besi miliknya."

Narcissa menarik nafasnya panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak mengira Draco akan berpikir sampai situ dan memindahkan semua harta yang mereka punya. Hal ini membuat Narcissa tidak bisa menjalankan rencananya.

"Well, kalau begitu, apa itu membuat Draco mengalami perubahan peringkat penyihir terkaya di dunia sihir?" Narcissa bertanya, hanya ingin tahu sekaya apa anaknya itu sekarang. Dulu mereka berada di tempat ke empat, di belakang Potter, keluarga Greengrass, dan keluarga Nott mungkin sekarang Draco berada di tempat ke tiga atau ke dua.

"Well, karena belakangan ini Mr. Malfoy terus mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari perusahaannya, di tambah lagi dengan kekayaannya yang ia simpan di Bank Muggle, sebenarnya Mr. Malfoy sudah berada di peringkat pertama." Pengacara itu berseru.

Narcissa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. Tentu saja anaknya itu bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat dan membuat mereka, atau dalam kasus ini dirinya menjadi orang paling kaya di dunia sihir. Jika saja ia melakukan pekerjaan baik dalam memilih pasangan maka semuanya akan lebih baik.

"Kau boleh pergi." Narcissa berseru, dan pengacara gemuk di depannya langsung mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa kemudian kembali ke teras belakang rumahnya dan meminum tehnya seperti biasa. Draco ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dari apa yang ia kira. Awalnya ia berencana untuk memblokir akses Draco ke lemari beso keluarga mereka, dan membuat Draco merasakan bagaimana hidup tanpa uang jika ia memilih Hermione Granger, tapi tentu saja, Narcissa lupa kalau ia seorang Malfoy.

Sekarang ia tidak punya cara lain selain melakukan rencana keduanya.

.

Draco terbangun dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasakan rambut Hermione menutupi wajahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya lebih dekat. Tidak ingin terbangun dan hanya ingin kembali tidur tanpa gangguan.

Hermione kemudian bergerak pelan, menandakan ia sudah terbangun. Hermione meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit, sendi-sendi tangan dan kakinya berbunyi sedikit saat ia meregangkan mereka. Draco menyeringai, tentu saja ia kelelahan, mereka menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersama.

"Draco..." Hermione bergumam, ia masih jelas sangat mengantuk.

"Hmm?" Draco bertanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entah, tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu." Draco bergumam, meletakkan mulutnya di tengkuk Hermione dan mulai menciuminya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bangun dan beraktivitas seperti biasa, ia hanya ingin meghabiskan waktu dengan Hermione Granger. Titik.

"Kau tahu kan aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts." Hermione berseru susah payah, tidak bisa berpikir saat Draco menciuminya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Hermione tertawa pelan, ia kemudian berbalik dan berusaha melihat jam dinding besar yang berada di sisi lain kamar dan menghela nafasnya karena sekarang baru jam enam pagi. Ia masih punya waktu cukup banyak, kelas pertamanya baru akan di mulai pukul sepuluh hari ini.

"Ayo bangun Draco. Kau harus ke kantor dan aku akan membuat sarapan." Hermione baru akan bergerak untuk bangun saat Draco mengunci lengannya di pinggangnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bangun.

"Draco..." Hermione berseru.

"Hermione..." Draco berseru lagi dengan nada yang sama dan membuat Hermione tertawa. Hermione membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Draco menatapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun dari kasur ini sebelum kau memberikan apa yang aku inginkan." Draco berseru, tiba – tiba sesuatu yang keras mengenai paha Hermione.

Hermione balas menyeringai padanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well..." Draco berseru. "Pertama-tama, _give me my morning sex_ dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkanmu bangun." Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengatur posisinya. Ia dengan cepat duduk di atas pinggang Draco dan memegang ereksinya yang sudah menjulang, siap memasukkannya ke dalam bagian intimnya yang masih basah.

Draco hanya menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang sudah duduk di atasnya, rambutnya tidak beraturan dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat menggairahkan. " _Do it now Granger_." Draco bergumam tidak sabaran.

" _No foreplay Mr. Malfoy_?" Hermione bertanya menggoda dan melakukan apa yang Draco minta, ia memasukan penis Draco ke dalam bagian intimnya dan mendesah panjang begitu merasakan sensasi ereksi Draco dalam tubuhnya.

Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan memutuskan hanya akan menyaksikan Hermione membawa dirinya sendiri menuju klimaksnya dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, memperhatikan wanita paling cantik di dunia berada dalam momen-momen penuh gairahnya ada hal paling erotis yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hermione mulai mendesah, ia mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara rendah dari tenggorokkannya sambil bergerak maju mundur, meletakkan tangannya di dada Draco sebagai tumpuan dan bergerak lebih cepat. Draco memperhatikan semuanya yang bisa di perhatikan, mulai dari bagaimana titik keringat mulai muncul di keningnya, di lehernya, di dadanya, bagaimana rambutnya semakin tidak teratur, bagaimana payudaranya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah seirama dengan gerakkan pinggulnya, dan tentu saja, yang membuatnya terkesima. Ekspresi wajahnya. Hermione terlihat seperti dewi kecantikan, pipinya memerah, matanya setengah tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka. Draco tahu ia pria brengsek yang sangat amat beruntung.

"Apa kau sudah dekat?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau ingin aku bergerak?"

Hermione menggeleng, ia tidak bisa membuat kalimat dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi ia tidak ingin Draco bergerak, melihat Draco memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi seperti itu, seperti ia adalah satu-satunya wanita di dunia, membuat Hermione tidak bisa berpikir, gairah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, ia bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, ia mendengar Draco mulai mengeram dan Hermione sendiri tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, ketika ia merasa hampir sampai di puncaknya, Draco juga mengerang dan pinggulnya terangkat beberapa kali dan membuat bulu di sekujur tubuh Hermione berdiri.

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. Hermione seketika menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Draco yang sudah siap menerimanya. Draco dengan cepat meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hermione dan memeluknya erat sambil mereka berdua mengatur nafas mereka.

"Apa itu barusan?" Draco bertanya pelan. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan _foreplay_ , tanpa makanan pembuka dan langsung ke menu utama, bagaimana mereka bisa sampai klimaks bersamaan dengan begitu cepat. Bercinta dengan Hermione Granger semakin luar biasa setiap ia melakukannya.

" _The best sex of my life_?" Hermione bergumam . Draco tertawa pelan dan mencium kepala Hermione lembut.

"Aku siap untuk sarapanku sekarang." Draco berseru membuat Hermione tertawa.

.

Setelah akhirnya Draco mau melepaskannya Hermione akhirnya bisa juga kembali ke Hogwarts dengan saluran floo. Draco berjanji akan datang saat jam makan malam dan lagi-lagi menginap di sana setelah ia pulang kantor hari ini.

Tentu saja Hermione senang. Perempuan mana yang tidak senang ketika kekasihnya yang sangat tampan tidak mau lepas darinya. Hermione baru akan menggantung jacketnya saat ia menemukan sosok perempuan duduk manis di ruang tamu kecilnya.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa Malfoy menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi sekarang, dan ia harus bisa menyelesaikan ini sekarang atau ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Aku percaya kita masih punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan Miss Granger."

-To Be Continued-


	21. Chapter 21

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 21 : Another Way**

"Draco." Mr. Grant berseru dari mejanya, Draco baru saja datang dan ia terlambat hampi dua jam.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa terlambat sekali?"

"Dari tempat Hermione."

Mr. Grant menyipitkan matanya. "Hermione tidak mungkin akan menahanmu terlalu lama." Mr. Grant berseru curiga. Draco sudah berjalan dan duduk di mejanya. "Darimana kau?"

Draco tidak menjawab, ia mengangkat bahunya kemudian mulai sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Ada apa Uncle?" Draco bertanya, tidak melepaskan matanya dari berkas-berkasnya saat merasakan Mr. Grant masih terus menatapinya.

"Kau dari mana Draco? Kau tidak berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk atau semacamnya kan?"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mr. Grant memutuskan untuk tidak membahas itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kau mau aku pindah ruangan lagi?" Mr. Grant bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat. "Jika Hermione mungkin akan sering berkunjung dan kalian perlu privasi?" Mr. Grant bertanya, berusaha terdengar santai, meskipun ia tahu ini adalah hal yang canggung untuk dibicarakan, terutama Draco sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Draco mendongak dan melihat ke arah Mr. Grant tidak percaya. "Tidak, tidak perlu, Hermione tidak akan sering berkunjung, ia sibuk di Hogwarts, dan lagipula kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa di sini Uncle, jangan mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Mr. Grant hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mereka berdua kemudian diam dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing sampai Mr. Grant tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi Draco, apa kau sudah punya rencana? Kau tahu kan? Kalian tidak muda lagi, dan meskipun para penyihir biasanya punya jenjang waktu hidup lebih panjang dari Muggle, bukankah lebih baik jika kalian segera menikah?"

Draco terdiam dan meresapi perkataan Uncle Johnson baik-baik.

"Akan ada banyak manfaatnya jika kalian menikah." Mr. Grant mulai berseru panjang lebar. "Kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya tanpa harus membuat alasan, kau bisa memberikannya apapun tanpa harus takut ia menolak uangmu, karena kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana Hermione. Dan yang paling penting, ibumu tidak akan bisa melakukan banyak hal jika kalian sudah menikah."

"Apa?" Draco berseru mendengar bagian terakhir kalimat Mr. Grant.

"Well, kau tahu kan? Ada sihir yang mengikat keluargamu, kalau sesama Malfoy tidak bisa saling melukai."

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya.

Mr. Grant memutar matanya. "Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Draco menggeleng. "Apa kau serius Uncle? Karena aku belum pernah mendengar hal semacam ini sebelumnya."

"Well, saat aku masih bekerja dengan ayahmu, ia pernah mengatakannya sekali padaku..."

.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa Malfoy menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi sekarang, dan ia harus bisa menyelesaikan ini sekarang atau ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Aku percaya kita masih punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan Miss Granger."

"Aku rasa kita tidak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan atau di selesaikan." Hermione menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu kembali ke sini Miss Granger, aku kira apa yang kau katakan waktu itu padaku sudah jelas, kau hanya ingin kembali karena keluarga dan temanmu dan berkata kau tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Draco dan Astoria, tapi sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

"Astoria membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Draco bukan karena aku, tapi karena ia sendiri yang menginginkannya, ia tidak mencintai Draco, begitu juga sebaliknya." Hermione berseru.

Narcissa tersenyum. "Miss Granger apa kau pikir aku peduli tentang hal itu? Tentang cinta?"

"Lalu apa yang anda inginkan sekarang Mrs Malfoy?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan."

Hemione menghela nafasnya.

"Anda tidak bisa datang ke sini dan sesuka hati dan bertindak seperti anda punya kendali atas diriku."

Mrs Malfoy tersenyum lagi dan Hermione benar-benar muak melihat senyumannya."Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin terdengar jahat atau sadis Miss Granger, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa melakukan banyak hal, termasuk melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan kepada sepasang dokter gigi di pinggir kota London yang sepertinya saat ini..." Mrs Malfoy melirik jam dinding di dekat situ. "Sedang berada di tempat praktik mereka."

Hermione menarik nafasnya, ia berusaha tenang, ia sudah memasang ward yang kuat di rumah kedua orangtuanya, begitu juga di tempat praktik mereka tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan pada kedua orangtuaku Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal darimu."

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya tapi ia hanya diam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Pergi dari sini." Narcissa berseru dengan dingin.

"Aku bisa melaporkan anda pada pihak berwenang Mrs. Malfoy. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, melakukan hal yang anda inginkan sesuka hati anda dan mengancamku bahkan sampai membahayakan kedua orangtuaku." Hermione melawan.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuat dirinya kuat.

"Aku tidak akan melukai orangtuamu Miss Granger, selama kau mengikuti apa yang aku inginkan."

"Dan kalau aku tidak mengikuti apa yang anda inginkan?" Hermione bertanya.

Narcissa tersenyum.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku jubahnya.

" _Petrificus Totalus_."

Hermione dengan cepat menggunakan saluran floonya dan keluar dari Hogwarts dan menuju ke tempat praktik kedua orangtuanya begitu Narcissa membatu di hadapannya. Ia harus memastikan kedua orangtuanya baik-baik saja, setelah itu ia akan melapor kepada Auror.

"Hermione?" Satu orang asisten di tempat praktik kedua orangtunya menyapanya saat ia masuk ke dalam sambil terengah-engah. Ia sedikit bingung melihat Hermione datang dengan jubah yang aneh.

"Hallo." Hermione menyapa singkat "Dimana kedua orangtuaku?" Hermione bertanya.

"Di ruangan mereka, sedang beristirahat, ada orang juga yang sedang bertemu dengan mereka." Ia menjawab.

Hermione semakin panik, apa orang itu suruhan Narcissa? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Hermione berlari ke ruangan kedua orangtuanya dan menerobos masuk dengan tongkat di tangannya.

"Oh... Hermione?" Helena menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Apa yang dilihat Hermione saat itu membuat kakinya lemas.

Kedua orangtuanya duduk di sofa dengan Draco, sementara ada dua orang pria yang diikat dan di tutup mulutnya dengan lakban di sudut ruangan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lega dan sebelum ia terjatuh karena lemas Draco sudah berada di sampingnya dan menahannya.

"Hermione!" Kedua orangtuanya berseru panik saat ia terjatuh dan kemudian membantunya duduk di sofa di situ.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja? Hermione?" Helena berseru panik melihat Hermione yang lemas di depannya.

Jonathan bergerak dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk anak perempuannya.

"Hermione?" Draco bergumam.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru nadanya tinggi dan histeris, ia kemudian memeluk Draco dan menangis keras.

.

Draco duduk di hadapan ibunya yang tongkatnya sudah di tahan oleh Auror.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku tidak berhenti sampai kau dan perempuan itu berpisah Draco."

Draco menghela nafasnya lelah. Mereka berada di ruangan khusus di kantor Auror.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco sedang duduk di ruangannya, melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Hari ini ia datang terlambat karena ia baru memasang ward khusus di rumah dan tempat praktik orangtua Hermione._

 _Ward yang akan memberitahunya kalau ada penyihir dengan niat tidak baik yang menembus masuk._

 _Sekarang ia duduk di ruangannya, melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa sambil berjaga-jaga._

 _"_ _Shit." Draco tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak saat ia merasakan ada yang menembus wardnya. Ia segera berdiri dan memastikan tongkatnya ada dengannya._

 _"_ _Mr. Grant tolong hubungi kantor Auror, beritahu Potter untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan menghubunginya jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi."_

 _"_ _Kau mau kemana?" Mr. Grant bertanya begitu Draco bergerak._

 _Draco tidak menjawab dan langsung menghilang._

 _Draco tahu kedua orangtua Hermione tidak mungkin ada di rumah sekarang jadi ia langsung menuju tempat praktik mereka, ia menerobos masuk._

 _"_ _Selamat siang ada yang bisa ku bantu?"_

 _"_ _Dimana Dr. Granger?" Draco bertanya._

 _"_ _Mereka sedang istirahat." Salah satu orang di sana menjawab dan Draco langsung bergerak masuk, ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang tertulis Staff di depannya kemudian menemukan kedua orangtua Hermione sedang duduk di sofa dengan dua orang pria tidak di kenal mengarahkan tongkat ke arah mereka._

 _"_ _Draco?" Helena Granger berseru panik karena ada tongkat di depannya._

 _"_ _Jatuhkan tongkat kalian sekarang!" Draco berseru dingin dan mengancam, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah dua orang tidak di kenal itu._

 _Kedua orang itu sedang memunggungi Draco dan mereka tidak bisa bergerak sekarang._

 _"_ _Siapa yang menyuruh kalian kesini?" Draco bertanya meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Mereka berdua tidak menjawab._

 _"_ _Ibuku?" Draco bertanya lagi tapi tetap tidak di jawab._

 _"_ _Kalian tidak mau menurunkan tongkat kalian dan tidak mau memberitahuku siapa yang menyuruh kalian ke sini, kalian membuatku tidak punya pilihan." Draco berseru, ia melihat kedua orang tua Hermione._

 _Helena Granger duduk diam tapi terlihat sangat panik dari matanya, sementara Jonathan hanya diam dan berusaha tenang dan benar-benar terlihat tenang. Dua orang asing itu masih tetap mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke arah kedua orangtua Hermione._

 _Draco hanya menggeleng. "Cascadio." Ia berseru dan segera kedua orang itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri._

 _Kedua orangtua Hermione menghela nafas mereka dan bahu mereka terjatuh lemas karena lega._

 _"_ _Oh...Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger maafkan aku." Draco bergumam lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi Draco?" Helena Granger bertanya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Draco kemudian menceritakan kepada kedua orangtua Hermione kalau kemungkinan besar ibunyalah yang mengirim dua orang itu. Ia juga memberitahu apa motifnya dan minta maaf sekaligus berjanji akan meningkatkan keamanan mereka lagi.

Tidak lama Hermione datang dan kemudian pasukan Auror datang, dua orang itu di amankan dan Hermione memberitahu kalau Narcissa sudah dibuat tidak bisa bergerak di ruangannya di Hogwarts.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Draco. Duduk di salah satu ruang interogasi di kantor Auror, duduk di samping Harry Potter di hadapan ibu kandungnya.

"Mrs. Malfoy, apa motif anda melakukan percobaan penyerangan kepada kedua orangtua Hermione Granger?" Harry bertanya dengan nada formal khas auror.

Narcissa mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Kedua orang yang kami amankan di tempat praktik dokter gigi Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah mengakui kalau mereka diperintah oleh anda untuk menculik dan mengamankan mereka di salah satu kediaman milik keluarga Malfoy, jadi sebaiknya anda beritahu motif anda sekarang sebelum kami menyimpulkan sendiri." Harry berseru lagi.

Tentu saja Harry sudah tahu dari Malfoy dan Hermione bahwa Narcissa Malfoy berusaha menyandra kedua orangtua Hermione untuk membuat Hermione melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan jika sampai 2 kali 24 jam Narcissa juga tidak mengakuinya maka ia tinggal menyimpulkan sendiri.

Narcissa memuta matanya. "Jangan bermain permainan bodoh denganku Mr. Potter, kau tentu tahu dari anak laki-lakiku dan kekasihnya apa motifku, jadi tidak ada gunanya kau buang-buang waktu di sini." Narcissa menjawab terdengar tenang dan ketus di saat bersamaan.

Giliran Draco yang menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap ibunya dengan penuh rasa jengkel. "Mother, aku tidak menyangka kau sampai akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku kira kau lebih baik dari Lucius, tapi ternyata tidak."

Draco berjalan dan menuju pintu ruangan itu untuk keluar, tapi sebelum keluar ia berpaling sekali lagi ke arah Harry dan ibunya.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu Potter."

.

 **Jumat, 21 September 2012**

Hermione berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia menunggu Draco datang.

Draco berada di kantor Auror sekarang dengan Harry dan Narcissa. Hermione sudah minta izin untuk tidak masuk beberapa hari pada Kepala Sekolah McGonagall agar dia bisa memastikan kedua orangtuanya aman.

Sekarang sudah jam satu pagi tapi Draco belum juga datang, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemuinya di sini. Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama? Apa teradi sesuatu? Hermione menghela nafasnya dan kembali memperhatikan tv yang menyala tanpa suara.

Lampu sudah di matikan, kedua orangtuanya sudah tidur setelah keduanya meminum obat penenang. Dan Hermione mulai bertanya-tanya haruskah ia menyusul Draco ke sana?

Tepat jam satu lewat dua puluh tiga menit Draco keluar dari perapian di dekatnya. Hermione berdiri dan menghampirinya.

Draco tersenyum dan melebarkan tangannya, Hermione membalas senyumannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Hermione bergumam pelan.

Draco tidak menjawab dan seketika Hermione tahu kalau ia butuh ketenangan. Jadi Hermione hanya memeluknya erat dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Draco menghela nafasnya panjang dan melepaskan pelukkannya, ia menarik Hermione duduk dan menatap mata cokelatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Hermione." Draco berseru, ia menunduk dan Hermione bisa melihat air mata jatuh dari matanya ke lantai.

.

 **Minggu, 23 September 2012**

Acara makan bersama, akhir pekan di Burrow, sekaligus perayaan ulangtahun Hermione dibatalkan. Tidak mungkin ada acara seperti itu ketika mereka semua tahu kalau Hermione dan keluarganya masih dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk perayaan sederhana sekalipun.

Hermione sekarang duduk di kamarnya di Hogwarts dengan Ginny yang sedang sibuk membukakan semua hadiah ulangtahunnya, hampir semuanya hadiah dari anggota keluarga Weasley yang akhirnya dititipkan kepadanya kemudian di bawa oleh Ginny ke Hogwarts.

Ada hadiah dari Teddy dan beberapa muridnya yang tahu kalau Hermione ulangtahun, ada beberapa dari teman-teman pengajar di Hogwarts dan dari teman-teman lamanya.

Kebanyakan tidak ada yang spesial, mereka kebanyakan memberi buku, entah buku sihir atau buku muggle, George memberinya mainan edisi terbatas yang baru akan diluncurkan ke pasar awal tahun depan. Harry memberinya ponsel pintar Muggle.

"Buku... Buku... Buku... Buku lagi... Well, buku Muggle... Buku... Buku... Hermione, kurasa buku yang ini langka... buku... buku..."

"Demi Merlin tidak adakah hadiah lain selain buku?"

"Oh, kurasa kau sudah punya buku yang ini Hermione... Buku... Buku... Buku..."

Hermione hanya tertawa mendengar Ginny memberitahunya apa saja isi-isi hadiahnya.

Dan setelah semuanya di buka hanya tinggal satu hadiah yang belum di buka.

Hermione yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Ginny membuka semua kadonya seketika bingung. "Kenapa yang itu tidak kau buka Gin?" Hermione bertanya.

"Karena ini hadiah dariku." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa dan Ginny memberikan hadiah itu pada Hermione. Hermione membuka bungkusnya kemudian membuka kotak di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah tapi ia kemudian tertawa melihat apa isinya.

"Kau tidak serius kan?" Hermione berseru kemudian tertawa sambil mengangkat hadiah yang diberikan Ginny padanya. Ginny memberikannya sehelai _negligee_ berwarna hitam yang nyaris transparan di semua bagian dengan jumbai-jumbai di bahu dan tangannya.

"Aku tahu beberapa hari ini hubunganmu dengan Draco tidak begitu nyaman, tapi aku yakin ini bisa membuat kalian baik-baik lagi."

Hermione tertawa dan dengan tongkatnya langsung membuat box itu masuk ke lemari pakaiannya. Ia malu mendapatkan hadiah seperti itu dari Ginny tapi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan memakainya.

"Oh Hermione, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau tidak seharusnya memerah lagi jika sudah berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy kan? Atau rumor-rumor yang beredar selama ini di sekolah hanya rumor belaka?" Ginny bertanya curiga.

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan mulai membicarakan tentang kehidupan seksku dan Draco denganmu."

"Oh... ayolah Hermione, berikan aku sedikit detail, sedikit saja, untuk referensi!"

"Ginny Potter! Tunggu sampai aku memberitahu Harry apa yang baru saja kau katakan!" Hermione berseru malu.

.

"Mrs. Malfoy masih tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa." Harry memberitahu Draco yang sekarang duduk di ruangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin ada metode yang akan membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu, jadi sebaiknya segera proses saja ibuku ke pengadilan, meskipun aku yakin ia juga tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa di pengadilan." Draco berseru, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan nadanya datar.

"Apa kau yakin mau melakukan ini Malfoy? Maksudku, ia ibumu dan Hermione mungkin..." Harry terdiam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ia memang ibuku, dan kita sama-sama tahu kalau Hermione bahkan tidak akan tega membuatnya lebih lama di tahan di sini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya lepas dan membahayakan orang lain."

Harry terdiam, ia bisa melihat Draco sangat bimbang dan seperti sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat berat.

"Apa kau tidak mau bicara dengan Hermione dulu?"

Draco menggeleng, ia sudah bicara dengan Hermione tapi tentu saja ia bahkan tidak mau melukai lalat, jadi ia tidak mau menghukum Narcissa dengan hukum, ia berkata pasti ada jalan lain, pasti ada jalan lain, padahal sudah tidak ada jalan lain.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita bawa ini ke pengadilan ibumu mungkin akan mendekam di Azkaban?" Harry bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau Draco memang benar-benar mau melakukan ini.

Draco menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian mengangguk.

"Lakukan saja sesuai proses Potter."

.

"What the..." Draco bergumam begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Hermione di Hogwarts. Hermione dan Ginny sedang berbaring di kasur sambil melihat-lihat majalah dan tertawa sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

Di sekitar ruangan ada banyak bungkusan dan kotak-kotak yang sepertinya sisa-sisa hadiah ulangtahun untuk Hermione. Draco melihat Hermione dan Ginny yang terlihat seperti saat mereka masih remaja dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Ehem..." Draco membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Hermione dan Ginny melihat kearahnya dan Hermione segera bangun lalu berjalan memeluknya. "Kau tidak bilang akan datang sore, aku kira kau akan datang saat makan malam." Hermione memberitahu, merasa tidak enak kamarnya berantakan sekali.

Draco tertawa. "Tidak masalah, apa kau mengganggu sesi khusus perempuan kalian?" Ia bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah sofa untuk duduk di antara bungkusan kado dan tumpukkan buku.

" _Merlin Beard_!" Draco bergumam. "Kenapa semua orang hanya memberikanmu buku? Mereka tidak kreatif sama sekali."

Ginny tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Ia bangun dari kasur Hermione dan mengambil tas juga jubahnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang, Mum pasti kewalahan mengurusi terlalu banyak anak di Burrow." Ia mencium pipi Hermione dan pamit pada Hermione dan Draco.

"Sampai jumpa." Ginny berseru lalu menggunakan saluran floo.

"Apa ini semua hadiah dari keluarga Weasley?" Draco bertanya.

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa dari murid di sini, Professor-professor lainnya, juga teman-teman lamaku." Hermione menjawab.

"Ben Wyatt bukan salah satu dari mereka kan?" Draco bertanya tentang murid laki-laki yang menyukai Hermione itu.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia kemudian mengeluakan tongkatnya dan merapikan semua bungkus kado dan meletakkan hadiah-hadiah ulangtahunnya pada satu tempat kemudian duduk di samping Draco.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga selalu mendapat banyak hadiah dari banyak orang saat hari ulang tahunku, tapi mungkin jumlah yang tulus memberikannya padaku tidak sebanyak mereka yang tulus memberikannya kepadamu." Draco bergumam setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya, melonggakan dasinya dan melemparkan jubah dan jasnya asal.

Hermione tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia ingin bertanya tentang Narcissa tapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang ibuku?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk, setelah sekian lama terkadang Draco tidak lagi harus bertanya tentang apa yang sedang di pikirkannya dan langsung mengetahuinya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Potter." Draco menjawab.

"Tapi Draco..."

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan Hermione." Draco memotongnya. "Dia ibuku dan aku yang akan memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan kepadanya, ia sudah melanggar hukum maka aku tidak akan melindunginya."

"Tapi ia ibumu Draco."

"Dan ia berusaha melukai dirimu dan kedua orangtuamu. _For Merlin Sake_ Hermione, apa kau lupa bagaimana ibuku membuatmu pergi meninggalkan Inggris lima tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau masih terus berusaha membelanya?"

"Dia tetap ibumu Draco!" Hermione menjawab teguh. "Ia melahirkanmu, ia membesarkanmu, dan demi merlin, ia bahkan berbohong pada Voldemort hanya untuk mengetahu keberadaanmu, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada ibumu sendiri!"

"Tidak ada jalan lain Hermione! Ia harus membayar atas perbuatannya!"

"Ada! Pasti ada jalan lain."

"Apa? Jalan lain apa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya berkeliaran di luar begitu saja dan melukai siapapun yang ingin ia lukai? Tidak Hermione! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia melukai siapapun lagi, tidak kau, tidak orangtuamu, tidak siapapun."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Draco sekarang. Tapi ia tidak akan tinggal diam, pasti ada jalan lain, ia tidak akan membiarkan Narcissa Malfoy mendekam di Azkaban. Seberapa burukpun ia telah memperlakukan Hermione, ia tetap ibu dari pria yang di cintainya.

Dan hanya dengan satu kali lihat saja Hermione tahu kalau Draco menderita di balik keputusannya. Anak mana yang tega melihat ibunya menderita.

Jadi Hermione akan menemukan cara lain. Tapi Draco tidak perlu tahu.

Apapun itu.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	22. Chapter 22

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 22 : Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Jumat, 27 September 2012**

Narcissa Malfoy sudah tahu bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidupnya, bahkan sebelum ia menjadi Narcissa Malfoy, semenjak ia masih menjadi Narcissa Black.

Narcissa dibesarkan di rumah yang besar, dalam keluarga darah murni yang murni. Ia dididik menjadi perempuan darah murni pada umumnya. Ia berjalan seperti seharusnya, ia duduk seperti seharusnya, ia bernafas seperti seharusnya, seperti seharusnya seorang perempuan darah murni.

Narcissa selalu tahu dirinya berbeda dari Andormeda dan Bellatrix. Andromeda tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan kemurnian keluarga mereka, sementara Bellatrix, yah...begitulah.

Ketika akhirnya mereka semua dewasa, semuanya terbukti. Ia memang berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya itu. Andromeda menikah dengan seorang kelahiran Muggle dan Bellatrix menjadi pelahap maut yang tidak waras.

Ia berhasil menjalankan hidupnya dengan baik, ia melewati masa-masa kelam di bawah Dark Lord, ia berhasil hidup normal dengan baik dan sepertinya hidupnya yang normal itu akan berakhir sekarang.

Anak satu-satunya sendiri yang meletakkannya di dalam sini. Draco Malfoy yang meletakkannya di sini karena ternyata, meurutnya, kekasihnya lebih penting dari ibunya.

Narcissa duduk di salah satu ruang tahanan sementara di kantor auror kementrian sihir. Ia direncanakan menjalani sidang tiga hari lagi dan setelah itu ia akan dijebloskan ke Azkaban.

Sama seperti Lucius. Hanya saja Lucius sudah mati di sana bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan mungkin ia akan segera menyusulnya.

Narcissa selalu tahu ia akan dinikahkan dengan seorang pria dari keluarga murni lainnya yang paling tidak memiliki kekayaan yang setara dengan keluarga mereka atau lebih kaya. Ia tahu Lucius Malfoy menjadi salah satu dari beberapa pria yang mungkin melamarnya.

Hanya saja, ia mencintainya. Dan begitu juga Lucius. Lucius mencintainya. Dan meskipun mereka mengalami masa-masa kelam dalam pernikahan mereka, sampai akhir hayat suaminya, mereka saling mencintai.

Narcissa duduk dan memandang ke arah dinding sel kecilnya, ia tidak ingin melihat ke arah luar sel dan membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sudah tiga hari tidak membasuh dirinya dan ia benci hal itu.

Narcissa tahu betul apa yang akan ia alami jika ia dimasukkan ke dalam Azkaban, tidak ada air untuk mandi, tidak ada teh, tidak ada peri rumah, ia tahu satu atau dua bulan di dalam ia akan membunuh dirinya.

Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Narcissa Malfoy, seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu." Salah satu auror berseru dari depan selnya.

"Beritahu Draco aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Narcissa berseru.

"Bukan Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

.

Hermione menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, kenapa ia bahkan ingin bertemu dengan Narcissa Malfoy, ia pasti sudah gila.

Hermione duduk di ruangan yang hanya berisi meja dan dua buah kursi, ia sendirian tapi Harry berada di luar ruangan, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang terjadi.

Tidak lama pintu ruangan terbuka dan Narcissa Malfoy masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ia menggunakan seragam tahanan dan rambutnya diikat ke belakang, tidak ada riasan sama sekali di wajahnya tapi ia masih terlihat begitu cantik.

Hermione menelan ludahnya dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terintimidasi.

Narcissa duduk di depannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya. "Aku kira jika aku berada di sini kau akan dengan leluasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco."

Hermione sudah tahu komentar seperti itu akan ia dengar, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin tidak?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione beseru.

"Katakan." Narcissa berseru, terlihat tidak peduli.

"Mrs. Malfoy, aku tidak ingin anda mengalami ini, keadaan seperti ini." Hermione memulai dan Narcissa mendengus menghina.

"Mrs. Malfoy, aku tahu anda tidak nyaman di sini dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin kau masuk ke dalam Azkaban hanya karena masalah ini, jadi aku akan meminta Harry menghentikan kasus ini."

Narcissa terdiam.

"Karena aku sebagai pihak korban aku bisa meminta agar mereka tidak melanjutkan kasus ini tapi mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena Draco juga memiliki kekuasaan di sini." Hermione menjelaskan lagi.

Narcissa tidak menjawab.

Hermione sekaang bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Mereka berdua hanya diam sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, meski karena kau aku tidak akan dikurung ke dalam Azkaban, aku tetap tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Draco." Narcissa berseru, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi.

Hermione menatapnya, menahan kepalanya agar tidak menunduk. "Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah anda berhenti mencoba memisahkan kami?" Hermione bertanya. "Aku mencintai Draco." Hermione bergumam pelan. "Dan meskipun aku dan Draco tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan perbedaan darah kami, aku tahu anda tidak berpendapat begitu. Hanya saja, bisakah anda berhenti?"

Narcissa terdiam.

Hermione juga diam, ia melihat jam dinding di belakang Narcissa, Harry bilang tadi padanya kalau ia hanya boleh bicara dua puluh menit, tidak lebih, dan ia hanya punya lima menit lagi tersisa, ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Narcissa bicara duluan.

"Kau pasti senang sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi padamu, kau akan mendapatkan Draco juga, dan kau memenangkan perang ini bukan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Dari awal, dari awal sekali Mrs. Malfoy aku tidak merasa ini adalah perang atau semacamnya, aku mencintai Draco, dan bagiku, anda adalah ibu dari pria yang aku cintai, tidak kurang. Meskipun anda membenciku karena status darahku, meskipun anda sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk memisahkan kami, anda tetaplah ibunya Draco. Dan meskipun sekarang anda mungkin berpikir bahwa Draco-lah yang melakukan ini pada anda, ia tetap menganggap anda sebagai ibunya."

"Ia juga tidak tega melakukan ini pada anda, tapi sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan." Hermione memberitahu lagi. "Aku tidak ingin Draco merasa harus memilih di antara aku dan ibunya."

Narcissa menghela nafasnya.

Pintu ruangan mereka di ketuk dan Harry masuk ke dalam. "Waktumu sudah habis Hermione." Harry mengingatkan.

Hermione mengangguk kemudian berdiri, ia memakai jubahnya dan tasnya. "Selamat siang Mrs. Malfoy." Ia berseru kemudian keluar.

.

 **Rabu, 3 Oktober 2012**

"Well, aku tahu ini masih awal tahun ajaran, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersantai-santai terlalu banyak." Hermione berseru di depan kelasnya ketika seisi kelas itu mengeluh akan proyek besar yang baru saja diumumkannya.

"Tapi Profesor, sebentar lagi Quidditch akan di mulai dan kami berlatih di akhir pekan." Salah satu murid Gryffindor berseru padanya.

"Kalian bisa menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak waktu di perpustakaan pada hari biasa, aku rasa ada cukup banyak waktu untuk digunakan setelah makan malam dan sebelum jam malam." Hermione menjawab lagi.

Beberapa murid menggerutu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan lagi, dan proyek ini akan berpengaruh pada nilai akhir kalian, jadi kerjakan dengan benar, jika ada kesulitan kalian bisa bertanya padaku, kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Hermione berseru membubarkan kelas tahun ke empat Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw yang merupakan kelas ketiganya hari ini.

Ia sudah meminta izin untuk tidak mengajar beberapa kali seminggu belakangan ini, dan ia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Ia masih punya satu kelas lagi setelah ini. Jadi Hermione membereskan mejanya, ia berencana pergi ke ruang staff sebentar untuk minum kopi. Tapi ia baru akan keluar saat menemukan satu murid Ravenclaw yang tadi menghadiri kelasnya belum pergi.

"Professor Granger." Murid perempuan itu menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Miss Lerner?" Hermione berseru, murid perempuan di depannya bernama Adele Lerner, Ravenclaw tahu ke empat, dengan rambut cokelat nyaris merah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Professor, aku memiliki satu rubik khusus di koran sekolah, dan aku ingin bertanya jika anda punya waktu untuk menjadi narasumberku untuk edisi berikutnya." Adele berseru sopan.

"Oh." Hermione terkejut, ia merasa tersanjung dimintai hal seperti itu. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bahas? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Well, kebanyakan aku hanya ingin membahas tentang mengapa anda memutuskan mengajar di sini, dan mungkin beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan perang atau semacamnya?"

Hermione berpikir, sepertinya ia bisa melakukannya.

"Well, kurasa tidak masalah."

Adele tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Hermione. "Oh, terimakasih banyak Professor, terimakasih banyak, aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk menentukan waktu wawancara yang tepat."

Hermione mengangguk. "Sekarang pergilah ke kelasmu yang berikutnya sebelum kau terlambat."

Adele mengangguk kemudian pergi. Hermione melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya ke ruang staff dan kemudian menemukan Ben Wyatt berjalan dengan beberapa temannya melewatinya.

"Professor Granger." Mereka semua menyapa Hermione bersamaan termasuk Ben Wyatt.

"Selamat siang semua." Hermione menjawab. "Mr. Wyatt." Hermione berseru memanggil muridnya itu. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hermione berseru.

Ben terlihat gugup, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan teman-temannya meninggalkannya duluan.

"Mr. Wyatt." Hermione memulai. "Untuk kejadian tempo hari." Yang Hermione maksud adalah kejadian Ben bertemu dengan Draco yang berakhir dengan Draco mengancam memecat ayahnya Ben.

"Aku minta maaf Professor, aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi." Ben berseru tegang, ia menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang pekerjaan ayahmu, aku sudah memastikan agar Draco tidak melakukan apa-apa pada ayahmu." Hermione memberitahu, memastikan agar paling tidak muridnya ini bisa tenang.

"Terimakasih Professor." Ben menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan jangan lupa jaga sopan santunmu." Hermione memberi nasihat sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

Hermione kemudian berjalan lagi menuju ke ruang staff, beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya menyapanya dengan ramah, dan entah mengapa ia teringat Draco.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

Harusnya hari ini adalah hari persidangan Narcissa Malfoy, tapi Hermione sudah mencabut tuntutannya, jadi mungkin setelah mengurusi beberapa hal ia bisa dilepaskan, hari ini atau mungkin besok.

Hermione tidak tahu apakah Draco sudah tahu atau belum kalau ia mencabut tuntutannya, mereka sudah tidak bertemu beberapa hari belakangan ini karena pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk dan begitu juga dengan Draco yang sudah dimarahi Mr. Grant karena kerjanya pergi-pergi terus.

Hermione juga merasa tidak enak pada Mr. Grant, karena semenjak ia kembali ke Inggris, Draco semakin sering tidak masuk kerja atau pulang lebih cepat atau terlambat, di antara ketiga hal itu.

Hermione sempat berpikir beberapa kali untuk kembali tinggal di flat dan lebih dekat dengan Draco, mungkin mereka bisa tinggal di satu flat bersama dengan begitu mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu setiap malam bersama sepulang kerja, flatnya yang dulu terlalu jauh dari Hogwarts dan ia mungkin harus membawa pulang berkas-berkasnya yang banyak setiap hari.

Tapi semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia tidak punya pilihan lain, pilihannya ia yang berkompromi dan mencari tempat tinggal di luar Hogwarts atau Draco harus menggunakan saluran floo untuk pergi ke kamarnya di Hogwarts.

Hermione sampai di ruang staff dan ada beberapa pengajar lain yang sepertinya juga sedang minum kopi.

.

Draco duduk di ruang tamu flatnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia sudah berencana untuk pergi ke kementrian hari ini, menghadiri sidang ibunya, tapi kemudian ia diberitahu kalau tuntutan atas ibunya sudah dicabut oleh Hermione Granger.

Apa mau perempuan itu sebenarnya?

 _-Flashback-_

 _"_ _Malfoy!" Harry menyadarkannya, Draco hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kalau Hermione mendatangi ibunya dan kemudian mencabut tuntutannya, apa ini ulah ibunya lagi? Apa yang dilakukan ibunya kali ini?_

 _"_ _Potter, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ibuku?" Draco bertanya._

 _Harry mengangguk,_

 _._

 _Tentu saja Narcissa menolak permintaan Draco untuk bertemu dengannya, jadi akhirnya Draco berjalan ke arah sel ibunya di tahan sementara._

 _"_ _Mother." Draco berseru dan melihat ibunya yang duduk menghadap ke dinding._

 _Narcissa bisa mendengar suara anaknya tapi ia tidak menjawab._

 _"_ _Mother." Draco memanggil ibunya lagi tapi Narcissa tidak kunjung menjawab._

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau marah padaku." Draco bergumam. "Tapi aku juga marah padamu." Draco berseru tenang. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Astoria, dan begitu juga Astoria, aku tahu kau dan Father dijodohkan, tapi aku juga tahu kalau kalian saling mencintai, bahkan sebelum kalian resmi menikah."_

 _"_ _Father hanya cukup beruntung karena ia jatuh cinta pada seorang darah murni, tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengalami nasib sial karena jatuh cinta pada seorang kelahiran Muggle. Aku beruntung Mother, karena aku jatuh cinta pada wanita yang luar biasa dan ia juga mencintaiku."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu Hermione sudah menemuimu. Ia bahkan sudah mencabut tuntutannya dan Potter bilang mungkin dalam dua atau tiga hari kau bisa keluar dari sini."_

 _Narcissa masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya terus diam._

 _"_ _Aku tidak memintamu menerima hubungan kami atau memberikan kami restu atau semacamnya, tapi aku hanya minta agar kau berhenti Mom." Draco berseru._

 _Draco tidak sering memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Mom. Ia selalu ingin memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Mom, pertama kali karena ia melihat Zabini melakukannya._

 _Sekali ia memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Mom saat ia masih berumur delapan tahun dan ibunya tersenyum padanya. Tapi kemudian kedua kali ia memanggil ibunya Mom, Lucius mendengarnya kemudian memarahinya habis-habisan. Dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah memanggil ibunya Mom lagi._

 _Narcissa menghela nafasnya mendengar Draco memanggilnya Mom._

 _"_ _Aku akan menemuimu akhir pekan ini di Manor." Draco berseru sekali lagi. "Jaga dirimu Mother." Ia berseru lalu pergi._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Sekarang Draco sedang berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, haruskah ia menemui Hermione sekarang dan bertanya kenapa ia mencabut tuntutannya atas ibunya? Atau ia harus menunggu sampai Hermione yang mengatakan sendiri padanya?

Kenapa perempuan itu terus menyimpan sesuatu? Kenapa selalu seperti itu? Kenapa Hermione tidak pernah mendatanginya dan memberitahu apa yang ada di pikirannya dan membicarakannya? Kenapa ia selalu bertindak sendiri? Bagaimana jika setelah ini ibunya melakukan hal-hal buruk lagi? Bagaimana jika ibunya tidak berhenti?

Draco menghela nafasnya lalu berbaring di sofanya dan menutup matanya. Ia dan Hermione harus bicara serius tentang hal ini.

.

 **Sabtu, 6 Oktober 2012**

"Kau tahu kan kalau cepat atau lambat kau harus bicara tentang hal dengan Draco." Ginny berseru, Hermione dan Ginny sedang makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran di Hogsmeade.

Hermione mengangguk, ia tahu tentu saja. Ia dan Draco belum bicara tentang pencabutan tuntutannya atas Narcissa, dan Hermione juga yakin kalau Draco sudah tahu tentang itu.

Draco belum menghubunginya sama sekali beberapa hari ini. Entah ia marah karena Hermione lagi-lagi tidak bicara kepadanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua atau ia memang terlalu sibuk.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bicara dengannya, aku tahu ia pasti akan menolak apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Hermione berseru lagi.

Ginny menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini? Aku yakin kalian berniat lebih serius kan? Kau tahu betul kan Hermione kalau kau tidak bisa tinggal di Hogwarts dan melangkah ke _tingkat_ yang lebih serius." Ginny jelas bicara tentang pernikahan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu ia akan sampai tahap seperti ini. Ia menerima posisi mengajar di Hogwarts tanpa ekspektasi kalau ia akan kembali dengan Draco, ia berasumsi akan hidup di Hogwarts sendirian seperti kebanyakan guru lainnya.

Bolak-balik ke Hogwarts bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, gerakan mereka terbatas, meskipun kepala sekolah sudah mengizinkan mereka menghubungkan saluran floo ke ruangan pribadi Hermione, tetap saja tidak senyaman jika ia tinggal di tempat lain.

"Entahlah Gin, aku masih tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi sekarang." Hermione akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tidak ingin terdengar kasar Hermione, tapi kau dan Draco tidak lagi muda, sampai kapan kalian akan menggantung tanpa ikatan seperti ini?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Selamat siang professor Granger." Seseorang menyapanya.

Hermione mengangguk dan membalas menyapa salah satu murid yang diajarnya itu.

"Professor Granger." Ginny meledeknya, sudah beberapa kali ada murid yang menyapa Hermione seperti itu dan Ginny merasa asing mendengar temannya dipanggil seperti itu.

Hermione tertawa mendengar Ginny meledeknya.

.

Draco sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan ibunya hari ini di Manor. Ia tidak datang saat ibunya keluar dari tahanan sementara. Ia tidak tahu juga apa yang harus dilakukannya di sana jika ia datang. Ia yakin setelah ini hubungannya dengan ibunya akan semakin tidak karuan.

Lagipula ia juga tidak yakin bagaimana ibunya akan memilih bertindak tentang hubungannya dengan Hermione setelah ini.

Jadi ia bersiap untuk pergi ke manor sekarang. Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di sana, ia hanya akan sekali lagi bicara dengan ibunya, berharap ibunya berhenti tidak setuju akan hubungannya dengan Hermione.

Bicara tentang Hermione.

Ia sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia sedikit sibuk dan masih tidak yakin dimana hubungan mereka sekarang berada. Mungkin sepulang dari manor ia akan menemuinya dan bicara.

Jadi Draco menggunakan saluran floo di flatnya dan pergi ke manor.

Sampai di manor ia disambut oleh peri rumah yang berkata kalau Mistress sudah menunggunya di ruang kerja ayahnya dulu. Draco menuju ke sana tanpa berbasa-basi.

Draco mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah lama tidak ia masuki itu.

"Draco." Ibunya berseru. Narcissa duduk di salah satu sofa, dengan pakaiannya seperti biasa, nyaris tidak ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan ibunya, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti baru berada dalam tahanan selama beberapa hari.

"Mother." Draco berseru dan duduk di depan ibunya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik dan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Baik." Narcissa menjawab.

"Apa kau sudah pergi ke St. Mungo? Penjara sementara di kantor Auror tidak bersih, kita tidak mau kau terkena virus atau kuman dan semacamnya." Draco berseru lagi.

Narcissa mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Draco berseru.

"Aku tetap tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Miss Granger." Narcissa berseru lagi dengan tenang.

Draco baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Narcissa memotongnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk memisahkan kalian."

Draco terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Miss Granger juga mencintaimu."

Draco masih tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini pergi.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dengannya, kau bahkan boleh menikah dengannya, aku tidak akan melarang, tapi aku tidak akan bertindak sebagai ibu mertua yang kau inginkan, aku tetap tidak akan merestui kalian." Narcissa berseru dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Apa maksud ibunya?

"Jadi maksud Mother?" Draco bertanya.

Narcissa mengangkat bahunya.

Draco tersenyum.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N : Bear With me... two or three chapter left**.


	23. Chapter 23

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 23 : Complicated Proposal**

 **Minggu, 7 Oktober 2012**

Hermione sedang merapikan berkas di meja kerjanya, Draco mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan datang sebelum makan malam dan berkata ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Hermione sedikit takut kalau Draco mungkin akan marah padanya tentang ibunya atau semacamnya, atau mungkin hal-hal lainnya yang tidak begitu mengenakkan.

Tapi Hermione berusaha menahan dirinya, ia tahu mereka sudah sampai pada tahap hubungan yang berbeda, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa dan tahu kalau hal seperti itu mungkin akan membuat mereka bertengkar, tapi mereka bisa menyelesaikannya secara dewasa dan tidak akan berpisah hanya karena itu.

Jadi Hermione mempersiapkan dirinya, berusaha tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh dan menjaga agar kepalanya tetap dingin.

Sekitar jam enam sore saluran floonya menyala dan Draco keluar dari sana.

"Hermione." Draco berseru memanggilnya.

Hermione muncul dari bawah kolong meja dan berdiri, ia tersenyum pada Draco dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau sudah datang?" Hermione berseru.

Draco berjalan mendekat dan kemudian menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya dan menciumnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Draco bergumam.

"Aku juga." Hermione menjawab meletakkan tangannya di pinggan Draco dan memeluknya erat. Tidak lama Hermione melepaskan dirinya dan mereka duduk di sofa di situ.

"Maaf aku sibuk beberapa hari ini." Draco berseru. "Aku tidak sempat datang ke sini dan bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tidak harus selalu datang Draco, aku tahu Hogwarts jauh dan aku tahu kau sibuk." Hermione berseru sedih. Ia ingin selalu di dekat Draco tapi ia tahu kalau perjalanan London-Hogwarts tidak mudah ditempuh, dengan saluran floo sekalipun.

"Hermione, aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu." Draco bergumam, ia menarik tangan Hermione ke dalam genggamannya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan ibuku kemarin." Draco memulai. Hermione menahan nafasnya, ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Draco dengan ibunya.

"Ia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita lagi." Draco tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

Hermione membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, kemudian menutupnya lagi, kemudian membukanya lagi dan kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Kau tidak percaya? Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku yakin ibuku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Ia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi, ia memang tidak berkata ia akan merestui kita, tapi ia berkata tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita lagi."

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit sedih karena Narcissa masih belum juga merestui mereka, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berkata tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi, bukankah itu sudah bagus?

"Apa menurutmu suatu hari ia menerimaku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tersenyum. "Well sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuat ibuku lebih cepat menerimamu." Ia kemudian menyeringai dan seketika Hermione tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Kau belum makan kan?" Hermione bertanya. "Biar aku panggil peri rumah untuk membawakan kita makanan."

Draco mengangguk dan membiarkan Hermione menyiapkan makan malam mereka, setelah peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts membawakan makanan mereka berdua bersiap makan di meja kecil di dekat sofa.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya, memperhatikan Draco yang dari tadi tidak begitu banyak bicara.

Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum, mereka kemudian makan dalam diam.

"Draco." Hermione bergumam, memanggil Draco yang dari tadi terus terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Hermione." Draco akhirnya berseru. Mereka duduk berdua di depan perapian setelah makan.

"Draco apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dan menuju ke arah jubahnya yang ia gantung dekat pintu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Hermione duduk."

"Draco?" Hermione berseru saat Draco duduk kembali di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

Draco sudah memikirkan hal ini cukup lama, ia tahu Hermione tidak seperti perempuan lain, ia tahu dan mengenal Hermione, ia tidak akan mau lamaran yang berlebihan, ia mungkin juga tidak mau acara pernikahan yang mewah dan terlalu ramai. Ia juga tahu kalau Hermione menikmati hidup solitare yang modern, dan kemungkinan tidak menginginkan keluarga besar atau semacamnya.

Dan meskipun Draco menginginkan anak, jika Hermione tidak menginginkan hal itu maka ia tidak akan memintanya. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini cukup lama, ia akan melakukan apapun asal Hermione mau menikah dengannya. Apapun asal Draco bisa memanggil Hermione miliknya.

Draco menghela nafasnya lagi. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Draco menjawab dan membuat Hermione kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tahu kita berdua sudah melewati masa-masa kau mungkin menginginkan lamaran yang romantis atau semacamnya, kita sudah melewati banyak hal untuk buang-buang waktu seperti itu." Draco berseru.

Hermione terdiam tapi ia mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu Hermione." Draco berseru, ia kemudian membuka kotak kecil yang ia pegang tadi.

"Aku tahu kau masih harus tetap mengajar di sini, aku juga tahu akan sedikit merepotkan untuk kita bertemu jika aku masih tinggal di apartement dan kau tinggal di sini, tapi kita pasti akan menemukan cara, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu Hermione."

Hermione baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Draco memotongnya dan berseru lagi.

"Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini untuk kehilanganmu, kita sudah melewati banyak hal, dan aku bahkan tidak akan meminta apapun darimu Hermione, aku hanya memintamu menikah denganku, kita bahkan tidak perlu mengadakan pernikahan yang besar jika kau tidak mau, kita bisa menikah berdua di hadapan perwakilan kementrian, aku bahkan tidak akan meminta kau melahirkan anak untukku Hermione jika kau tidak mau, aku hanya ingin kau menikah denganmu."

Hermione baru akan membuka mulutnya saat Draco berseru lagi.

"Ini mungkin sedikit besar untuk kau dengar tiba-tiba, tapi karena ibuku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi, aku tidak merasa ada alasan untuk menunda ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu Hermione, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan sisa hidupku tanpa dirimu."

Hermione diam, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Draco menyelesaikan pembicaraannya daripada ia dipotong lagi.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru.

"Apa aku sudah boleh bicara sekarang Draco?" Hermione bertanya.

Seketika Draco sadar kalau ia terlalu banyak bicara dari tadi, jadi ia menangguk.

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku tahu kita memang sudah melewati banyak hal Draco." Ia memulai dengan lembut. "Dan aku juga merasa kalau hubungan kita sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti di sini. Aku mencintaimu Draco, sangat-sangat mencintaimu, jadi..." Hermione menggantung kalimatnya.

Draco melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu." Hermione berseru dan tersenyum lebar ke arah tunangannya itu.

Draco dengan cepat membuka kotak cincin itu dan memakaikan cincin itu di tangan Hermione. "Aku tidak mengambilnya dari brangkas keluarga Malfoy, aku membuatnya sendiri, well, menyuruh orang membuatnya, aku tidak merasa ada cincin yang tepat untukmu di sana, dan aku ingin sesuatu yang khusus untukmu. Percaya atau tidak, cincin ini sudah berada di lemariku selama lima tahun." Draco berseru lagi, meremas tangan Hermione dengan tangannya.

"Oh.. Draco..." Hermione berseru, matanya berkaca-kaca, menyadari betapa Draco mencintainya, Hermione mendekatkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria di depannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Hermione berseru kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Oh... dan aku ingin pernikahan sederhana di depan perwakilan kementrian, mungkin Harry, Ginny, dan Ron dan kedua orangtuaku bisa datang." Hermione berseru di sela-sela ciumannya.

Draco mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hanya ingin mencium Hermione sekarang, jadi ia menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Hermione.

"Oh... dan satu lagi." Hermione berseru, menarik bibirnya dari bibir Draco, membuat Draco mengerang frustasi.

"Apalagi Hermione?" Draco bertanya tidak sabaran.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Ada sebuah rumah sederhana di Hogsmeade..." Hermione berseru pelan dan terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione dan Ginny sedang berjalan bersama di sekitar Hogsmeade, mereka sedang mengenang beberapa tempat yang penuh kenangan bagi mereka berdua saat keduanya masih di Hogwarts._

 _Sesekali keduanya akan tertawa mengingat hal-hal konyol yang pernah terjadi saat mereka masih remaja._

 _Saat mereka tiba di bagian yang cukup jauh dari deretan toko-toko yang ada keduanya melihat seseorang menempelkan sebuah papan dari kayu di depan rumah sederhana yang terlihat bagus dari kejauhan._

 _Keduanya berjalan mendekat dan melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana._

 ** _For Sale_**

 _"_ _Sir... Excuse me..." Hermione berseru, memanggil orang yang tadi memasang papan itu._

 _Orang itu berbalik dan melihat ke arah Hermione dan Ginny._

 _"_ _Oh... Miss Granger, Mrs. Potter. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Orang itu berseru, seketika mengenali Hermione dan Ginny._

 _"_ _Apa rumah ini di jual?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"_ _Oh.. iya.. rumah ini tadinya ditempati oleh sepasang suami istri, tapi mereka sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan anak mereka tinggal di London dan tidak berencana tinggal di sini, aku hanya dimintai tolong untuk memasang tanda ini dan memberikan kontak anaknya jika ada yang tertarik." Orang itu menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Oh..." Hermione dan Ginny berseru bersamaan._

 _"_ _Boleh aku minta kontaknya?" Hermione bertanya lagi._

 _"_ _Iya... tentu, tentu saja." Orang itu kemudian memberikan Hermione nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi dan alamat rumah anak pemilik rumah ini di London._

 _"_ _Apa kau ingin membeli rumah ini Hermione?" Ginny bertanya, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling rumah itu._

 _Ukuran rumahnya sendiri tidak terlalu besar, mungkin isinya hanya dua atau tiga kamar, tidak tingkat dan arsitekturnya terhitung normal dibanding rumah para penyihir kebanyakan._

 _Tapi halamannya cukup luas dan jarak bangunan di sekelilingnya tidak terlalu dekat, siapapun yang tinggal di sini akan mendapatkan privasi yang baik._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, Hogsmeade tidak terlalu jauh dari Hogwarts dan aku masih bisa mengajar setiap harinya dengan akses yang mudah." Hermione berseru. "Dan apa yang kau bilang tadi memang benar, aku harus memikirkan cara agar bisa terus menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco, dan kurasa jika aku tinggal di sini akan lebih mudah."_

 _"_ _Kami tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu seminggu sekali atau dua kali di ruanganku di Hogwarts, dan ia akan lebih mudah mengakses rumah di Hogsmeade di banding saluran floo di Hogwarts, dan kurasa privasinya lebih baik juga." Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar._

 _Ginny tersenyum pada temannya. "Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan rumah ini Hermione, atau minta saja Draco membelikannya untukmu aku yakin ia bahkan bisa membeli seisi Hogsmeade jika kau memintanya."_

 _Hermione tertawa pelan._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Ada sebuah rumah sederhana di Hogsmeade..." Hermione berseru pelan dan terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Rumahnya sederhana dengan halaman yang cukup luas, pemiliknya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan anak mereka menjual rumah itu, aku berencana membelinya." Hermione berseru, menatap Draco ragu-ragu.

"Well... aku hanya berpikir, jika kita menikah, apa kau mau tinggal di sana? Maksudku kita bisa tinggal di sana." Hermione berseru, Draco tidak langsung merespon dan membuat Hermione menjelaskan lagi. "Jika kita tinggal di sana, akses kita kemanapun akan lebih mudah, aku bisa ber- _apparating_ ke dekat pintu gerbang Hogwarts setiap hari sebelum mengajar, dan kurasa kau juga akan lebih leluasa menggunakan saluran floo di sana dari pada di sini."

"Yeah... kau tahu, aku hanya merasa lebih baik jika kita tinggal di rumah sederhana daripada di apartement atau bolak-balik ke ruanganku di sini." Hermione berseru lagi. Draco tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Hermione sedikit tegang, apa idenya terdengar konyol?

"Draco!" Hermione akhirnya berseru. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Draco tertawa pelan dan mencium Hermione lagi. "Itu ide yang brilian sayang, kau tahu? Bagaimana jika kita membeli rumah itu besok, menikah akhir pekan minggu depan dan segera pindah ke sana?" Draco bertanya penuh semangat.

Hermione melihatnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Ide bagus Mr. Malfoy." Hermione berseru kemudian melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka.

.

"Apa kau ingin punya anak Draco?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Mereka berdua ada di kasur Hermione dan Hermione meletakkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

Tentu saja sesi bermesraan mereka berlanjut ke sekedar lebih dari sekedar bermesraan.

"Aku tidak yakin." Draco menjawab. "Kau?" Ia bertanya, tentu saja ia berbohong, ia memang tidak ingin punya anak dulu, tapi begitu ia jatuh cinta pada Hermione, ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana jika mereka punya anak. Apakah rambutnya akan pirang dan lurus seperti rambutnya? Atau cokelat dan keriting ikal seperti Hermione? Perpaduan keduanya? Pirang ikal atau cokelat lurus?

Laki-laki atau perempuan? Mungkin keduanya? Mungkin kembar? Atau dua anak? Tiga mungkin? Empat lebih baik. Ia ingin keluarga yang besar dengan Hermione.

"Aku juga tidak yakin." Hermione menjawab jujur.

Draco menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela nafasnya dan mengelus kepala Hermione lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, punya atau tidak punya anak bukan masalah yang besar, kita sudah memiliki satu sama lain, tidak ada masalah." Draco berseru, ia tidak akan memaksa Hermione melakukan apapun yang ia tidak ingin lakukan.

"Tapi kau ingin kan?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya, Hermione membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Ya." Draco menjawab singkat.

Giliran Hermione yang menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan anak denganmu Hermione, sejak pertama kali aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku sudah membayangkan anak kita berlari-larian di rumah kita, membuat masalah, menangis karena terjatuh, bertengkar satu sama lain, menyelinap mengambil permen atau cokelat, dan hal-hal manis lainnya yang akan dilakukan anak-anak. Aku mencintaimu Hermione, dan tentu saja aku ingin kau melahirkan anakku."

Hermione menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Draco sekarang.

"Kau tahu kan punya anak itu adalah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar?" Hermione bertanya retoris padanya.

"Tentu saja Hermione, aku tahu itu. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan memperlakukan anak-anakku seperti orangtuaku memperlakukanku. Aku tahu menjadi orangtua tidaklah mudah, dan demi Merlin aku bersumpah akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi orang tua yang baik jika kita punya anak nanti."

Hermione tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Draco. Ia tahu Draco tidak memiliki masa kecil yang indah, ia tahu bagaimana kedua orangtuanya selalu memperlakukannya seperti orang dewasa ketika ia masih kecil, dan ia tahu kalau ia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Hermione kemudian mengangguk lembut. "Kurasa kita mungkin bisa mengatasi satu-dua anak nakal sepertimu."

Draco tersenyum lebar, begitu lebar sampai ia takut ujung-ujung mulutnya sobek. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan suara kegirangan dan menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah terbaik di dunia." Draco bergumam lembut. "Dan kurasa satu-dua anak tidak menantang, bagaimana dengan empat atau lima?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kau mau menyanyingi keluarga Weasley?"

Draco hanya tertawa dan menciumi seluruh wajah Hermione yang bisa ia sentuh.

 _"_ _I love you Hermione_." Draco bergumam.

 _"_ _I love you as well."_

-To Be Continued-


	24. Chapter 24

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 24 :** **Newly Wed**

 ** _A/N : Lil bit explicit scene at the end, just brace yourself_**

 **Minggu, 14 Oktober 2012**

Hermione dan Draco duduk di salah satu ruangan sederhana di kementrian sihir. Mereka akan menikah hari ini.

Ketika Draco bilang kalau mereka akan menikah akhir pekan berikutnya, ternyata ia tidak bercanda.

Hermione dibangunkan pagi hari oleh Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamarnya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"_ _Ada apa Draco? Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali?"_ _Hermione berseru masih setengah mengantuk, ia bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah Draco._

 _"_ _Oh Granger! Yang benar saja! Hari ini kita akan menikah! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?"_

 _Hermione kemudian dengan cepat pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, dari dulu ia sudah bercita-cita akan menikah dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin ibunya._

 _Saat ia sampai di rumah kedua orangtuanya, ia menemukan kedua orangtuanya sudah berpakaian rapih dan siap berangkat. Gaun pengantin ibunya juga sudah dibersihkan dan dipersiapkan._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau lama sekali Hermione?" Helena bertanya._

 _"_ _Mom tahu?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Tentu, Ginny bahkan sudah berada di sini dari tadi untuk membantumu bersiap-siap."_

 _"_ _Hermione, cepatlah kemari." Ginny berseru dari kamar yang berada di lantai satu._

 _Jadi Hermione dibantu Helena dan Ginny bersiap-siap untuk hari pernikahan paling sederhana dalam_ _sejarah keluarga Malfoy._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu ibumu?" Hermione bertanya pelan, mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang sebelum perwakilan kementrian datang dan menikahkan mereka.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione terdiam, ia ingin bertanya bagaimana reaksi Narcissa, tapi ia tidak mau membuat suasana hati mereka berdua buruk di hari yang penting seperti ini.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ugh, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Ginny bertanya tidak sabaran, ia duduk di samping kedua orang tua Hermione dengan Harry dan Ron sementara Blaise dan Theo pergi mengurus beberapa berkas untuk Hermione dan Draco.

"Sabar sedikit Gin." Ron berseru.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kita harus berkumpul di... sini." Ron bertanya tapi kemudian berhenti bicara begitu melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Harry dan Ginny._

 _"Malfoy?" Ron bertanya bingung. "Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Ron bertanya kemudian duduk di sofa. Sekarang ia, Draco, Harry dan Ginny duduk di ruang tamu rumah Harry._

 _"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Draco berseru._

 _"Tentang Hermione? Ada apa lagi sekarang? Ku kira kalian sudah hidup bahagia dan lupa pada kami." Ron berseru._

 _Ginny memutar matanya. "Biarkan Draco bicara dulu." Ginny berseru._

 _Draco menarik nafasnya kemudian melihat ke arah tiga sahabat Hermione yang ada di depannya._

 _"Apa Hermione sudah memberitahu kalian?" Draco bertanya._

 _Harry dan Ron, juga Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku akan menikah dengan Hermione." Draco berseru._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Draco datang menemui mereka bertiga, meminta restu mereka sebagai teman Hermione. Ginnya berteriak dan melompat kegirangan mendengar kabar akhirnya Hermione akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Harry dan Ron juga langsung berkata kalau mereka setuju karena keduanya sudah tahu bagaimana selama ini Draco memperjuangkan Hermione, mereka berdua tahu kalau Draco mencintai Hermione dan Hermione juga mencintai Draco, jadi tidak ada masalah.

"Kenapa Nott dan Zabini lama sekali?" Giliran Harry yang berseru.

"Sabar sedikit Harry." Giliran Jonathan Granger yang menjawabnya.

"Ugh... bagaimana kalian bisa menunggu lebih lama? Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Helena Granger berseru tidak sabaran.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Siapa?" Helena berseru saat ada yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya._

 _"Mrs. Granger? Aku Draco." Draco berseru._

 _"Oh..." Helena berseru dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah pintu, ia sedang memasak dan mematikan kompornya kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. "Draco, apa kabarmu? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang?" Helena berseru lalu mempersilahkan Draco masuk._

 _"Apa Mr. Granger ada?" Draco bertanya lagi._

 _"Oh, dia sedang mandi, baru pulang dari tempat praktik, kau sudah makan malam? Aku sedang memasak makan malam, makan malamlah bersama kami, apa Hermione ikut denganmu? Tolong beritahu dia untuk lebih sering mengunjungi orangtuanya yang kesepian ini." Helena berseru panjang lebar._

 _Draco tertawa mendengar Helena berseru panjang lebar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam, ia membantu Helena menyiapkan makan malam dan tidak lama Jonathan muncul._

 _"Oh, Draco, kau di sini? Dimana Hermione?" Jonathan bertanya._

 _"Anakmu itu sepertinya lupa kalau kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tua ini kesepian." Helena berseru, meletakkan makanan di meja dan menyuruh dua pria itu duduk di meja makan._

 _"Kenapa kau datang sendiri Draco? Apa ada yang terjadi?" Helena berseru sambil mereka makan._

 _"Tidak, tidak ada yang tejadi, aku hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan kalian berdua." Draco berseru lagi._

 _"Apa ini hal yang penting? Apa kau bisa membicarakannya saat makan atau kita harus selesai makan terlebih dahulu?" Jonathan bertanya._

 _"Kurasa kita harus selesai makan terlebih dahulu." Helena berseru, melihat wajah Draco yang dari tadi sangat tegang._

 _Begitu mereka selesai makan, ketiganya duduk di ruang keluarga, Helena menyiapkan buah-buahan dan Draco duduk dengan gugup di sofa untuk satu orang._

 _"Draco? Apa ada yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tegang sekali?" Helena bertanya._

 _Draco tersenyum kecil kepada kedua orangtua Hermione. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian berdua."_

 _"Katakanlah kalau begitu? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti menahan buang air besar?" Jonathan bertanya._

 _"Aku, ingin menikah dengan Hermione." Draco berseru, berusaha terdengar tenang._

 _Helena dan Jonathan melihat Draco dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, Jonathan dengan ekspresi kosong dan Helena hampir menangis._

 _"Aku tahu aku seharusnya meminta izin kalian berdua terlebih dahulu baru melamar Hermione dan aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menunda ini lagi, aku benar-benar mencintai Hermione dan ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya."_

 _Jonathan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk ke arah Draco. "Kau dan Hermione sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Dan aku hanya ingin anak perempuanku bahagia, aku percaya kau bisa membuatnya bahagia."_

 _Draco tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jonathan._

 _"Oh... Hermione-ku.." Helena mulai menangis. Ia mengambil tissue dan menghapus air matanya._

 _"Helena? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jonathan bertanya._

 _"Hermione sudah mau menikah? Bisa kau percaya itu? Anak kita sudah besar." Helena berseru dan menangis lagi._

 _Draco tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya lega._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Pintu ruangan dibuka dan Blaise juga Theo masuk dengan orang yang bertugas menikahkan Draco dan Hermione.

Tapi bukan orang kementrian yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Uncle Johnson?"

"Mr. Grant?"

Hermione dan Draco berseru bersamaan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan anak muda zaman sekarang, apa kalian bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahuku kalau kalian akan menikah?" Mr. Grant berseru kesal.

"Mr. Grant yang akan menikahkan kalian." Blaise berseru.

"Kami baru mengurusnya tadi." Theo menambahkan.

Hermione dan Draco tersenyum kecil ke arah Mr. Grant, saksi utama dan saksi kunci atas hubungan mereka, dari awal dan sampai akhir. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa lupa akan hal itu?

"Jika seminggu belakangan ini aku tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Draco dan tidak memutuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengannya, aku tidak akan tahu kalau kalian akan menikah." Mr. Grant berseru lagi, ia kemudian berdiri di podium kecil di tengah ruangan, bersiap dengan upacara pernikahan Hermione dan Draco yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

.

 _"Will you stop smiling?"_ Draco bertanya pada Hermione.

Hermione tertawa dan berjalan ke arah Draco kemudian memeluknya dari depan.

Mereka sudah resmi menikah dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang keduanya berada di rumah baru mereka di Hogsmeade. Mereka sudah membeli rumah itu dan Draco sudah meminta orang membereskannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti tersenyum?" Draco bertanya lagi, meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Hermione.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan hari pernikahanku, kenapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" Hermione bertanya lagi, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Draco dan bergelantungan dipelukkan suaminya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu sebentar? Atau makan malam kita akan gosong." Draco berseru.

Hermione tertawa dan melepaskan dirinya dari Draco.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin melepaskan gaun ini." Hermione berseru lagi, ia pergi menyiapkan piring di meja makan mereka.

"Sabarlah sebentar Mrs. Malfoy, aku akan melepaskannya untukmu nanti." Draco berseru, ia menyelesaikan masakannya kemudian membawanya ke ruang makan mereka.

Mereka pulang berdua dari kementrian sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, setelah acara pernikahan yang sederhana dan singkat, mereka bercengkrama sebentar dengan kedua orangtua Hermione, Uncle Johnson dan teman-teman mereka.

Draco berjanji akan menjamu mereka semua makan malam minggu depan setelah ia dan Hermione bulan madu selama seminggu.

Draco hanya memberitahu Hermione kalau mereka akan bulan madu selama seminggu, tapi tidak memberitahunya kemana, dan setelah malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri di rumah pertama mereka, keduanya akan berangkat besok pagi.

"Apa kau lapar?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Tentu saja, kau menyeretku pagi-pagi dan kau paling tidak seharusnya memberiku makan." Hermione berseru. Ia memang belum makan dari pagi, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya karena rasa gugupnya ia tidak merasa lapar tadi, tapi sekarang perutnya sedang mengamuk dan ia menghabiskan semua yang dibuat Draco.

Draco tersenyum.

Mereka duduk berdua di meja makan rumah mereka. Hermione masih menggunakan gaunnya dan Draco sudah melepas tuxedonya. Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione makan dengan lahap. Begitu mereka sampai Draco langsung ingin pergi ke kamar, tapi Hermione mengeluh kalau ia lapar setengah mati.

Jadi Draco, sebagai suami yang baik, membuatkan istrinya makanan.

"Kemana kita akan pergi besok?" Hermione bertanya saat makanan di piringnya tinggal sedikit.

"Berhentilah bertanya, kau akan lihat sendiri besok." Draco berseru. "Kau sudah selesai makan belum? Aku tidak sabar melepaskan baju itu dari tubuhmu."

Hermione tertawa mendengar kalimat Draco dan menghabiskan makanannya, ia kemudian minum air putih dan berkumur-kumur di meja makan, membuat Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Hermione bertanya

Draco tidak menjawab dan terus tertawa.

"Kau mau menciumku dan merasakan sisa makananku?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tertawa lagi.

.

Draco dan Hermione sudah menyikat gigi mereka. Dan sekarang keduanya berada di kamar utama rumah baru mereka.

Ada kasur besar di tengah ruangan yang dialasi kain putih dan selimut putih, Hermione tertawa melihat warnanya.

"Ku rasa warna putih terlalu berlebihan." Hermione berseru, ia baru akan melepaskan bajunya saat Draco tiba-tiba berteriak kencang.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

Draco berjalan dari depan pintu kamar mandi mendekat ke arah istrinya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ini tugasku." Draco berseru, ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, ia mengumpulkan rambutnya dan meletakkannya ke satu sisi agar tidak menghalangi kancing di bagian belakang pakaiannya.

Draco menyentuh bagian punggungnya dan Hermione bisa merasakan nafas Draco di tengkuknya.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau lakukan lagi?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione terdiam, ia berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin berdansa denganmu." Hermione berbisik.

Draco tersenyum, tentu saja, ia dan Hermione sudah resmi menikah dan tidak lengkap rasanya jika mereka tidak berdansa sebagai suami istri terlebih dahulu.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _Slow dancing_?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco mengambil tongkatnya, kemudian berpikir sebentar. "Dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan musik?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Kita tidak perlu musik." Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggan Hermione dan mereka mulai bergerak seperti berdansa.

 _"I love you Mrs. Malfoy."_ Draco tersenyum, memandang langsung ke mata Hermione.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab, ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Draco kemudian bergumam. _"I love you more."_

 _"I love you most."_

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin mulai sekarang kita selalu bahagia Hermione." Draco berseru sambil terus bergerak seirama dengan istrinya.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia Draco." Hermione berseru, ia tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah banyak berkorban untuk satu sama lain, ia tahu betapa banyak hal yang sudah dilakukan Draco untuknya dan begitu juga dengannya, jadi Hermione berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau mereka berdua akan selalu bahagia mulai hari ini.

"Aku juga." Draco berseru dan mencium Hermione. Mereka berdansa beberapa lama dan kemudian Draco berhenti.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita sampai di sini, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa aku mencintaimu."

Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk Draco erat, mereka sudah berhenti berdansa dan sekarang berada di depan tempat tidur mereka.

Hermione menatap mata Draco dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, apapun yang kita alami, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dengan semua yang kumiliki."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya aku Hermione." Draco berseru kemudian memeluk Hermione dari belakang dan melepaskan kancing gaunnya perlahan.

Hermione bisa merasakan bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri saat Draco menyentuh tubuhnya, saat tangannya perlahan menyentuh punggungnya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah selama ini Draco masih memiliki efek yang sama pada dirinya.

Sentuhan suaminya akan selalu membuatnya gila, selalu seperti ada aliran listrik dalam tubuhnya, Draco tidak pernah gagal membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan menjadi begitu menginginkannya.

Draco sudah melepaskan semua kancing gaun Hermione dan ia menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Hermione tidak menggunakan bra dan hanya tinggal celana dalamnya yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Draco mencium tengkuknya lembut kemudian menggendong Hermione dan meletakkannya di kasur mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu cantik?" Draco berseru, ia mencium Hermione lembut.

Hermione tertawa pelan mendengar Draco dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco lagi, menahan bibirnya agar tidak pergi. "Lepaskan bajumu." Hermione berseru.

Draco menyeringai, ia berdiri dan melepaskan kemeja juga celananya dengan cepat, ketika hanya tinggal boxernya yang tersisa ia kembali memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Hermione.

"Kau tidak sedang menggunakan kontrasepsi Muggle kan?" Draco bertanya pelan sambil menciumi leher Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Akan luar biasa jika anak kita dibuat pada malam pernikahan kita." Draco bergumam pelan.

Hermione tersenyum, membelai pipi Draco lembut. "Apa kau punya perenang yang hebat di bawah sana?" Hermione bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Draco tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hermione, menyeringai kemudian berseru. "Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu seberapa hebat mereka." Draco berseru kemudian mencium bibir Hermione lagi, tidak selembut tadi tapi lebih keras dan penuh dengan gairah.

Tangan Hermione melingkar di leher Draco, menyentuh rambutnya dan bertahan di sana. Sementara Draco bergerak dengan cepat, ia menyentuh seluruh tubuh Hermione yang bisa digapainya, lehernya, bahunya, dadanya, pinggangnya, memuja tubuh istrinya dengan campuran rasa cinta dan gairah yang sempurna.

Ia kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione dan turun ke bawah untuk melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Hermione.

Draco mencium perut Hermione lembut, kemudian bergerak turun dan turun lagi. Hermione terdiam sejenak, menikmati sensasi bibir Draco di bagian intimnya.

"Hmmm..." Hermione mendesah begitu Draco menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuh klitorisnya pelan.

Draco menyeringai mendengar istrinya mendesah. "Kau siap kan _wife_?"

"Lebih dari siap _Husband_."

Draco meletakkan jari tangannya di bibir bawah Hermione dan menyadari kalau istrinya sudah sangat basah, Hermione yang juga tahu kalau dirinya sudah sangat basah hanya menyeringai ke arah Draco. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sepanjang hari, dan kurasa kita tidak perlu foreplay lagi."

Draco tertawa pelan dan memosisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Hermione, mencium keningnya lembut dan langsung mendorong ke dalam.

"Uhh..." Hermione mendesah dan meletakkan tangannya di leher Draco.

"Kau sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari?" Draco berseru pelan. "Apa kau sudah membayangkan akan bercinta dengan suamimu sepanjang hari?"

"Hmm..." Hermione bergumam dan menutup matanya

" _I love you Mrs. Malfoy,_ dan tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa mengubah itu."

.

 **Senin, 15 Oktober 2012**

Hermione terbangun dan menoleh ke sampingnya, ia melihat Draco masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Hermione tahu dari kegelapan di sekitar mereka kalau ini mungkin masih sekitar jam satu atau jam dua pagi.

Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Draco yang masih terlelap, mereka berdua berbagi satu selimut tipis dan Hermione menggeser tubuhnya menempel ke arah Draco.

Udara sedikit dingin dan sepertinya mereka belum memasang pemanas di ruangan ini. Hermione meletakkan tangannya di perut Draco dan memeluknya erat.

"Hmm." Draco bergumam, terbangun karena Hermione memeluknya.

"Maaf aku membangungkanmu." Hermione bergumam, ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Kau kedinginan?" Draco bertanya, menggosok-gosok lengan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco menarik selimut mereka ke arah Hermione dan membungkusnya dengan rapat kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Kemana kita akan pergi bulan madu?" Hermione bertanya pelan, matanya sudah tertutup, ia masih mengantuk dan ia benar-benar nyaman berada di dalam pelukkan Draco.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah kan? Lihat saja besok." Draco bergumam.

"Hmm.." Tentu saja Hermione lelah, ia tidak tahu berapa kali ia melakukannya dengan Draco, mereka mulai saat masih sore dan baru berhenti saat Hermione nyaris pingsan setelah orgasme kelima atau keenamnya.

 _"Did I worn you out?"_ Draco bertanya.

Hermione bergumam tidak jelas, ia terlalu mengantuk untuk menjawab, Draco tersenyum, mencium kening Hermione lembut, memeluknya erat dan menutup matanya.

.

Draco terbangun karena sinar matahari masuk ke kamar mereka, ia melihat ke arah Hermione yang masih ada di dalam pelukkannya, ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajahnya dan memandangi istrinya yang masih terlelap.

Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding besar di kamar mereka. "Shit." Ia mengumpat. "Hermione, bangun." Draco berseru. "Hermione, portkey kita akan aktif tiga puluh menit lagi, bangunlah." Draco berseru. Draco bangun dari kasur dan berusaha membangunkan Hermione.

"Tidak bisakah kita tinggal di rumah saja?" Hermione berseru.

"Bangunlah Hermione, kita harus berangkat sekarang." Draco berseru.

Hermione dengan mata yang masih tertutup bangun dan duduk di kasurnya, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh dan membuat bagian atas tubuhnya terlihat.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia tahu Hermione sama sekali tidak bermaksud menggodanya, tapi melihat istrinya, masih mengantuk, dengan mata tertutup, rambutnya berantakan dan dengan beberapa bekas hickey di leher dan dadanya, membuatnya tidak ingin keluar dari kamar.

"Cepatlah!" Draco berseru tidak sabaran dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

"Dra...coo..." Hermione berseru sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut.

"Dra...coo...ayo... pulang sa...jaaa.." Hermione berseru lagi, berjalan perlahan ke kasur.

"Argghhhhh!" Draco berseru kesal. Ia keluar dari selimut dan duduk di kasur.

Rencana bulan madunya berantakan. Ia membawa Hermione ke pegunungan Alpen, seingatnya Alpen tidak sedingin ini dulu, ia ingat datang ke sini untuk bermain ski dan masih bisa menikmati liburannya, tapi sepertinya ada masalah.

Pemanas di pondok yang mereka tempati tidak menyala, mereka sudah berulang-ulang memasang mantra untuk menghangatkan pondok mereka tapi dengan cepat mantra itu memudar karena udara terlalu dingin.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Draco berseru dan menyerah.

.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Draco berdiri kesal di telepon dengan seseorang.

Belum sampai satu jam mereka sampai di Alpen dan mereka berdua langsung pulang lagi. Udara terlalu dingin bahkan untuk tidur di sana, dan sekarang Draco sedang bicara pada seseorang untuk membuat portkey dalam waktu satu jam ke suatu tempat tropis atau semacamnya.

Hermione tertawa kemudian berjalan mendekat, ia menarik telepon itu dari tangannya. "Halo, selamat siang kau tidak perlu membuat portkey-nya kami tidak jadi berangkat, terimakasih, iya, sama-sama, maaf sudah mengganggu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco bertanya kesal.

"Draco, kita tidak harus memaksakan sesuatu jika tidak bisa. Kita tidak harus pergi bulan madu ke suatu tempat, asal aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu tidak masalah dimanapun kita berada."

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia duduk di kursi terdekat dan terlihat lemas. "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang bagus dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku ingin membuat hari-hari pertama kita sebagai suami istri menyenangkan, dan sekarang semuanya berantakan."

Hermione mendekatinya dan kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. "Kita tidak harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan, kita bisa pergi lain kali, jadi sekarang kita bisa menhabiskan waktu bersama di sini." Hermione berseru dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Hermione erat. "Maaf."

"Kau tidak salah, kenapa minta maaf?" Hermione berseru dan mencium pipi Draco lembut.

Draco tersenyum. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione menyeringai, ia menggunakan dress pendek dan duduk di pangkuan Draco, ia meraih tangan Draco dan meletakkan tangan suaminya dipahanya.

Draco mengerti apa maksud istrinya dan tangannya bergerak perlahan ke atas, ke atas sampai ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak berada di sana.

Draco mengerang dan menggendong Hermione kemudian membawanya ke kamar. Hermione tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco yang seperti menahan sakit perut.

" _At this rate,_ aku harus mengganti alas kasur kita sehari sekali." Hermione tertawa sambil Draco berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidak memakai celana dalam?" Draco berseru kesal kemudian meletakkan Hermione di kasur.

Hermione berteriak pelan karena kaget, Draco dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, wajahnya menghadap kasur dan ia melipat kedua kakinya, membuat bokongnya tepat berada di hadapan Draco sekarang.

Hermione bisa merasakan pipinya menjadi merah dan panas, ia belum pernah bercinta dengan Draco dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia bisa mendengar Draco sedang melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celananya.

 _"Are you ready for me wife?"_ Draco bertanya, mengangkat bagian bawah dress pendek yang ia gunakan dan menunjukkan seluruh bokongnya.

 _"Always."_

 _"How could you be so perfect?"_ Draco menyentuh lembut bokong kanan Hermione dengan telapak tangannya kemudian tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Uhhh..." Hermione mendesah saat merasakan tangan Draco di bokongnya.

 _"Do you like that?"_ Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan dan Draco memukul bokong kirinya dan membuat Hermione mendesah lagi.

"Ugh.." Draco mengerang keras. " _Screw the foreplay, I need you know_." Draco berseru dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia memosisikan dirinya dan mendorong ke dalam Hermione.

Mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan, merasakan sensasi yang sama bersamaan. Hermione meremas bedcover di tangannya dan menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak, Draco mencengkram pinggangnya dan terdiam sebentar, menikmati sensasi dinding Hermione yang hangat dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Draco, bergeraklah!" Hermione menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berharap Draco bergerak.

Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan mulai bergerak.

"Oooh..." Hermione mendesah keras, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas, ia mulai berkeringat dan ingin melepaskan baju yang masih ia gunakan. Ia bergerak dan berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya tapi sulit, Draco melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hermione kemudian membantunya menyobek baju yang ia gunakan.

"Lebih cepat Draco, lebih cepat." Hermione berseru dan Draco tentu menuruti apa kata istrinya. Ia mendorong masuk lebih cepat, lebih keras dan membuat Hermione mendesah bahkan mengerang.

"Ah... Draco... aku... mau keluar." Hermione berseru setengah berteriak.

"Keluarlah sayang." Draco bergumam dan sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, tapi akhirnya ia berteriak dan mendesah di saat bersamaan, Draco terus mendorong ke dalam kemudian keluar dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila, Hermione menahan dirinya tapi tidak bisa, ia merasakan dindingnya mulai bereaksi dan mengetat dengan ereksi Draco di dalamnya, Hermione berteriak dan tiba di puncaknya.

"Aaaahhh..." Hermione mendesah panjang, mengangkat lehernya dan menutup matanya.

Draco belum tiba di puncaknya, tapi sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, jadi ia mendorong masuk sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam istrinya.

Hermione terjatuh lemas di kasur dan Draco menibannya dari atas.

Mereka berdua mengejar nafas mereka dan Draco kemudian berguling untuk berbaring di samping Hermione.

"Aku bersumpah Hermione, bercinta denganmu semakin luar biasa setiap kali." Draco berseru sambil mengejar nafasnya.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Lihat kan? Kita bisa bulan madu di rumah." Hermione bergumam, ia mengatur posisinya, terlentang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

Draco bergerak dan mencium kening Hermione.

" _I love you Mrs. Malfoy."_

-To Be Continued-

 ** _A/N : Epilogue left... maaf untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu lama untuk cerita ini, but anyway, terimakasih untuk semua vote, comment, dan semangat yang kalian berikan padaku._**


	25. Chapter 25

**All of the characters belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _WILL I BE OKAY?_**

 **Chapter 25 :** **Happy Ending.**

 **A/N : Dedicated to jinxsmoonstone, satu dari sedikit pembaca cerita ini yang belum lari dan meninggalkanku.**

 **Jumat, 21 Januari 2022**

Hermione baru tertidur dua jam saat ia merasakan kakinya digoyang-goyangkan oleh seseorang.

"Mummy..." Hermione mendengar suara berbisik. "Mummy.." bisikannya terdengar lebih keras sekarang, Hermione membuka matanya dan menemukan anak perempuannya yang paling kecil berada di ujung kasur dan terlihat sangat panik.

"Helen? Ada apa sayang?" Hermione bangun, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mummy, aku mendengar seseorang di dapur, aku takut." Helen berseru lagi.

"Sesuatu apa sayang?" Hermione bertanya, ia turun dari kasur berniat mengecek siapa yang berada di dapur tengah malam begini, ia mengambil tongkatnya yang berada di meja dan menggandeng Helen berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur.

Hermione menyalakan lampu dan menemukan anak laki-lakinya yang paling besar sedang berada di depan kulkas sambil memakan selai kacang langsung dari tempatnya.

"Devon." Hermione berseru agak marah.

Devon menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ibunya dan adik perempuannya berada di dekat tombol lampu, memergokinya sedang menghabiskan selai kacang langsung dari tempatnya.

"Mom..." Devon berseru canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam Devon?" Hermione berjalan mendekat. "Mom kan sudah bilang jika kau lapar tengah malam kau harusnya makan buah, bukan menghabiskan satu toples selai seperti ini." Hermione marah dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ada apa sih?" Seseorang berseru dari tangga.

" _Apparently_ , Devon kelaparan dan menghabiskan seluruh selai kacang." Helen berseru menjawab pertanyaan Xavier, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk.. Devon, kau dalam masalah." Xavier berseru meledek dan berdiri di belakang ibunya.

Tidak lama dari tangga terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi, kali ini Draco turun, wajahnya masih mengantuk dan matanya masih tertutup sebelah.

"Kenapa kalian ribut tengah malam? Bagaimana jika Jasper terbangun? Mummy kalian sudah kelelahan berusaha menidurkannya. Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini sekarang?"

"Devon menyelinap keluar kamar untuk menghabiskan selai kacang dan membuat Helen takut ia mendengar sesuatu di dapur." Hermione menjelaskan.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Xavier antar Helen ke kamarnya dan jangan berisik, kalian tidak mau Jasper terbangun kan? Devon! Sikat gigimu dan kembali ke sini karena Dad harus bicara padamu."

Xavier dengan cepat menggandeng Helen ke kamarnya, dan Devon juga cepat pergi untuk menyikat giginya.

"Hermione, kau mengantuk kan? Tidurlah biar aku yang bereskan ini dan bicara pada Devon." Draco berseru lembut dan mencium kening Hermione.

Hermione tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain terimakasih, jadi ia berterima kasih pada suaminya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, ia benar-benar lelah dan sangat bersyukur Draco mengerti itu.

Devon memang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi ia memang sering kali lapar di tengah malam dan belakangan ini ia semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

.

Siapa yang menyangka, dalam sepuluh tahun pernikahan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy mereka akan punya empat anak?

Devon Alexander Malfoy lahir di tahun kedua pernikahan kedua orangtuanya, ia punya rambut yang lurus dan silver sama seperti ayahnya, ia bahkan punya mata yang silver seperti ayahnya, dilihat dari luar ia sama persis seperti ayahnya, bahkan adiksinya terhadap makanan manis sama seperti ayahnya, hampir tidak ada jejak Hermione di dalam dirinya kecuali hobi membacanya.

Xavier Frederick Malfoy, ia lahir satu tahun setelah Devon dan juga terlihat seperti ayahnya, rambutnya, matanya, dagunya, jika ia tidak lebih kecil dari Devon mereka pasti akan dikira kembar oleh banyak orang, lagi-lagi tidak terlalu banyak jejak Hermione di dalam diri anak keduanya kecuali bakatnya yaitu takut ketinggian. Meskipun Devon selalu meledeknya karena ini Draco dan Hermione selalu mengatakan kalau takut ketinggian bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Tadinya Hermione sudah tidak mau punya anak lagi, ia sudah merasa cukup dengan dua anak laki-lakinya yang selalu membuat masalah, hanya saja Draco bertekad kalau ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum punya anak perempuan yang seperti Hermione, jadi dengan berbagai cara ia membujuk Hermione.

Empat tahun setelah Xavier, lahirlah Helen Constantine Malfoy. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan ia punya hidung kecil yang manis, sama seperti Hermione, Draco sangat senang ketika ia pertama kali menggendong anak perempuannya, dan sepertinya Helen tahu kalau ia sedang digendong oleh ayahnya, ia membuka matanya dan warna siver yang begitu indah bertemu dengan mata ayahnya.

Draco tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Draco sudah tidak meminta Hermione untuk melahirkan anaknya lagi, ia tahu mengurus tiga orang anak tidak akan mudah jadi ia tidak pernah membicarakan itu lagi dengan istrinya dan berusaha fokus membesarkan ketiga anak mereka dengan baik.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Hermione memberitahunya kalau ia hamil lagi dan Draco langsung merasa seperti berada di langit ke tujuh. Tiga tahun setelah Helen lahir, Jasper Cepheus Malfoy lahir dan melengkapi keluarga kecil tapi tidak terlalu kecil mereka.

Setelah Helen lahir, keluarga mereka pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar, Hermione juga akhirnya memutuskan berhenti mengajar di Hogwarts dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, fokus membesarkan anak-anaknya.

Begitu Jasper lahir, Draco tahu kalau Hermione mungkin akan kewalahan mengurus semua anak-anak mereka jadi ia menugaskan beberapa orang kepercayaannya mengurus perusahaan dan ia hanya pergi ke kantor dua atau tiga kali seminggu untuk mengurusi beberapa hal.

Sepuluh tahun lebih mereka menikah dan tidak pernah seharipun ada ketenangan di dalam rumah keluarga mereka. Tapi anehnya Draco dan Hermione benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama anak tunggal dan merasakan bagaimana sepinya hanya seorang diri.

Jadi setiap mereka mendengar Devon bertengkar dengan Xavier atau sebaliknya atau dengan Helen, mereka akan selalu tersenyum sebelum melerai anak-anak mereka dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada.

Jangan salah, mengurus tiga anak dibawah 12 tahun ditambah satu bayi tidak mudah, tapi Draco dan Hermione menikmati setiap detiknya.

Jasper baru bersama dengan mereka selama empat bulan, dan dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya Jasper adalah yang paling susah untuk diurus saat bayi. Karena itu belakangan ini Hermione selalu kelelahan karena Jasper susah sekali untuk tidur dan dengan mudahnya terbangun karena hal-hal kecil.

Draco sekuat tenaga berusaha membantu Hermione, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semuanya berdua. Devon dan Xavier memang bisa diandalkan untuk membantu beberapa hal tapi mereka tetap saja Hermione selalu kelelahan di malam hari.

Draco sedang berpikir untuk meminta salah satu peri rumah keluarga Malfoy untuk membantu mereka, tapi ia tidak yakin Hermione akan menerima ide itu.

Apa?

Bagaimana dengan Narcissa Malfoy?

Well, ada banyak yang berubah dengannya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Dan seperti yang kebanyakan terjadi, semua orang pasti luluh dengan keberadaan seorang cucu, apalagi Narcissa sekarang bukan hanya punya satu orang cucu, tapi empat.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap dingin dan tidak menerima keberadaan Hermione setelah Hermione memberikannya empat cucu yang luar biasa?

Well, Narcissa memang masih agak dingin pada Draco dan Hermione, tapi seminggu sekali ia akan meminta keempat cucunya untuk datang ke Manor dan bermain dengan mereka.

Di mata keempat cucunya, ia adalah Grandmother yang baik, dan Draco juga Hermione tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Narcissa. Tapi belakangan ini Devon mulai menyadari ada yang aneh antara Narcissa dengan Hermione dan akhirnya ia bertanya pada ibunya.

"Mom, apa sesuatu pernah terjadi antara Mom dengan Grandmother?" Devon bertanya saat ia sedang membantu ibunya merapikan meja makan setelah makan malam.

Draco yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di wajah Helen mendengar apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Devon pada ibunya.

"Hermione, kau sudah selesai? Helen bilang punggungnya gatal bisa kau cek sebentar?" Draco berseru, ia yang akan memberitahu Devon apa yang terjadi antara Narcissa dan Hermione.

.

 **Kamis, 3 Februari 2022**

"Mom?" Xavier masuk ke kamar Helen untuk mencari ibunya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Hermione bertanya setelah ia selesai menyisir rambut Helen. Rambut Helen sama seperti Hermione, keriting, berantakan dan sulit di atur, jadi Hermione selalu menyisir rambut Helen agar tidak berantakan di pagi hari.

"Kapan aku akan mendapatkan kamarku sendiri?" Xavier berseru kesal.

"Xavier, kau tahu kan tidak banyak tempat di rumah kita." Hermione berseru. Rumah mereka memang cukup besar tapi ia dan Draco belum sempat melakukan renovasi lagi.

Di lantai satu rumah mereka hanya ada kamar tamu yang terkadang di isi oleh kedua orangtua Hermione jika mereka sedang berkunjung atau tamu lain seperti keluarga Potter atau keluarga Weasley.

Di lantai dua ada empat kamar tidur, satu kamar utama untuk Hermione dan Draco, awalnya Devon, Xavier dan Helen punya kamar mereka masing-masing, tapi karena Jasper perlu kamar mereka sendiri, Helen pindah dari kamar kecil di samping kamar Draco dan Hermione ke kamar Xavier yang lebih besar, dan memaksa Devon berbagi kamar dengan Xavier.

"Tapi aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Devon terus Mom! Ia menyebalkan!" Xavier berseru lagi.

"Dad bilang sebentar lagi juga Devon akan pergi ke Hogwarts, sabar Xavier!" Helen berseru sebelum ibunya menjawab.

"Dasar sok tahu." Xavier meledek adiknya.

"Mom! Xavier meledekku lagi." Helena berseru pada ibunya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Xavier, minta maaf pada Helen."

"Tapi Helen memang sok tahu Mom." Xavier tidak terima.

"Tapi memang sebentar lagi Devon akan pergi ke Hogwarts." Helen berseru, memberitahu kalau ia memang benar.

"Helen! Xavier! Apa yang Mom katakan tentang adu mulut kalian ini?" Hermione berseru saat Helen dan Xavier mulai meninggikan suara mereka.

"Maaf Mom." Helena dan Xavier langsung berseru.

"Xavier, kembali ke kamarmu, Mom akan membicarakan ini dengan Dad nanti." Hermione berseru.

"Hmm.." Xavier menjawab dan berjalan keluar.

"Helen tidurlah sekarang." Hermione berseru pada Helen lembut, Helen naik ke kasurnya dan menarik selimutnya. Hermione mencium keningnya dan mematikan lampu. Hermione tahu kalau helen tidak akan tidur sebelum Draco datang dan menciumnya selamat malam. "Selamat malam Helen."

"Selamat malam Mom."

.

Hermione sudah mengantuk sekali, tapi ia masih menunggu Draco kembali ke kamar mereka. Jasper sudah tertidur dan Draco sedang berada di kamar Devon dan Xavier.

Tidak lama pintu di buka dan Draco masuk, ia langsung melemparkan badannya ke kasur karena kelelahan.

"Apa kau sudah ke kamar Helen?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana dengan Devon dan Xavier?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Kurasa kita memang harus merenovasi rumah lagi." Draco berseru dengan nada lelah.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

 **Senin, 13 Juni 2022**

"Devon!" Helen berusaha membangunkan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ada apa Helen? Kenapa kau terus membangunkan semua orang di rumah ini?" Devon berseru mengantuk.

"Ada suara aneh dari kamar Mom dan Dad." Helen berseru panik, terus menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Devon.

Devon akhirnya membuka matanya. "Suara apa?" Devon bertanya, berusaha benar-benar terbangun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Mom sedang digigit sesuatu, sepertinya ada serangga besar atau semacamnya." Helen berseru lagi.

Devon menghela nafasnya. "Kalau hanya serangga biarkan saja, pasti Dad sudah menangkapnya."

"Tapi aku juga mendengar suara Dad, sepertinya ia juga digigit serangga ini, mungkin mereka tidak bisa menangkapnya berdua, mungkin mereka butuh bantuan kita." Helen berseru.

"Tidurlah Helen! Itu bukan serangga!" Xavier berseru dari kasurnya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau itu bukan serangga Xavier?" Helen bertanya kesal pada kakak laki-lakinya yang lain sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Karena itu memang bukan serangga! Sudah kembali saja ke kamarmu!" Xavier berseru, meletakkan bantal di kepalanya untuk memblokir suara Helen yang berisik.

"Kau dengar Xavier kan Helen? Kembali saja ke kamarmu, itu bukan serangga." Devon memberitahu adiknya.

"Lalu kenapa Mom dan Dad mengeluarkan suara seperti itu?" Helen berseru lagi.

Devon dan Xavier menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Mereka berdua sudah cukup besar untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orangtua mereka tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahu Helen agar tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

"Helen, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, dan tidurlah saja ya? Kumohon." Devon berseru putus asa, benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu Helen apa yang terjadi.

Helena menggeleng keras kepala. "Bagaimana jika Mom dan Dad dilukai oleh serangga itu?"

Devon mengerang keras kemudian berbaring dan menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya. "Terserahlah." Devon berseru.

"Devon!" Helen berseru kesal.

Devon tidak bergerak sama sekali, tidak mau menanggapi adik kecilnya lagi.

Helen berhenti mengganggu Devon dan melihat ke arah Xavier, ia tahu kalau Xavier bahkan tidak akan bergerak jika ia meminta bantuannya, jadi ia keluar dari kamar kedua kakak laki-lakinya dan memutuskan untuk menyelematkan kedua orangtuanya sendiri, jika Devon dan Xavier tidak mau membantunya.

Helen berjalan ke depan kamar kedua orangtuanya. "Mom! Dad!" Helen berseru sambil mengetuk pintu dengan keras. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Helen bertanya ketika ia menyadari ia tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Suara yang tadi ia dengar memang sudah tidak terdengar lagi tapi ia masih khawatir.

"Mom... Dad..." Helen berseru lagi.

"Ada apa Helen?" Draco berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Aku mendengar suara tadi dari kamar kalian." Helen berseru khawatir.

"Ah..." Draco seketika langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Helen. Ia baru saja selesai bercinta dengan Hermione dan mereka mungkin membuat suara yang cukup keras.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Helen bertanya pelan. "Apa ada serangga yang menganggu kalian?"

"Ah... iya tadi ada serangga tapi Dad sudah berhasil menangkapnya." Draco berseru.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja sekarang?" Helen bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Kau terbangun ya karena suara kami? Kemarilah." Draco membuka tangannya dan menggendong Helen kemudian membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

 **Rabu, 31 Agustus 2022**

"Kenapa kau menangis terus Helen?" Hermione bertanya.

"Karena Devon akan pergi ke Hogwarts." Helen berseru dan menangis lagi. Devon adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang paling baik, tidak seperti Xavier yang terlalu cuek dan sering bertengkar dengannya, Devon selalu baik dan peduli padanya. Jadi begitu ia mengerti kalau dengan pergi ke Hogwarts itu berarti ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Devon saat liburan membuatnya sedih.

"Kalau Devon tidak ada, Xavier akan terus menggangguku, tidak ada lagi yang akan melindungiku Mummy..." Helen menangis

Besok Devon akan pergi ke Hogwarts dan hari ini mereka semua sedang membantu Devon bersiap-siap, Xavier paling semangat melakukannya, karena itu artinya ia akan menjadi anak paling tua di rumah, Devon tidak bisa lagi mengantur-ngaturnya karena ia lebih tua atau semacamnya.

"Kan masih ada Dad dan Mom, kami akan membuat Devon berhenti mengganggumu ya..." Hermione berseru lagi.

Helen menggeleng. "Aku ingin ikut Devon ke Hogwarts."

"Kau juga akan ke Hogwarts nanti sayang." Hermione berseru dan mengelus-elus kepala Helen pelan.

Helen memeluk ibunya dan menangis lagi.

.

 **Selasa, 9 April 2030**

"Apparently, anakmu membuat masalah besar." Hermione berseru kesal, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Jika mereka sedang membuat masalah mereka semua tiba-tiba menjadi anakku." Draco berseru. "Apalagi sekarang?"

Hermione meletakkan surat dari Hogwarts di meja kerja Draco. "Apa ini? Surat untuk Jasper? Tapi ia terlalu kecil untuk pergi ke Hogwarts." Draco berseru bingung.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya menunggu Draco membaca surat itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!" Draco berseru dan melemparkan surat itu ke lantai karena kesal.

"Devon dan Xavier memukuli seorang murid tahun keempat karena anak itu memacari Helen." Hermione berseru. "Dan sekarang kita berdua dipanggil ke sana."

"Siapa anak itu? Apa ia tidak diajari sopan santun oleh kedua orangtuanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia memacari murid tahun kedua?" Draco berseru marah, seperti baru mendengar skandal terbesar.

"Draco! Kedua anak laki-lakimu baru saja memukuli murid lainnya sampai harus dibawa ke St. Mungo karena Poppy tidak bisa menanganinya dan kau malah mendukung mereka? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hermione! Devon dan Xavier melakukan hal yang benar! Mereka melindungi adik kecil mereka dari binatang-binatang liar di luar sana! Bagaimana mungkin seorang murid tahun ke empat memacari murid tahun ke dua? Aku harus bertemu dengan anak ini dan juga kedua orangtuanya!" Draco berseru penuh emosi.

Ia langsung memakai jubahnya dan turun untuk memakai sepatunya, ia akan ke Hogwarts sekarang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia dengan cepat membangunkan Jasper yang sudah tertidur dan menitipkannya di rumah keluarga Potter, lalu dengan cepat menyusul suaminya ke Hogwarts.

.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku berterimakasih atas kedatanganmu." Headmistress McGonagall berseru begitu Draco memasuki ruangannya. "Mr. Devon dan Mr. Xavier sudah dipanggil ke sini dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba, begitu juga dengan Miss Helen."

Draco mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Dad?" Devon dan Xavier berseru begitu melihat ayah mereka. Keduanya datang bersama karena mereka berada di asrama yang sama, Slytherin. Sementara Helen berada di Gryffindor.

"Devon, Xavier." Draco mengangguk ke arah mereka, berusaha menahan rasa bangga yang sudah hampir meledak di dadanya, kedua anak laki-lakinya melakukan hal yang hebat dalam menjaga adik perempuan mereka.

"Kita akan tunggu Miss Helen sebentar lagi." Headmistress McGonagall berseru.

Tidak lama Helen masuk, ia langsung mendekat dan memeluk ayahnya yang terlihat tidak senang padanya. "Dad..." Helen berseru langsung. "Mereka berdua memukuli kekasihku."

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh punya kekasih Miss Malfoy?" Draco bertanya dingin pada Helen, mendengar nada suara ayahnya Helen langsung duduk sambil manyun di samping kedua kakak laki-lakinya.

Devon dan Xavier membagi seringai kemenangan satu sama lain.

"Mr. Malfoy, seperti yang aku tulis di suratku, anda dipanggil ke sini karena Mr. Devon dan Mr. Xavier melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada murid Gryffindor tahun ke empat dan membuatnya masuk ke St. Mungo."

Draco mengangguk. "Dan seharusnya anda juga memanggil orangtua anak itu karena tidak mengajari anaknya dengan benar! Bagaimana mungkin ia memacari murid tahun ke dua?" Draco berseru penuh skandal.

Devon dan Xavier melirik Helen dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Helen terus memarahi mereka berdua karena memukuli kekasihnya sampai babak belur, dan berkata kalau kedua orangtua mereka tidak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja, tapi ternyata sekarang ayah mereka mendukung Devon dan Xavier.

"Tapi itu tidak membenarkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Mr. Devon dan Mr. Xavier." Headmistress berusaha menjelaskan logikanya pada Draco.

"Headmistress," Draco memulai. "Kedua anak laki-lakiku hanya melakukan tugas mereka sebagai kakak laki-laki, melindungi adik perempuan mereka dari anak laki-laki lain yang berusaha memanfaatkan kepolosannya." Draco menjelaskan lagi.

"Dad!" Helen berseru tidak terima. "Mark tidak berusaha memanfaatkan kepolosanku."

" _Young Lady!_ Kau tidak berhak bicara dalam masalah ini! Dad sudah jelas-jelas melarangmu memiliki kekasih sampai umurmu tiga puluh tahun, dan kau tidak mendengarkan apa kata Dad! Masih bagus Dad tidak menyuruhmu mengemasi seluruh barangmu dan membawamu pulang sekarang juga!" Draco berseru, marah besar pada Helen.

Helen mendengus kesal, ayahnya selalu bertindak tanpa logika soal masalah ini, dan ia hanya bisa memutar matanya. Helen tahu ia memang terlalu muda untuk punya pacar, tapi ia berpacaran dengan Mark hanya karena Mark pintar dan mereka sering bertemu di perpustakaan, jadi ketika Mark memintanya menjadi kekasihnya ia mengiyakannya hanya karena ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya kekasih, tidak lebih.

Tapi kemudian kedua kakak laki-lakinya tahu tentang hal itu dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung memukuli Mark sampai babak belur.

"Mr. Malfoy, terlepas atas pendapatmu tentang ini aku akan tetap memberikan hukuman berat kepada Mr. Devon dan Mr. Xavier."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka dan Hermione muncul di sana.

"Mom..." Ketiga Malfoy junior di ruangan itu berseru begitu melihat ibu mereka di depan pintu. Helen langsung berdiri dan memeluk ibunya, sementara Devon dan Xavier tetap duduk di tempat mereka, ia tahu ibu mereka akan memarahi mereka dan berada di pihak Helen dalam hal ini.

"Headmistress, maaf aku terlambat." Hermione berseru. "Apparently suamiku langsung berlari ke sini dan aku harus menitipkan Jasper di rumah keluarga Potter terlebih dahulu." Hermione melirik garang ke arah Draco.

"Silahkan duduk Mrs. Malfoy." Headmistress McGonagall berseru dan Hermione duduk di samping suaminya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatan kedua anak laki-lakiku."

"Mom...!" Devon dan Xavier berseru tidak terima.

"Hermione!" Draco juga berseru bersamaan dengan kedua anaknya.

"Mereka salah Draco dan kita harus minta maaf karena itu berarti kita juga salah."

Draco, Devon dan Xavier menghela nafas mereka.

Headmistress McGonagall mengangguk. "Aku akan memberikan hukuman berat kepada Mr. Devon dan Mr. Xavier."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku berterimakasih anda tidak mengeluarkan mereka Headmistress." Hermione berseru, membuat Draco, Devon, dan Xavier mengerang kesal.

"Dan aku akan mendatangi rumah orangtua anak itu untuk mengajari mereka bagaimana cara membesarkan anak mereka." Draco berseru kesal. "Dan kau _young lady!_ " Draco berseru pada anak perempuannya dengan kesal. "Kita harus bicara panjang lebar tentang hal ini!" Draco berseru pada Helen.

.

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar pergi ke rumah kedua orangtua anak itu kan? Well, jika kau mau ke sana untuk minta maaf tidak masalah, tapi jika kau pergi kesana hanya untuk marah-marah dan memamerkan kekuasaanmu sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali Draco." Hermione berseru.

Draco yang sedang minum Wine sambil menenangkan dirinya di ruang kerjanya melirik Hermione penuh dengan keputusasaan.

"Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti Hermione? Helen terlalu muda untuk punya pacar, dan Mark Mark sialan itu berada di tahun ke empat, ia pasti memikirkan hal-hal tidak benar pada Helen! Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja? Anak perempuanku itu masih kecil sekali, ayah mana yang akan membiarkan anak perempuannya berpacaran saat umurnya masih semuda itu?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan Draco. Ia bisa melihat kerutan di sudut-sudut mata dan mulutnya, mereka berdua sudah semakin tua dan setiap hari, berada di dekat satu sama lain, melihat anak-anak mereka tumbuh dewasa, membuat Ia semakin mencintai Draco.

"Tadi kita sudah bicara dengannya tadi, dan Helen juga sudah tahu kalau ia terlalu muda untuk punya pacar, ia juga sudah berjanji tidak akan mencoba-coba untuk pacaran lagi." Hermione berseru, menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Draco.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Hermione tersenyum tahu dari ekspresi wajahnya kalau Draco tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Ini tahun Devon terakhir di Hogwarts, lalu tahun depan Xavier juga akan lulus, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Helen di sana?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Satu tahun di sana Helen akan tanpa pengawasan, baru tahun berikutnya Jasper masuk Hogwarts dan bisa mengawasi kakaknya, aku khawatir Hermione bagaimana jika ada anak laki-laki yang mendekatinya?"

Hermione mulai tertawa. "Berhentilah khawatir, anak perempuanmu itu pintar dan baik hati, ia sudah berjanji pada kita tidak akan pacaran lagi, dan ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Percayalah padanya." Hermione berseru dan mencium pipi Draco lembut, ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

"Draco..."

"Hmm?" Draco bertanya mengelus-elus punggung Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak kunjung memiliki rambut putih?" Hermione bertanya. Belakangan ini ia mulai menemukan rambut putih di rambutnya dan itu membuatnya merasa tua.

Draco tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. "Malfoy memang tidak akan memiliki rambut putih meskipun mereka menua love." Draco tidak berbohong, mereka yang semakin tua memang biasanya akan memiliki rambut putih cenderung ke abu-abuan, tapi tidak dengan keluarga Malfoy, mereka akan tetap memiliki rambut pirang yang sempurna sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Hermione mengendus kesal. " _Great_ , aku akan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek dan kau akan terus memiliki rambut seperti ini sampai mati. Bagus sekali."

Draco tertawa dan mencium Hermione lembut.

 _"Will they be okay?"_ Draco bertanya lagi tentang anak-anak mereka.

"Tentu saja, mereka anak-anak kita, mereka Malfoy dan itu artinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hermione menjawab.

" _Will I be okay?_ " Draco bertanya lagi.

" _As long as we stay together, everything will be okay_." Hermione tersenyum.

Draco mencium Hermione lembut.

Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco dan membalas ciumannya.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Draco bergumam, tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "And I love you as well." Mereka baru akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman saat Jasper berteriak dari luar.

"Mom! Dad! Ada hantu di dapur!" Jasper berteriak kencang.

Hermione dan Draco tertawa mendengar anak mereka yang paling kecil berteriak.

"Sebentar sayang." Hermione berdiri dari pangkuan Draco dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, memeriksa apa yang dilihat Jasper di dapur.

Draco tertawa dan mengikuti istrinya dari belakang. Betapa beruntungnya ia, ia punya istri dan anak-anak terhebat di dunia. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa meminta lebih.

 **-THE END-**

 ** _A/N : Finally... THE END! After all this time... this is the end of this story, kurasa ini cerita Dramione dengan anak terbanyak yang pernah kubuat...phew. Thanks for not give up on me in the process._**

 ** _Jadi, mungkin banyak dari kalian yang sudah tahu, aku sekarang memang lebih aktif di Wattpad karena satu dan lain hal, dan di sana aku sudah punya dua cerita baru yang belum aku publish di sini, dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan kupublish di sini, jadi mungkin untuk kalian yang berminat bisa menemukanku di sana dengan username : dramioneyoja . Selain dua cerita baru aku juga punya kumpulan one-shot yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh chapter isinya dan yang sekali lagi tidak mungkin aku publish di sini chapter per chapter._**

 ** _Jujur alasanku pindah ke wattpad karena di sini terlalu banyak silent reader, aku merasa ceritaku hanya di baca satu atau dua orang karena mungkin pembaca lain lebih memilih untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu mereka dengan meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar, jujur hatiku sakit melihat di statistik ada banyak yang baca tapi hanya satu dua orang yang komentar, jadi aku pindah ke wattpad karena ketika mereka tidak komen mereka masih bisa vote dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak mendapat respon sama sekali._**

 ** _Jadi yahh... begitu... setelah ini aku mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku yang baru di sini, untuk cerita2 yang masih terbengkalai, aku akan menyelesaikannya begitu ada waktu dan menguploadnya di sini karena awalnya aku publish di sini, tapi tidak dengan cerita baruku, aku minta maaf sekali lagi, tapi ini salam perpisahan untuk semua pembacaku di sini, anyway, terimakasih untuk kalian yang pernah menunjukkan apresiasi kalian apapun bentuknya, tapi untuk kalian yang tetap diam selama ini semoga ceritaku menghibur kalian._**

 ** _Terimakasih banyak._**

 ** _-Dramioneyoja._**


End file.
